GLAS (Galaxy)
by Switch 4 Life
Summary: Years have passed since the Meteor G incident. Now alongside a new childhood classmate, Leon Ampere, Geo and his friends were mysteriously transported to a new world where people were trained to combat evil beasts. (Post Time-skip Mega Man Star Force). Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: A New World

**I had watched the RWBY series. And to be honest, even though I liked the series for its awesome action scenes, it had a lot of emotional and tragic ones as well. I can see that was probably the reason why it had so many fix fics. Maybe the plot holes in the series meant it was for making fanfics. **

**In conclusion, this is my Mega Man Star Force x RWBY fanfic.**

**Personally, I was thinking about adding Bud, but GBLS just doesn't add up compared to GLAS. And I wanted to have a gender-equal team. And giving Luna more opportunities to develop herself as a hero like Mega Man. Sorry, Bud.**

**By the way, I don't own Mega Man Star Force (which belongs to Capcom), or RWBY (which belongs to Rooster Teeth. Except for a few OCs. **

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**ATTACK!"**

"_Japanese(translated)"_

It was a peaceful day on Earth. Warm breeze, birds chirping, flowers blooming, Viruses waddling and attackin-, wait. What?

Actually, two MalWizards were on the run by someone.

"I told you we should've just hack an ATM! But NO! You just had to go for a joy ride!", yelled one MalWizard.

"Aww come on! That's even more fun than just stealing Zennies.", said the other.

"Not to mention THAT grabbed their attention! Now look what had this got us into!", MalWizard No. 1 ranted as they kept running…..until they reached a dead end of the Wave Road. "Crap."

"Relax, buddy. We got Viruses to give us a hand.", MalWizard No. 2 tapped No. 1's shoulder and pointed at the Viruses guarding their rear.

"I'm just hoping HE doesn't show up today.", No. 1 muttered.

"Pfft. You worry too much.", No. 2 crossed his arms and shook his head in denial.

Too bad Murphy's Law had other plans for them.

A certain red figure was hovering along the Wave Road at high speed.

**Play (SRW OG: The Inspectors (Steel Beowulf) Ver. Passion)**

"*sigh* This is boring, kid.", Omega-Xis yawned in his partner's interface.

"Sorry, Mega. But no one else is currently available to answer this call.", said Mega Man, or specifically, Crimson Joker Mega Man.

"Don't worry. We'll finish this ASAP.", Crimson Joker's visor shone as he pumped his fists and opened his shoulder containers.

"**DESTROYER MISSILES!"**, several missiles launched from the containers. Which hit several viruses but not all of them. "Welp. So much for a one hit kill.", Crimson Joker shrugged.

"**MEGA BUNKER!"**, his arm transformed into Omega-Xis's head and well…...crushed and impaled the last of the viruses with the Bunker's beam stake.

"EEP! IT'S HIM!", the two MalWizards huddled together in fear. After removing the remnant data off his arm, he walked towards the Wizards.

"Look you two. Joy riding is a serious crime, and you know it.", Crimson Joker said calmly, though it didn't hid a slight venom in his voice, making the Wizards shudder even more. "But your lucky that there were no casualties. Not to mention you hijacked an empty car.", he crossed his arms. "So I'll let you two come clean for once. Okay?".

"You really make a good Good Cop impression, kid.", his AM-ian chuckled.

"You heard him. We can stay alive if we do what he says.", MalWizard No. 1 tapped the other Wizard's shoulder nervously. "Surrender, smurrender! We MalWizards never accept defeat!", No. 2 shoved his partner aside and unleashed an electric whip on Red Joker. Big mistake.

"*sigh* Some people never learn.", Red Joker shook his head as he deflected the whip with a swing of his Shield. "Ugh!", the MalWizard flinched.

"Time to finish this.", Red Joker aimed his Mega Buster at the Wizard. "Meep.", he said it. This ain't gonna end well for him.

"**DREAD LAZER!"**, he fired a massive beam of light at the Wizard in point blank range.

"AAAAARRRGGHHH!", No. 2 shouted in pain as he got utterly disintegrated by the beam. All it's left was a tiny glimpse of data floating into the winds.

The other MalWizard was totally shaken by the overkill. Crimson Joker dusted his hands and reverted back to Mega Man. "Now. Where were we?", he turned to look at MalWizard No. 1, who was sweating bullets.

Mega Man had years of experience as a Hero. Fighting many villains. Especially Dark Phantom, Scorpius Hunter, and Orion Overlord. Though it took him a plenty of assistance from his friends. But against MalWizards and Viruses, he hardly needed to transform above Mega Man.

**End BGM **

…...

Mega Man arrived at the WAZA HQ, where chief of the Satella Police Commandos, Ace, was waiting.

"Here's the last of them.", Mega Man changed back to his human form, Geo Stelar, while his Wizard, Omega-Xis floated next to him. He then gave the contained MalWizard Data to him.

"Thanks, Geo.", the Commando smiled as he received the data. "You know. It's been years since you've been doing hero duty. Should you, you know, retire?", he asked, his voice filled with genuine concern.

"I agree with Ace on this one. Leon seemed to be worthy enough to take our title. I mean, aren't you a little tired being Mega Man? No offense, kid.", Omega-Xis spoke.

"Honestly, I am.", Geo answered. He then pressed his fist onto his chest ,"But I promised to Dad and myself that I'll always use my power to do the right thing.".

"Noble and responsible. And that's why you're my partner.", Omega-Xis chuckled in amusement and gently punched his partner's shoulder.

"I do believe you have a class in 5 more minutes.", Ace's Wizard, Acid, reminded.

Geo checked his class schedule in his Hunter-VG. "Crap! You're right!", he said in a panicked tone. "See you later, Ace.", he waved his hand as he EM Wave Changed and ride the Wave Road.

…...

Mega Man arrived at the front of the Echo Ridge University gate. "Gotta hurry. Gotta hurry!", he mumbled as he unfused from his partner and sprinted into the campus.

"Phew. Made it.", Geo breathed in both exhaustion and relief. The trip from the gate to the lecture hall was decently far, but he managed to arrive with one minute to spare.

He took a seat at the middle of hall, close enough for him to hear the professors' voices as well as interacting with them. He was about to grab a notebook out of his back. If it weren't for his vision suddenly turned black.

"Guess who~?", fortunately for Geo, that soft and familiar voice snapped him out of fear. He chuckled in response, "I don't know? Bud?", he lied playfully.

The culprit, which turned out to be Sonia, lifted her hands off his eyes and crossed her arms. "Very funny, Geo.", she pouted. "I know. And watching you make that face is just so cute, Sonia.", he said, making her blush as she looked away.

"Get a room you two. We're in a public space.", another female voice, belonged to Luna, who was sitting behind the couple, called out to them, both annoyed and jealous. "Yeah! What the Prez said.", said another blond kid named Leon, said teasingly. He was sitting next to Luna.

"Sorry, Prez.", Geo scratched his head in embarrassment. "Anyway, how's your duty as the President of the Counseling Club today?", he asked her.

"It's... ", she paused for a second before resuming, "interesting to say at least.", she sweatdropped. Being a counselor was no easy task for her. Especially when so many students sent her a huge stack of appointment notes. Fortunately, Leon, who was her Vice President, was willing to help her fill in.

"I sure hope we can get a lunch break soon.", a big, fat guy, a.k.a. Bud, spoke out next to Luna. "Bud. Class hasn't even started yet and you're already thinking about eating!? You said you had beef sandwich for breakfast!", Luna spoke in shock. "I can't help it, Prez. I'm hungry.", Bud scratched his hair in embarrassment.

"Of course you're always hungry. You're Bud Bison. The 'Big Eater', whose food fuels the fire within.", his best friend, Zack, raised his hand dramatically, in mock tone. "Heh. You read my mind, Zacky.", Bud wrapped his arm around Zack's neck and rubbed his hair with his knuckles, the nerd was ticklish in response.

"Quiet, everyone. The lecturer's here.", Luna commanded her group once she spotted the lecturer arriving towards her desk.

The Chemistry lecture started as usual. Same goes for the fellow misfits. Geo, Luna, and Zack were the ones who were paying attention to the lecture while taking notes, while Bud fell asleep while blowing a bubble with his nose, Sonia, who was unable to concentrate, shared notes with Geo. Normally, Leon would've fall asleep over a subject he's not interested, but Luna noticed that his eyelids weren't struggling to open. His head was resting on his folded arms on the table, and he was staring in a distance. She raised an eyebrow, '_What are you thinking, Leon?',_ she thought.

…

**Playing (Mega Man X8: At the Hunter Base) **

Finally, cut to Bud's favourite period, 'lunch time'! Geo and the gang were sitting together at their usual table along with their Wizards. Geo was having a tuna sandwich with Omega-Xis. Sonia had a strawberry cake with Lyra. Luna was having a bento filled with rice, veggie salad and fried salmon with Ophiuca and Vogue. Zack was having a bowl of veggies and seafood with Pedia. Bud was having a large bowl of pork ramen with Taurus. And finally, Leon was having grilled lamb chops with Camo.

"*sigh*. It's been 7 years since we've been partners together.", Lyra said contently. "Indeed. We even went to the same school together. Talk about both convenient and heartwarming.", Ophiuca nodded in response.

**(Ever since Leon enrolled in the Echo Ridge Elementary after the Meteor G incident, an ambiguous drug was fired on Luna and triggered Ophiuca's residual data and forced her to EM Wave Change and went berserk. Fortunately with some assistance from Camo Leon, Mega Man managed to defeat her and snapped both Luna and Ophiuca from the drug's effects. Feeling guilty for her crimes, Ophiuca wishes to be Luna's Wizard to make amends. Although a little hesitant, Luna gladly accepted the offer. Not only because it reduces her chance of getting killed by a stray shot in Mega Man's battles, but she also got to fight alongside her knight in shining blue armor.)**

"Yup. Once besties, always be besties.", Camo placed his arms behind his head. "Always a chipper. Ya little runt.", Omega-Xis grabbed the Chameleon FM-ian and gave him the noogie. "Yeah. Feels nice to have best friends together. Even in the darkest days.", Geo grinned. "We've always have our best moments.", Sonia leaned next to Geo, who smiled warmly at her.

Luna was scowling at the couple enviously, before turning to look at Leon in concern, who was fiddling with his meal, looking rather depressed. "What's wrong, Leon? You haven't touched your meal.", she asked, making him lift his head in mild shock. "It's nothing. And besides, I am touching my meal, see?", he answered while trying to humor the situation by fiddling his meal harder, but the blonde girl was not buying it. "Nice try. Leon. But I can tell that you're stressing out.". Leon chuckled sheepishly. "If it's about the assignments again you could just ask me, Geo or Zack for help.", Luna consulted, '_Though you could mostly ask me.'_, she turned away to hide her red face.

"You heard the lady. Just tell her.", Camo nudged his partner's shoulder, who sighed in defeat. "Don't you guys ever felt bored?", he asked. The gang gave confused looks.

**Playing (Mega Man X8 : Save and Load) **

He stood up from his seat, "I mean. Sure. Fighting virus and criminals is fun and all, but.", he lifted his shoulders. "Ever wonder what it feels like to be in a school that TRAINS superheroes?", his friends were even more confused, where did he get that idea from? "Ya know? Classes that teaches you how to use superpowers? PEW PEW PEW!", Leon start shooting the air with his fingers. "Classes that teaches you how to make weapons?, or maybe classes that teaches you superhero history? Would that be great?", he said.

His friends simply gave him wide eyed looks. Leon was known to have a strong sense of imagination, and he's not too shy to share these with them. But now they're completely dumbstruck. "Leon-kun….", Luna was the first to speak, "That…..was… THE MOST RIDICULOUS THING I'VE EVER HEARD!", the blonde club president snapped so loud she made Bud choke on his food.

**Resume (Mega Man X8: At the Hunter Base) **

Taurus had to smack his back to undo the choking. "*cough*cough*", the big guy cough and wheeze as Zack reached for a glass of water. "Thanks, Zack.", Bud grabbed the glass and chugged the whole thing. "Calm down, Luna.", Vogue patted her partner's back with her stubby paws. Luna breathe deeply before sitting down and adjusted her glasses. "Seriously. Where did that idea come from?", Sonia asked. "From a superhero anime.", Camo answered bluntly. "Of course you do.", Zack rolled his eyes.

"Leon.", Luna looked at him. "We're already superheroes by the time we had our Wizards since the elementary days. Self-taught even. Can't you just appreciate a normal life for once?", she scolded. Ophiuca raised an eyebrow in response. "Honestly, ever since we've been living with you, there's no such thing as 'normal'", Ophiuca raised her arm dramatically. "Okay, a 'slightly normal' life.", Luna backpedaled.

"Actually, I think that's a great idea.", Geo pointed his spoon. "Many FM-ians have began living with us, and even started a civilization underneath Earth. Perhaps just not today, but still possible.", he added. Leon sighed happily, he had been keeping that thought in his heart for weeks. "Thanks guys. I really want to get that out of my chest. I'm just glad to get some opinions from all of you.", he turned to look at Luna, "Especially you, Prez. You're the best girlfriend I could've wish for.", the blonde boy gave her a big hug.

…...

Luna had never felt so embarrassed in her life, if her extremely red face doesn't prove it. But it was worth it for her, despite the fact that she claims to have a crush on Mega Man, for some reason her heart was dead set on Leon. It wasn't even helped that one time during high school, Ophiuca and Vogue kept teasing her muttering about saying '_I love you, Leon.'_ instead of '_Mega Man'_ in her sleep, which gets increasingly frequent during her interactions with the blonde idiot, and she kept frantically brushing it off in denial. On Leon's side of the story, Camo asked him if he loved the Prez, he hesitantly answered yes with a blush, because to him, she was like a big sister he could ever dreamed of.. But that's another story for another time. All I could say that now that Leon and Luna have finally became official couples, much to Geo and Sonia's joy. At least their Prez got a real boyfriend.

…..

"L-Leon! Not in public, please!", Luna was still blushing furiously from the prolonged hug. She noticed a few various reactions from their friends. Geo was smiling warmly at the couple, Sonia, as well as the female Wizards were giggling, her lackeys, and their Wizards gave dumbfounded looks, Omega-Xis and Camo were taking pictures using their partners' Hunters. Leon swore he heard some snickers from his Wizard. "Sorry. Always wanted to do that.", Leon released the hug, both turned away with red faces.

"I'm surprised you're still calling her Prez instead of Luna-chan. She even called you Leon-kun on some occasions.", said Sonia. "That's because I'm used to calling her that.", Leon retorted.

**RIIIT-RIIIT!**

As they continue chatting, they heard a ringing noise coming from their Hunters and pulled it out in response. "It's from Ace.", said Geo in a serious tone. Everyone answered. "Guys. Meet me at the WAZA HQ immediately.", he said on the Hunter. "_Yokai_. _(Roger.)_", everyone answered as Ace hung up. "_Ikuzo, mina! (Let's go, everyone!)"_, Geo ordered his friends.

…..

**Playing BGM (Mega Man X8: Hunter Base, to the front)**

Geo and the gang arrived at the WAZA HQ. "You're still carrying that backpack, Leon-kun?", Luna noticed that his boyfriend was carrying his signature backpack, or the 'Hammerspace Bag' as he called it. "Hey, gotta be prepared for any situation.", Luna simply rolled her eyes at his response.

They met up with Ace, Aaron, Kelvin, the WAZA chief, Dr. Goodall, Jack, Ms. Tia and Heartless at the control bridge. "Hey, Ace. Hey, Dad. What's up?", he asked the SP Commando and his dad, Kelvin. "Just in time, Geo. We've spotted a strange anomaly in Wazzap.", Ace pointed at the screen showing a black swirl of energy located deep in the forest.

"A portal?", Lyra pointed out.

"Looks like it. But the portal doesn't show any EM Wave readings. Even Orion or King Cepheus would leave EM Wave radiation when creating portals.", Aaron explained. "So. You want us to investigate that portal up close?", Taurus bluntly asked. "Well, you kids are the best members of the Satella Police Commandos.", said Ace. "Especially you, Geo. You ain't the leader of Team Star Force for nothing, kiddo.", Kelvin brushed his son's hair. "Geez. Thanks, dad.", said Geo.

"We won't let you down, Ace.", Geo saluted as the gang, minus Zack and Pedia (who act as mission control for the team.) went into the teleport pods. Everyone raised their Hunters.

**"TRANSCODE 003!"**

**"MEGA MAN!"**

**"TRANSCODE 004!"**

**"HARP NOTE!"**

**"TRANSCODE 005!"**

**"TAURUS FIRE!"**

**"TRANSCODE 006!"**

**"CAMO LEON!"**

**"TRANSCODE 007!"**

**"QUEEN OPHIUCA!"**

**Playing BGM (Mega Man X8: Stage Start)**

Everyone EM Wave Changed as they disappeared in their pods.

…

**Playing BGM (Mega Man X8: Booster Forest)**

Team Star Force arrived at Wazzap Forest. "Okay, so. We should look for the big swirly energy thingy in a middle of the forest full of green trees. Shouldn't be too hard to find.", Camo Leon said as everyone looked around. "No need to be sarcastic, Leon-kun.", Queen Ophiuca expressed in annoyance. "I'm not.", the Chameleon Kid shrugged. "Guys, we found it.", Taurus Fire pointed at the portal.

"So. What now? Should we check it out?", Harp Note asked. "Maybe. But not too close. We don't know what that portal can send us to.", said Mega Man. "Aww. That's boring.", Camo Leon pouted. Queen Ophiuca was silently giggling at his cute act.

"Uh, guys? Is it just me, or is this place is getting breezy by the minute?", Camo Leon noticed the sudden change in the winds. Soon the winds grew stronger and stronger to the point that the lighter EM Humans are being swept off their feet (or tail in Queen Ophiuca's case.).

**Playing BGM: (Mega Man X8: Inferno - Going Up)**

"ACK! IT'S THAT PORTAL!", Mega Man noticed that the portal is growing larger as it began sucking everything in. "HELP! WE'RE BEING SUCKED IN!", Camo Leon shouted. Taurus Fire used his weight to grab the remaining members of Team Star Force. Using his left arm to grab Mega Man, who was holding Harp Note, and his right to grab Queen Ophiuca, who was holding Camo Leon. "HOLD ON, EVERYONE!", Taurus Fire struggled to hold his ground, but the portal grew bigger and bigger, trying to counter the Fiery Bull's strength.

Eventually, his strength gave in as he tripped and released his friends by accident. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!", everyone got sucked into the portal, which proceeded to disappear, leaving a dumbstruck Taurus Fire behind.

**End BGM**

"What am I gonna tell Ace and Mr. Stelar now!?", he panicked. "Just tell him that Geo needed to stay behind.", Taurus whispered. "Nice try Bud. We saw the whole thing.", Ace said through the mission control.

"Now what!? How are we gonna find Geo and the others?", Zack panicked. "Don't worry about it. Mega Man's a tough son of mine.", said Kelvin as he tapped the bookworm's shoulder. Ace sighed, "If you say so. Taurus Fire, head back to base.", he ordered.

"Besides. They're gonna have a very interesting adventure ahead of them.", Kelvin smirked.

…...

Everything happened so suddenly in just one day. The first thing Geo remembered was a mysterious portal sucking up him and his friends, and the next thing he knew, everything went black.

"Kid. Kid! Hey, get up!", he thought in relief when he heard the voice of his Wizard. "Ugh…..", he groaned as he opened his eyes. **"*sigh*** Good. You're awake.", Omega-Xis sighed in relief. "Guess I'm still Mega Man. At least I'm not entirely defenseless.", Mega Man groggily stood up. He then tried to call the others, but only got static screens. "Damn. There's no signal in this place.", he growled.

Omega-Xis looked around as he noticed that they were in a forest of some sort, but it was different from Wazzap, "Either we're in a middle of a forest, or in a completely different world. After all, we could just blame the portal for splitting us up.". "Well. We'd better find them before something bad happ-Did you hear something?", just as Mega Man was about to move, he heard a growling noise.

"I heard it too.", Omega-Xis answered. Mega Man readied his arm cannon and aimed at the rustling bushes, "Show yourselves!", he shouted at the source as it obliged, but what the source looked like is what really caught them of guard.

"What the hell is that!?", Omega-Xis yelled.

It was a jet black creature resembling a bear. It had white bony spikes on it's back and shoulders, it also had a white mask-like bone covering its face, with blank yellow eyes and red linings. "That's no ordinary bear, that's for sure.", Mega Man shuddered by the ominous aura the creature emitted, still aiming his Mega Buster at the creature.

***ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRR!!!***

The creature roared in response, nearly blowing Mega Man down. "Heh. That ain't scarin me, big guy.", Omega-Xis mocked at the creature, causing it to lunge towards Mega Man. He used his thrusters to dash sideways and fired an energy ball at the creature, though it didn't flinch too much thanks to it's large body.

"Careful, kid. That thing's no virus. I'm not sensing any EM Waves around it.", Omega-Xis mentioned. Mega Man nodded. The creature roared with rage as it charged again with open claws.

"**SHIELD**!",Mega Man used his **Shield** to block the claws. He then swung the shield to make it flinch. "**BATTLE CARD! LONG SWORD!"**, Mega Man transformed his other arm into a sword and sliced the creature in half. He then turned around to look at the lifeless body as it began to dissipate into dust.

"Okay. That's weird.", Mega Man muttered.

"And it's not alone.", Omega-Xis said. More of the same creatures appeared and surrounded Mega Man. "Ready to go buck wild, Mega?", he smirked at his partner as he readied his battle stance. "You bet I am!", Omega-Xis cracked his knuckles in Mega Man's HUD.

**Playing BGM (SRW OG: Steel Beowulf)**

The first creature charged forwards, but Mega Man dodged the attack and sliced it's head off. "**BATTLE CARDS! GREAT AXE! IMPACT CANNON!", **Mega Man transformed his arms into a wood elemental axe on the right arm, and a pale purple cannon on the left. He then dashed at another creature and sliced and diced before kicking it towards another. He then blasted the cannon at another bear-like creature. Another one swiped it's claws at Mega Man, who blocked it with his axe arm, "Big mistake.", he smirked and blasted the creature in the face, causing it to howl in pain. Mega Man used the opportunity to slam the axe arm onto the creature's face. The creature dropped dead before vaporizing.

Mega Man then saw another bear-like creature approaching from the shadows, but what set it apart was that it was slightly bigger than the rest, same goes for it's spikes on it's back.

"I'm guessing that's the leader of the bunch.", Omega-Xis deduced. The creature roared before leaping forward. Mega Man blocked the claw with the axe. But what he didn't expect was that the greater creature swinging it's other claw right at his midsection. "Argh!", Mega Man winced, but the creature wasn't giving him any chance to react. It then grabbed Mega Man with it's jaws and threw him to it's right. "Agh!", Mega Man rolled on the ground once before landing on his feet. Both his arms turned back to normal."Damn! It's a bit smarter than the rest!", Mega Man clutched his midsection. "Told you not to let your guard down.", said Omega-Xis. Mega Man was about to unleash his shield as the creature charged at him.

*******BANG!***

Only to get shot aside by an unknown gunfire. "What the!?", Mega Man was dumbstruck.

**Pause BGM **

"Hey, ugly! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!", a female voice shouted at the creature as she walked out of the shadows though she sounded like she was pretty eager to fight the creature, if her hopping in a boxing stance doesn't prove it.

She's a young and rather…...busty adult human with blonde wild hair reaching her waist with a strand standing up. She has lilac eyes. She wore an orange scarf around her neck and a brown crop jacket with short puffy sleeves and a yellow undershirt showing some cleavage and her midriff. She wore a brown belt over her black short shorts with a brown back half-skirt with clear lilac cloth underneath and a right pocket with some sort of a yellow flower emblem. She wore brown hunting boots with orange socks, though the right one was pulled up above her knee with lilac cloth wrapped around the ankle. Around her black fingerless gloves were a pair of yellow gauntlets encasing her wrists.

"Come on!", the blonde girl gestured her hand to taunt the greater creature. It roared madly and charged forward. But the blonde brawler ducked underneath and unleashed a left jab to the creature's gut, "HIYAH!", then an uppercut on the creature's chin. But what really surprised Mega Man was that he heard a gunshot from the girl's gauntlet which sent the creature flying up.

"Whoa!", Mega Man was shocked by the revelation. "Hey. Are you alright?", another female voice snapped him out of trance. Mega Man saw that the voice came from a black haired girl.

This girl's black hair also reached her waist, though her's was less wild than the blonde one and she had yellow eyes. Atop her hair was a black bow that resembled cat ears. She wore a black scarf around her neck. She wore a white sleeveless undershirt baring her midriff, underneath a black vest with coattails, held together by one silver button. She wore white short shorts with zippers, full dark purple stockings and black short boots. She had black flower emblems printed on the stockings. She wore black ribbons on both wrists and a black detached sleeve on the left arm. She seemed to be carrying a weapon that appeared to be a black sheathed katana with a black loose ribbon on it's hilt.

Geo wasn't sure what to say. He was still entranced by the encounter of two beautiful girls. The blonde girl's appearance could describe a certain form of tomboyish lust, as if she meant to wear a revealing outfit just to flirt with any boy she meets. In other words, her looks just screams sexy. While the girl in black is basically a blatant epitome of 'emo teen'. Mysterious, but it just makes her more beautiful. Geo couldn't help but blush by the fact that he just got rescued by again, two beautiful girls. Fortunately for him, his love for Sonia overpowered their charms. _'No. Bad Geo! Sonia's still my girl! Don't let them get turn on me!''._

"Hello?", the emo girl snapped her fingers at his face. "Y-yeah_._ I'm okay.", he nodded. In actuality, he was really confused. First he was fighting a pack of wolf-like monsters in a middle of a forest, only to get saved by two girls armed with weapons, and they didn't look like they even need to **EM Wave Change** to fight them. "Good. Because that Ursa Major just called for reinforcements.", the black haired girl said as more of said lesser creatures appeared.

'_Ursae? So that's what they're called.',_ Mega Man thought. He then saw the girl unsheathed her sword. '_Is that, a pistol?'_, Mega Man noticed that the hilt of the sword is actually indeed a pistol. The girl then proceeded to slice a few of those…...Ursae, while shooting some with the sword-pistol. "Heads up!", the girl warned Mega Man of another Ursa sneaking behind him. She threw the pistol towards the creature, in which the blade of the weapon folded backwards, making it resemble a kusarigama. The weapon planted itself on the Ursa's skull. The girl then pulled the kusarigama by the ribbon, sending herself towards the beast and sliced it's body with her sheath, killing it. '_Sugoi.(Awesome.)'_, Mega Man thought in amazement, but he immediately snapped out of his thoughts when another Ursa raised it's claw behind her.

"WATCH OUT!" he tried to warn her, but the claw already landed on her. But instead of seeing a pool of blood as he would expect, the girl simply…..vanished, then reappeared above the beast and stabbed it's head to death. "What the heck!?", Mega Man jawdropped at the sight. Did she just perform some sort of 'Substitution Technique'?

"It's my Semblance.", she answered flatly as she resumed her attack. Mega Man simply froze in utter confusion.

"Well. Aren't you gonna let the girls have all the action, kid?", Omega-Xis asked him. The Blue Bomber shook his head. "Of course not!", Mega Man said as he crossed his arms.

"**STAR BREAK!"**

"**FOREST DRAGON!"**

**Resume BGM **

Mega Man released a bright green light as leafy winds surrounded him. The girls and the creatures were forced to cover their eyes. Once the light vanished, Mega Man reemerged in his Forest Dragon armor. (**This form is an upgraded version of Green Dragon suited for hand-to-hand closed combat. It has Dragon Sky's head on each shoulder. His arms have reinforced claw guards, which can fold backwards when not in use. The legs have vents on the outward parts, which can unsheath three blades for increased kicking damage. His tail is much longer and can produce a green energy whip for longer reach.)**

"Now it's your turn to be amazed!", FD Mega Man readied his battle stance. He then proceeded to dash and punched a few Ursae with his claw guards. "**DRAGON ROCKETS!", **the dragon heads detached from his shoulders and attached to his hands as he launched them at some more Ursae. "**THOUSAND** **FISTS!", **he threw a barrage of punches at half of the group. "**WOOD BOMB!", **Mega Man clasped his hands together and threw a green ball of energy, which exploded at the creatures.

"Oof!", the blonde brawler was flung right towards FD Mega Man and the black haired girl. The blonde stood up, "That's one tough Major.", she dusted herself like nothing happened. '_She just shrugged it off? Those attacks could've killed an average adult. Just what the heck is this place?_', Mega Man thought. '_Think later. That beast is still up and running._', to prove his Wizard's point, the Ursa Major roared furiously at the trio. "We'd better wrap this up.", FD Mega Man said as he dashed towards the beast. The beast was about to swing it's claw, only to turn into a block of ice thanks to an ice bullet.

"He's all yours, Blue!", the blonde brawler shouted, her gauntlet's barrel was smoking. FD Mega Man nodded at her before jumping up.

"**STAR FORCE BIG BANG!"**

"**ELEMENTAL CYCLONE!"**

The leg blades unsheathed as he started spin kicking in the air, forming a massive tornado of leaves which proceeded to slice and dice the frozen beast. The girls held on to some trees to avoid getting sucked by the tornado. As the beast got shredded into nothingness, the tornado disappeared. FD Mega Man landed on the ground and changed back to Mega Man, who panted in exhaustion. "Phew. We did it.", Mega Man said.

**BGM ended. **

"Nice moves, handsome. And awesome armor you got there. Ruby would definitely liked to see that.", the blonde praised at him. "Uh… Who?", Mega Man tilted his head in confusion. "Whoops. That's sooooooo rude of me.", she shook her head and lifted her shoulders.

"**Yang Xiao Long**'s the name! Punching Grimm is my game!", the girl, now named Yang introduced herself as she punched the air. She then pointed her thumb at the black haired girl, "This babe next to me is my partner, Blake.".

"**Blake Belladonna**.", the black haired girl gave her full name. "So, what's your name, handsome?", Yang held her chin with flirty tone in her voice. Blake shook her head at her partner's approach. Mega Man blushed, "Er… **Mega Man**?", the Blue Bomber flustered. "Oooh. That's a hunky name for a guy like you.", Yang winked at him, making him blush harder. "Hehehe. Looks like you forgot to turn your 'Chick Magnet' off again.", Omega-Xis snickered in his partner's Mega Arm. "Shut it, Mega.", he whispered. "Who said that?", the blonde brawler raised her eyebrow. "Er… That's my AI talking.", he answered.

"I doubt that's a real name. And I don't think I remember seeing you at the starting point of the initiation.", Blake held her chin in curiosity. "Um.. That's because I was sent here to test this armor for it's full capabilities.", the Blue Bomber fibbed. If he told them that he was dragged from a different world, they'll think he's crazy.

"So. The Atlesian Military sent you to test the armor, in Emerald Forest, in a middle of our initiation? Wouldn't that be dangerous?", the ninja girl asked. "Uh, yes?", he replied nervously, not sure if he could keep lying much longer as Blake grew even more curious. "Okay. As much as we like to stay and chat. But, we gotta go finish this initiation.", Yang broke the conversation. Blake eventually sighed, knowing that this test won't last forever and walked along with her. "You can come with us if you want.", Yang winked at Mega Man. "Um.. Thanks?", he eventually obliged. '_Welp. Better than nothing, I guess. I hope the others have better luck than I am.'_, He wondered. "Oh. I almost forgot. Who's Ruby?", the Blue Bomber asked Yang. "My little sister. She's also in this initiation.", she replied. "I'd better warn you though. She's a weapons geek."

…..

"Sonia? Sonia!?", Sonia groaned at the voice of her partner as she struggled to get up. "Nnggh… Thanks, Lyra.", Sonia shook her head as she examined herself. She was still in her Harp Note form. She sighed in relief as she tried to call the others, but only got statics. "I can't reach them.", she shook her head in defeat. "Well. Good thing you're not alone.", said Lyra. "Guess we'll just have to search the area till we find them.", Harp Note said as she began walking around, hoping to find any signs of life in this mysterious place the portal had sent her. "I think I hear something.", Harp Note noticed some faint voices, by the sounds of it, they don't belong to Luna, Vogue or Ophiuca. "Hope whom we'll meet are friendly.", as she walked towards the source, she saw two girls, one in red was sitting on the ground with folded arms in ire of another girl dressed in white, pacing back and forth.

The girl in red has short black hair with red short bangs, though a bit longer on the right. She was wearing a black long-sleeved dress tightened with a black corset with a short skirt and red frills at the edges of the sleeves and skirt with black tights. Her dress had a silver belt where rose emblem on the right side of her belt and some silver bullets on the left and she wore a pair of black riding boots as well as a red cape with a hood on her back. She seemed to be carrying a red case on her back. But the most interesting thing is that she has silver eyes, which according to Harp Note, the trait was extremely rare on Earth. And judging by the look on her face, she seemed rather irritated at the girl in white.

The girl in question has snowy white hair tied with a black tiara into a ponytail on the right side. Her eyes were icy blue. She wore a white strapless dress with a short skirt underneath her white bolero jacket with hints of pale blue on the edges and red on the underside, as well as a silver necklace over her neck. The back of her jacket has a pure white snowflake emblem. She also wore white boots. On the left side of her hip was a silver rapier with a revolver barrel with multi-colored slots around the rapier. The most intriguing part of her is that she had a scar on her right eye. Given that she was carrying a weapon with her, it wasn't surprising how she got that.

Judging by their looks, Sonia could easily describe their appearances. The girl in red evokes cuteness and innocence, just like herself. While the girl in white evokes elegance and perfection, just like a certain blonde girl she knew.

"Alright. It's official. We passed it.", said the girl in white. The girl in red stood up. "Why can't you just admit that we're lost?", she asked. "Because I know exactly where we're going. To the Forest Temple.", the girl in white retorted. '_Forest Temple? So there is a landmark in this place? If only I can call Geo and the others to find the place, we can regroup.'_, Harp Note wondered. The red hooded girl groaned in response. "Come on. You don't know where we going either.", the white clad girl scoffed at her. "At least I don't pretend that I know everything like you do!", the girl in red snapped. "What's that supposed to mean?". "It means you're a big jerk and I hate you!", the girl in white simply shrugged at her outburst.

_**'*sigh*** I had enough of this.',_ Harp Note huffed at the commotion and decided to step in, alerting the two girls. They were about to reach for their weapons, but eventually calmed down when they saw her.

"What are you doing here? You don't look like you're from the initiation.", the girl in white asked. "And what's with the outfit? You looked like your fr-", her question was ignored as the girl in red ran towards Harp Note with sparkling eyes.

"Ohmygosh! Youlooklikeasuperhero! Areyouonasecretmissionorsomething!? Isthatyourweapon? CanIseeit!?", Harp Note was baffled by her sudden fangirlism aimed at her. Last time she remembered, the same thing was done by Leon.

"Whoa! Calm down, please. One question at a time.", the Pink Songstress raised her arms in defense. "Whoops, sorry. I'm a total sucker for weapons and Huntresses", the girl in red scratched her head in embarrassment.

"I'm **Ruby Rose**! Nice to meet ya!", she cheerfully offered her hand to Harp Note.

"I'm...**Harp Note**. Pleased to meet you too!", she shook her hand with a wink.". Ruby squealed at the name. "You really are a superhero!", she said as she tried to examine the guitar on her back. "Don't touch me!", the guitar, or Lyra warned Ruby, startling her. "Sorry. My AI only allows me to handle this weapon.", Harp Note then held her guitar and showed it to Ruby. "Wow! A talking weapon! It's so cool!", her eyes were sparkling at her weapon. "What else does it do? Does it shoot sonic waves? Can it transform into another weapon?", the redhead asked. "Actually. Yeah. It can do more than those.", she answered, making her drool at the sight. "Um. I think you broke her.", Lyra said.

**"*ahem*** As much as I like to watch her fangirling over your weapon, Harp Note. You still need to answer MY questions.", the girl in white walked up to Harp Note. "What are you doing here? What's with the armor? Why would you refer to yourself by a code name?", she gave her the pointer finger. "Well, I-", Harp Note nervously tried to avoid the question, fortunately Ruby snapped out of her trance to intervene. "Stop it Weiss! All you need to know is that Harp Note is a superhero and she's on a secret mission to do, well, superheroing!", Ruby scolded the white clad girl, now known as Weiss. Harp Note sighed in relief, she would have no idea how long she'll have to lie about her identity in a mysterious place. '_Geez. She reminds me of Luna.'_, she muttered.

Ruby sighed and turned to the Pink Songstress, "Harp Note. This is **Weiss Schnee**, a.k.a. the cold-hearted Ice Queen.", she said dejectedly. "Hey! I'm not Ice Queen!", Weiss retorted. "Yes you are!", Ruby scoffed. "No I'm not!". "Are too!". "Am not!". Soon the two girls bumped heads as they growled at each other, while Harp Note facepalmed.

Suddenly they heard growling noises surrounding them, revealing the wolf-like creatures. The creatures appear to be capable of standing on their hind legs, just like a werewolf They're jet black in color. They have bony spikes aligned vertically on their back and a few spikes on their shoulders. They also have a white bony mask on their faces, with blank yellow eyes and red linings.

"Now look what you did! You're anger brought the Grimm to us!", Weiss pointed her finger at Ruby's face. "My fault!? It's because you're acting like a jerk that's got the Beowulves here!", Ruby waved her arms in retaliation. Both were too busy arguing to notice a Beowulf pouncing at them.

**Playing BGM (SRW OG: Silver Fallen Angel) **

"**MACHINE GUN STRING!", **the Beowulf was caught by Harp Note's guitar strings. She then plucked the strings, causing them to move erratically and shredded the Grimm into pieces. "**SHOCK** **NOTE!", **she summoned two speakers to blast away more Beowulves. The two girls looked in shock. Harp Note looked at the two girls angrily, "Cut it out you two! If we wanna get out of this alive, I suggest you stop bickering and start fighting these, Grimm!", she fumed. The girls glared at each other. Weiss sighed, "Very well. It would be a disgrace for an heiress like me to die in the middle of the initiation.", she then pulled out her rapier and assumed a fencing stance. Ruby then pulled out her red case. Harp Note swore she heard mechanical clanking noises coming from the device as it unfolded into a massive scythe! Harp Note jawdropped at the, well, scythe.

"Pretty cool, huh? This is my sweetheart, **Crescent Rose!**", Ruby patted her weapon as if it's alive, earning an awkward look from the Pink Songstress. Too bad it's not, compared to Lyra. Weiss simply ignored the Red Reaper and began thrusting her rapier at some Beowulves. She then summoned a white glyph in front of her and shot lightning bolts from her rapier. She then stabbed the ground and summoned a pool of ice. She then started skating gracefully towards some struggling Beowulves and slashed them.

"Wow. Just, wow.", Lyra said in amazement. "You ain't seen nothing yet.", Ruby took her turn as she swung her scythe at some more Grimm. Harp Note couldn't help but noticed that her scythe had some sort of a gun muzzle on the top of the blade and an ammo clip on the pole, which Ruby used the firing recoil to boost herself around as she swiftly slashed the beasts. She then flipped a switch on her scythe as it transformed into, a sniper rifle! "Eat this!", she then proceeded to shoot some Grimm with the weapon. Lest to say that Harp Note was amazed was an understatement.

"Come on, partner. Let's show them some tricks of our own!", the FM-ian exclaimed. "Right!", Harp Note nodded and pulled out two cards. "**BATTLE CARDS! STRIKE EDGE! BLAZING EDGE!"**, both her arms transformed into a lightning sword and a fire sword respectively as she entered her battle stance. '_Alright. Kenjutsu skills, don't fail me now.'_, she closed her eyes and exhaled calmly. '_Wait for it.'_, she waited for the first move.

The Beowulves surrounding her and slowly creeping around her, but she kept her ground. It was only when one of the Beowulf lunged forwards her back that she opened her eyes. The next thing the beast remembered is that it was sliced in half. "Hah!", Harp Note dashed around the Beowulves and swung her sword arms at the creatures. The last one swung it's claw at her, but she ducked underneath and swung her lightning arm blade upwards, dissecting it's head. She then turned around and swung her arm blades down. The creature dropped to the ground and disintegrated.

"Well done, Harp Note. Looks like your skills with the swords haven't gone rusty.", Lyra praised her partner. Harp Note giggled, "Thanks.", her arms turned back to normal.

**End BGM**

She turned in surprise to see a starry eyed Ruby right in front of her. "Wow! Your arms can turn into weapons too!? How did you do that!?", she asked curiously.

"All thanks to her.", Harp Note held up her guitar.

"Your weapon is so cool! What's it called?", Harp Note could only shook her head, amused at the Red Reaper's curiosity.

"Lyra.", she noticed that her partner was smiling warmly in her interface.

Weiss placed her rapier back to her skirt. "Well. Now that the Grimm has been taken care of, we should resume finding the temple.", she started looking around before pointing at one direction. "It's…..this way! I know it.", she walked away confidently.

"Come on, it's this way. I know it. Wa wa, watch where you're going.", Ruby mocked her, "Stop being so bossy!", she yelled.

"I'm not bossy! Stop saying that!", Weiss turned around in anger. "Stop treating me like a kid!", Harp Note could only turn her head at the two arguing girls. "Stop acting like a kid!", Weiss retorted.

Eventually, Harp Note had enough. She went between the two young girls. "Ugh! Break it up, you two! We're not going anywhere if you BOTH keep acting like kids!", she snapped.

"See!? Even Harp Note agrees with me! At least I'm taking action rather than complaining about being lost!", Weiss said angrily.

"I never even asked to be your partner in the first place, if it weren't for those stupid rules.", she stormed off, leaving an irritated Harp Note and a depressed Ruby.

"You don't even know me…..", Ruby said sadly. The Pink Songstress gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Ruby.", she then whispered next to her ear, "I have a friend who used to act like her. But we got along eventually. Maybe it might happen to you too.", Ruby smiled at her words of hope, as she followed Weiss.

"Wow. It's been awhile since you haven't went 'Big Sis Mode', Sonia.", Lyra said. "I guess Luna's temper rubbed off on me.", she scratched her head in embarrassment. "I just hope the others are okay, especially Geo."

…...

"Yo! Wake up, pal!", Camo yelled at his partner to get up. "Ngh. Five minutes, mom.", Leon groaned. '_Welp, better do this the ol'fashioned way.',_ Camo mumbled as he rubbed his hands to charge them up with electricity.

"YEEEOOOWWW!", Leon shouted in pain from the electric jolts from his partner. "Not ***buzz*** funny ***buzz***, dude.", Leon said groggily while twitching. "Look on the bright side. At least you're in my armor.", Camo shrugged as Leon checked himself, he was indeed in his Camo Leon form.

"Phew. Things just got crazier and crazier by the minute, don't they?", Camo complained while his partner tried to call his team, but no luck. "Dagnabbit! No signal.", Camo Leon shook his head, "Better start walking.". "First we got sucked up by a weird portal, then we ended up in a forest of nowhere. If I see a knight and a spartan in this place, I'm gonna scream.", Camo babbled. Too bad fate decided to mess with him as he and Camo Leon indeed spotted a young blonde man dressed as a knight and a young female redhead dressed as a gladiator.

The young man had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing white chestplate and shoulder pads with gold accents over a black short-sleeved hoodie. He wore brown fingerless gloves with orange sleeves that reached his elbows. He wore blue jeans, brown belt and black sneakers. His weapon is a sword stored in a white sheath placed on his left hip.

The young woman standing next to him has long scarlet hair styled in a ponytail and green eyes. She wore a bronze breastplate that slightly bared her midriff. She wore a bronze circlet and gorget. She wore long black gloves, while the left one was clad in armor and she wore a bronze bracelet on the upper part of her left arm. She wore a red sash over her black skirt, which also had a bronze disk, which had her emblem on it. Finally, she wore long black boots, both were covered in bronze armor as well. Her weapon is a circular bronze shield and a bronze xiphos (spartan sword) stored on her back.

Camo was completely baffled on how accurate those two people resembling how he described. "Not. One. Word.", he said coldly, earning a snicker from his own partner. "Hey!", Camo Leon shouted at the two, earning their attention. He then ran towards them.

"Oh, Hello.", the gladiator girl waved at him politely. "What are you doing here? I don't recall finding you at the start of the initiation.", the spartan girl asked him. "I'm lost. So I was thinking about tagging along, so. Please?", he begged. "Sure. Can I ask who you are?", the redhead asked him again.

"Glad you asked. The name's **Camo** **Leon**! A.k.a. the Chameleon Kid!", he pressed his thumb on his chest with pride. "Wow. You really made yourself looked cool. I wish I can do that to impress Weiss.", the blonde knight fidgeted his fingers in defeat. "Don't worry, Jaune. I think you'll be great.", the redhead patted his back.

"Anyway. I'm **Pyrrha Nikos**.", she introduced herself.

"I'm **Jaune Arc**. Rolls off the tongue, ladies love it.", the blonde said confidently. "Do they?", Camo Leon and Camo gave deadpan looks at him. "Never mind.", Jaune looked down in dismay, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Jaune. I'm sure you'll be a great Huntsman.", said Pyrrha.

'_That's so cool! I mean just look at them. They look like superheroes! You know what that means?'_, Camo Leon thought to his partner. '_That your wish to be in world of superheroes?',_ Camo was fully aware of what his partner thought. "You know it!", Camo Leon raised his fist excitedly, unaware that it earned him awkward stares from the blonde and the redhead. But before they could ask, they heard growling noises.

"Uh. Wasn't me.", Camo Leon gripped his stomach, blushing. Then the growling noises continued.

"Grimm.", Pyrrha said while pulling her xiphos and her shield from her back. Jaune pulled his sword out of the sheath while the latter collapsed into a triangular shield.

"Who?", Camo Leon tilted his head, as several Beowulves emerged from the shadows.

"GRIMM!", Jaune yelled in fear, prompting one of the Grimm to launch itself at the blonde knight.

"**CAMO AKIMBO!", **Leon shot the Beowulf away with his SMGs, while Jaune ducked. "Bad dog.", the Chameleon Kid cracked a joke while twirling his guns.

"Jaune! Are you alright?", Pyrrha rushed to the guy's aid. "Yeah, I think I almost wet myself there.", he said. '_Wow. Someone's got issues.'_, Camo raised a nonexistent eyebrow. '_Yeah. That didn't sound very, knightly.'_, Camo Leon muttered.

"Stay close to me!", Pyrrha said as she transformed her xiphos into a rifle, shooting a few Beowulves while Jaune sliced a few with his sword.

As Camo Leon turned around, he saw an Alpha Beowulf giving him a very, evil glare. "I'm guessing you must be the leader of the pack. Am I right?", the Alpha only snarled at the Chameleon Kid. "I'll take that as yes. But guess what?", Camo Leon crossed his arms.

**Playing BGM (SRW OG: The Watchdog from Hell) **

"**CAMO CHANGE!"**

"**WOLF WOODS!"**

Bright light flashed around him and nearly blinded everyone. As the light disappeared, Wolf Woods emerged from said light. "I'm an Alpha too!", C!Wolf Woods smirked psychotically.

Pyrrha blinked in shock."HOLY COW! DID HE JUST TURNED INTO A WEREWOLF!? IN THE DAY!?", Jaune freaked out at the sight, snapping her out of it.

"Let me tell you something, punk. I'm the best there is at what I do. And what I do isn't nice!", C! Wolf Woods smirked as he brandished his claws.

C! Wolf Woods dropped on all fours. "RAAAH!", and charged towards the Alpha, who did the same thing. Both wolves began clashing claws at each other. As the Alpha swung it's claw again, C! Wolf Woods jumped back, "**WIDE CLAW!"**, he fired sonic booms from his claws, landing dead center on the elite Grimm. The creature roared in pain. "_Mada mada!(Not yet!)_", C! Wolf Woods leaped forward and grabbed the Grimm with his jaws. He proceeded to swing the Alpha around and tossed it in the air. He then jumped towards the Grimm that was helplessly floating midair. "**DIVING CLAW!"**, the Werewolf digged his claw onto The Grimm's chest as gravity kicked in and they both crash landed and formed a crater. Both Jaune and Pyrrha covered their eyes from the dust formed in the brawl. As the dust subsided, C! Wolf Woods pulled his claw off the lifeless Alpha.

"GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRH!", lifting his head, C! Wolf Woods roared victoriously. He roared so loud that it echoed across the forest, scaring a few birds and the people in there.

**BGM End**

…..

"What was that?", Yang asked, having heard the roar. Mega Man simply smiled, "It's nothing unusual, I suppose.", he shrugged as he, Yang shrugged as she and Blake kept walking. '_Looks like you made it here, Leon.'_, he thought in relief.

…...

After the intense roaring, C! Wolf Woods breathed heavily and jumped in front of the two baffled characters. "What? Where's the fun in cosplaying if you don't act the part?", C! Wolf Woods shrugged before changing back to Camo Leon.

"H-how did you turn into a werewolf like that? Was that your Semblance?", Jaune asked. "A what?", Camo Leon tilted his head in confusion.

"Semblance. A trait that defines the ability of all living beings with Aura.", Pyrrha explained while putting her weapons back. Camo Leon blinked, still confused. "It's kinda like a superpower. Everything alive has one. Except the Creatures of Grimm, because they don't have Aura." Camo Leon froze at the sentence.

'_Semblance? Aura? I do know what Aura is. But a Semblance? Nope. But it definitely sounds cool.',_ he pondered. "Anyway, we should go before more Grimm show up.", said Jaune. "You can come with us if you want.", said Pyrrha. Camo Leon nodded and followed them. '_I wonder how the others are doing?', _Camo Leon wondered before shrugging, '_Nah. I'm sure they're fine.'_

…...

"Mmm…..", Luna groaned in pain, but she managed to get up, earning sighs of relief from her Wizards. "Thank goodness you're alright, Luna.", Ophiuca said through her partner's interface, proving that she was still being Queen Ophiuca. "Yeah, we were worried something might happen to you after we got dumped by the portal.", said Vogue. "Thank you both.", said Queen Ophiuca as she tried to open communications, but no luck. **"*sigh*** I can't reach out to Mega Man, or Leon, or Sonia. I hope they're okay.", she said nervously. "It's alright, Luna. I'm sure they have their partners with them, since we're fused together.", Ophiuca said assuringly. "If you say so.", said Queen Ophiuca as she slithered around the unknown forest.

After a few minutes of slithering, Queen Ophiuca stopped, "Vogue. Did you hear something?", she asked her rabbit Wizard. "Yeah. I heard it too.", Vogue nodded. The one good thing about her rabbit Wizard is that she has a strong sense of hearing, like an actual rabbit. As she crept closer the Snake Queen saw a sight to behold. A young man fighting a giant snake like creature.

The young man had short black hair with a magenta streak on the right side, tied to a small ponytail. He had magenta eyes. He was wearing a dark green long-sleeved tailcoat with a black diagonal stripe with yellow outlines. He also wore white pants and black shoes. He seemed to be holding a pair of dark green submachine guns with bayonets facing downwards.

The giant snake-like creature was jet black on on half, and white on the other. The creature has two heads, one on each end, with blank red eyes and streaks of red and opposite colors.

The guy was swiftly dodging the beast's lashing heads, while shooting it at the same time. Though with two heads, the creature has a greater advantage. As the guy was too distracted fighting the black head, the white one tackled him from the side, forcing him to drop his weapons in the process.

"NO!", Queen Ophiuca shouted as the black head attempt to eat the man. But to her surprise and relief, the man blocked the creature's fang with his bare hand, that projected some sort of magenta force field. Fortunately for her, her scream caught the attention of the white head, who hissed at her.

"Well. Since you're a snake, I bet you can't resist this!", Queen Ophiuca pulled out her flute and began playing it, expecting it to become entranced by her spell. But what she didn't expect was for the white head to attack her without hesitation. "Argh!", Queen Ophiuca was slammed along the ground as a result. "I don't understand! This works on every snake!", she looked at her flute in confusion. The man then repelled the black head aside to check on her, "That's because the King Taijitu is a Grimm. Not an actual snake.", the man said, his tone was rather calm despite the situation at hand.

'_A, Grimm? Are they different from animals?',_ Queen Ophiuca bit her lips from the answer. The black head of the Grimm recovered and both heads let out a powerful hiss at the two green clad characters. "I'll take the white head! You take the black one!", she instructed the man, who nodded in response and ran in circles. That just leaves her to deal with the white head.

**Playing BGM (SRW OG: Treue)**

"Okay. Here goes nothing!", Queen Ophiuca readied herself. The white-half of the Taijitu rushed towards her, trying to bite her. "Hup!", the Snake Charmer slid to her right, "**SNAKE LEGION! GIANT ANACONDA!", **Queen Ophiuca waved her hand as her giant green snake rose from the ground and layed it's jaws on the white Taijitu head. Both her snake and the Grimm wrestled for dominance. Both snakes were equally strong, but she wasn't planning on outpowering the Grimm. "**GORGON** **EYE!", **Queen Ophiuca fired her eye beams that pierced through the skull of the white head. Her anaconda released the lifeless half from it's jaws. "Good girl.", the Snake Charmer stroke her anaconda's chin.

"One down, one to go.", said Vogue said, her partner turning to the black head who was striking the man in green. Judging by his fighting style and weapons, he seems to be relying on speed and agility to outmaneuver his enemies, just like Leon. "**LAMIA'S FANGS!"**, she transformed her arms into snake heads and extended them towards the black head, coiling and incapacitating the Grimm. However, Queen Ophiuca was clearly struggling since she's not as strong as Taurus Fire, but at least her Anaconda was gripping the other head.

"Ngh! Alright, sir! Do your thing!", she told the man while still holding the Taijitu. The man nodded and jumped above the Grimm, unleashing bullet hell, before slicing the head to death. The King Taijitu turned into dust as the man landed next to Queen Ophiuca, her snake heads turned back into arms.

**End BGM **

The man turned to look at her, "Thank you, miss-", a screaming voice of a young woman echoed across the forest. Queen Ophiuca felt a sudden concussion to her abdomen and she was sent flying to a tree. She was about to process what just happened when a foot kept her planted on the ground. "STAY AWAY FROM REN, YOU MONSTER!", the shrill voice belonged to a certain girl who was pointing her grenade launcher at her face. Despite being intimidated, she could still see her features clearly.

The girl had short auburn hair with bangs and turquoise eyes. She was wearing a dark blue sleeveless vest over her white tank top with some hints of blue and red and a teal bow around her pink skirt. Her tank top had a heart shaped hole over her cleavage and she wore white sneakers with pink laces. She wore white elbow warmers and pink fingerless gloves. The weapon she was holding is a grey cylindrical grenade launcher with two handles, the trigger on the back, and a grip under the nozzle, with pink grenades loaded inside, which were enough to scare the charmer.

"Nora, stop! This faunus just save me from the King Taijitu.", the man named Ren said to the orange haired girl, now named Nora. '_Faunus? Is he talking about me?',_ Queen Ophiuca widened her eyes. Why did he call her a faunus? Heck, what exactly IS a 'faunus'?

Nora looked at Ren with a wide-eyed expression, before looking at Queen Ophiuca again. Then him, then her. "Oh! Sorry! I thought you were controlling that Grimm. Cuz ya know, you look like a snake and all.", she got off the snake charmer and placed her weapon on her back. "I'm **Nora Valkyrie**! Hi!", she cheerfully waved her hand. She then pointed her thumb at Ren."That guy in green? That's my partner and BFF, **Lie Ren**.", Ren simply nodded. "What's your name?", she asked.

'_Perhaps it's best if you don't tell them your real name, Luna. Even if her personality was rather, questionable.',_ Ophiuca said to her, suspicious of the girl's sudden change in behavior from angrily overprotective to being bubbly and cheerful. "Um. **Queen Ophiuca**?", she answered.

"Ooooh! You're a queen of a castle? Which kingdom do you rule?", Nora rushed closer to her face, making her blush for having her personal space invaded. "Nora, please. You're making her uncomfortable.", Ren scolded his partner, making her back away in embarrassment. "Um. I'm not actually a queen. It's just a code name.", Queen Ophiuca told them. "Ah. That explains why you were wearing a mask.", Ren nodded, "So, what are you doing here?", he asked as Nora skipped next to him. "I'm lost. And I'm separated from my team.", Queen Ophiuca answered. "I see.", Ren held his chin. "How about you come with us? You see. We're currently looking for the Forest Temple as part of our initiation. It is the closest landmark in Emerald Forest. I'm sure your team will regroup where the students go.", he said. Queen Ophiuca crossed her arms to think for a minute before nodding her head, "Okay, will do.".

"Yay! More friends to join the hunt! And we got a snake faunus queen on our side!", Nora jumped with joy as she skipped around. Queen Ophiuca gave a confused look, "Is she always like this?". "Yup.", Ren replied flatly.

'_She like a combination of Sonia and Leon.'_, she thought, '_Speaking of which, I wonder how Leon-kun's holding up?'._

…...

Meanwhile, a certain man was gazing at the forest from a high cliff while sipping on his mug of coffee.

He has brown irises and silver grey hair, despite not looking elderly. He wore a black buttoned trench coat, black pants, black shoes and small, round black sunglasses. His green scarf stood out among his black outfit.

"The last of the pairs have been formed.", a young woman said to the elderly man, while observing the Huntsmen through some kind of tablet. The man simply sipped his mug again.

She has long blonde hair tied to a bun, and green irises. She wore a pair of glasses and a white long-sleeved top and a long black skirt over black tights and heels. She also wore a black cape with a purple underside.

The woman shook her head at the screen, "I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." She deactivates the tablet before walking back a little, "I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes.", the man said, still looking at the forest.

"What should we do about these four strangers, Ozpin?", the woman asked, shocked by the sudden appearance of Team Star Force among their students.

The man, known as Ozpin took a brief look at the tablet, before giving it back to the woman. "Keep an eye on them.", he said calmly. "Are you sure about this? They don't look like our typical Huntsmen.", the woman retorted. "Just look at their abilities. They're far too powerful to be mere Semblances. And I've never seen a snake Faunus who had a snake tail for legs!". Ozpin closed his eyes and sighed, "Glynda. Remnant is a very strange place. New discoveries are always like strangers to us. Plus they haven't harmed any single student didn't they?.", he lectured. Glynda was still baffled, "But sir-". Ozpin grew annoyed by her negativity, "Glynda, please. Just keep an eye on them.". Glynda could only sigh in defeat. "Yes sir.", she conceded before looking at her tablet.

Ozpin opened his eyes and continued gazing at the forest. '_This will be interesting.'_, he thought enthusiastically before sipping his coffee again.

**So. You're wondering how did Mega Man got his new and improved Star Force armor back? That's because the AM Sages got their full powers back and they decided to reinstall the program into Geo's Hunter-VG, enabling him to use Star Break once again. Don't worry, folks, he can still use the Joker Program, for Noise Change or Finalization.**

**And the adventure continues, on the next episode of….**

**GLAS! **


	2. Chapter 2: Team GLAS

**Well honestly, while I haven't read most Mega Man x RWBY fanfics, the only Star Force counterpart was discontinued. Lest to say I'm disappointed was an understatement. So I decided to write this to reignite one of the Blue Bomber's torches, you know what I mean.**

I don't own Mega Man Star Force (which belongs to Capcom), or RWBY (which belongs to Rooster Teeth). Except for a few OCs.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"ATTACK!!!"

_"Japanese(translated)"_

**Anyway, here's Chapter 2 of…..**

**GLAS!**

**With Camo Leon, Jaune and Pyrrha;**

Camo Leon, Jaune and Pyrrha were walking along the forest. Well, the latter two were walking. Camo Leon on the other hand was swinging along the tree with his grappling wires or 'Chameleon's Tongue'.

"You seem pretty energetic.", said Pyrrha.

Camo Leon landed on a branch, "Yup. I spent most of my Summer vacation camping out with Grandpa and and my cousin, Pyra.", he answered while hanging upside down with his tail. "You know, your name almost sounded like my cousin's. You even look almost like her.", he then gasped, "Are you her clone or something?", he asked mockingly. That earned him a laugh from the Spartan and the Knight.

Camo Leon then jump back right side up and landed feet first on the ground. "So? What the heck is this initiation anyway? Ain't like how we used to do it at home.", he asked. _'Heck. Our initiation wasn't a practical one at all.',_ he glanced aside before looking back at Pyrrha.

"This initiation, courtesy of professor Ozpin, tasked us to find the relics in a temple deep within Emerald Forest, which is here. Though we don't exactly know what relic are we supposed to be looking for.", Pyrrha explained. "Sending us to find something we don't know what it looks like is one thing. But LAUNCHING US FROM A CLIFF IS JUST INSANE!", he yelled angrily.

Camo Leon sweatdropped, "Harsh…" "Well to be fair, nobody was expecting that to be a part of the initiation.", the spartan said and scratched her cheek, "To be honest, the Headmaster IS a very strange person to begin with."

….

**With Mega Man, Yang and Blake;**

"During the day before the initiation. He let all of us slept together in the ballroom.", Yang placed her arms on her head. Mega Man shook his head at the sentence, "W-wait! You mean as in, mixed genders?", he asked, wanted clarity. "Yup. Feels good to look at those abs last night. Rwawr.", the blonde brawler even made a cat paw gesture at the last part, while Blake rolled her eyes at her for being a pervert. "Whoa. Normally back at my school, we don't mix genders in dorms.", said Mega Man, surprised by the difference in cultures.

…..

**At the cliff; **

Ozpin was still gazing at the forest, sipping his coffee, oblivious to his students' complaints.

…

**With Harp Note, Ruby and Weiss;**

"He even said that whoever makes eye contact with another person, will be partners for the rest of the years in Beacon Academy.", Weiss said frustratingly. Ruby just stuck her tongue at her in annoyance. "Wow. That's a really impractical move.", Harp Note said confusingly. "I know, right!?". Eventually, Ruby got in between them, hoping to stop the conversation. "Look, guys. Let's just forget about it and find that temple ASAP.", Ruby intervened, trying to find the light in the situation.

They all stopped as the Ice Queen asked her, "Do you even know where we're going?".

"Nope. But I do have an idea.", the Red Reaper answered.

For some reason, Harp Note couldn't help but felt a chill on her spine, '_Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?'_, she thought. '_Yeah, like something stupidly bad is gonna happen soon. Usually it's Leon who likes to do stupid things.',_ Lyra relayed her thoughts.

…

**With Queen Ophiuca, Ren and Nora**

Along the way, Nora was skipping ahead of Ren and Queen Ophiuca.

"We're going on a hike~, we're going on a hike~, today's the day, hip hip hooray~, we're going on a hike~.", Nora was even singing along the way.

"Seriously, aren't you annoyed by this? She's been singing that jingle non-stop!", Queen Ophiuca complained, she's been scratching her forehead over the pink dynamo's musical mantra, but for some reason, Ren didn't seem to be affected at all. In fact, he was just grinning. "She's just hyperactive, that's all.", Ren explained bluntly.

The Snake Charmer raised her eyebrow, "Okay?".

"Hide!", Nora suddenly dragged her partner and the snake charmer into a nearby bush. "What's wrong?", Queen Ophiuca asked Nora, peeking out of the bush. The redhead responded by pointing at an unsuspecting Ursa, minding it's own business. "So we're going to kill this, Grimm, are we?", she asked Nora.

"Pfft. Kill it? Who says we're gonna kill it?", Nora asked, earning a confused look from Queen Ophiuca. She then proceeded to,...tiptoe towards the creature.

"What is she doing!?", Queen Ophiuca paled. Ren started to facepalm, "Oh boy.", his tone sounded more exasperated than actual worry.

….

**With Mega Man, Blake and Yang; **

"Here we are.", Yang said as they arrived at the temple ruins. "Your headmaster has a strange taste in relics.", Mega Man raised an eyebrow at the sight.

Atop the pedestals in the temple ruins, were chess pieces, in which the Blue Bomber assumed they were the relics for the initiation. "Yeah. Who knew the headmaster of yours likes playing chess?", Omega-Xis blinked through the Mega Arm.

"According to him, a four-man team is represented by which chess piece is picked.", Blake said while everyone examined the pedestals, some of them were empty. "Looks like someone must've been here.", said Mega Man.

Yang playfully picked up a white knight piece, "How about this cute little pony?".

"Sure.", Blake rolled her eyes at her partner's amusement. "What about you?", the raven-haired ninja asked the Blue Bomber.

"I'll stay here till the others regroup. Then maybe we'll head back to base to report?", he lied about that part, causing Blake to squint at him. "Sure. Good luck with that.", she replied, making him sighed in relief while the two huntresses resumed picking a chess piece.

…..

**With Camo Leon, Pyrrha and Jaune. **

"You think this is it?", Jaune asked, looking at a cave entrance with some writings around it. "I don't know. Your pick, Arc Knight.", Camo Leon lifted his shoulders.

"Arc Knight?", the blonde knight was baffled by the nickname.

"Yeah. You look like a knight to me.", Camo Leon then looked at Pyrrha, "You on the other hand looked like a spartan, so I should call you, 'Lady Spartan'!". Pyrrha could only giggle at the guy's antics.

The cave was pitch black, so Jaune had prepared himself a torch to light the way. "I'm not sure this is the place.", said Pyrrha dejectedly. Jaune sighed, "Pyrrha, I made the torch. Can you at least humor me for like 5 feet?", he said, until he tripped himself and dropped the torch into a puddle, extinguishing it's flame and sending the cave back into pitch black darkness.

Jaune eventually got up. "Did you, feel that?", Pyrrha asked. "The soul crushing regret?", Jaune humored.

"Claustrophobia?", Camo Leon joined in the conversation, making the two huntsmen looked at him in confusion. "What? I'm afraid of tight spots. Especially in the dark.", he explained. "He's right.", Camo said.

Pyrrha shook her head, "No. It's warmth.". Indeed they did felt that, the source seemed to came from some sort of a yellow glowing object floating in front of them.

"It's the relic!", Jaune exclaimed. He tried to reach for the 'relic', only for it to pull back by itself. "Hey! Get back here!", he tried again. This time, he jumped towards the 'relic' and grabbed it, "Gotcha!".

"Psst. Hey! Can't you make yourself glow with YOUR tail, pal?", Camo asked his partner. Camo Leon facepalmed for not thinking about it sooner, "Oh, right. **ELECTRO STINGER!**", Camo Leon conjured up his lightning tail blade as a makeshift torchlight. Once there was sufficient light, Camo Leon can finally see clearly, only to see something unpleasant in front of them,

"Uh oh.", his expression turned from joy to fear. Pyrrha showed the same expression as he did, "Uh, Jaune. You might want to let go of that.", she said nervously. Jaune paled when he realized that the 'relic' he was holding wasn't a relic at all.

It was a stinger of a scorpion-like Grimm, which it began hissing at the unlucky victim.

….

A girlish scream echoed at the temple ruins, alerting Mega Man, Yang and Blake. "Some girl's in trouble!", Mega Man exclaimed.

….

As Jaune screamed inside the cave, Camo Leon and Pyrrha high-tailed out of the cave as the Grimm followed suit and smashed it's way out, with Jaune still hanging on to the stinger.

The Grimm resembled a giant scorpion, with white bony pincers and upper armor reaching along it's top part of the body, tail. It's head had a bony mask with mandibles, eight red eyes and red linings.

"IT'S NOT THE RELIC! IT'S NOT THE RELIC!", Jaune panicked. "OF COURSE NOT, YOU DUMMY! IT'S A GIANT EVIL SCORPION…...THING!", Camo yelled at the guy's stupidity.

"That's a **Deathstalker Grimm**! They use their stingers to lure any prey unlucky enough to take the bait!", Pyrrha explained while entering her battle stance. "No kidding!", Camo rolled his eyes, knowing who's the 'victim'. "DO SOMETHING, GUYS!", Jaune yelled in distress. "Whatever you do, don't let-", Pyrrha didn't finish as the Deathstalker toss the blonde knight over yonder, the knight screamed as he flew, "-go.".

"Huh, didn't knew he can fly.", Camo Leon joked casually. He and Pyrrha then looked at the Deathstalker, who was screeching madly at them. "Uh, nice… scorpion?", Camo gulped. "I suggest we should run.", said Pyrrha. "Relax, we can take him, or, it.", Camo Leon twirled his guns. "Camo Leon, we can't waste time here. We need to find Jaune and the relics.", she warned him.

Camo Leon groaned, "Fine. Get on!", he crouched, signalled him to ride him piggyback style. Pyrrha was confused at first, "Trust me!", he said, making her accept and got on him. "Hold on tight!", he said as electric sparks began to surround his legs. The Deathstalker raised it's tail, ready to stab it's victims with it's stinger. Unfortunately for the Grimm, "**LIGHTNING DASH!**", the stinger hit the ground instead as Camo Leon left the area with lightning streaks behind, leaving the Grimm screeching with rage.

…..

"Blake, did you hear that!?", Yang asked her, who was looking at the sky. Correction, somethi- no, someONE, falling from the sky. "HEADS UP!", it was a young red-haired huntress, somehow falling from above, until she was tackled aside by a blonde knight, who was flying in the other direction.

The red haired girl crashed into a tree, little wolves circling around her head. "Ugh. What happened?", Ruby said groggily until she shook her head to snap out of dizziness. "Hey, Ruby.", Jaune greeted, hanging upside down above her.

"Did your sister just fell from the sky!?", Blake was dumbfounded. '_Wait. So that's Yang's sister?',_ Mega Man was confused to see that the busty blonde's sister is a redhead. "LOOK OUT BELOW!", only to snap out of his thoughts when he heard another scream from above, this time it was familiar. "HOLD ON, HARP NOTE! I'M COMING!", Mega Man used his thrusters for a boosted jump and grabbed Harp Note, bridal style and landed safely. "Thanks, Mega Man-kun.", Harp Note pecked his cheek in gratitude. "Heheh, No problem, Harp Note-chan.", he chuckled as he put her down.

"First your sister, and then another Huntress fell from the sky?", Blake asked. "I-", Yang was about to say something, until she heard crashing noises from the forest, revealing an enraged Ursa, "YEE-HAW!", as well as another screaming girl, followed by a grenade blast to the back that killed it as Nora got off the recently dead Grimm.

"Aww. It's broken.", Nora said dejectedly as she inspected the dead Ursa. Ren got off the same Ursa as well, though looking dizzy from the ride, he was probably NOT enjoying it unlike his partner. "Nora. Please, don't ever do that again.", he said, both tired and annoyed by her crazy antics.

Then Queen Ophiuca arrived next, riding one of her giant snakes and stopped next to the lotus ninja. "You know. You could've just ride with me, Ren.", she said as she got off her snake as it vanished into data. Ren politely rejected her offer, "No thank you. I'll get used to it. Don't want to disappoint her.". "Well, I'm sorry you have to put up wi-", she then saw the one person she knew too well.

"MEGA MAN!", she slithered towards him and tackled him, wrapping her arms and her tail around him. "OH I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN!", the snake charmer said happily as she hugged him tighter, even nuzzled his cheeks, much to Harp Note's envy. His face began to turn blue like his armor. "C-can't…..br-eathe…", he choked as he tapped her tail. "Oh, sorry.", Queen Ophiuca blushed as she released him from her hug. Mega Man fell down to his knees, trying to regain all the air he lost from the bear-er, snake hug.

Meanwhile, Nora was curiously looking at a white rook piece before picking it up and started dancing with it, "I'm queen of the castle~. I'm queen of the castle~", she sang cheerfully. "Nora!", Ren called out to her. "Coming!~", she saluted and went to him, leaving everyone even more dumbstruck. "Did she just rode an Ursa all the way here? Along with a Snake Faunus riding a giant snake?", Blake broke the silence. Yang was about to speak again when they heard another rustling noise. That is until they saw Camo Leon zipping towards the ruins with Pyrrha on his back. Right behind them was the rampaging Deathstalker flailing its claws at them.

While Jaune tried to call out to Pyrrha and Camo Leon, Ruby jumped off the branch to meet up with her sister. "Ruby!", the blonde brawler called out to her. "Yang!", the red reaper returned her sister's greeting. "Nora!", the gingerhead, jumped in between them for no reason.

Camo Leon went into a screeching halt as they reached the temple ruins, breathing heavily from the supercharged running, "Well. This is our stop. Thank you for choosing Camo Leon Express!", he saluted as Pyrrha dizzily got off him.

"You're…...w-welcome.", the spartan was practically feeling nauseous. She's obviously not used to such running speed, but she was at least grateful they didn't end up as Grimm chow. Camo Leon sweatdropped until he spotted his friends grouped together in the middle of the ruins. "GUYS!", he ran towards the gang and gave them all one big hug. "I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!", he hugged them so hard that all their faces turned blue. "Y-yeah! G-good to…. see you ag-gain, Camo L-Leon…..", Mega Man tapped him lightly, which Camo Leon released them out of his bear hug.

"Did they just brought a Deathstalker out here?", Blake asked again, making Yang bursting with flames of fury, literally. Her eyes even turn from lilac to red. "UGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CAN EVERYONE PLEASE SHUT UP FOR LIKE TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN!?".

Too bad not everyone could stay still for even a second, as Nora AND Camo Leon could attest to. Once two seconds are up, Camo Leon decided to check out the relics, which are the chess pieces. "Look at me! I'm a knight with a royal steed!", Camo Leon was balancing a white knight chess piece on his helmet, making Queen Ophiuca facepalm. "Please put that back.", she said sternly, the chameleon kid obliged.

"So. Harp Note. How did you end up in the sky with her?", Mega Man asked the pink songstress. "Oh, you mean Ruby. Well, she thought it'll be a great idea for the four of us to ride a Giant Nevermore to get a better view of the forest to find the temple.", Harp Note then sighed, "Unfortunately, she forgot to come up with a landing strategy, and that's how we ended up like that.". Mega Man sweatdropped, "Wow. Sounds like you two are having one crazy day.", Omega-Xis commented. "Tell me about it.", Lyra rolled her eyes.

Mega Man then realized something, "Wait! What do you mean four of you?", he asked, from what he recalled, the only three people he knew so far are Sonia, Lyra, and then she mentioned Ruby, so who's the fourth person?

"Oh no.", Harp Note looked up, making Mega Man do the same out of curiosity. "Wait. You mean the 'Nevermore' is, that!?", he pointed at the giant flying crow-like Grimm.

The Nevermore is a massive pitch black creature with a white bone mask with red eyes and red linings, it also had talons on its wings. It also has a long conical tail instead of a flat one like typical crows. From what Mega Man saw through his visor, there is a white clad girl hanging for dear life on it's foot talon. "Why did she leave me!?", Weiss yelled in fear.

"I said jump!", Ruby did told her the cue earlier. "She's gonna fall.", Blake pointed out the stupidity of the plan. "She'll be fine.", Ruby said assuringly.

"Huh. I didn't know your school offers Grimm riding activities.", said Camo Leon. "Um. They don't.", Pyrrha corrected him. "She's falling.", Ren said flatly, as Weiss did.

Jaune, who just got out of his situation, jumped off the tree to grab the falling heiress like any shining knight would do to a princess. "Just dropping in?", he asked with a cool tone. Just when Weiss looked at him confusedly that they both realized that they're still a plenty of feet above air, "Oh Oum!", Jaune paled, as they both continued falling. But for some reason, they didn't crash into the ground, but rather onto the arms of a flaming Minotaur.

"Sup.", C! Taurus Fire greeted with a gruff voice. "GAAH! IT'S A MINOTAUR!", Jaune freaked out as he fell of his arms. "A talking minotaur!?", Weiss panicked too, readying her rapier, or the Myrtenaster as Harp Note remembered. "Whoa! Put that down, will ya!? And the name's Taurus Fire!", C! Taurus Fire held his hands in defense.

As the heiress still aimed her weapon at the minotaur, Pyrrha was thrown in front of the gang, courtesy of the Deathstalker. "Great! The gang's all here! Now we can all die together!", Yang blurted her sarcasm. "Not if I can help it!", Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and charged towards the Deathstalker. "Ruby! Wait!", her sister's words fell on deaf ears as the red reaper used her scythe's recoil blast to charge towards the scorpion-like Grimm. The Deathstalker smacked her back with it's pincers. "This does not look good.", Mega Man crossed his arms.

"**STAR BREAK!"**

"**BLAZING LEO!"**

Mega Man transformed into his Blazing Leo form **(This evolved Star Break form of Fire Leo is specialized in long-ranged bombardment. Now it has long vulcan cannons mounted on his chests. He has a rectangular missile launcher attached to his left shoulder and a foldable artillery cannon on the right. Both his arms have flamethrowers resembling Leo Kingdom's heads. His leg armor is heavily reinforced with missile launchers and hover jets.).**

Everyone, except Team Star Force, looked at him with mixed reactions. Weiss and Jaune had their jaws dropped, Blake, Pyrrha and Ren were mildly surprised, Yang and Nora on the other hand were impressed at the guy. BL Mega Man saw this coming, but he didn't have time for this. "**ARTILLERY BOMBER!"**, his shoulder cannon unfolded to fire two flaming projectiles, which exploded at the Deathstalker's face. The Grimm screeched in pain.

"Ruby! Get back here!", Yang called out to her little sister as she ran towards her. Ruby, who thankfully responded appropriately.

Too bad they all completely forgot about the Nevermore, that shot some feathers which caught the red reaper's cape and blocked the blonde brawler's path.

"Ruby! Hurry!", she called out her. "I'm trying!", Ruby was struggling to pull her cape off the snagging feather. The Deathstalker used the chance raise it's tail, readying to slam it's stinger on the entrapped reaper. "RUBY!", Yang's fears began to escalated at the sight of her sister, who's reaching Death's door, until a larger red blur sped past her and pushed the Deathstalker away from Ruby.

Using the flame exhausts on his arms as propulsion, C! Taurus Fire gripped the Deathstalker's mandibles as hard as he could. "ALRIGHT, YA BIG UGLY BEAST! BEING A MONSTER SCORPION AND TRYING TO KILL US IS ONE THING, BUT TAURUS FIRE WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR TRYING TO KILL THE LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD WHO IS STUCK TO THE GROUND BY YOUR STUPID, UGLY, CROW!.", Ruby was staring in total shock at the minotaur roaring angrily at the Deathstalker's face.

"MMMRRRGGGHHHH!", he then used all of his raw strength, to _lift_ the Deathstalker up. Everyone jawdropped at the sight, except for Team Star Force, since they're familiar with Taurus Fire's super strength. "**RAGING SUPLEX!", **C! Taurus Fire slammed the Grimm to the ground. He then slammed his flaming hands on the Grimm's head, knocking it out.

"Whoa!", Ruby stared in awe. "You are so childish.", Ruby swore she heard Weiss's voice as the heiress walked towards her. "Weiss?", Ruby tried to ask, but the heiress carried on her speech, "And dim-witted, and hyperactive.", she then turned to look at Ruby, "And don't get me started on your fighting style.", she scolded. Then her tone went softer as she spoke, "And I suppose I can be a bit…", she hesitated for a bit, before resuming, "-difficult.". C! Taurus Fire raised an eyebrow. "But if we are going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be-", Weiss bit her lips, "-nicer.". "I'm not trying to show off.", Ruby was confused by her complicated sentences, "I just want you to know that I can do this.". "You're fine.", Weiss complimented before walking away. "Normal knees.", Ruby muttered happily, knowing Harp Note had proven her right about her partnership with Weiss.

Yang ran towards her to give her a warm sisterly hug. "Thank Oum you're alright, Rubes.", Yang said with relief. "Well. I had to thank Harp Note for helping me and Weiss find our way around the forest.", Ruby's eyes began to sparkle as she spoke gleefully about Harp Note, "You should've seen that amazing Huntress in action! She was like HIYAA! WATCHAAA!", Ruby started making fighting poses and noises. Harp Note giggled in amusement. Yang looked at Harp Note while wrapping her arm around her sister's neck, "You must be Harp Note.", she said. "Yeah. And you must be her sister, Yang.", said Harp Note, while resting her elbow on her guitar. "Yup. The name's Yang Xiao Long!", she planted her thumb on her chest. "Thanks for looking after her. She can be a total heap of trouble once she starts moving.", Yang chuckled as she ruffled Ruby's hair. The red reaper pushed her grip off before pouting, "Hey! I'm not full of trouble!", she said.

C! Taurus Fire dusted his hands before changing back to Camo Leon. "THAT MINOTAUR WAS YOU!?", Jaune was the most surprised. "Yup.", Camo Leon crossed his arm and replied casually. "Just how many transformations do you have!?", the blonde knight asked. "Um. Thousands? I don't know, I lost count on how many transformations do I have.", he shrugged, making Jaune jawdropped, before shrugging it off himself. "So what do we do now? That Nevermore is still circling above us.", Jaune said. "First of all, we just need to finish our objective.", Weiss pointed at the chess pieces on the pedestal, "Which is to grab an artifact and head for the cliffs.", said Ruby. "We can't waste time fighting these Grimm. We'll just try to outrun them.", Ruby said. "Run and live. That I can agree with.", Jaune nodded. "Then we'll escort you guys out of this forest.", said FB Mega Man. The whole Team Star Force nodded.

Ruby grabbed the white knight piece, while Jaune picked the white rook piece. They smiled at each other in approval. The Deathstalker, who just woke up, screeched with pure rage, not liking the idea of being KO'd by a minotaur. "We have to go!", said Ren.

….

**Playing BGM (Mega Man X8: Vs Maverick Intrusion Crabz-Y)**

Everyone ran (or in BL Mega Man's case, hovering) towards the cliffs, but the Nevermore flew past them and perched atop the highest pillar across the bridge, which was the only way to reach the cliffs. Everyone had to hide behind the pillars as the Nevermore screeched. "Well that's just great.", Yang groaned. "Well. It can't get any worse, right?", Camo Leon jinxed it, as a Deathstalker crawled towards the gang. "Oh, Man. Run!", Jaune yelled. Mega Man hovered in front of the Deathstalker, "**LEO BURNERS!", **and aimed his arm cannons and blasted flames at the Grimm to stun it. The Nevermore began to leave it's resting place and flew about, ready to attack. "Nora! Distract it!", Ren commanded his partner. "You too, Queen Ophiuca!", BL Mega Man commanded his teammate, who nodded in approval. "**BATTLE CARD! VOLTIC EYE!", **Queen Ophiuca transformed her arm into a sniper cannon to shoot electric lasers at the crow Grimm. Nora pulled out her Magnhild in it's grenade launcher form and fired some heart grenades at the Nevermore.

The Deathstalker attempted to strike the two snipers. Only to get struck by Ren and Blake. "**CHAMELEON'S TONGUE!", **Camo Leon fired a grappling wire from his wrist to grab Nora out of the way. They all ran towards the bridge. Ren, Pyrrha, Harp Note and Camo Leon fired their respective projectiles at the Deathstalker as they all carried on running along the bridge. Sadly, they all failed to notice the Nevermore flying back towards the gang and smashed the bridge. While the students managed to avoid falling to their doom, Team Star Force wasn't so lucky.

**Pause BGM**

"NO!", Ruby shouted in fear as she saw the team of professional, but unconscious Huntsmen falling into the abyss. "We got to save them!", she pleaded. "Ruby, we don't have time for this! We need to deliver the relic before sundown!", Weiss said while shooting lighting dust with her Myrtenaster at the Nevermore. "We can't just leave them for dead! We Huntresses are supposed to save lives!", Ruby retorted while shooting at the Nevermore with Crescent Rose. "But we're not Huntresses yet!", the heiress continued her argument. "Danger doesn't care if we're not Huntresses yet! Besides, I owe Harp Note for helping us finding the temple, don't you want to return her favor too!?", she asked.

The heiress gritted her teeth for a minute, she wanted to finish the initiation as soon as possible. If she fails, she'll have to return to Atlas and enrolled there instead. But she made her choice to enroll into Beacon Academy, to become a Huntress. To her, failure is not an option. But she did owe Harp Note for guiding her to the temple ruins. She sighed, "Fine. But we can't find them with that Nevermore in the way.", Weiss conceded. Ruby grinned in agreement as she cocked Crescent Rose, _'Don't worry, Harp Note. We'll find you.',_ she swore to her life on it. If she can't save those Huntsmen, at least she can provide them a proper burial.

…

"Nnggghh.", Mega Man shook his head as he opened his eyes. He then woke up to find his team lying on the ground, scattered in the same area. "Is everyone alright?", he asked. Thankfully everyone got up, though weakly.

"Yeah. We're good.", Harp Note scratched her head.

"Same here.", Queen Ophiuca shook her head.

"Still alive.", Camo Leon leaped onto his feet.

"Oww. This is the second time we all pass out in a row.", Queen Ophiuca complained. "At least we didn't split up like last time.", Camo Leon replied. "Was that supposed to be a good thing?", Queen Ophiuca folded her arms in annoyance.

"Where are we now?", Omega-Xis asked as Mega Man stood up to look around. The place was a bit foggy, but he did noticed a few pillars, both intact and destroyed, which he assumed to be parts of the bridge that was destroyed by the Nevermore. "I'm so gonna kill that $#¥% crow when we get back up there!", Camo Leon clenched his fist in anger at the sneak attack. Queen Ophiuca had to smack him in the back with her tail for swearing, "Language, Camo Leon-kun!", she scolded.

"Um. Guys. I think we have bigger problems to worry about.", Harp Note pointed at at a huge pack of Beowulves and their Alphas. But then the creatures, including the Alphas suddenly backing away, as in positioning themselves to give way to someone, which turn out to be a rather, unique Beowulf.

This Beowulf was as large as an Alpha, but what makes it stood out from a typical Alpha is that it's spikes had red bony tips on it's back and shoulders. It had red spiky chains on it's wrists. It also had three large claws on it's front paws.

"Looks like we just met their Big Boss of the pack. Get ready, everyone!", Mega Man commanded everyone into their battle stances.

When suddenly, a debris of the bridge fell from the sky and crushed some of the Beowulves. Everyone, including the Grimm, looked at the debris dumbfoundedly, before looking at each other. "Uh. Wasn't me.", Camo Leon smiled innocently.

***OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWHHHHHH!***

The unique Beowulf simply responded by howling loudly, signalling the pack to charge towards Team Star Force.

**Playing BGM (Mega Man X8: Vs 8 Boss)**

"**STAR BREAK!"**

"**BLIZZARD PEGASUS!"**

Mega Man transformed into his Blizzard Pegasus form. **(This upgraded form of Ice Pegasus has larger wings with detachable feather drones for an all-range attack. His Mega Buster on his right arm is replaced with the head of Pegasus Magic. His left arm can project an energy shield, leaving his Pegasus Buster free for shooting or slashing.).**

"**PEGASUS SLIDERS!", **BP Mega Man flew above ground to deploy the feather drones and blasted ice beams at some Beowulves, freezing some. "My turn!", Harp Note cried as she dodged some attacks from the pack. "**AXE BASS!", **her guitar formed axe blades at the body and she swung it at the Beowulves, leaving heaps of black bloodied mess behind. A Beowulf swung it's claw at her, but she blocked it with her guitar, kicked the Grimm away and slashed it's torso off.

"**NOISE CHANGE!"**

"**CROWN NOISE!"**

Harp Note transformed into her Crown Noise armor (the armor consists of a gold crown with a red dome. Her dress armor is green with a gold chest armor. Her gloves are green with black shoulders and white hands separated by yellow bracelets. She also wore a red cloak with white trim similar to Crown Thunder. Her boots were gold. Her guitar had a cartoon skull for the body and a crown for the headstock.).

"**SKULL MINIONS!", **Crown Harp Note plucked her guitar to summon the three armed skulls. The skulls, equipped with a hammer,a spear and a crossbow respectively, began striking the Grimm.

Thanks to Harp Note's training in mastering the Ace Program, she was able to utilize almost all Noise Changes perfectly. "**BALL LIGHTING!",** Harp Note plucked her guitar once again to summon electric orbs and zapped a small pack of the Beowulves. This unfortunately, left her vulnerable to the unique Beowulf's sneak attack. Said Grimm threw his chain and wrapped Harp Note's leg. "Hey!", she cried as the Beowulf pulled his chain and by extension, Crown Harp Note, towards him. The Grimm then locked his jaws on the songstress before throwing her aside. "Argh!", she yelled in pain as she clutch her hip,where the Beowulf bit her.

"SONIA!", BP Mega Man shouted in fear at watching his girlfriend being injured by this mysterious creature. "LEAVE HER ALONE! **ICE SABER!",** his Pegasus Buster formed an ice blade to slash the Beowulf, but the creature blocked the attack with his claw. He then tried to counterattack with his free claw, but BP Mega Man quickly dodged it and kicked the Beowulf, sending it rolling backwards. The Beowulf didn't take it kindly and roared. "Gotta get itchin to send them _pack_ing.", Camo Leon was slicing away some Beowulves with a Wide Sword and a Long Sword.

"**CAMO CHANGE!"**

"**CANCER BUBBLE!"**

Camo Leon transformed into Cancer Bubble. "Time to flush 'em out!", C! Cancer Bubble snipped his claws, and began swinging them forward. "**TIDAL WAVE!", **the crab FM-ian summoned a massive wave of water which flushed the Beowulves into some sharp parts of debris, killing them. "You're all washed up! Woot!", C! Cancer Bubble jumped away from a lunging Alpha. "ARGH!", only to get struck behind by another Alpha Beowulf and then got dogpiled by them. Queen Ophiuca saw him injured and was pissed. "NOBODY HURTS MY LEON! **QUICK SERPENT!**", she dashed towards the pile of Grimm and formed a green barrier, knocked away the pile of Beowulves, and grabbed the battered Crab FM-ian. "Are you alright?", she asked him.

"O-one second….", C! Cancer Bubble weakly held up a card. "**BATTLE CARD! RECOVERY!**", the card disappeared and he was covered in sparkles. He was rejuvenated, "Much better. Thanks, Prez.", he said as he got off Queen Ophiuca's arms, but not before, "*BURP!*", belching out more sparkles. Queen Ophiuca giggled in response while he changed back to Camo Leon.

….…

After dealing with the two gigantic Grimm, the eight Huntsmen managed to climb down the abyss. "Well whaddya know? This pit isn't bottomless after all.", Yang commented. "They should've fallen around here somewhere, I know it.", Ruby said as she went ahead. "_Please be alive. Please be alive. Please be alive."_, she chanted as she ran, worried about what happened to Harp Note and her team. Then she heard gunshots nearby and examined the area. The red reaper sighed in relief when she spotted the Huntress along with her team combatting a pack of Beowulves. '_Phew. Thank goodness they're alright._', Ruby was about to enter the fray and arm Crescent Rose, but was tugged in the hood by her partner, who dragged her behind some large rocks where the others are.

"Weiss! What are you doing!?", she asked the heiress in shock. Why would she try to stop her from helping the team of Huntsmen. "Do you even know what they're fighting against?", Weiss pointed at the unique Beowulf deflecting Camo Leon's bullets by spinning his chains. "Uh. A big….. Alpha...Beowulf?", Ruby raised her eyebrow in confusion. Sure she's read all about the Beowulves and the Alphas, so what's the difference between that?

"Not just any Beowulf. That's **Fenrir**! He's a **Bound Beowulf**!", Weiss tried her best to whisper angrily at the red reaper. "A what?", Ruby tilted her head, still confused. She didn't know Grimm had genders. Weiss was nearly losing her patience, "Don't tell me you don't know what a Bound Grimm is?". Ruby nodded, making her pinched her temple.

Blake eventually explained to them, "There are Grimm that have been living for thousands of years ago, or even longer. But few of them evolved beyond the strength and intelligence of an average Grimm. They're called Bound Grimm.". "Oooohhh.", Ruby nodded. "I've read about them too. I thought they're just legends. I can't believe we're actually seeing one in person!", Jaune said nervously. "Well if you say they're strong, then I call dibs!", Yang punched her fists together, arming her gauntlets, or Ember Celicas as she told Mega Man. "Are you insane!?", Weiss called her out, "Bound Grimm are so powerful, not even an Atlesian army could eliminate one!". "Whoa…", the blonde brawler widened her eyes in awe. '_All the more reason to fight it, when I become a Huntress._', she thought. "Then what about them!? They don't stand a chance against him!", she pointed at Team Star Force, where Harp Note was being thrown to a cliff by Fenrir's chain, before parrying Mega Man's Sword arm.

….

**Pause BGM**

"Gah! There's too many of them!", Queen Ophiuca complained as she and the rest of Team Star Force were being cornered by the pack, with Fenrir growling smugly. "In that case, let's use the trump card!", Mega Man looked at them. That made Camo Leon smug excitedly, "OH FINALLY! I'M READY TO LET LOOSE ALREADY!", he pumped his fists. "Alright!", Queen Ophiuca nodded. "Let's do it!, Harp Note smirked.

**Playing BGM (UNISONIA by TRUE)**

"**TRUE FINALIZE!"**, both Mega Man and Harp Note shouted in unison.

"**CRIMSON JOKER!"**

"**JET BLACK ACE!"**

Both Mega Man and Harp Note were shrouded by Noise, before it disappeared and they both transformed into Crimson Joker and Jet Black Ace respectively.

**(Crimson Joker is the evolved form of Red Joker. He had reinforced armor on the chest, arms, legs, including some armor on the upper parts of his limbs. The shoulder containers are larger, but not too large for his arms to carry. Plus his helmet had J shaped protrusions facing backwards on his earpieces, as well as a larger curved horn on the forehead. Both his armguards have a large version of Omega-Xis's head with yellow eyes. He now has four Noise drones instead of two, which can be stored on the shoulders when not in use.)**

**(Jet Black Ace is the evolved form of Black Ace that is primarily more black than dark grey. Her skirt had a triangular edge at the back. Her heart-shaped breastplate is now blocky, but aerodynamic. Her wings of Noise are slightly larger than her Black Ace form. Her boots had fins made of blue Noise that are also foldable. Her helmet retained her blue visor, but it had the pink buns replaced with black triangular fins. Her grey armguards have a small fin each. Her guitar now has a stylized A-shaped body with a wing on the left side.)**

"Our turn!", said Camo Leon and Queen Ophiuca.

"**ENHANCEMENT!",** Camo Leon shouted as electric sparks surrounded him. Once it disappeared, Camo Leon emerged into his Enhanced form,

"**ENHANCED CAMO LEON!"**

**(His appearance is essentially similar to his regular form, only darker green in color. His metal head blade is replaced with three green energy horns. His tail had four energy spikes on the tip. His back also had pairs of energy spikes.)**

"**MEDUSA MODE!",** Queen Ophiuca transformed into her terrifyingly badass form as she hissed.

**(Her pupils turned from red to yellow and slitted in shape. Her twintails have spawned three small snakes each. Both her arms turned into snakes as well. Her form wouldn't be exactly complete without a forked tongue.)**

The fellow Huntsmen in-training gave out mixed reactions.

Ren and Blake were mildly surprised.

Jaune, Weiss and Pyrrha jawdropped at the sight.

Yang whistled with awe, "Woo! Now that's badass!"

Ruby and Nora looked in excitement, though in Ruby's case, she was amazed to see Huntsmen changing armor in a whim.

…

They all nodded at each other and assumed their battle stances, "_Yosh! Ikuzo mina!(Let's go, guys)",_ Crimson Joker said. Everyone yelled out their signature battle cry.

"**WAVE BATTLE!"**

"**RIDE ON!"**

Ruby's silver eyes were sparkling at the awesome battle cry.

"**DREAD LAZER!"**

"**GORGON EYES!"**

Crimson Joker clutched his Mega Buster to fire a powerful beam of energy, while Queen Ophiuca fired a volley of lasers from the snakes' and her own eyes. The lasers vaporized a few Beowulves, but Fenrir managed to dodge all of them. E! Camo Leon smirked as he dashed forward. Jet Black Ace unfolded her wings and flew behind his tail.

"**CHAMELEON'S TONGUE!"**, E! Camo Leon fired both grappling wires at two Alpha Beowulves,

"Heads up, Harpy!", and swung them into the air.

"**WING BLADE!", **Jet Black Ace enlarged her wings with more Noise, then flew towards the airborne Alphas and sliced them in half. "Take this! **LOCK-ON SWORD!**", she transformed her guitar into a double energy greatsword, slicing more Beowulves at blinding speed. Fenrir nearly got grazed in the skull by the attack. The Bound Beowulf roared in anger and threw his chains at Crimson Joker. "Big mistake!", He predicted the attack and grabbed the chain. Then he pulled it and Fenrir towards him. "**GIGANT SWING!"**, Crimson Joker swung his arm at Fenrir's chest, sending him flying, but Fenrir managed to land on all fours. He had to ran around again when Crimson Joker's Noise Disks began flying erratically to slice and blast him. But the disks only managed to hit the lesser Beowulves.

"**SNAKE LEGION! GARTER SNAKES!",** Queen Ophiuca summoned her snakes. With a wave of her hand, er, snake arm, the snakes slithered towards the Beowulves, some of them bit and wrapped their necks, until cracking noises can be heard and the Beowulves disintegrated.

"Now just one more to go.", Crimson Joker looked at Fenrir, who was backing away from the heroes. "What's the matter? Can't fight without your pack?", E! Camo Leon taunted.

The Bound Beowulf had never felt so insulted for his weakness. Throughout his life, he fought and killed so many Huntsmen and managed to live to tell the tale. But he never expected this, let alone falling into the losing side of the fight. Maybe fate decided that he had enough? He knew that if he shall die today, he shall die with all the glory he had. With a mighty roar, the Bound Grimm spun his loosened chains.

"I'll take that as a no.", Ophiuca sighed. "Wolfy's got guts. I like it.", said Camo. "Alright everyone! Let's finish this!", Crimson Joker cried.

E! Camo Leon and Queen Ophiuca dashed towards Fenrir, who tried to strike them with his claws and chains, but they dodged them. Queen Ophiuca fired a barrage of eye lasers at the Bound Beowulf, who deflected them with his chains. "**ELECTRO STINGER!", **using his enhanced speed, E! Camo Leon sprinted around while slicing through Fenrir's chains. "**QUICK SERPENT!",** Queen Ophiuca formed an energy barrier to ram Fenrir into the air. "**ELECTRIC BUZZSAW!",** E! Camo Leon curled up, conjured up his tail blade and rolled towards the Beowulf at blinding speed, slashing him repeatedly while Queen Ophiuca rammed the Bound Grimm in conjunction. "_Imada!(Now!)",_ The snake charmer signalled him for their finishing move.

"**TWIN,",** they flew at blinding speed, becoming streaks of yellow and green light.

"**REPTILE,",** they flew even closer to Fenrir,

"**STRIKE!",** and landed a solid hit together, destroying all of Fenrir's limbs.

"_Ikuzo! (Let's go!) Harp Note!"_, Crimson Joker told Jet Black Ace, who nodded and they both flew towards the limbless Beowulf, attempting to kill the beast once and for all.

Crimson Joker stabbed his Mega Bunker onto the Grimm, followed by Jet Black Ace putting her palm on it next to the Mega Bunker.

"**BLACK HOLE,"**, Crimson Joker spoke as Jet Black Ace produced a small black hole from her palm.

"**GAIA,"**, followed by Jet Black Ace as Crimson Joker transformed his Bunker into the Mega Buster and charged it up.

"**ERAZER!", **Crimson Joker fired a massive beam upwards, combined with Jet Black Ace's Darkness Hole to empower the beam with antimatter.

The beam was so powerful and bright, that the hiding students were forced to take cover behind the rocks. The beam was even close to where Ozpin and Glynda were standing. Though unlike Glynda, Ozpin's reaction was milder than her. In fact, he was almost unfazed by it.

Fenrir howled in pain as he slowly disintegrated into nothingness. The beam disappeared as well. The Bound Beowulf was no more. The heroes landed on the ground and reverted to their regular forms.

**End BGM**

Before they could rejoice, they noticed something floating and glowing in the air. Fenrir's place was a rather familiar card, which immediately flew into their chests. Their interfaces revealed it to be a new Battle Card, a Mega Battle Card to be precise, showing a picture of Fenrir. "We…..WE DID IT!", Mega Man tiredly raised his arm victoriously.

**Playing BGM (Mega Man X8: Stage Clear)**

Everyone did their signature victory poses.

**End BGM**

…**..**

The students were completely baffled by the display of fireworks. "WOW! THAT WAS AMAZING!", Ruby jumped in awe. "IM-IMPOSSIBLE! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY IMPOSSIBLE!", Weiss was completely confused and frustrated. "Come on, Ice Queen. They just killed a Bound Beowulf and you're complaining about it?", Yang put her hand on her hips. "I'm not complaining! I'm just saying it's impossible for a Bound Grimm to be killed by four Huntsmen!", Weiss looked at Yang and crossed her arms. "With super-cool transforming armor no less!", Ruby rushed towards the heiress in ire. "Not even the Atlesian Military would've developed something THAT advanced!", Weiss continued to argue. Blake eventually got between the two girls. "Look guys, instead of wasting our time with arguments, why don't we just ask them.", Blake suggested. They all thought for a second. "*sigh* Fine. We'll ask.", Weiss said dejectedly.

The students then walked out of the hiding place to talk to the Huntsmen team. Only to find no sign of them at all. "Where'd they go?", Ruby looked around frantically.

….

The heroes, finally escaped the commotion, unfused from their Wizards, revealing their civilian forms. "Phew. As much as we like to stay, I'd rather not have it with the paparazzi.", said Sonia, breathing tiredly. "Or risking our identity leaking.", said Lyra via her partner's Hunter-VG. "Or getting my shoes dirty.", Luna commented offhandedly, earning 'seriously?' looks from her friends. "Well in any case, we should lay low while we get out of this forest and find a place to stay. Then we'll figure out how to get out of this dimension.", said Geo.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary.", a new voice stopped the heroes in their tracks as a man named Ozpin approached them.

The team had no idea how to deal with this, until, "You didn't see aaaanyyyyythiiiiiiingg~.", Leon waved his hands, as if he was pretending to be invisible, earning facepalms from his friends. Ozpin simply blinked.

…..

**Playing BGM (Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD: Magical Mystery)**

The gang were sitting in what appears to be Ozpin's office. There was complete silence in the air, with only signs of sounds made by turning gears inside the office walls. None of them said a word since they came here, thanks to his deputy headmistress, Glynda Goodwitch giving the teens a stoic stare. Given how she took her job seriously, it's not surprising that not even Leon had the guts to start a conversation.

The silence was broken when they heard elevator doors open, and the Headmaster walked out of it with his signature mug of coffee and a plate of cookies on his hands.

"Hopefully my deputy didn't intimidate you with her, let's say, stoicism.", Ozpin said humorously as he sat down and laid the contents on his desk, where the heroes were sitting. His remark earned him a groan from his deputy, and soft muffled laughs from the human otherworlders, only to quickly stopped by the Huntress's same cold glare. "It was a jest, Glynda.", Ozpin told her, who sighed in response. He then gently pushed the plate of cookies to the otherworlders, "Would you like some?".

They were a little suspicious of the man's generosity, but nonetheless, Leon and then Sonia made their first move and cautiously grabbed a cookie, and took a bite out of the sweet treat. "Mmm. Chocolate chip!", Leon commented.

Ozpin chuckled at the young man's antics. "I'd figured this kind of therapy would calm your nervousness, since it proved effective on young Miss Rose.", Ozpin mentioned as he sipped his cup. "Wait! You mean Ruby Rose?", Sonia paused for clarification. "Yes. I am the Headmaster of this Academy after all.", the man placed his chin on his hands. "Though I didn't recall seeing you four in the start of the initiation.", Those words make them froze, should they tell them about their predicament?

"Don't worry. I just wish to know who you are and what are you doing there?", he declared. He seemed like a nice guy so far, even offering cookies to some strangers. Then his eyes narrowed, "And how did you achieve such powerful transformations on the spot?", the team were stunned by the question, but Geo knew that since this is Ozpin's initiation test, he probably had ways to observe his students. Eventually Geo sighed and spoke,

"I'm Geo Stelar.", he then pointed at his friends, "These guys are my friends, Sonia Strumm, Luna Platz and Leon Ampere.", everyone waved their hands as Geo called them. "And as for the transformations, it's all thanks to them.", Geo nodded at everyone to pull out their Hunters.

"**WIZARD ON!",** they spoke the command input. Their Wizards emerged out of their devices. Ozpin simply blinked in response, though his deputy had a wide-eyed expression and jolted back slightly with a gasp. "This is my Wizard, Omega-Xis.", Geo glanced at his partner. "Yo.", the AM-ian waved his hand.

"Lyra.", Sonia spoke next.

"Camo.", then Leon

"Ophiuca and Vogue.", then Luna.

Silence filled the air for a minute.

"I…...see.", Ozpin nodded, before taking another sip of coffee. "Huh. You took this pretty well.", Omega-Xis crossed his arms, "Unlike the witch of the North here.", he jerked his thumb at Glynda, who was readying her crop at the AM-ian for the remark. "Calm down, Glynda. He hasn't done anything physical, yet.", Ozpin told her sternly, she lowered her crop in annoyance. The Headmaster then looked at Geo's Wizard, "Mr. Omega-Xis, while I appreciate your sense of humor, please refrain from insulting my deputy.".

"Sorry about this mutt here. He's a little, foul-mouthed.", Lyra pushed Omega-Xis aside, who just huffed in response. Geo and Sonia simply sighed at their Wizards' antics.

"So. Do you wish to fill us in on your situation?", Ozpin asked them.

Geo told the Headmaster on how they ended up on this dimension or Remnant as Ozpin called this planet, thanks to a mysterious portal that sucked them and dumped them here. Ozpin said he didn't know about the portal, earning disappointed looks from the otherworlders.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you with that problem, Mr. Stelar. But maybe the least I can do is provide you with an accommodation for you and your companions.", the heroes gave a hopeful looks at Ozpin's words. "How would you like to become students of Beacon Academy?", that question made the youngsters and Glynda gasped.

"You see. In Remnant, the **Creatures of Grimm**, the black creatures you fought in Emerald Forest, have become increasingly abundant to the point of driving humanity to extinction. They're creatures made of pure malice, negativity, evil. They only exist to kill. Not to sustain themselves, just kill. Therefore, came the existence of Huntsmen, people who are trained to exterminate these creatures. Beacon Academy is just one of those schools that train the future generation of Huntsmen.", to say they're baffled was an understatement. A world filled with malicious creatures trying to kill people for no reason at all. That's even worse than Viruses, since they can't harm humans directly, unless they're modified by circumstances.

"Ozpin are you sure about this? Having a fifteen year old in our school is bad enough, but a team of teens with alien partners is basically-", Ozpin cut her off, "I'm sure.". He then glanced at the teens again, "By becoming students of my academy, we will handle most of your privileges. We just want your choice, that's all.", They looked at each other for discussion.

**End BGM**

…..

**Playing BGM: (Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD: A Twinkle in the Sky)**

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark.", the four aforementioned students walked onto the stage of the auditorium as Ozpin declared a team. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you four will be known as, Team **CRDL**(Cardinal).", the holoprojected screen displayed their team arrangements, "Led by, Cardin Winchester.", a round of applause echoed over their team formation as CRDL walked off the stage.

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as, Team **JNPR**(Juniper). Led by, Jaune Arc.". Jaune gasped at the revelation, "Wait, what?", he asked. "Congratulations, young man.", Ozpin praised. Pyrrha playfully punched his shoulder, only to knock him over by accident.

"And finally, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as, Team **RWBY**(Ruby). Led by, Ruby Rose.", Weiss looked at the newly made team leader in shock, she wasn't expecting a complete idiot like her to lead her team. "I'm so proud of you, sis!", the blonde brawler hugged her little sister with joy. They all walked down the auditorium.

"Wait. Before you leave, I have a special announcement to make.", the students groaned at the sudden delay. "*ahem*", Glynda cleared her throat, silencing the audience. "Thank you.", he said to his deputy. He then turned to the audience, "As I was saying, starting this year, we will have four transfer students from Haven Academy today.", the students began talking to each other about the subject. "Transfer students? From another academy?", Weiss rubbed her chin. "I hope they got super cool weapons!", Ruby hopped cheerfully. "Of course you do, Rubes.", Yang rolled her eyes in amusement of her happy-go-lucky sister. Blake noticed the Headmaster nodded at the far side of the curtains, "Guess we're about to find out."

Out of the curtains came Geo, Sonia, Luna and Leon.

"Geo Stelar, Sonia Strumm, Luna Platz, and Leon Ampere will be representing,", Ozpin paused as he thinks of a name for the team of 'transfer' students.

"Team **GLAS**(Galaxy). Led by, Geo Stelar.", the aforementioned teammates smiled at each other.

"Guess you'll always be team leader, eh Geo?", Leon commented. "Then I'll do my best to lead our new team, like I always do.", Geo chuckled as they both gripped each other's hands. "I hope that all of you will provide them with the best hospitality this year. You're all dismissed.", Ozpin said to the audience before walking away.

"Those are totally hot guys.", Yang whistled at Geo's pretty boy figure and Leon's slightly hunky one. "They looked so cool!", Ruby's eyes sparkled. Weiss rolled her eyes at her new teammates' antics. Blake simply squinted at the team. "What's the matter, Blakey? Cat got your tongue?", Yang joked. "Don't you think those guys looked familiar to you?", the blonde brawler took another gaze at them. "Nope. Why'd you ask?", Yang popped the 'p' in 'nope', Yang folded her arms above her head. The black ninja shook her head, "Nothing. Probably my imagination."

"Team **Galaxy**? More like Team **Glass** if you ask me.", Nora pointed out the acronym for the team name. "Sometimes I wished the academies have better team naming skills.", Ren sighed. "Wow, guys. I don't really think I'd make a great leader to you all.", Jaune didn't feel confident about it. But his partner reassured him, "Nonsense, Jaune. You made an excellent strategy to kill the Deathstalker. In our eyes, you'll make a great leader."

**End BGM**

….

After the team declaration ceremony, team GLAS walked into the dorms.

"According to the Headmaster, each team gets to share one room.", said Sonia, before her face turned red like a tomato at the next part, "Regardless of... gender...", the whole team blushed at the part.

"Oh ho ho ho. Looks like a really good chance to be lovey dovey, eh kid?", Omega-Xis playfully teased his partner, making him blushed harder.

Lyra appeared and smacked him the back with her paper fan, "DAMMIT, YOU MUTT! THEY'RE NOT READY FOR THAT YET!", she yelled at him, while blushing like her partner. Sonia hushed her, "Lyra! Keep it down! We don't want to grab attention!"

Fortunately, none of the students wake up, at the commotion, so they all continued walking until they reached their designated room door. "So, anyone got a key?", Leon lightly swept the floor with his foot. "I think we all have them right here.", Luna pulled out some sort of device out of her pocket. The others did the same.

The device is rectangular in shape with a yellow diamond in the center, which opens up to reveal a thin holographic screen.

…...

**_Flashback_**

"_Aside from maintaining our EM Wave Human forms, our Hunter-VGs don't seem to work on Remnant for some reason.", Geo told the Headmaster regarding communication problems with their devices. "Hmm. Perhaps we can provide you with these.", Ozpin pulled out four similarly rectangular devices from a drawer in his desk. "These are called_ **_Scrolls_**_. They are the main communication devices used on Remnant.", Leon picked up the Scroll, and scratched his head as he tried to use it. "How do you use these-", Leon pressed the yellow diamond on the device, which split to reveal a holographic screen filled with application icons. "Huh. Whaddya know? It's just like our Hunters, or smartphones in general.", he hypothesized. "Well if that's how you interpret it, then yes.", said Ozpin. "From now on, this will be your new communication devices.", everyone picked up the Scrolls and placed them in their pockets. "Thank you, Professor Ozpin.", Geo bowed._

…...

"I wonder if these... Scrolls, can do EM Wave Change too?", Camo thought curiously. "Well I think it's getting late tonight. We should call it a night and go to bed.", Luna yawned. Geo placed his Scroll near the doorknob to unlock it. _'I just hope we'll find a way home. But for some reason it felt like fate was calling me, of us here.', _Geo thought deeply, thought it didn't come unnoticed by his partner. '_Got something in your mind, kid?', _Omega-Xis asked in his mind. _'Never mind. Let's just go to sleep.'_, the brunette shook his head and went to his room.

**And so, the adventures of the Blue Bomber has come to an end. And then the adventures of Team GLAS, begins!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Badge and the Burden

**Hello fellow readers! As of today, I decided to change the name of team GLAS (Glass), to (Galaxy). Because it's more meaningful since it fits the theme of Mega Man Star Force.**

**As for KingJGamer: Honestly, I didn't think of that. But I was planning on expanding the crossover to the Nintendo franchise and beyond after Volume 2. I was inspired by Nan the Keyblade's crossover fanfics that I wanted to write stories with the addition of team GLAS. Hopefully Nan will see this and gave me permission to use his/her idea. **

**Also, FM-ians have many unique abilities depending on the individual.**

**By the way, I don't own Mega Man Star Force (which belongs to Capcom), or RWBY (which belongs to Rooster Teeth. Except for a few OCs. **

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**ATTACK!"**

"_Japanese(translated)"_

**Playing BGM: (Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD: Lazy Afternoon)**

It was a relaxing morning, as Leon was happily sleeping his troubles away. He felt like he could sl-

**(Record scratch)**

**FWEEEEEEEEEEPP!**

"EEEEEEEEYYYAAAAAHHHH!", a loud blaring sound sent him jolting up to the ceiling and crashed back to his own dorm bed.

**Playing BGM**: **(My Hero Academia: I will become a Hero!)**

"Ugh…", he groaned as he noticed Luna was smugly holding his air horn. He was not pleased with the rude wake up call. "Really, Prez? Right next to my ear? It's still early…", Leon yawned and scratched his tired eyes and ears as he checked his Scroll's clock to see that now it's 7.15 a.m.

Luna put her wrists on her waist, "That's for using the same prank on me during our last camping trip.", she scolded him like a big sister would. "Besides, our class starts at 9.00. You need all that time to dress up and get breakfast.", Ophiuca reminded him, like a mother would to a child, which is weird because she's not anyone's mother, yet.

"We're all awake before you did. I'm surprised you haven't wake up over OUR alarms.", said Geo. Leon grumbled before getting off the bed, "Fine. You girls go ahead and take a shower first. We'll go next.", he said. Luna and Sonia nodded as they grabbed their towels and entered the bathroom.

_Several minutes later…_

"Phew. Now that's settled, we should check today's schedule.", Vogue told Luna, whom she, and Sonia are now wearing female Beacon Academy uniforms.

Their uniform consists of a black long-sleeved buttoned blazer over a white undershirt with a red bow over the collar, as well as a red plaid knee-high skirt and red shoes, though Luna's version had white tights.

Geo and Leon's male Beacon Academy uniforms consist of a black long-sleeved buttoned blazer over a white undershirt with a red necktie and black dress pants, as well as red shoes.

They still wore some of their signature accessories, like Geo's Visualizer and pendant, Sonia's headphones, Luna's glasses and Leon's cap.

"Don't you think it's weird that these uniforms fit like gloves to you?", asked Leon. "Actually, I was even more surprised that we found our PJs in the closet.", Sonia answered, they all took a glance at the blonde guy, who always carries everything in his backpack. "Hey don't look at me! I didn't even bring mine! I'm no pervert!", he blushed and waved his hands in defense. "Sorry. I'm just curious.", the idol singer scratched her head. They all paused at the mental image.

Then Luna's face shot up as she took a glance at Leon's neck. "Oh. Hold on.", she then walked towards him and placed her hands on Leon's necktie. "There. That should do it.", the necktie looked a little faulty at first, so Luna fixed the faulty knot and backed away for a better view. "Ugh. I thought I'd see the last of these stupid things.", Leon groaned. "Well maybe you should started learning some dressing lessons from me, Leon-kun.", Luna playfully pressed Leon's nose.

"Anyway. According to the class schedule, our first class is Grimm Studies, lectured by-,", Vogue scrolled through the schedule book and pointed at the target class, "-**Professor Peter Port**.", the artificial Wizard finished.

"Well what are we waiting for? LET'S START OUR FIRST DAY TO BECOME HUNTSMEN!", Leon pumped his fist with fiery eyes. Everyone chuckled at the guy's strong passion, Luna in particular knew how ironic her statement opposed her boyfriend, only for it to come true.

And so Team GLAS walked out of the room, only to stop a few inches from their door. "Should we, wake up Team RWBY and JNPR too?", Sonia asked, since their room was next door to team RWBY's, which is the opposite of team JNPR's. "Sure. You go wake up team RWBY. I'll get team JNPR.", Geo declared, since they technically met the two teams during their initiation.

Sonia nodded and proceeded to knock on RWBY's door, while Geo did the same with JNPR's. The doors opened to reveal the respective team leaders, already in their uniforms, peeking out of the door.

"Oh. Hi er-Sonia, right?", Ruby asked for clarification. "Yup. Just wanna give you girls the wake up call to class.", Sonia smiled. "Aww. Guess we'll just have to make bunk beds after class then.", the red reaper pouted sadly, before switching back to her cheerful self, "Anyway, thanks, Sonia.", she said. "Whaddya say we walk to breakfast together?", Sonia put her arms behind her back. "Great idea! We can break lots of ices together! Except I never got any ices to break….", Ruby fidgeted her fingers at the metaphor, which she did not understand. Sonia sweatdropped at her statement. "Ruby. 'Break the ice' means to get to know each other.", Weiss said from inside the room, apparently facepalming at her leader's misinterpretation. "But I guess it is a good suggestion. After all, we are going to the same lecture.", she added.

_On Geo's side._

"Oh. Morning, Geo.", Jaune greeted groggily, apparently just woke up from his beauty sleep. "Morning, Jaune. Just wanna remind you that our class starts at 9.", Geo answered. "Oh. My team are up already. Thanks, Geo.", the blonde knight said. "Wanna come with us? We can get to know each other over breakfast.", Geo suggested. Jaune scratched his chin for a moment, "Um, sure. Just give us a minute.", Jaune closed the door for a while. Geo looked at Sonia and gave her a thumbs up, who returned the gesture with a wink.

_A few minutes of walking later…._

**End BGM**

….

**Playing BGM: (Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD: Lazy Afternoon)**

Soon Teams GLAS, RWBY and JNPR were having breakfast together at the cafeteria. Most of the students had a fairly average breakfast of buttered or jam sandwich. Ruby in particular had her plate full of chocolate chip cookies with a side of milk. Nora had a HUGE stack of pancakes. Jaune had a bowl of cereal, or Pumpkin Pete's as he called it. Weiss said that's how he knew Pyrrha, who is known as the Mistralian Champion. And Blake had a tuna sandwich. _'At least the food is normal in Remnant.',_ Geo thought in relief. He didn't mind eating alien food with his partner, but he couldn't say the same for his friends.

"So, what weapons do you guys use?", Ruby asked them. _'Whoa! We just met and she's already asking that? W-wait, more importantly, should I answer that question, or dodge the bullet?', _Geo gasped. According to Ozpin, every Huntsmen carry, or at least build one weapon of their own choice. The problem is, their weapons are technically alien tech, so the difference is still vast. "W-well I-", he was about to answer, but Weiss jabbed her shoulder, "You dolt! You don't start a conversation with that!", she scolded. Geo sighed in relief.

Yang chuckled at her sister's awkwardness, "Sorry about my sister here. She skipped ahead two years from Signal thanks to the Headmaster. So she has yet to grow up. So in the meantime, she's the bee's knees.", Yang wrapped her arm around her little sister. "But Yang, I told you, first of all, I don't need to talk to people to grow up. I just need to drink milk. And B, I don't want to be the bee's knees, I want to have normal knees.", Ruby whined. Team GLAS sweatdropped at her statement. _'Wow. Talk about socially awkward.', _Lyra thought. "See what I mean?", Yang chuckled as she let go of Ruby.

"Sisters? But you look so different. Did you dye your hair or something?", Leon raised his eyebrow. "Uh, no! FYI, my hair is naturally blonde!", the blonde brawler stroke her hair in retaliation. "But yeah, we're actually half-sisters. We were born from different moms.", Yang answered. "Oooohhh.", Leon nodded.

Weiss sighed at the sisters antics. "Anyway. I'm Weiss Schnee. Heiress of the **Schnee Dust Company**.", she said proudly. "The what?", the capped blonde tilted his head.

Weiss gasped, "Seriously!? You too!? Even this idiot doesn't know about my family company!", the heiress angrily pointed at Ruby, who gave her the raspberry. "Aww come on, lay off! I hate it when people call me out for being out of the loop.", Leon crossed his arms, irritated. "And what do you mean by 'Dust Company'?", Luna asked, adjusting her glasses. The heiress sighed, "Well. Since you asked nicely, I'll answer that question. The Schnee Dust Company is basically my family's Dust mining and manufacturing company. It happens to be the most successful Dust mining company in Remnant.", she said smugly. "Which also happened to use questionable methods of work", Blake added, making the heiress growled at her jab. "I see.", Luna nodded awkwardly. _'I guess even the most perfect companies aren't perfect.', _she thought. _'Sounds like someone I used to know.',_ Vogue thought at her.

Thankfully, Ozpin gave them the knowledge about Remnant's **'Dust'**, not the literal kind. According to the Headmaster, Dust is the source of energy vastly found in Remnant. In it's raw form, they usually exist as crystals. But are usually processed into powder for easier usage and storage. Dust release different kinds of elemental energy depending on the color, like red for fire, blue for ice, green for wind, and yellow for lighting. Dust is also very volatile, so they're often used as energy source, or ammunition.

"So. What about you? You and Ren seem very close.", Sonia asked Nora. "Uf ve urr!", her voice was muffled by her pancakes. "Nora. Not with your mouth full.", Ren scolded her, who swallowed her fillings whole. "Sorry. Yes, we are. We're always together.", she said, only to turn red all of a sudden, "Though not together-together.". Sonia could only giggle, _'Kawaii.(Cute.)'._ Ren could only smile at his friend's words.

"So, Shades. What's a handsome guy like you doing in a place like this?", Yang approached Geo with a seductive tone, something that Sonia already noticed. "I-I uh, erm….", Geo blushed and his tone stuttered from the blonde's sexy move. "Back off. He's my boyfriend.", Sonia hissed, not liking the blonde girl flirting her boyfriend. Yang backed away, "Whoa! Easy there, Pinky. I'm just teasing him.", she apologized half-heartedly. Before switching targets, and-, "Don't even think about it.", got herself a shiny death glare from Luna's glasses, making her shiver.

Leon laughed at the expense "Sorry about Prez, Goldilocks. My girlfriend gets really overprotective of me.", Leon whispered. "Goldilocks?", Yang raised her eyebrow at the nickname. "What? You got gold yellow hair. Why'd ya think I call ya Goldilocks?", that made her flustered as she stroke her hair. "Well, thanks Blondie.", she said shyly, much to her sister's confusion. "That's just how he calls his friends.", Luna stated. "Oh. Well I think it's a great name.", said Ruby. "What about me?", she pointed at herself, earning a soft laugh from Leon.

"And you're Lil' Red.", he pointed at Ruby who clapped with joy as she gripped her cape.

"Ice Queen.", then Weiss who sighed in frustration.

"Black Kitty.", then Blake, who gasped at the nickname and touched her bow. "Oh sorry. I called you that because you're black bow looked like cat ears.", he flinched. "Oh, well. Thank you.", she sighed in relief.

"Lotus Ninja.", he pointed at Ren, who nodded.

"Sugar Fairy.", then Nora, who hopped with happiness.

"Arc Knight and Lady Spartan.", then Jaune and Pyrrha.

That made the two gasped in surprise. "Wait. Aren't those the exact same nicknames Camo Leon gave us?", Jaune asked, making him and team GLAS sweating bullets. "Er, sheer coincidence?", he lied. "Oh. Well, we did look the part after all.", Pyrrha shrugged, making team GLAS sighed. _'Phew. Nice save, pal.', _said Camo telepathically.

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "Speaking of 'look the part', you looked a lot like Jaune.", she mentioned. "You're right. You guys look like twins if you ask me.", Yang noticed.

Leon and Jaune looked at each other. They do look almost alike if Leon didn't wear his cap.

"No we don't!", they denied. Pyrrha giggled.

**End BGM**

….

After clearing their trays of breakfast, they headed off to Professor Peter Port's Grimm Studies.

Peter Port is a rather fat man given his figure. Despite his grey hair and moustache, he doesn't seem to give in to his age, if his bombastic tone of teaching didn't give a hint. He wore a burgundy blazer and pants, and olive boots.

"Monsters! Deeeemooons…. Prowlers of the night. Yes, these creatures of **Grimm** have many names.", the professor's speech was just as hammy as his body. Too bad his speech was going nowhere, since most of the students, including some of team GLAS, RWBY and JNPR. "But I merely refer to them as prey. Hu-HAH!", his loud boisterous cry almost woke up Ruby. Key word 'almost', since it didn't wake up everyone else. Even Geo started to doze off.

Professor Port was aware of the disinterested audience, "And you shall to, upon graduating this prestigious academy.", he carried on, "Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other kingdoms of Remnant, are the safe havens in this otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is teeming with creatures live to tear you into pieces. And that's where we come in.", he walked around the area until he stopped.

"Huntsmen!", he said.

"Huntresses!", he clicked his tongue at Yang, who reacted with disgust. While she's fine with flirting with men, she's mostly disturbed when it comes to older ones like Port.

"Individuals who sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what? Why, the very world of course!", he finished his rousing speech with a dramatic swing of his arm..

"OH YEAH!", Leon raised his arm passionately. Everyone gave him awkward stares, prompting him to sit down in embarrassment.

"That's what you're all trained for.", the pudgy professor stated. "But first. A story.", everyone groaned from having to hear a pointless story about himself.

_'Ugh. This was supposed to be a Grimm Studies class, not a storytelling class.',_ Geo complained. '_*sigh* Even I know this is gonna get boring already.', _Omega-Xis relayed his thoughts. _'If this keeps up, then I'd rather spend some time at the library.', _he took a glance at his teammates, who were having trying to focus on the man's story, but began to grow drowsy as he kept talking and talking. Surprisingly, Leon was the exception. He had his eyes locked on the professor as he carried on with the story.

Meanwhile, team RWBY was having trouble paying attention as well. Ruby on the other hand was drawing something on a piece of paper. Her giggle earn the attention of her teammates, and team GLAS. She eventually showed them a crude drawing of Professor Port, or 'Professor Poop' as Ruby written on it. "Pfft!", she then made a farting sound with her tongue.

Geo chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

Sonia was giggling at her cute drawing, despite being crude.

Luna facepalmed at the ordeal, because she was basically insulting the lecturer.

Leon was snorting, trying his hardest to hold his laughter

Weiss was glaring at the red reaper's childish antic.

Blake softly giggled at the girl's drawing.

Yang was quietly laughing her ass off.

Their reactions were short lived when the pudgy professor cleared his throat.

As Port finished his story of how he slayed the Beowulf, he took a bow. "Moral of the story?", he continued. That's when Leon took out his notebook. Luna noticed that and sighed amusedly. Guess he really wanted to be a Hero like Mega Man.

"A true Huntsman must be honorable.", Weiss was glaring at Ruby, who was making a silly face while balancing some objects, stacked on top of her finger.

"Dependable.", then she was snoring.

"Strategic, well-educated, and wise.", then she picked her nose.

The last scratch from Leon's pencil on his notebook indicated that he had finished writing the notes. _'So those are the traits of a true Huntsman. Well better start training if I wanna be one.', _he knocked his pencil on his chin enthusiastically.

Weiss was growing more and more fumed at how her leader had absolutely none of those traits.

"So who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?", Port asked the audience. Weiss immediately shot her hand up, "I DO, SIR!", she spoke loudly.

Professor Port rubbed his chin at the heiress's words, he was planning a demonstration for this, but he decided to add a little twist just for today. "Well, I'm flattered by your confidence in yourself, Miss Schnee.", then he looked at Team GLAS. "However, I was hoping to give this demonstration to our fellow exchange student from Haven today.".

He then smirked, "Isn't that right? Mr. Stelar?".

Both Weiss and Geo shot up at his words, "Wait, what?", they both gasped in unison.

…

**Playing BGM: (Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD: Sinister Sundown)**

_Several minutes of protesting later….._

_'How the hell did I got into this mess?'_, right now, Geo, who is now in his casual, or Huntsman attire, was standing on stage, facing a rattling metallic cage. Port was standing next to the cage with his weapon on hand. A Blunderbuss with axe blades on the butt. He had to admit, the design was impractical, especially since it didn't have the transformation gimmick like the students he met in the initiation. If Port's stories were true, then this must be what he considered a fossil of a weapon.

"GO GEO! YOU CAN DO IT!", his girlfriend and former class president were cheering from the desks. "YEAH! SMASH THAT, WHATEVER'S IN THAT CAGE!", Leon was shouting through a megaphone, which Geo assumed he pulled it out of his backpack. He smiled at his friends' support. "SHOW 'EM YOU'RE THE LEADER OF TEAM GLAS!", Ruby was even cheering for him. "Ruby! You're distracting him!", Weiss scolded her leader. "But what about them?", she shrunk at her partner's verbal lashing. "They're not our teammates. That's his problem.", those words made him gritted his teeth, '_What's her deal? The prof didn't say no one should cheer for me.', _he thought with anger. _'Focus kid. The enemy's right in front of you. Not at the audience.',_ Omega-Xis told his partner.

"Alright! Let the match, BEGIN!", he sliced the lock with his blunderbuss, revealing a boar-like Grimm squealing with pure rage and immediately charged at Geo.

The Grimm had two large tusks, and smaller fangs like a typical boar. It also had white hooves, and thick white bone armor on it's back. It also had the signature white skull mask like most Grimm. It has four red eyes

Geo quickly dodge-rolled to the side to avoid the Grimm's head-on assault. He gasped for air as the creature skidded to a halt. "Haha. Wasn't expecting that, weren't you?", Port commented.

"That's one angry boar.", Leon placed his hand on his eyebrows. "That's a **Boarbatusk** Grimm. These creatures mainly attack by simply charging or rolling at it's enemies.", Blake explained to him. "Wait. Rolling?", he raised an eyebrow at that fact.

To prove her point, the Boarbatusk began rolling at Geo with full speed. Geo widened his eyes in shock as he crossed his arms. The attack pushed him into a wall, leaving a large crater and a near-dazed brunette. "GEO!", Sonia became horrified at her injured boyfriend. Geo shook his head to recover from the concussion and got up. "_Daijobu.(I'm okay.)_", he then looked at his teammates and gave them a thumbs up. Team GLAS sighed in relief. '_Thank goodness for Aura. If Ozpin hadn't unlocked ours, I'd be dead meat by now.', _he thought as he recalled how did he unlocked his Aura.

….

_Flashback, in the Headmaster's office before the formation of team GLAS:_

"**_Aura_** _is a manifestation of our soul. It bears our burden and shields our hearts.", Ozpin explained to the members of team GLAS. "With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it. Even animals.", everyone except Ozpin and Glynda were stunned by the fact. "Does it extend to FM-ians and AM-ians?", Ophiuca raised her hand. "And Artificial Wizards?", Vogue asked. "Yes. Any creature with a Soul will have Aura. Except for the Grimm, since they lack a soul", Glynda answered. _

"_So it's like a forcefield?", Leon asked. "Yes. If that's how you look at it.", Ozpin chuckled at his imagery, "But it can also be used to activate _**_Semblances_**_. A physical presentation of our personalities. They can be a blessing, or a curse. Depending on how you use it.", he lectured. _

"_So, they're like, superpowers?", Leon asked excitedly. "Yes, that too. But a Semblance is usually different from individual to individual, despite being from the same family. Most Semblances are random, usually reflecting personalities of said individuals. Although there are some which are hereditary.". Leon's eyes were gleaming with awe about mentioning that term. _

"_Wow. We're used to hearing the term Aura several times in our world, but we've never thought it can actually do those.", said Geo, utterly baffled by just how amazing Aura can do._

_Ozpin chuckled once again before sipping his coffee. "In order to unlock an Aura, it has to be done by another person with their own Aura.", he then placed his hand on Leon's forehead, "Mr. Ampere. I need you to hold still and relax for this process to succeed.", he told the blonde. "Okay.", he nodded before calming down and closed his eyes. Ozpin placed his palm on Leon's cheek, closed his own eyes and began reciting a chant._

"**_For it is passing we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee.",_** _Leon glowed for a second before it stopped, and Ozpin was breathing heavily. _

"_Are you alright, Professor?", Leon asked him. "I'm fine, thank you. I was using my Aura to unlock yours. But as for your Semblance, you need to unlock it yourself. Every Semblance is unique. Which means only the bearer knows how to unlock and utilize it ", Leon clenched his fist repeatedly, "Cool. Thanks, Prof.", he smiled._

_The process was repeated on Sonia, then Luna, which was done by Glynda. Their Wizards however, refused the offer, stating that they'll let their partners do it later to save time. By the time Geo's turn came, his Aura was bursting with so much light, it practically pushed everyone away, including himself. Ozpin in particular, was hurled towards a wall as he fell down. "Whoa! Professor are you okay!?", Geo knelt down to check on him. "Uhh. You have, a rather unique Aura.", he said before standing up and dusted himself._

…_.._

**End BGM**

_End flashback,_

_'I still don't get the last part about me having a unique Aura. What does that mean?'_, Geo shook his head from the concussion. _'Well worry about that later, kid. We got a problem in front of us.', _Omega-Xis pointed at the Boarbatusk squealing and charging straight towards the GLAS leader. "Hmph!", he jumped away from it's path. "Well. If you think this is too much for you to handle,young man, y-", "No no it's okay. I got this.", Geo cut him off, before a sweat dropped on his cheek. '_You sure you're gonna use that?', _Omega-Xis asked in his thought. _'Well. Like I have a choice.',_ he replied, before fishing out his Scroll.

Weiss raised his eyebrow at the sight, "Why is he pulling out his Scroll?". _'Don't tell me your gonna-_', Leon gasped with awe.

"**TRANSCODE 003!"**

"**MEGA MAN!"**, Geo pressed his thumb on the Scroll as light engulfed him.

**Playing BGM (SRW OG: Steel Beowulf)**

Everyone was shocked by his transformation. Teams RWBY and JNPR in particular were jawdropped.

"Mega Man!? So the-MMMFFF!.", Weiss exclaimed, but Sonia forcefully closed her mouth shut to avoid spoiling their secret by accident. "Yes…. He is.", Sonia whispered at her ear. The heiress was completely flabbergasted, but the singer continued, "We'll explain later.", she said.

_'Well, the cat's out of the bag.', _Omega-Xis chuckled. Mega Man's interface locked a crosshair to scan the Boarbatusk. '_I couldn't risk taking anymore damage just to unlock my Semblance.',_ the leader of team GLAS then noticed a blue gauge in his interface, though it wasn't full. _'Must be my Aura reserve. I did lost some after that Grimm tackled me.', _he then glared at the Boarbatusk as the reticule began scanning the Grimm.

**Target: Boarbatusk (Grimm)**

Mega Man glared at the creature and fired a Charge Shot at the Grimm. The projectiles hit the creature's armor, but it didn't flinch. '_Great._ _Not even energy blasts can scratch that armor._', he scowled annoyingly. The Boarbatusk squealed angrily and rolled towards Mega Man. "**BATTLE CARD! GIANT AXE!",** Mega Man's arm transformed into a large heavy axe and swung at the rolling boar Grimm. Even though it didn't even crack the creature's armor, it did pushed it back a few feet.

"Aim for it's underside! It's got no armor there!", Ruby shouted from the sidelines, her experience with fighting. "Stop telling him what to do!", Weiss cut her off, still frustrated at her immature girl of a leader.

_'Seriously! What's her deal with that kid?', _Omega-Xis growled at the heiress. _'I don't know. But as soon as we're done with this Grimm, I need to give her a piece of my mind.',_ as the Boarbatusk kept charging at him, Mega Man slid under the Grimm and kicked it's belly to send it into the air. "**BATTLE CARD! DRILL ARM!"**, his axe arm transformed into a drill as he reared it back with the drill revving and spinning.

"_TSUKINUKERU! (PIERCE THROUGH!)",_ with his mighty battle cry, Mega Man thrusted the drill right through it's abdomen. The Boarbatusk squealed as the drill smashed through it's armor. The drill then stopped and the Grimm was motionless, before turning into nothingness like the other Creatures of Grimm.

**End BGM**

Mega Man was breathing heavily from the fight. He then changed back to Geo before looking at the audience, who were speechless at the performance, even Port had to open his eyes in shock. Everyone except his own teammates, obviously.

Geo was a bit nervous, wondering how would they react to a guy suddenly wearing alien armor in the middle of the fight. Even his team looked at each other with the same response.

That's when he heard a soft, but audible clapping noise, courtesy of Ruby, then Yang, then Blake, and eventually, the whole class was filled with applause.

The applause snapped Port from silence. "*ahem* Bravo! Simply bravo! You truly have what it takes to be a true Huntsman, Mr. Stelar.", he told the young man. Geo nodded. After all that clapping, he officially ended the lecture with a straight, "Oh, and make sure to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilant. Class dismissed.".

"He sure is one cool guy! I mean just look at his amazing armor! Who knew that Mega Man was actually Geo this whole time!?", Ruby commented with all of her enthusiasm. "Whaddya think, Weiss?", her question was only met with a snarl from her teammate, who walked away without a word. The rest of her team and GLAS watched the scene with concern. "Sheesh. What's her problem?", Jaune wondered.

…...

"Weiss!", Ruby's words stopped her just in front of the doorway. "What's wrong with you? Why were you being so-".

"What's wrong with me!? What's wrong with you!?", the heiress hissed at her. Ruby stopped midway when Weiss cut her off. Team GLAS was listening from the doorway. "You're supposed to be a team leader! But all you did was being a nuisance!".

Ruby scoffed, "What did I do?", she asked.

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position!", Weiss ranted, "Back in the forest, all you did was acting like a child, and you're still acting like it during class!".

Ruby was taken aback by her teammate's words. Back in the forest, they worked together in sync when fighting the Giant Nevermore, but now she's complaining about her being the leader. "Weiss, where is this coming from?", Ruby's tone grew worried over the heiress's sudden denial. "What happened to all the 'working together' and stuff? I thought you believed in acting as a team?", she said.

Weiss sighed and folded her arms, "Not a team led by you.", she replied coldly. "I've studied, trained, and I deserved better than this.", Weiss turned to walk away, but not before giving some parting words that broke Ruby's already broken passion.

"Ozpin made a mistake.", the red reaper looked down in defeat.

Leon clenched his fist. He knew that the ice queen is a jerk, but she just crossed the line. But Geo grabbed his wrist before he could take another step. Leon looked at his leader and was about to ask why did he stopped him, but Geo said, "I'll talk to her.", his tone was just as serious as his attitude. Leon calmed down. He knew Geo would be better at talking about problems than him, as Geo walked ahead to catch up to Weiss. Leon eventually decided to help Sonia and Luna comfort the depressed Ruby.

**Playing BGM: (Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD: Dearly Beloved)**

"Ruby…..", Sonia's tone was filled with worry. "Did Ozpin….. made a mistake? Am I a terrible leader?", Ruby clenched her fists into tight balls. At first, she was glad to be made leader, but Weiss speech seem to made her thought if it really was worth it.

Sonia sighed softly and patted her shoulder. "Everyone makes mistakes sometimes. But I'm sure Ozpin has a good reason to make you a leader instead of Weiss.". Ruby turned around, and LAS noticed a tear flowing off her silver eye.

"Though Weiss was right about one thing.", Ruby frowned. Luna realized her mistake and corrected it, "I mean you're not a terrible leader. It's just you look like you didn't understand the concept of what being a leader is.", she said. "Being a leader isn't just a badge that you wear on your uniform. It's about your responsibility towards your teammates' welfare.", Luna told her. Ever since most of his friends have FM-ian partners to EM Wave Change with, he grew from a legendary hero to a team leader. "You don't need to be talented just to be a leader. Just be responsible to your team.", Ruby frown turned to a smile. "Weiss maybe more talented than you, but that also means you have more potential to unlock than her, at least in Geo's words.", Sonia added, muttering the last part to herself. "Being a leader is hard work, but that's why you have a team. So you don't have to carry all that burden yourself.", Leon added, trying to be helpful to the little red riding hood.

"Just try to improve yourself and you might just prove her wrong.", Ruby wiped her tears and her smile grew larger. "Thanks, guys. I'll try my best to be a better, no, a GREAT leader to my team.", she sniffed and hugged her big sister figure. Leon and Luna smiled warmly at them.

_'Hmm. Perhaps it wasn't a mistake to bring some extra pieces into the game.',_ Ozpin was leaning behind a wall, eavesdropping the girls' ….. and a guy's conversation. He then chuckled quietly_.'We'll just see how the story will go.',_ he thought, before sipping his mug of coffee and walked away.

...…

_Meanwhile, with Geo._

_'What are you gonna do when you find that ice cold bitch? Give her a slap in the face?', _Omega-Xis snarked at his angered partner. Geo didn't say anything and just continued walking along the halls. His scowl haven't left his face since the end of the class. The way Weiss treated her partner like that, she somehow remind him of something, which he considered it unforgivable. He then checked the school balcony and found his target, who was sitting on a bench looking disappointed.

"Weiss.", he called to her as he walked towards her, his tone was low but also had some hint of anger. Fortunately he's more patient than Leon.

The heiress turned around to look at the source of the voice. "Oh, Geo.", Weiss stood up. "I was wondering what did-", she asked curiosity, but Geo raised his hand to cut her speech.

"Before you say anything, I wanted to talk about your recent attitude towards your leader.". Weiss crossed her arms in frustration. She knew what he was here for.

"You want me to apologise to Ruby, aren't you?", she asked. Geo growled silently. Judging by her tone, she didn't feel like this was her own fault. A straight up apology wouldn't work. But he has his ways. He shook his head, "No. I just want to tell you that pot meets kettle.". Weiss gasped at that idiom. "Are you saying I'm a hypocrite!? Just look at Ruby! She's been childish in class! She thinks she can do anything she wants just because she's in a higher position that I am! I'm more talented and educated than that idiot!".

Geo rubbed his temple in ire, '_Goddammit_, _she's just like how Prez used_ _to be.', _Her angry ranting didn't faze him, but deep in his heart, he was more pissed than her. "That's because she's two years younger than everyone else here. Which means she skipped two years ahead.", Geo answered. "Of course I know that. Which is exactly why I should be team leader instead of her!", Weiss lashed back.

He sighed before carrying on, "Tell me Weiss. Back in your home, do you always get what you want?". Weiss gasped at the question. "Of course not!", she replied, only to get a look from Geo that says, 'are you sure?'. After witnessing his display of power in Emerald Forest, she couldn't help but feel intimidated by the stern look on his face, forcing her to lower her voice as she answered truthfully, "Okay, most of the time.", Weiss rubbed her arm shyly.

Geo simply chuckled and shook his head, "That figures.". Weiss's cheeks turned red from his reaction, "Wh-what's so funny?", she staggered. Geo sighed, "You're just like Prez back when we're kids.". Weiss blinked at the answer, "Prez? You mean Luna?". "Yup.", Geo sat down on a bench.

"When I was 10, my dad seemingly died in a space traveling accident. I was so sad, that I shut myself away from the world.", he frowned, having to recall his tragic past. Weiss frowned as well, but out of concern instead. Though she was a bit confused about the 'space travel' part in his words "That's when Prez showed up and tried to force me to go back to school.", he continued. "I think Luna has the right to do so. Education is important after all.", Weiss retorted as she sat down next to him.

Geo's face began to scrunch and his fist gripped his knees, "She didn't understand my situation! She didn't stop to listen to my reason! She only cared about maintaining her reputation as the class president!", he scowled angrily, which startled the heiress, especially since he claimed that Luna did act like her. Geo calmed down a bit before carrying on, "But that was a long time ago and we're both on good terms now. Plus, our Transers have self-study apps to compensate. Before I met my partner, my mom and Dad's colleague, Aaron Boreal were the only ones that kept me from being insane from isolation.", Weiss could only look down. Who knew that a team leader like him would be so troubled.

"But back to the subject at hand. Sometimes you need to understand that you're not the only person striving to be a team leader. Just because you're far more skilled and coordinated than Ruby doesn't make you a better leader than her if you don't accept both her's and your own weaknesses.", he said with a smile.

"But. What if I can't lead?", guilt began to fill Weiss's soul, not just about her superiority but also for being a jerk towards Ruby. To put it bluntly, she was being selfish. Geo tapped her shoulder. "Then try to be the best teammate you can be. Or in Leon's words, be the team **Ace**.". Weiss became speechless. "Weiss, we barely made it past the first day in Beacon. Just give her some time to improve, and she'll might be a better leader than you think.", Geo smiled.

Weiss processed his words, her father is the CEO of SDC, though she had to admit, his methods are indeed questionable like Blake said, like how he forced the faunus into labour work at the mine. This was the main reason why she attended Beacon Academy. She wanted to take over the company and run it like her fair grandfather Nicholas Schnee. But if she has to start from the bottom of the barrel, then so be it.

"Alright. I'll give it a shot. Thank you, Geo.", Weiss curtseyed, surprising Geo. "Whoa. Lay off the formalities, Weiss. I'm just a regular guy.", Geo held his hands up. "Regular? You summoned some weird armor while fighting a Boarbatusk! You and your team just killed a Bound Grimm down in the abyss!", Weiss was shocked. Geo and his team killed such a powerful Grimm like it wasn't a big deal. "Oh. So that Beowulf we fought was a Bound Grimm? No wonder we had a hard time taking it down", Geo was genuinely surprised. "Wha-I, huh?", the heiress was completely speechless. "Look Weiss. It's complicated. I'll explain everything tomorrow. It's getting late anyway.", Geo tried to relief the situation before it gets too complicated. She snorted. She had to agree, it was getting late. "Fine. You'd better keep your promise to me- I mean, my TEAM tomorrow.", at least he made progress. He smiled as Weiss walked away.

**End BGM**

"Old habits die hard. Eh kid?", Omega-Xis crossed his arms in his partner's Scroll. Even when he's not Mega Man, Geo will always lend a helping hand. "Yeah.", he nodded. "You okay? Wasn't expecting to hear that memory in years.", the AM-ian asked. "Yup. I'd figured that should help me knock some sense into her.", Geo scratched his head. "Come on. Let's head back to the dorm.". "You know you'll have to tell the JNPRs too, right?", Omega-Xis reminded him. "Yeah, I know.", Geo then walked towards the doorway.

…

Geo walked into the dorm hallway. He then scanned his Scroll on the room lock. Once the door opened, he saw his friends in their pajamas, doing their own thing. **(Sonia is wearing a sleeveless hot pink tank top and shorts, her tank top had a picture of a white cutesy cat face, she also wore a pink blindfold with blue music notes printed on it. Luna is wearing a purple long sleeved nightgown as well as a midnight blue bow, for some reason. Leon is wearing a short sleeved white T-shirt and green shorts.)** Sonia, as usual, was playing her guitar. Probably composing new songs. Luna was reading some books, presumably about the World of Remnant, or at least that's what he saw what was printed on the book. Leon was playing some games on his Scroll.

"You're late, Geo.", Luna closed the book she was reading with a loud bang. "Sorry. Talking to Weiss took longer than I thought.", said Geo. "About what, exactly?", Sonia walked towards Geo, hands on her hips, her voice seemed threatening. "Just some blast from the past, that's all.", he replied nervously, sweating bullets over as the songstress continued to give him a narrowing glare. "Are you sure?", she asked, her voice starting to make it's way through his heart. "Y-yes….", Geo replied nervously, sweating harder.

Her glare eventually turned to a smile, "Of course you do. I know you wouldn't cheat on me.", Sonia tilted her head cutely before bouncing back to her bed. "Heheh. You're my girl after all.", Geo kissed her forehead affectionately. Geo loved Sonia. Why would he cheat on her like that?

"So, guys. About our secret identities. Perhaps it's time we should tell team RWBY and JNPR about it.", he turned to a serious tone of voice. "I'm not surprised. They're the first ones to see both of our forms.", Luna got onto her bed and placed her glasses on the bedside table. Geo sighed before grabbing a towel and head for the showers.

"This is gonna be so cool! We're gonna be friends with the Huntsmen and Huntresses in training!", Leon raised his arms excitedly. "Fortunately for us, tomorrow's only one period. So we'll have plenty of time to tell our story to team RWBY and JNPR.", said Vogue. "The question is. Will they believe us?", Lyra's words began to spread doubt among each other. "Nah. I'm sure they will.", Leon said reassuringly, his fingers dancing on the device's screen.

After a few minutes of washing and scrubbing, Geo finally emerged out of the bathroom with his pajamas on (a dark blue short sleeved T-shirt and sweatpants, his shirt had a picture of a shooting star on the front.) He took a glance at the others and found them already asleep in their comfy beds. He then sank onto his own bed and placed his Scroll on his bedside table. '_Oyasu minasai, mina.(Good night, everyone.)_'_,_ Geo greeted before going to slumberland.

**And that's the end of the first day in Beacon Academy. Here's a truth. I actually wrote future chapters early because I wasn't confident about publishing them. But then I decided that I can't keep this to myself anymore. Of course it's not complete yet. I still haven't finished Volume 1.**

**And in case you're wondering. Team GLAS's Huntsman outfits will be their current casuals. Check the Mega Man Star Force Post Time Skip Characters article in my page to read what they look like.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hero to Huntsman

**Yeah, about that 'space talk' part, I kinda overlooked that part. All will be explained in this chapter.**

**I don't own Mega Man Star Force (which belongs to Capcom), or RWBY (which belongs to Rooster Teeth.) Except for a few OCs. **

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**ATTACK!"**

"_Japanese(translated)"_

**Playing BGM (Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD: Lazy Afternoon)**

The room was quiet, despite the abundance of exactly twelve people and five Wizards. Today was the day Geo and team GLAS told their secret to teams RWBY and JNPR. Those who do not belong in team GLAS's room were sitting on the floor. Geo was expecting some reactions from their new friends upon meeting their Wizards in person. Most of them were completely baffled from staring at something that's not a Grimm, which is hypocritical in hindsight.

The room was silent since everyone were trying to shift their brain gears on such new info, and team GLAS and their Wizard were nervous to say another word.

"So let me get this straight. You four-",

"*Ahem*",

Weiss, who was sitting on a bed, was the first to speak, but Omega-Xis coughed over his hand when she ignored the energy beings. Weiss glared at him, as if she was indeed trying to ignore them, but to no avail.

"*Sigh* Nine of you, came from another dimension where you're all superheroes by fusing with your alien partners. Then you're all brought to Remnant, because you got sucked in by a mysterious portal.", she repeated their story in abridged version.

Team GLAS nodded. Weiss shook her head in disbelief, "Wow. Just, wow. I'm not sure if I should believe what you just said.", she spoke, her tone describing disbelief and sarcasm. "Well I do. That you're all awesome!", Ruby's eyes were sparkling at the heroes, before turning her head at her team and JNPR. "I mean don't you see? We get to meet genuine superheroes! And they're living in Beacon with us!"

Camo chuckled at her enthusiasm, "KIKIKIKI! That's exactly how my pal reacts when he met his idol!", he wiped his tear.

"Am not!", Leon crossed his arms and pouted.

Camo then sneered closer to him. "Aww come on. Don't tell me you don't remember the time where you climbed the table to make sure you're talking to Geo, a.k.a. Mega Man?", those words made him shot up, before frantically pouncing at the Chameleon FM-ian, "HEY! Shut it, pal! You promised not to say that out loud!", Leon's cheeks turned red, in embarrassment and he tried to swing his arms at Camo, but the FM-ian only cackled as he nonchalantly pushed him out of reach with his own arm.

The room was filled with laughter, watching the two bickering. "*Sigh* I'll never get tired of those two idiots.", Omega-Xis shook his head amusedly. "I'm sorry that you'll have to team up with two idiots here.", Weiss shook her head in dismay. "At least you don't have him to be a leader like ours.", she pointed her thumb at Ruby, who responded with her tongue sticking out.

"I wouldn't lie about those two.", Luna agreed, "But they can be reliable when they needed to.", she smiled as she watched the FM-ian rubbing the head of his honorary brother.

"Compared to the rest of us. Those two are like brothers. Completely inseparable.", Ophiuca added. "Most us… Had a rough start.", she lowered her head dejectedly.

Everyone sans team GLAS gave worried looks when they noticed that the other FM-ians gave guilty looks.

"What happened?", Pyrrha asked them. "Well. Maybe it's best we tell you the whole story.", Geo said. "Yay! Story time!", Nora was joyfully bouncing on Geo's bed.

Geo then told teams RWBY and JNPR about his severe depression over his dad's apparent death, then his fated encounter with Omega-Xis, led to the birth of a hero named Mega Man. Omega-Xis stole a key that can activate a dangerous weapon called **Andromeda,** that can destroy any planet, all under the control of anyone who activates it. And it all began because of the paranoid FM king, Cepheus sending his soldiers, including Lyra and Ophiuca to get the key from the AM-ian.

Everyone were baffled by their story. Compared to everyone else, who just began learning combat, these four teenagers have already became the equivalent of a full-fledged Huntsman.

"So to put it lightly, aliens like Lyra and Ophiuca used to be Mega Man's enemies?", Ren enquired. Sonia nodded, "Mhmm. But some of us got along and eventually started living with us.", she turned to Lyra. "To be honest, even I thought that summoning Andromeda was….. disproportionate. But we just cannot defy the King's orders.", Ophiuca said. "And it turns out, it was that DAMN ASSHOLE GEMINI WHO MADE THE KING DO ALL THAT!", Omega-Xis roared angrily at the 'G' word. Everyone flinched at the AM-ian's rant. "HEY! LANGUAGE!", Ruby shouted at Omega-Xis over his profanity. "Tch. Everyone's gonna do that someday.", Omega-Xis turned his head to the side, shrugging off her warning. "If I recalled correctly, Gemini mentioned that he absolutely despised humans, I don't know why, but he claimed that 'humans are inferior and FM-ians are superior.'. Which is kinda ironic considering the fact that he killed his own members to achieve his goal to usurp the king.", said Geo.

_'Human racism. Guess these, 'FM-ians' weren't too different from the White Fang.', _Blake thought. Geo couldn't help but noticed that Blake was rubbing her chin after the story. "Um, is something wrong, Blake?", he asked the black clad woman.

"Nothing.", she spoke in her neutral tone.

"Wow. Sounds like you guys have been through hell of a lot.", Yang was genuinely surprised. Normally people in Remnant began learning Combat in middle schools, but whatever situation team GLAS was in forced them to self-teach in combat during their elementary years.

In layman's terms, they're more combat experienced than the majority of people of Remnant.

That's when Weiss remembered something from yesterday's conversation, "Hold on! You said that you-", she paused for a bit, realizing she might offended Geo for a second. "Your father went to outer space, right? And your partners are alien beings from outer space?", she asked Geo, who nodded in response.

"So you're saying that people of your world have traveled to space!?", she became more intrigued.

"And for a very long time too. In fact, the first man to travel to space was during the 19th century.", Geo added some facts to cement his answer.

Ruby jumped in excitement, "WOW! YOU MEAN YOU'VE ACTUALLY BEEN TO SPACE!?", her eyes sparkled with joy, something Sonia finds it cute.

Leon grinned, "Geez. You sounded like you guys never even see what outer space is.", he joked.

"Actually, no one ever does.", Blake, who was sitting on the chair reading a book, signed, "At all.", Blake answered.

Team GLAS turned white and jawdropped, "EEEEEHHHHHHH!?"

"It's true. Even though Dust was used as the only source of fuel, they don't work outside Remnant's atmosphere.", Ren continued.

Leon slapped his forehead in disbelief. "Gosh, that's bogus!" Yang wrapped her arm around his shoulder, "*sniff* I know, Blondie. I know.", she said sadly. They both cried and clenched their fists.

Ignoring the two buffoons, Luna spoke next, "Well. In our world, before EM Wave technology became the norm, people have traveled to space using fossil fuels. And as time passed, people have began using more efficient and cleaner fuel sources, before eventually developing the Astro Wave in the present.", she explained after pushing her glasses.

"I see.", Pyrrha rested her chin on her hand.

"What about you? You weren't involved in Mega Man's predicament. Right?", Blake asked Leon. "Yup. That's because I was in America at the time during the crisis. After the Meteor G incident, my family and I moved to Japan. And that's when we get to meet THE Mega Man, in the flesh!", he grinned excitedly at the subject. But everyone except team GLAS only gave confused looks. "What?", Geo asked.

"What's 'America'? And 'Japan'?", Ruby raised her arm high. Team GLAS blinked in shock. "Seriously!?", Leon jawdropped. Ruby flinched at his suddenly loud voice. "I assumed they're kingdoms of your world?", Weiss deducted. "Well. True, but they're actually countries. Japan is one of the countries in the Continent of Asia.", Luna answered. "And America is divided into two continents. My birth place is in USA, or United States of America. In North America.", Leon said. "Other continents include Europe, Australia and Antarctica.", Luna explained. Everyone nodded in acknowledgement.

"So. Where is this Beacon Academy?", Sonia asked. "In the Kingdom of Vale to be precise.", Pyrrha answered. Weiss then stood up to continue explaining to team GLAS. "There are other Kingdoms in Remnant. Such as Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo.". "And Menagerie. Even a Schnee should remember the entire map of Remnant for their business trips.", Blake added, much to Weiss's ire. "Ooooo. Weiss Cream got burned.", Yang punned.

"Eh? Eh?", she gestured to everyone, who groaned at her lame pun. She ended up huffing in annoyance, "Tough crowd."

"Pfpfpfpffhh…..", Then they heard a snorting noise. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!", which evolved into a full on laughter, courtesy of Leon, who was rolling on the floor laughing hard.

"Weiss….Cream….got burned! Hi…..larious!", he calmed down and wiped a tear. Everyone except Yang were slack-jawed. "Finally! Someone gets my puns!", Yang raised her arms in amusement. "Don't ya mean, pun-chlines? Gahahahahaha!", Leon chucked his finger guns before slapping his knee. "Ohoo. Nice comeback, Blondie. I like you already.", they both fist bumped each other, "YEAH!".

"Oh my Oum! We got two Yangs in the room!", Ruby slumped her face in a pillow and screamed in agony. "Well I ain't tired of that.", Camo chuckled. "*sigh* Well, since there's no class today, how about we take a look around this...Vale Kingdom before they torture us with more puns.", Geo sweatdropped. Ruby immediately jumped off the bed and struck a pose, "Okay! As leader of Team RWBY, our first order of business is to take Team GLAS on a tour to Vale!", she cheered. Yang then ruffled Ruby's hair, "Heh. You're just saying that cuz you wanna go buy some upgrades for your scythe.", she said. "YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!", her little sister retorted.

Leon's eyes shot up, "Hold on. Sonia mentioned something about you carrying a sniper scythe or something. Is it true?". Without another word, the little red reaper happily grabbed Crescent Rose and unfolded it into a scythe. "HOLY MACARONI! THAT'S ONE HECK OF A WEAPON!", Leon approached her with gleaming eyes. "Isn't my baby awesome? She's a High Calibur Sniper-Scythe!", she giggled.

"What?", the blonde guy asked flatly.

She then folded her scythe into a rifle, "It's also a gun.", she replied.

Leon gasped dramatically, "OH MY GOSH! IT'S A MULTI-FUNCTIONAL WEAPON!", he yelled joyfully.

"Where did you get that weapon anyway?", Lyra asked. Ruby snorted at the FM-ian's question. "Pffft. Get it? I MADE her!", she laughed.

"SAY WHAT!?", Leon shouted again.

"Will you stop shouting already!?", Weiss scolded while rubbing her ear. Leon shrinked in shame.

"Every student in Signal Academy build their own weapons. Including my **Ember Celicas**.", Yang showed her aptly named gauntlets. "You mean your shotgun gauntlets.", Geo asked the blonde brawler. "Yup.", she grinned.

"Man! I really wished I could get a weapon of my own!", Leon pumped his fists.

"What about me? You got electric powers, shapeshifting, armed tail, and a pair of SMGs.", Camo raised his non-existent eyebrow, arms crossed.

"I know. It's just…", Leon began twiddling his fingers nervously, "I only got those powers because of you. Without you, I'm just a regular guy who can just punch and kick.", he answered with somber tone.

"Leon-kun…", Luna placed her hand on her chest.

He then looked towards his partner, "But not today! Because I'm going to become a Hero without relying on anyone for power!", he pumped his fists enthusiastically. Camo kept glaring at his partner, who glared at him back.

"Sure thing, pal.", he smiled. "Wait. Are you sure?", Leon asked. "Of course I do! It's about time my little partner grow up and be a man!", he snickered while ruffling his partner's cap. "Aww. That's adorable.", Nora smiled at the two.

An imaginary light bulb popped out of Geo's head. "Actually, that's a great idea!", he slammed his fist on his palm. Everyone looked at Geo with confused looks. "We should build our own weapons. This should help us keep a low profile from anyone else. Strange as Remnant can be, no offense.", everyone shrugged, "But I doubted that EM Beings exist in Remnant, nor everyone has any knowledge about them.", the brunette boy explained.

"You're right. If we're gonna stay here, we'll have to start living like Huntsmen.", Sonia nodded, feeling a little eager about becoming a Huntress. "Leon already agreed on this, so that leaves only one more.", Omega-Xis pointed out, as Team GLAS looked at Luna, who looked confused. "Well, Prez?", Leon crawled closer.

Luna shook her head, "I-I don't know. I mean, I'm used to fighting as Queen Ophiuca, but, I never fight as myself.", she replied. Her friends knew she's the most passive among Team Star Force, but only because she fused with Ophiuca.

"That's alright. Not every Huntsmen use the gun/sword style of fighting. Some of them use more unconventional type of weaponry, like wands, fists, fans.", Weiss then held up her rapier and showed it to Luna. "I ask the weapons engineer to build Myrtenaster to utilize my fencing and ballet skills.", the heiress explained.

"Oh. I see. But-", Geo interrupted Luna.

"Prez. I understand. We all wanted to go home as much as you do. But right now, what choice do we have? We'll just have to make do of this world until we find a way to go back to Earth.", Geo tapped Luna's shoulder assuringly. She then looked at her Wizards.

"Even if we won't be able to help you fight all the time, we will still be by your side, Luna. We promise.", Vogue said. Ophiuca nodded in agreement. Having no other options, Luna sighed in defeat, knowing she'll have to be patient. "Okay. I'll do it.", she nodded.

**End BGM**

Geo stood up, "Then it's settled. We're going to build our weapons starting today.". Not a second too soon, Ruby excitedly grabbed Geo's arm, "Then what are we waiting for? Come on!", she hopped joyfully.

"WHOA! W-WAIT A- *whoosh*", he was about to protest, but the red reaper already dragged him out of the room with a whoosh.

Everyone in the room, except Yang, stared in confusion. "Just follow the rose petals. Then you'll find my sister.", Yang chuckled. "Don't worry. Ruby's a weapons enthusiast. Like we said. Every school in Remnant has a weapons forge, so you don't have to go too far to build weapons.", she then stood up to walk out of the room. "I'm off to the Gym. I'm more of a 'killing Grimm with my fists' kind of Huntress. If you wanna ask anything about weapons, you should ask Ruby.", she finished before walking away. "Righty. Thanks, Goldilocks.", Leon saluted.

Just before the rest of team GLAS walked out, Luna asked the heiress, "Aren't you coming, Weiss? You have better knowledge regarding Dust in general than Ruby.", she added, hoping she could help them out. "Sorry, no thanks. I can't risk getting my dress covered in soot.", she crossed her arms.

"Aren't Huntsmen supposed to get their hands dirty, Ice Queen? I mean killing Grimm is literally never a clean job.", Leon pointed out. Weiss's eye twitched, "Do you always nickname everyone you meet?", the heiress snarled, ignoring his previous sentence. "Only to those I consider as friends.", Leon scratched his head. "Besides. I think Ice Queen is cool.", Weiss raised her eyebrow at his statement, "I mean, you're a future heiress of one of the most successful mining company in Remnant, which basically means you're gonna be a queen of the castle. And because you look like an ice mage.", Leon smirked.

Weiss blinked for a moment, before decided to say, "Fine. You can call me Ice Queen, but that doesn't mean I like that nickname, understood?".

"Okey dokey!", Leon saluted before running out of the room. "Really!? She hated me when I called her Snow Angel!", Jaune complained. "I said he's allowed to call me that. I didn't say I like it.", Weiss crossed her arms. Sonia could only giggle as she saw Pyrrha sighing as she faced away from the disappointed Jaune.

….

**Playing BGM (Kingdom Hearts 2.5: Gearing Up)**

"Here we are!", the trip to the forge should at least take a few minutes on foot, but Ruby's Semblance shortened it to just 3 seconds according to Geo. Even he's surprised that he could still calculate the duration despite the dizziness he suffered from being suddenly tugged by the happy-go-lucky, and super speedy red reaper. "Ahehehehe…", Geo muttered out of dizziness. While he's used to speeding around with Mega Man's Dash Boosters, being dragged along the hall by Ruby's Super Speed Semblance gives him quite the nausea. "Oops. Sorry.", Ruby apologized as she noticed him wobbling around the doorway.

Geo shook his head to reconfigure himself and took a look. "Wow….", he awed. "Yup. This is the armory. Where we build all the weapons and armor.", Ruby then took Geo around the room. "This is the Forge. You want to melt some metal? This is the place.", she posed.

"Ah. Mr. Stelar. Miss Rose. Didn't expect to see you this early. Or perhaps you're here to maintain your weapons, I presume?", Ruby jumped in surprise as Professor Port appeared. "Eep!", she ended up landed on Geo's arms.

"Ahahaha! My condolences.", he chuckled. "So. I take it your the supervisor of this room, Professor?", Geo asked, struggling to hold Ruby, who in his thoughts, just as heavy as Sonia, despite being two years younger than everyone here. "Why yes!", he said as he raised himself up, his belly jiggled in sync, "If you ever need an assistance in the development of your own firearms, just give me a call. But only during my work hours of course.", he then walked past the two, before stopping just a few inches, "Oh. And good luck with your, intercourse.", Port clicked his tongue teasingly at the two before returning to his office.

Geo's eyes opened widely when he realized what Professor Port meant. Then he looked at Ruby, still on his arms, her own wrapped around his neck. They both looked at each other and blushed, then Ruby got off him. "Well this is awkward.", Ruby said, looking away and sweeped the floor.

"Very. Awkward. Indeed.", Geo paled as he knew who's voice belonged to, and she's standing at the doorway, arms crossed. Even she looks crossed.

"Umm. This isn't what it looks like.", Geo defended, his face covered in sweat.

No verbal response from Sonia, who decided to walk towards him instead. _'Mega. Help me!',_ Geo begged in his mind. _'Sorry, kid. This one's on you.'. _He then looked at Ruby, who immediately rushed into a nearby hiding place, again leaving behind rose petals. _'Traitor.', _he thought.

But before he could do that though, he's gonna have to endure the wrath of his jealous girlfriend, who is now glaring right as his face.

Sonia eventually got to his face, still glaring at him. And as usual, Geo's sweating bullets.

"Boop.", she poked him in the nose, smiling all of the sudden. Geo blinked. "_Moouu_! You should've waited for us so we can start building weapons together, Geo-kun.", she put her hands on her hips, pouting at him. "She's got a point, Geo-senpai. Don't start the fun without us.", Leon said as he and Luna walked into the armory. Geo chuckled nervously.

Soon enough, Ruby dashed out of her hiding place. "Okay! Now that your team's here, time to make some weapons!", she declared happily. "Yeah!", Leon did the same.

".…"

"So. What should we make?", Leon asked them. Everyone fell over in shame. "Oh. I know! How about we make a laser sword?", Ruby suggested, before backpedaling, "No wait. Energy Dust is really rare. So it's impossible to make. Maybe a javelin that can change into a rifle like Pyrrha's? No no, maybe a long ranged whip-",

_'Wow. Yang wasn't kidding when she said that her sister's a weapons geek. Even Leon couldn't catch up with her.',_ Geo noticed that his friends were sweatdropping at her mumbling about many suggestions.

"Whoa, Ruby. Slow down. You're going off rails.", Geo said. That made the little red reaper stopped, "Oh, right. I should've listen to your ideas first.", Ruby scratched her head nervously. "So, what kind weapon do you wanna make?"

Geo scratched his chin, basically entered his thinking mode. "Well…."

**BGM End**

**Yeah, I'm gonna stop here. Because if Team GLAS is going to discuss about weapons, we'd be here all day. Besides, the best way to see their "Huntsman" weapons is to show, not tell.**

**Don't worry about the two Star Force girls. They won't be clingy levels of jealous since it's the time skip, they'd be tired of it by then. **

**Camo Leon wouldn't be too OP since I based his character and powers on Axl from Megaman X. Besides, any character would be OP if the writer wants them to be.**

**Read the words, dude. Ozpin said Geo's Aura is unique, not powerful. **

**To answer your question: Yes. Solo will show up at some point in the story, but Mega Man won't be using Tribe On because the OOParts are lost for good. Also since this is a major time skip, whether he'll let bygones be bygones about the Mu Metal will be on me since I haven't read that part much.**


	5. Chapter 5: Jaunedice

**Heyo! Switch 4 Life here. Just wanna say thanks for reading my new fanfic. It's been awhile since Star Force needs love. **

**About the weapons you're asking? Well, you'll find out soon enough. ;)**

**I don't own Mega Man Star Force (which belongs to Capcom), or RWBY (which belongs to Rooster Teeth). Except for a few OCs. **

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**ATTACK!"**

"_Japanese(translated)"_

"This is the part where you lose.", those were the words Cardin Winchester, Leader of Team CRDL declared his victory over his opponent, Jaune Arc, who was locking his sword over Cardin's mace.

"Over my dead bod-GUH!", Jaune remarked, only to get kicked in the gut, he winced, but he didn't have time to recover as Cardin swung his mace straight at his chest, knocking him down.

"Ugh….", Jaune grunted in pain. Cardin smirked smugly as he raised his mace.

BUZZZZZ!, Cardin stopped swinging just as the buzzer sounded.

"That's enough! Cardin!", Glynda Goodwitch spoke. The dim stage brightened as Glynda walked onto the stage.

Combat Class is considered a must in every Huntsmen Academy, for obvious reasons. According to Weiss, a Huntsman's, or a Huntress's job isn't just to eliminate Grimm, but also to arrest criminals, humans and Faunus alike.

Aura is not unlimited in every person, so once Aura is completely diminished, they'll be vulnerable to lethal damage. Combat Classes exist to teach future Huntsmen to preserve Aura in every situation.

"Students, as you can see. Mr. Arc's Aura is now in the red.", she fiddled on her tablet, displaying Jaune's and Cardin's Aura gauges.

"In a tournament style duel, this indicates that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and the official may call the match.."

Pyrrha's look of concern didn't go unnoticed by Team GLAS and the others.

Speaking of Team GLAS, the members had created their own emblems as part of Remnant's tradition.

Geo's emblem is his signature pendant over a green hexagon. The emblem was on his jacket's right pocket, mimicking a badge.

Sonia's emblem is a treble clef, with the top sharpened to resemble a sword tip, with the middle being guitar strings. The emblem is made as a metallic badge placed on the left side of her shorts.

Luna's emblem is a pair of snakes intertwining to form a heart, with the snakes kissing each other. A cartoonish face of a rabbit was inside the heart. The emblem appeared as her pendant she wore as a necklace.

A week has passed since team GLAS were building their weapons. Since they did came from another dimension, it made sense that they don't have Lien at all to buy the necessary materials and Dust. So Weiss, as the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, just this once, decided to personally sponsor for **Lien **(Remnant's official currency) and Dust. Though she claimed she only wanted to earn her reputation for her family's company, not out of mere kindness.

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat.", Glynda told him, both frustrated and worried that he hasn't improved his combat skills since the initiation.

"Gauging your **Aura** will help you to decide when it is appropriate to attack, or when it's better to move to a more, defensive strategy.", Jaune checked his Aura gauge in his Scroll, which is indeed in the red. "We would want to you to be gobbled up by a Beowulf, now would we?", her tone expressed some dark humor.

"Speak for yourself.", Cardin muttered and rested his mace on his shoulder.

"Since we still have more time on our hands, who else wants to enter the ring?", Glynda asked the students.

Surprisingly, everyone looked at the one person who should be next….Geo.

"Huh?", Geo looked around nervously. _'Guess they wanted you to go Mega Man on the jerk.', _Omega-Xis said. "Umm….", Geo stuttered, trying to refuse their offering.

"I'll go!", fortunately, Leon, who was among the crowd raised his hand eagerly.

"Very well, Mr. Ampere.", Glynda replied. "And who do you wish to spar with?"

"The guy with the mace.", Glynda raised her eyebrow at his….. description. "Mr. Winchester?", she looked at Cardin, before turning her head back to Leon. "Leon. Are you sure you want to duel against a different opponent?"

"Fine by me, teach. I could use another dummy to boost my winning streaks anyway.", Cardin smirked as Jaune limped his way off the stage.

"Dummy? That's just rude.", Vogue was angry with his insult. But Leon wasn't offended and just walked towards the stage with a smile.

Leon walked towards the stage confidently, but not before patting Jaune on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it, you'll get him next time.", he said.

Once he's on the stage, the rest of team RWBY and JNPR could notice that something's different about him.

Leon's arm's are donned with green gauntlets over black fingerless gloves. The gauntlets covered his forearms, along with a circular spiked buckler over each gauntlet. As a result, he had to roll his white sleeves up to to his shoulders to give his gauntlets some room. The gloves are outfitted with chainmail on his palms, back and knuckles. Under the gauntlets are cylindrical chambers to store Dust of different elements. He's also wearing metal greaves of the same color, with spikes on the toes and knees. There's also a gun barrel on each ankle, facing downwards.

Another noticeable feature is some sort of emblem on the front of his shirt,

A chameleon head atop two parallel lightning bolts arranged diagonally.

"Ya know, attacking a downed opponent is a violation in most duels.", Leon said casually, arms crossed.

"True. But criminals and Grimm don't care about that. I'm just showing Ol' Jauney Boy that harsh reality.", Cardin remarked as he looked at Jaune, who was gripping his sore arm. The blonde boy looked away dejectedly.

Leon sighed, "By beating up Arc Knight mercilessly? Wow, some Huntsman you are.", he lifted his shoulders and shook his head. "Besides, '_underestimating your enemy will be your ultimate downfall.'_ is what my Sensei would say."

"Oooooohhhhh. Burn.", Yang commented on Leon's rebuttal.

Cardin's eye twitched at the sentence, but tried to ignore it by huffing. "Whatever. Soon as I beat you, I'll raise my winning streak and break the Mistralian Champ's record.", Cardin said smugly. "And soon, all the ladies are gonna love these babies.", He flexed his muscles…. and kissed them.

"Ew!", the girls gagged at his display of…... strength. "Gross!", Sonia gripped her forehead. "The nerve of that man!", Weiss cringed. "Defeat that pervert! Leon-kun!", Luna angrily shouted in the crowd.

Leon pointed his ear at Cardin. "Oh? Is that a challenge I hear? Cause I'm always ready for a challenge.", Leon grinned as he entered a karate stance.

"BRING IT ON!", he shouted confidently, earning cheers from the students.

"So Leon decided to fight barehanded?", Blake asked. "Yes. Well, sort of. Leon didn't know what weapon to choose from. So he asked for a weapon that can maximize his use of unarmed martial arts.", Geo explained. From what he learned from Ruby, while Weapons are an important aspect of what makes a Huntsman, it's not exactly mandatory. Some Huntsmen and Huntresses use only bare hands, albeit with some help from their Semblance.

"Martial arts?", she raised her eyebrow. "You'll see.", Lyra said.

"TAKE HIM OUT, LEON!", Ruby cheered.

"OUR DIGNITY OF TEAM GLAS LIES IN YOUR HANDS, LEON-KUN!", Luna cheered for her boyfriend.

"AVENGE OUR FEARLESS LEADER! BREAK HIS LEGS!", Nora cheered as well, though team GLAS, RWBY and JNPR, sans Ren, were unnerved at the last part.

Cardin readied his mace.

**Playing BGM: (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U: Ryu's Stage)**

"Alright then. Begin.", Glynda announced.

Cardin charged towards Leon, who stood firmly. "Raaah!", he swung his mace at the blonde boy, but Leon simply shifted his leg aside and grabbed him by the mace, and then his arm. "Yah!", Leon spun around and pushed Cardin back via a palm strike. "Whoa!", Cardin almost tripped as he stopped.

"Swinging your mace that wide will leave you vulnerable to counterattacks.", Leon pointed out. "You should know that since you're wielding a heavy weapon, Big Bad Bird."

"Pfft. Big..Bad...Bird. Hahahahaha!", Ruby laughed at the nickname.

"Grrr. Don't tell me what to do!", Cardin growled at him. "No. I'm teaching. It's called sparring for a reason, dude.", Leon replied smugly. "SHUT UP!", humiliated, Cardin slammed his mace to the ground, the Fire Dust in the mace exploded and shook the ring. "Whoa!", the ground cracked under him, tripping him over and landed on his butt.

"Got you now!", Cardin, thought he was vulnerable, swung his mace at him one more time.

"Heh.", Leon's surprised look turned into a smirk as a clicking sound echoed across the Amphitheatre.

"**FLASH KICK!**", Leon shouted as he performed a recoil-boosted kick style uppercut at Cardin's chin. "ARGH!", Cardin flinched from the attack and backed away.

"Told you not to underestimate your opponent, Big Bad Bird.", Leon stood up and resume his battle stance. "Grr….", Cardin could only snarl while fixing his jaw.

"MY TURN!", Leon stretched his arms as the Dust chambers on his gauntlets began to spin. "Wind Dust! Set!", he shouted.

***CLANG!***

He punched his fists together as green swirling energy covered the gauntlets' bucklers as they moved from the forearm to the knuckles. "I'M GONNA BLOW YOU AWAY!", he yelled triumphantly.

"Woo! Stylish!", Yang commented on the weapons.

"Yup! The gauntlets are called **_Aschen_**_, _and the greaves are called **_Brodel_**.", Ruby explained. "The greaves have built-in shotgun mechanism. Also, the gauntlets are Dust action.", she then dropped her head, "Sadly, no gun barrel."

"No gun for the fists? I thought you said every weapon must have a gun?", Yang asked her. Knowing her sister always run by this principle when she built Crescent Rose. "Leon said he didn't want to copy your style, sis.", Ruby answered. "'We're both blonde brawlers. But I don't want everyone to call me He-Yang for that.'. That's what he said.", she repeated Leon's words while copying his voice….. and even his face.

"Aww. How sweet of him to do that for me.", Yang cooed. "I'm sure he's just doing that out of respect, Yang. Don't be so sure.", Weiss huffed. "Aww. Did I made Ice Queen jealous?", Weiss's face turned red from the jab. "Anyway. Why would Leon call his attacks? Are his weapons voice-activated or something?", she asked, trying to change the topic called 'The Love Triangle'.

"N-not really. Honestly, it didn't sound so weird before you pointed that out.", the leader of team GLAS scratched his head.

"Heh. Leave it to Rubes to build the perfect weapons.", Yang wrapped her arm around her little sister's neck. Ruby yelped in surprise. "A-actually, Geo build those. Leon named them. I'm just helping them.", Ruby choked, struggling to get out of her sister's grip, until said sister released her and clutched her face in shock.

"You, build those?", Blake asked. "Yup. That's because Geo-kun spent his middle school years helping his dad at the space lab AMAKEN.", Sonia answered as she leaned next to Geo.

Geo chuckled, "Yeah. What she said. You could say that among Team Star Force, the three smartest members are Prez, Zack and me.", he continued, again with a polite and casual tone.

"Come on, birdie. You can do better than that!", Leon taunted after he landed an axe kick on the redhead. _'Ohohoh. Nice.', _Camo smirked in his Scroll. "ERGH! SHUT THE HELL UP! LOSER!", Cardin roared angrily, having enough of Leon taunting him faux-innocently. He swung his mace like a mad beast trying to catch a skittish prey, but with swings that wide and predictable, Leon barely needed much energy to dodge them.

"Loser? The match isn't over yet and you already called me a loser? Don't be so sure about that.", Leon remarked while effortlessly avoiding every swing. "HMPH!", found an opening, Leon kneed Cardin in the gut. "GUH!", Cardin spat in pain. Leon hopped back away as he spread his arms wide.

Blake looked on in curiosity, "What's he doing?". "Using the _Aschen._", Geo smirked.

"**SONIC CROSS!**", Leon swung his arms together as a circular saw of green energy formed in front of him. He then swung his arms again in a similar fashion to fire the buzzsaw at Cardin. Cardin's eye's widen as he held his mace up to block the projectile. But the projectile was strong enough to almost knock him over. _'Gotcha!'_, Leon dashed towards Cardin and elbowed him in the chest.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!", yelling his lungs out, Leon threw a barrage of lightning powered punches at the brunette. "SEYAH!", and finished with a punch to gut. "HRK!"

"Last one!", Leon crouched as he charged his right gauntlet with Fire Dust and,

"**SHORYUKEN!**", unleashed a fiery uppercut at his chin, "ARGH!", sending him flying and crashing back down.

**End BGM**

"Ugh…Beginner's...luck.", Cardin winced. Leon landed and breathed deeply, "Try to control your temper next time, Big Bad Bird. You'll lose your focus that way."

"And that's a match. Since Mr. Winchester's Aura fell into the red, that means Mr. Ampere won the duel.", Glynda said.

Leon pumped his fist, "WINNER! _ORE (ME)_!", he drove his thumb on his chest and smiled.

Everyone applaud at his victory pose, even louder than Cardin.

"Yes! Atta boy, Leon!", Luna yelled happily at her victorious boyfriend. The girls couldn't help but feel envious of their relationship especially Blake, surprisingly.

"Mr. Winchester. As Mr. Ampere stated, you should not underestimate your opponent, especially Grimm. Some Grimm can be as intelligent as an average human or greater.", Glynda scolded, her tone remained straight and cold.

"Mr. Ampere. While I appreciate that you value the real meaning of sparring,", the Deputy Headmistress glared at Leon, "Please, no showboating like that.", she adjusted her glasses. "Yes ma'am.", Leon bowed, a little stuttered by her stern tone.

As soon as Leon got off the stage, Yang playfully punched his shoulder, "Dude. Nice moves out there!", she said, very surprised that he can shoot Dust projectiles. "Nice? You were like HIYAA! WATCHAA!", Ruby emulated Leon's moves. "I didn't know your gauntlets can shoot those….. thingies! Why didn't you tell me, Geo!?", she grabbed Geo's shoulders and shook him violently. "Whoa there! Calm down, Rubes.", Yang pulled her violently curious sister to give the brunette some space.

Sonia giggled as she grabbed her dizzy boyfriend. "We wanted to surprise you, Ruby. We know how much you like weapons. So we wanted to see the looks on your face when we show it off.", the pinkhead winked. Ruby didn't take it well as she yelled angrily, "Hey! Don't lock me outta the loop! It's not fair!", Ruby was lightly smacking Sonia's chest, who playfully parried them with her palms.

Yang then looked at Leon, "Seriously, slugger. Those moves are sick!", Yang chuckled. "Yup! That's because I studied martial arts at a special Dojo in Japan.", Leon boasted, puffing his chest proudly, before sheepishly scratching his head. "Though to be honest, he didn't put much of a fight. I'm curious how you got lost to him, Arc Knight.", he turned to Jaune, who looked down in disappointment.

Suddenly Leon got smacked in the head by Nora. "Ow! What's that for!?", he clutched his head in pain. Nora puffed her cheeks in disappointment, "You didn't break his legs!".

"Remember, everyone. The **Vytal Festival** is only a few months away.", Yang, Ruby and Weiss reacted excitedly at Glynda's announcement. "It won't be long before students from other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing.", Team GLAS seemed confused. "Those who choose to compete in the tournament, will represent all of Vale."

The bell rang, signifying the end of Combat Class.

"Did she said, a fighting tournament?", Leon asked Weiss, his tone filled with excitement. Usually whenever there's something he needed to ask about Remnant, he'd asked the Ice Queen, since she's the smartest member of team RWBY, or so he claimed. "Of course, but you're clearly mistaken if you assumed it was a mere bloodsport.", Weiss nodded.

"The Vytal Festival was created to serve as a celebration of peace between the Kingdoms. Every two years, a Kingdom would be chosen to open its doors to the world, allowing citizens from every corner of Remnant to meet and indulge in one another's cultures.", she explained. "Currently, this is the 40th Vytal Festival."

"Uuuuuuhhhhhh…", Leon was drooling. "I don't think Leon can understand that many words, Weiss.", Geo said to her, making her facepalm at his, lack of intelligence. Luna then whispered the short version of her definition.

"Is that so?", Leon deducted. "All the more reason to be stronger!", He pumped his fist. "I'M GONNA BE THE NUMBER ONE HUNTSMAN IN ALL OF REMNANT!", Leon declared passionately,... and loudly. "Yeah. I like your attitude, Slugger!", Yang fist bumped Leon. "That's my pal.", Camo commented. Geo couldn't help but noticed his eyes weren't the usual blue.

They're bright yellow.

Geo's eyes narrowed in curiosity, '_Sore wa kanōsei ga? (Could it be?)'_, he thought.

"What's wrong, Geo?", Blake asked him, noticed his posture.

"What? Oh, it's nothing, really.", Geo shook his head.

…..…

After Combat Class ended, Teams GLAS, RWBY, and JNPR headed to the cafeteria together, that's when Nora decided to tell everyone one of her tall tales.

"So. There we were in the middle of the night.", Nora began.

"It was day.", Ren corrected.

Yang and Leon were listening to Nora's story, with Ren helped correcting every mistake his partner made. The rest of them were doing their own thing. Blake and Luna were reading books, though Luna noticed she wasn't reading something educational. Weiss was filing her nails.

"We were surrounded by Ursai."

"They were Beowulves."

"DOZENS OF THEM!", Nora jumped off her seat.

"Two of them."

"But they're no match. And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of lien selling Ursa hide.", she finished her story.

Jaune was fiddling with his lunch. His look of sadness didn't go unnoticed by the others, particularly Pyrrha, Ruby, Geo, and Sonia.

Ren sighed, "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now.", he explained in exasperation.

"And you knew the whole thing?", Leon pondered. "You two must be really close."

The emerald ninja nodded, before looking at Nora, who smiled back at him, "Of course. Someone has to keep an eye on her.", Leon nodded in acknowledgement. "Just like how Prez used to do it. She tends to slap me whenever I get too crazy.", he then tugged Prez next to him, startling her.

"I guess you could say Prez and I are just like you guys.", Luna's face started turning red from his statement. She pulled her pigtails together to hide her face and muttered in it. "Aww. That's adorable.", Nora crooned at the adorable couple.

"Jaune…. Is everything okay?", Pyrrha's question fell on deaf ears, at least until he felt something poking his head. "O-oh, yeah! Why?", Jaune asked, having noticed that it was Sonia who was poking him with a spoon. "The fact that you were scratching your plate with a fork absentmindedly? That doesn't look okay to us.", Sonia rested her spoon on the table.

Silence echoed around the table, which left Weiss's nail filing audible. "Guys, I'm fine…. Seriously, look!", Jaune laughed nervously as he tried to smile to hide his weakness, but everyone weren't buying it. "If this is about the Big Bad Bird beating you mercilessly in sparring, you shouldn't take it so personally. Everybody wins and loses in a duel, no biggy.", Leon lifted his shoulders. "Besides. Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school.", said Geo

Jaune then noticed that Team CRDL were harassing a rather uncomfortable rabbit faunus, who was sitting alone at a different table.

Then the screen froze.

….

"Ugh. Bullies. Just another day in high school.", Leon spoke to the screen.

"Oh. If you're wondering why am I talking to you? It's because I'll be giving pointers to fellow readers, or just sharing my opinion to y'all.". He then whispered, "It's a secret to everyone."

The screen unfroze as Leon returned to his spot.

…..

"What? Cardin Winchester?", Jaune shot up, trying to deny it. "Nah…. He just likes messing around, you know? Practical jokes.", he waved it off.

"He's a bully.", Ruby blurted out. "A typical definition of one at that.", Ophiuca added.

Team GLAS's Scrolls were laid on the table so that the Wizards can chat together with them, though they have to be as subtle as possible so that they don't grab unwanted attention.

"Oh please. Name one time he's 'bullied' me.", Jaune twitched his fingers, emphasizing the word 'bullied'.

"Like the time he knocked your book off your arms down the hallway?", Leon deadpanned.

"We're just passing-", Jaune tried to justify his statements, but Camo cut him off.

"Or the time he unfolded your shield at the doorway to the lecture hall, which knocked you over?", the Chameleon FM-ian said.

"Just need to fix a few kink-"

"Or the time he shoved you in your locker and launched you out of the academy grounds.", Sonia said.

"I didn't land too far from the school.", Jaune answered.

Pyrrha sighed at his stubbornness, growing concerned. "Jaune, you know if you ever need any help, you can just ask.", she said. "She's right, Jaune. You don't need to face him alone if you can't. You have your teammates and your friends looking out for you.", Geo smiled warmly. As the leader of his team, he's also worried about his friends' welfare.

"Let's break his legs!", Nora suggested after jumping out of her seat. "No no. Sugar Fairy.", Leon waved his finger. "We'll stick a sign on his back that says 'BREAK MY LEGS'! SUFFER DA KARMA!", Leon rubbed his hands gleefully. "Ooh! I like the sound of that!", Nora hopped happily and high fived Leon.

"No. We're not breaking anyone's legs.", Luna scolded. Obviously she's not happy about solving that problem with violence, even if the target is a bully. "Aww. No fun.", Leon pouted.

Jaune stood up and grabbed his finished lunch tray, still in denial. "Guys, seriously! It's fine. Besides, it's not like he's a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone.", Jaune said. "Which is exactly why we should stop people like him! Everyone else could get hurt, physically and emotionally.", Vogue said sternly, inadvertently pushing Ophiuca off the screen of Luna's Scroll.

"Oww! That hurts!", the rabbit faunus cried in pain due to Cardin playfully pulling one of her rabbit ears, "Please stop….", she whined.

"Heheh. I told you they're re-OOOOOOWWWW!", as Cardin was mockingly tugging her ear, he screamed as he felt pain in his own ear. Even his lackeys, Dove, Russel and Sky were shocked when they witnessed a certain brunette twisting their leader's ear.

"Huh. Guess they're real after all.", Geo mentioned off-handedly as he released the ear. Cardin became surprised when he recognized the voice of a certain guy. "What's your problem, loser!?", Cardin angrily asked. "My problem is that you should've just ask her if her cute rabbit ears are real, instead of pulling them like crazy.", Geo spoke calmly. The Faunus blushed at his complement.

A perplexed Jaune looked at Geo before looking at his empty spot. Teams RWBY and JNPR were confused about when did Geo get to that spot from here without anyone noticing. "Just watch.", Omega-Xis said. "Wait. You're not with him? You're not even worried?", Ruby noticed that Geo's Scroll was laid on their table and not in Geo's pocket. "You know what? How about you record this? This is gonna be good.", without wasting a second, Yang grabbed Geo's Scroll and started recording.

"What? This little freak here?", Cardin pointed at the girl. "Heh. Animals like her should know their place. Heck, she should've just leave this place and go back to her burrow where she belongs.", Team CRDL laughed haughtily. The faunus drooped her ears in sadness.

Geo's grip on his crossed arms grew tighter and his eyes grew narrower. Bullying a girl is one thing, but discriminating her for having animal parts is just too far. He then walked in front of the girl so he would shield her from the bully gang.

"I'm afraid the only animal around here is you and your teammates.", Cardin's and CRDL's faces turned red after hearing Geo's remark, earning 'Oooohh's from the crowd.

"Guh- WHY YOU LITTLE!", having lost his temper, Cardin raised his fist, ready to pummel the entitled loser all the way to next week. Geo was ready to block the punch….. but it didn't hit him at all.

"What the fuck!?", Cardin turned his head around to find who grabbed his fist, only to pale when a young man taller than him gripped his hand with his own.

Said man is dark skinned, black haired and his eyes have skin-toned sclerae. He also wore a Beacon Uniform, just like the faunus girl.

"Is there a problem here?", his voice was deep, but gentle. But his tone hid some hints of tranquil fury, presumably for similar reasons as Geo.

Not wanting to risk starting a scene, Cardin pulled his hand of the man's grip and decided to leave, but not before cursing Geo. "You got lucky this time, punk.", he said next to Geo's neck as he passed by. Geo just glared back at him before he and his teammates left the cafeteria without another word. Everyone watching resumed their own activities, ignoring the scene.

Geo sighed in relief, '_Honestly, I wish I could have fight them, but I didn't want to get into trouble with Professor Goodwitch.'_, he then checked the terrified faunus girl.

"Are you okay?", he was about to ask her, but the tall man beat him to it.

"Y-yes. Thank you, Yatsu.", the girl's tone stuttered, apparently a bit shy according to Geo.

"Actually, you should thank him. If it weren't for him, you would've lost those ears of yours already.", the man named Yatsu told the girl.

The girl looked at Geo nervously, her cheeks turned red, "Um. T-thank you, uh-"

"Geo. Geo Stelar. And you're welcome.", Geo nodded. "So, you're a Rabbit Faunus I presume? No offense. I'm just asking.", knowing what happened, he didn't want to traumatize the girl with poor choice of words.

"Y-yes. I a-am. I'm…. V-Velvet. **Velvet Scarlatina**.", the brown-haired girl, named Velvet, replied, while rubbing her hurt ear.

"And I'm **Yatsuhashi Daichi**, her partner and teammate. Pleased to meet you, Geo."

"So. Where are your other teammates? Should you be sitting with them?", Geo asked them.

"They're currently ill, and I was waiting for Velvet as she went to get lunch. I was wondering what happened to her for taking her time too long.", Yatsuhashi looked at Velvet, who pulled down her rabbit ears nervously. "But I am glad someone else stood up for her when my teammates and I couldn't.", he smiled at Geo.

Yatsuhashi sighed as he turned to the faunus girl. "Velvet. I understand that you're not the most approachable to violence. But you shouldn't let first-years like Team CRDL pick on you. Coco kept telling you that.", he scolded.

Velvet lowered her head. "I know. But with so many people like Cardin. I-I'm not sure if I really do belong here."

Geo frowned sympathetically, understanding Velvet's situation. "Velvet. Don't let people like him demoralize you from your purpose. You came to Beacon Academy to become a Huntress, right?.", Velvet seemed perplexed by Geo's question, but she nodded. Geo smiled as he continued, "Plus. You shouldn't feel bad about being born with rabbit ears just because they called you a freak for it.", he then laid his fist on his chest, "Be proud of who you are. Not everyone can appreciate having bunny ears as much as you are."

It was thanks to Geo's speech that touched Velvet's heart, the Faunus smiled warmly. Her nervous expression was replaced with confidence, though a bit slight. "You're right. I-I'll try my best. Thank you, Geo.", Velvet nodded, before leaving with Yatsuhashi.

That's when Geo stopped them. "Wait!", Velvet and Yatsuhashi turned around. "Why don't you two sit with us? Your next class is with us, right?", he asked.

"R-really?", Velvet tugged her ears, still worried about the whole, 'racism' thing. "Trust me. My friends would love to meet a real Faunus like you.", Geo nodded. Then he whispered at her rabbit ear, "Though I'd be careful around the girls if I were you. They'd be a little….. giddy around cute things and people.", he added.

Velvet meekly answered, "S-sure. If it's okay with Yatsu.", she looked at her teammate. "Of course. I'd be happy to meet more friendlier faces.", Yatsuhashi nodded.

Soon enough, Geo brought Velvet and Yatsuhashi to their table. And as soon as the two second-years took their seats.

"_KAWAAAAIIII! (SO CUUUUUTTEE!)"_, Sonia and Luna's eyes immediately sparkled at the sight of Velvet's bunny ears.

The startled rabbit faunus was eventually bombarded by two cutified girls, who wanted nothing more than stroking her cute bunny ears. "Oh my gosh! Are those real!?", Sonia asked cheerfully as she stroke Velvet's left ear happily. "They're so adorable!", Luna was also entranced by the ears as she stroke her right ear.

"Don't say I didn't warn you,", Geo chuckled. Yang, Ruby, Leon and Nora were snorting, trying to hold their laughter at the scene unfold.

"Um, thanks…..", she had to admit, at least the girls were more gentle than Cardin. Though she couldn't help but moan due to her ears' sensitivity. "C-could you p-please stop now? My ears are v-very sensitive to touch, especially since... Cardin pulled one of them...", she asked. Unfortunately Sonia and Luna were too busy enjoying stroking her ears to listen.

"Down, girls.", Geo silently chuckled as he pulled the two girls away, and smacked them lightly in the back. "Thanks, Geo-kun.", Sonia rubbed her head. "Much appreciated.", Luna rubbed her's.

Team GLAS remembered one time they asked what's a **Faunus**. Blake stated that Faunus are humans born with animal traits like cat ears, snake tail, or chameleon horns. This explains why Ren called Queen Ophiuca a Snake Faunus earlier.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like them.", Pyrrha shook her head in disgust.

"He's not the only one.", Blake muttered.

"Must be hard to be a Faunus, Velvet.", Yang said sympathetically. Velvet lowered her head and rabbit ears. This earned Yang a kick to her foot by her sister. She yelped in response.

"I mean seriously! Why would anyone hate having bunny ears or a monkey tail? I think it looks great.", Leon lifted his shoulders. Velvet smiled warmly.

"Not many humans appreciate the thought about what it's like to be a Faunus. And that's before the 'White Fang' incident. You would've call anyone a freak if they looked too different from you.", Blake told him.

"What!? Pffft. That's stupid.", Leon waved it off. "I have a Wizzzzzzzzz…..", Leon almost spilled the beans as his teammates shook their heads and waved their hands. "Wiztastic AI for a brother?", Leon smiled nervously. He almost spilled the beans to the two second-years if it weren't for his besties. "AI?", Velvet asked. "Oh you know. Kinda like you're talking to a living computer program.", although it was a partial lie, Leon tried to brush it off with a chuckle, albeit a nervous one.

Blake sighed. How can a guy like him be so optimistic despite claiming to be more experienced than them?

Jaune stood up and grabbed his half-eaten lunch. "Um. You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later.", he eventually let out a sigh once he's out of sight.

Unknowingly for him, Cardin gave him an evil smirk just before team CRDL left the cafeteria.

…..

_'Seriously. Does he have a Super Speed Semblance that involves drinking coffee or something? Because I can't seem to catch anything with him talking while zipping around.',_ Geo wondered.

After the whole fiasco, Team GLAS, RWBY and JNPR, plus Velvet (Yatsuhashi went to a separate class, so that's just left Velvet with them.), went to the lecture hall for their next class, which is the bane of all subjects.

History class.

Leon groaned just by hearing the word, since he sucked at it, he never got any good grades in History back on Earth, just passable, albeit barely.

According to Vogue, the lecturer for the subject is **Professor Bartholemew Oobleck,** or 'Doctor Oobleck' as he insisted everyone to call him. 'I don't take PhD for fun.' was his reason.

Since he was zipping around the hall, even the smartest of students were having a hard time paying attention to him. Some in particular, like Jaune, Ruby and Leon, prefer napping in class.

Anyway, the green haired, messy lecturer was zipping around the hall, saying something about the **Faunus Rights Revolution**, or commonly known as the **Faunus War**, so the humans decided to centralize the Faunus population in Menagerie, then took a sip of his coffee.

'_A war between humans and Faunus? Then send the Faunus into one of the most dangerous continents in Remnant? Either they did that out of sympathy or just tired of the Faunus complaining?', _Luna thought about it as she struggled to write down Oobleck's words. She already studied about the map of Remnant_, _so she knew what's in every corner of Remnant. _'Reminds me of the _**_FM Wars_** _that happened 1000 years ago.', _Ophiuca said telepathically. _'Wait. You were a part of it?'_, Vogue asked her. _'No. I studied at _**_Apodis Academy_**_.',_ Vogue and Luna blinked confusedly. _'What? FM-ians have lives too, you know. We're not all born soldiers.', _Ophiuca spoke defensively.

Luna returned her attention to the frisky professor as he resumed his lecture. "Now. While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events. Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen today.", after shifting himself around, he sipped his coffee again before asking a question.

"Now! Does any of you have been subjugated or discriminated due to your faunus heritage?".

Velvet, who was sitting next to Geo, mostly for security (and only for security), raised her hand meekly, along with a few couple of students, presumably Faunus.

_'Poor girl. Though she should be lucky I'm only lending him to you for today.', _despite being sympathetic, Sonia couldn't help but grip her pen with crushing strength when Velvet clinged to Geo's arm with her other one earlier, hindering his ability to write notes, and making him blush for being too close. _'Sonia. Let it go. She needs comfort after the incident.',_ Lyra scolded her like any surrogate sister would.

"Dreadful. Simply dreadful.", Oobleck stated. "Remember, students, that this is precisely the kind of ignorance that breeds violence!", he sipped his coffee as usual. "I mean, I mean,", he stammered as he tapped his stick to his forehead for the right words, "I mean just look at what happened to the **White Fang**!"

'_*sigh* If only they hadn't decided to lay abuse on people like them for absolutely no reason, then they wouldn't have started a Terrorist Faction.', _Lyra muttered about how Luna taught them about the White Fang. '_Hmph. Total bullshit if you ask me.', _Omega-Xis swore as usual.

"Now. Can any of you young scholars tell me, what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the **Third Year **of the **War**?", Oobleck asked after another room scale shuffling.

A hand shot up into the air.

"Yes?", Oobleck spotted Weiss.

"The **Battle at Fort Castle.**", the heiress gave her answer in a matter-of-factly tone.

Just as the skittish professor was about to compliment her answer, he swore he heard a muffled laughter nearby.

"Pfpfpfpffhh…. Fort….Castle! Pfpfpfpffhh!", Leon was snorting uncontrollably, trying hard not to laugh at the lame name.

"EEP!", only to get startled when the professor immediately approached him at lightning speed.

"Yes. Yes. We all know how terrible for someone to give the location such a mundane name for such a historical landmark.", he replied. "But history is indeed history. So we must learn from these past events so we shall never repeat such humiliating mistakes.", He then glared at Leon through his opaque glasses, "So please, show some respect to the ancient histories as they might be proven useful for you in the future.", he finished his sentence…... before drinking his coffee again.

Leon's face was covered in sweat as he nodded nervously, "Okay…..", he squeaked as Oobleck paused for a second before he dashed away without another word (thankfully), leaving him to sigh in relief. Then he noticed that a familiar bully was aiming a piece of paper at a sleeping Jaune.

"Anyway, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over **General Lagune's **forces?", right after Oobleck asked the question, Cardin flicked the paper at Jaune.

However, another piece of paper suddenly flew towards Cardin's projectile and deflected it back to his face.

"Ow!", Cardin clutched his face in both pain and shock, earning the attention of the History Professor.

"Mister Winchester!", Oobleck quickly dashed towards the redhead, startling Jaune awake in the process. "Finally contributing to the class, I see! Excellent! Excellent!", he said joyfully (sort of). Cardin growled at the culprit, who was whistling innocently while fiddling his thumbs.

"What is the answer?", Oobleck asked Cardin before speeding back to his desk. The redhead stammered for a bit as he tried to think of an answer.

"Well. My answer is that it'll be easier to train an animal than a soldier.", he gave his answer confidently as he laid his feet on the table, though it earned him boos and jeers from a few Faunus students. Given the way he answered Oobleck's question, it's like he didn't even bother to think of an answer and just say whatever's on his mind. Oobleck, who was shaking his head and tapped his forehead with his stick, could only sigh at the man's racist attitude.

"Quite a bold answer coming from a racist like you, Cardin.", that particular tone of both annoyance and disgust came from Luna, still hated Cardin for not only trying to shamelessly flirt some girls in Combat Class and insulted her boyfriend, but also physically harassing a Faunus older than him. "But no.", she stated before giving her answer to the professor.

"It's **night vision.** Many Faunus are known to have near-perfect eyesight in the dark.", she said. "It's a trait especially common among Cats and Owl Faunus.", Pyrrha explained.

Cardin growled at the two girls.

"General Lagune was inexperienced and made a mistake by trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched and the general was captured.", Blake added. She then glanced mockingly at Cardin, "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

Oooooohhhhh, everyone teased him.

This pushed Cardin to his limit as he decided to get off his seat and beat up the girls for embarrassing him.

"Mr. Winchester. Please take your seat.", fortunately Oobleck managed to verbally stop him from harming anyone for his pettiness.

Jaune and Leon snickered at the redhead for his troubles. Only to get called out by the professor, "You, Mr. Ampere and Mr. Arc can see me after class for additional reading.", he sipped his coffee again as the two blonde men groaned.

_'Great. More homework for me.',_ Leon said frustratingly as he slammed his head on the desk, not liking the idea of having to write extra homework, especially History.

_'Look on the bright side, at least you get to ask Prez to help you out.'_, Camo reassured his partner. '_IF she does so. Otherwise she'll just tell me to read for answers myself.'_, Leon retorted.

…

After the school bell rang, NPR walked out of the lecture hall. Pyrrha stopped a bit short before stating her reason. "You guys go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune."

…

Oobleck took another sip of his coffee before giving his words of disappointment. "You three have been struggling in my class since the first week.", he scolded as he continued. Jaune and Leon slumped in guilt, while Cardin simply looked away.

"Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest, or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is-", he placed his mug on the desk after sipping it for the last time.

"It stops now."

"You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best.", his stream of words speak concern and frustration, "So, I expect you to act like it."

"History is important, gentlemen!", Oobleck continued, "If you can't learn from it….", his four-eyed gazed narrowed at the three, "... you're destined to repeat it."

…..

After being punished to writing extra homework, Jaune, Leon and Cardin walked out of the classroom, but not before the rude redhead pushing Jaune over.

"Ow!", Jaune cried in pain as Cardin went off.

Pyrrha and Leon helped him get up. "You know, I'd seriously wanted to break his legs.", Pyrrha was crossed at Cardin's behavior. "Seriously! What's his beef?", Leon gave the redhead bully one last glare.

Jaune sighed in despair. Leon patted his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll ask Prez for the notes tomorrow. Or I can ask her to study together.", he winked.

"I have an idea!", Pyrrha raised her finger after the eureka moment and pulled Jaune with her, leaving a baffled Leon alone.

"Uhh. Is that a yes!?", Leon shouted his question, assuming Jaune didn't hear him. He shrugged before walking towards the dorm.

…..

"Uuuuuuggggghhhhh….", Leon groaned as he sunk into his bed.

"You should've studied the books since Day 1, Leon-kun.", Luna, as usual, was sitting at her desk, writing her History essay homework while using a history book from the library as reference.

Leon could only groaned louder, thanks to his face covered in his pillow. Luna walked towards Leon's bed and pulled the pillow off his head. "You won't finish your homework if you just groan in your pillow all night. We're doing a study session and that's final.", she pulled him by the ear as she warned him. "Owowowowowow!", Leon cried in pain from the ear pulling and the ensuing torture that is known as homework.

"Was the ear pulling really necessary!? You're not even my mom….", Leon winced at her while rubbing his pulled ear. "No. But I am your girlfriend who is trying to turn you into a responsible husband in the future.", Luna gave him the pointer finger. Both blondes blinked when she realized what she said. She then blushed, "If you're going to be one that is….", Luna muttered shyly while fiddling with her skirt. Leon blushed afterwards.

While the two blondes bickered, Omega-Xis materialized out of Geo's Scroll. "Where are you going, Mega?", Geo, who was apparently, tinkering his still unfinished weapon with a screwdriver, asked him.

Omega-Xis didn't look back as he floated towards the window, "Getting some fresh air.", he answered. Geo sighed, "Just don't let people see you out in the open.", Geo advised his Wizard. Since they're in Remnant instead of Earth, who knows how people react upon seeing a floating energy alien. The AM-ian let out a soft chuckle before flying off into the night.

…..

While there's no curfew in academies, not many people should be seen walking around at night. But Omega-Xis had to be careful not to grab unwanted attention as he floated along the lines of the academy Wi-Fi network. Back before Hunter-VGs were introduced, EM Beings were completely invisible to the naked eye, meaning Omega-Xis can go whenever he pleases. But since then, he had to change his frequency to actually become invisible to humans…...and Faunus. Keyword only 'humans and Faunus.'.

"Got something on your mind, Mega?", Omega-Xis jumped at the sudden voice of Lyra approaching him. He clutched his chest, (or chest armor?) in shock. "Dammit, Lyra! You're trying to give me a heart attack or something!?", he yelled as he gasped for air. "Well, excuse me. I just making sure you're not making a scene in this place, that's all.", Lyra crossed her arms and pouted.

"Heh. Like hell I'd do that right now.", Omega-Xis snorted. Lyra dropped her sassy attitude and replaced it with a worried look. "Seriously though, what's on your mind, Mega? You usually go out for this kind of reason.", she asked.

He sighed, "It's that blonde knight I'm worried about.". "Jaune?", Lyra deducted, "What about him?"

"Remember what the Headmaster said? About 'Beacon Academy only accepting the best of the best' and stuff?", he asked the FM-ian. "And?", she asked. "Jaune may be talented at developing strategies on the fly, but his individual combat skills are seriously lacking.", he raised his arm as they floated towards the balcony. "I mean, come on! That Cardin asshole's skills are comparable to a Jammer. Even Geo could've beaten him in his sleep. So, why can't Jaune?", he continued his rant.

Lyra could only widen her eyes at him. Since when did he became worried for someone else besides his 'kid'? "Who are you and what have you done to Mega?", Lyra sassed. "We fought a bunch of those…'Grimm' creatures, and like the Jammers, they don't mess around.". Lyra raised her eyebrow, "So you're saying he should've died in the forest because he didn't know how to fight?", she concluded. Omegas sighed again, "In a world like this, it's kill or be killed. If you can't fight, you're as good as dead.", he stated.

"Seriously, Mega. Since when did you worry about someone else other than your own partner?", Lyra asked him. This is the first time she's seen Omega-Xis like this. The AM-ian only chuckled, "Heh. That kid kinda reminds me of how I used to be.", his tone grew somber as he continued,

"A loser who can't do anything right.", Lyra was shocked, his tone suggested that he wasn't being sarcastic like usual. He was….sad. For years Lyra met him and she never knew that he was a different person. "Omega-Xis…", she said quietly as he grumbled.

"But I'm sure he has a good reason to be able to come to Beacon. I mean, you got to have some kind of proof that you have decent amount of combat skills to be accepted to the initiation, right?", Lyra wondered. "Good question.", Omega-Xis scratched his chin in thought. Their thinking was interrupted by an argument from familiar voices. The two Wizards floated behind a ledge and spotted two familiar people.

Cardin strode towards Jaune. "You snuck into Beacon, huh?", Cardin crossed his arms. "I gotta say, Jaune. I didn't expect you to be such a rebel.", he said in a gleeful tone instead of genuine anger. '_Snuck into Beacon? A rebel? What is he talking about?'_, Lyra thought confusedly.

"Please don't tell anyone, Cardin!", Jaune waved his hands submissively. Cardin simply laughed, "Oh no Jaune. I would never rat out a friend like that.", he smirked. Jaune became surprised, "A…. friend?", he asked. Cardin wrapped his arm around Jaune's neck and pulled him closer. "Of course. We're friends now, Jauney boy!", he said gleefully.

Lyra paled when Cardin even nicknamed Jaune, _'I don't like this one bit',_ Lyra noticed that Omega-Xis was gritting his teeth and the ledge he was gripping on to was being crushed by his strength.

Jaune was choking by the redhead's 'playful' grip. "And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time.", he then released the blonde from his grip. Jaune coughed from the hold.

"That being said. I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today.", he said with some bluffing tone. "Think you could do that for me, buddy?", he ask as he patted his head.

_'Don't do it, kid. It's not….worth….it!',_ Omega-Xis's growl grew louder as his crushed grip on the ledge grew harder.

Jaune didn't say a word. So Cardin assumed he obliged. "That's what I thought.", he sadistically smirked as he walked towards the ledge where he climbed from his dorm window, before giving his parting words. "Don't worry, Jaune. Your secret is safe with me.", he then climbed down to his dorm.

_'Grrrr…. THAT'S IT!_', having reached his breaking point, Omega-Xis zapped his way into Jaune's pocket. "Mega!", Lyra yelled quietly as she followed suit.

"Fuck my life…", Jaune shook his head as he clutched it with fear and remorse. How could he let himself submit to a guy like him? As he continued his thoughts, he heard his Scroll ringing. He pulled it out to see who called him.

"Huh?", Jaune was confused. He heard his signature ringtone, but there was no familiar number. Heck, there wasn't even a calling page on the screen. Just as he was about to touch the screen-

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?", a face of a pissed Omega-Xis popped up on the screen. "ACK!", Jaune jumped in fright. "O-Omega-Xis?", Jaune asked, having recognized the Wizard's name thanks to Geo as well as their ability to 'Trans-in' into anything electronic. "W-what are you doing in my-",

"YOU'RE JUST GONNA LET HIM WALK ALL OVER YOU MORE AND MORE JUST BECAUSE HE HEARD YOUR SECRET!? IS THAT IT!?", Omega-Xis continued ranting cut off the blonde knight. "Secret? Wait. You heard us too?", Jaune asked again. Just how many people were eavesdropping on their conversation tonight?

"Only the part where Cardin 'asked' you to write his homework in exchange for keeping your secret.", Lyra appeared next to the AM-ian, who finally calmed down from his ranting. Unlike Omega-Xis though, she wasn't angry at him for being too submissive, just baffled by the secret.

"What did he mean by, 'you snuck into Beacon'?", she asked. Jaune sigh as he adjusted himself to a more comfortable sitting position. "My father, my grandfather, and my ancestors were all legendary warriors. I was just trying to follow their footsteps.", he explained to the Wizards. He shook his head in frustration. "But I just couldn't be like them. I didn't go to Combat School! I didn't pass any test!", his eyes began to water as he carried on. "My family expects the best of me, and I couldn't meet their standards. So I faked my transcripts, and lied my way to Beacon!", he sniffled.

"Jaune…..", Lyra's stomach felt funny as Jaune carried on. "Warriors are supposed to be helping others, not the other way around. So I refused Pyrrha's offer because I felt like she's pitying me. And now, Cardin knew my secret, and well….you know the rest.", Jaune said.

"Tch. Pathetic. Even if you did do what he says, that asshole's still gonna get you kicked out of here anyway.", Omega-Xis spoke begrudgingly. "Mega! Stop discouraging him!", Lyra nudged him angrily. "What!? He said he didn't want to be pitied for being a loser! I'm just doing him a favor.", Jaune frowned sadly at the AM-ian's brutal honesty.

"Easy for you to say. You're a strong alien who helped Geo saved the world lots of times.", Jaune muttered. Omega-Xis popped out of Jaune's Scroll and grabbed him by the collar. "Are you saying I'm a liar!?", Jaune shivered at the angry Wizard. "N-no?", Omega-Xis dropped the blonde guy to the ground.

"Back then. I was a loser. Who couldn't even fight back at all no matter how hard I was pushed around…..", Omega-Xis clenched his fist as he recalled a certain event that changed his life forever. "Until one day…."

…..

_Flashback to Omega-Xis's past_,

_It was nearly sundown at the streets of Planet FM. A certain frail canine AM-ian was hugging his backpack as he weakly floated his way home._

"_Lemme go!", Omega-Xis stopped as he looked to his right. At an alleyway, where a certain familiar, crow-like FM-ian was harassing a harp FM-ian. He recognized the harasser. He was his bully. So he tried to do the smart thing._

"_Just ignore it. I'm just gonna finish my homework and Corvus's.", he tried to float away from the scene. "Please! Leave me alone!", the Harp FM-ian screamed in fear as she struggled from Corvus's grip. "Come on now, babe. We're just gonna have fun together!", the Crow FM-ian said gleefully. Despite his statement, it's clear he's up to no good. _

_Omega-Xis hesitated. He clutched his backpack harder. "Help me!", her cries filled him with even more guilt. He gritted his teeth. He couldn't fight back the one who repeatedly stuffed him in his own locker, forced him to do his homework and humiliated him in the halls. But he couldn't let him harass an innocent girl, even if she's just a total stranger to him._

_The Harp FM-ian finally pulled herself free from Corvus's lustful grip, but ended up crashing into a pile of trash for her efforts, which only worsens her injuries. Corvus could only laugh, "Oh I just love when babes play hard to get.", he floated closer towards the FM-ian, who shook in fear._

_Corvus stopped midway due to an obstacle suddenly emerged in front of him. _

"_Oh, it's you, loser. Whaddya want?", Corvus asked, pretending to be oblivious. Omega-Xis was afraid of him. But he just can't watch him picking on anyone else, so he steeled his nerves, even if felt like he's forcing it. _

"_Leave her alone.", was all Omega-Xis could say._

_Corvus could only laughed at his prey's petty response, "Hahahahaha! Her?", Corvus looked at the frightened Harp FM-ian behind him. "Relax, Mega. I was just playing with her. She was just being clumsy, that's all.", Omega-Xis didn't respond. He just stood there, his arms wide open to shield the girl, his eyes locked on Corvus's._

_Corvus stopped smiling. He knew Omega-Xis must've caught on to his intentions. So he floated closer towards him, hoping it would break his nerves. _

"_Move aside.", he growled at Omega-Xis._

"_No.", Omega-Xis answered._

"_That's not a question!", Corvus shouted as he swung his talons and swatted Omega-Xis aside. The AM-ian fell to the ground as the Harp FM-ian watched in fear. "Come here, you little bitch!", gave up on his facade, he forcefully tugged the Harp's arm, who was struggled harder against him._

"_I…..said…", Corvus froze as he heard a familiar voice, he was about to turn around when,_

"_LEAVE HER ALONE!", Omega-Xis lunged towards Corvus. And with all his might, he swung his clawed arm towards the Crow FM-ian. _

"_GAH!", Corvus stumbled backwards from the blow. As he got up, he spotted Omega-Xis in front of the Harp FM-ian, free from the lustful FM-ian's grip. He noticed the look on the AM-ian's red glowing eyes, they're no longer filled with fear._

_They're replaced with rage. Pure blood filled rage._

_Corvus placed a claw on his cheek, where he felt hot scorch marks recently laid on his left eye thanks to Omega-Xis's plasma claw. Thankfully, his eye wasn't too damaged. _

_But his pride was._

"_Leave….her…..alone!", Omega-Xis roared at Corvus. This time Corvus was the one who paled at his own prey as he crawled back._

_No, the prey has become the predator._

"_You're…. YOU'LL REGRET THIS ONE DAY!", Corvus cursed at him before zipping out of the alley._

_The Harp FM-ian was surprised by the brave AM-ian. Omega-Xis turned around to check on the emotionally scarred FM-ian. She was still shivering in fear, no doubt thanks to Corvus's assault scaring the hell out of her._

_Omega-Xis calmed down for a bit to comfort the terrified FM-ian, "You okay there?", he asked the FM-ian. She was expecting him to do something violent like the Crow FM-ian, but she was wrong to doubt her savior, so she nodded lightly. _

"_It's too dangerous to be here alone. I'll take you home. Can you move?", Omega-Xis held his hand to the Harp FM-ian. After the harassment Corvus caused, he had to ask her in case her injuries temporary crippled her ability to float. She grabbed the AM-ian's hand to stand up, though barely. They both floated out of the alley to take the Harp home._

End of flashback.

…...

Omega-Xis closed his eyes and smiled, "I still forgot to ask the girl's name after that. But then again. It was many years ago after all. I'm not sure I'll remember her face anymore.", he then opened his eyes and frowned, "But after that, I was no longer a hapless, unworthy loser. I was ruthless, dangerous, and brutal monster. But I didn't care. Because nobody picked on me anymore.".

Unknowingly, Lyra was frowning behind Omega-Xis, her solemn look plastered on her face. "What's wrong?", the AM-ian asked her. Lyra noticed him looking and turned around, blushing, "I-it's nothing, you mutt.", she blurted. "Weird.", he raised his eyebrow.

"Omega-Xis…..I-I-", Jaune tried to respond once again. Omega-Xis patted Jaune on the shoulder, though the blonde man flinched a bit since his arm is made of energy. Fortunately, it didn't burn him.

"Even my kid used to act like that.", Omega-Xis chuckled. "Geo? You mean he was a loser like I am?", Omega-Xis deadpanned at Jaune's blunt statement. Jaune paled at his own insensitivity. "No. I mean, Geo used to deny anyone's help. For a different reason.", Omega-Xis shook his head. Jaune was slightly surprised.

"Jaune. Even the greatest warriors ask for help once in a while. I'm sure even your ancestors would've done the same, right?", Lyra spoke next. Jaune was unsure for a moment. He heard stories about his father slaying large groups of Grimm back in the past. He knew it would be impossible for him to do so all by himself. He laid his head on his knees in a fetal position. "Man. I'm so stupid. I can't believe I just yelled at Pyrrha to stop helping me.", he spoke remorsefully.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Jaune. Just apologize to her next time. Okay?", Lyra's warm smile laid to Jaune's face. "Perhaps we should go back. Sonia gets sleepless when I'm not with her.", Lyra said as she greeted Jaune farewell.

As she left, Omega-Xis gave him a few parting words, without facing him. "If you want to quit being a wimp, quit acting like one.", he then floated away with Lyra, leaving Jaune alone.

Jaune took one last look at his Scroll. He sighed sadly. _'Still. Fuck my life…..'_, he muttered as he stood up and walked away.

Unaware that his Scroll was glowing briefly.

**Did Omega-Xis's and Lyra's words go into Jaune's head. Will Jaune finally face his weakness? Does the glowing on his Scroll means something? Find out in the next chapter.**

**P.S.: Guess what reference did I use in one scene of this chapter?**

**To be continued…...**


	6. Chapter 6: Forever Falls

**I don't own Mega Man Star Force (which belongs to Capcom), or RWBY (which belongs to Rooster Teeth). Except for a few OCs. **

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**ATTACK!"**

"_Japanese(translated)"_

Ever since Jaune became Cardin's 'friend', he hardly returned to JNPR's dorm. And even if he does, it's usually midnight. Pyrrha in particular was very worried and disappointed because he explicitly told her he didn't want anyone's help to train him, and yet he became friends with the very person who just bullied him.

But in reality, by the virtue of being Cardin's 'friend', he meant being forced to do all of team CRDL's homework, or else he'll report his fake transcripts to Professor Goodwitch. He knew he'd regret it, but he had no choice. As much as he hated being around the bully, he hated being expelled from one of the most prestigious academies even more. He'll just have to bear with it for now, even if it upsets Pyrrha.

…...

At the next week, Teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL and GLAS went to Forever Falls on a field trip, led by Professor Goodwitch. "Yes students, the Forest of Forever Falls is indeed beautiful.", Glynda explained to the students as Ruby and Sonia gazed upon the beauty of the lush forest. "But we're not here to sightsee. Professor Peach asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest.", Glynda continued as she led the students deeper into the forest. "And I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

Jaune accidentally bumped into Cardin while carrying his and Team CRDL's sample jars. Cardin glared at his 'friend', who whistled innocently.

"Each of you must fill one jar's worth of red sap.", Glynda held up at glass jar full of the aforementioned sap. Leon licked his lips at the tasty treat in a jar, Luna rolled her eyes. "However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates.". The Rose-Xiao Long sisters smiled at each other. "We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Have fun.", Glynda finished.

Cardin smirked evilly as he grabbed Jaune's shoulder. "Come on. Jauney Boy. Let's go.", as Cardin went off, Jaune took one last look at his teammates. Nora and Ren went ahead of Pyrrha, who looked back at him. Jaune hung his head dejectedly before choosing to follow Cardin. Pyrrha sighed before following her teammates.

Geo and Sonia, who were watching the whole scene, scowled. They then looked at each other with determined looks before nodding. Sonia then went to follow team CRDL, while Geo went to his teammates.

…

While team CRDL were lying on the ground to relax, Jaune did all the work. He slumped to the ground in exhaustion.

Sonia quietly hid behind a tree and began eavesdropping.

"Good work, Jauney Boy. Now that wasn't too hard, was it?", Cardin asked his 'friend'. Jaune lifted his head weakly, "I think I'm allergic to this stuff.", he joked. "Great great great.", Cardin stood up and looked at Jaune with a smirk. "I bet you're asking yourself, "Why did my buddy Cardin asked me to collect six jars of tree sap, when there's only five of us?". Jaune answered weakly, "That's one of the many questions I've asked myself today, yes."

'_Come to think of it, I was wondering about it too.'_, Sonia narrowed her eyes at the number of jars Jaune collected. _'And I don't think collecting lots of jars meant extra credits.',_ Lyra stated.

"Well. Come with me and you'll find out.", Cardin said as he and his teammates walked towards a ledge. Jaune gulped, hoping his troubles would end soon.

_'Guess we're about to find out.'_, Sonia scowled as she followed Jaune and team CRDL.

…

Team CRDL plus Jaune arrived at the top of the hill, while Sonia hid behind another tree. They watched a bunch of students, particularly team JNPR, RWBY and GLAS collecting the tree sap.

Ren passed a jar full of sap to Nora and grabbed an empty one from her other hand. As he filled the jar with the sap, he swore he heard slurping noises. When he turned around, he saw Nora holding up a recently empty jar, and her mouth was covered in tree sap. She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. Ren groaned in frustration.

"Ugh. Seriously! Does she even know if it's safe to drink that?", Luna complained and shook her head. "Beaff me", Leon's voice was muffled. Luna was baffled when she saw her boyfriend scooping some sap into his mouth with his bare hand, "Viff fing iff fweeth! MmMmmm!", Leon was happily licking his lips for any remaining sap. Luna facepalmed, _"Baka...(Idiot...)"_

The Rose-Xiao Long sisters laughed at the scene unfold.

Jaune paled, "Cardin. W-what's going on?", he asked Cardin, who had a scowl on his face. "Payback."

"Pyrrha? Geo?", Jaune saw Pyrrha, who was extracting sap from a tree. Geo was helping her passing the jars. Jaune looked at Cardin with fear, "What are you-". "That's the girl. Red-haired know-it-all thinks she's so smart. Then there's that brown-haired show off thinks he can make fun of me by standing up for a freak.", Cardin growled, still haven't got over his humiliation at the hands of those two.

_'Wait. Geo-kun? Oh no.'_, Sonia paled at Cardin's words, especially as he pulled out a cardboard box.

"Alright boys. Jaune picked up some rapier wasp last night.", said Cardin while Russel playfully smacked Jaune's back for his efforts.

_'R-rapier wasps!?', _Lyra's eyes wide open. _'I heard those creatures like sweets. Don't tell me he's making Jaune…'_

Cardin shoved a jar of sap into Jaune's hands. "Hit 'em with that sap, or I'll have a good talk with Goodwitch. And you're gonna be in the first ship out of Beacon.", Jaune gulped at Cardin's threat.

Sonia quietly shook her head, _'No! Don't do it, Jaune! It's not worth it!'_, even if Jaune did do what he says, he'll still get expelled for pulling a dangerous prank on other students. That violation is just as harsh as faking transcripts. She tried to stop him but Lyra called out to her, telepathically, _'Sonia, wait! Let Jaune make his choice.', _she said. Sonia clenched her teeth with fear.

Jaune thought for a moment as he held the jar up, aiming at Pyrrha. But then he remembered Omega-Xis's words.

_'If you wanna stop being a wimp, quit acting like one.'_

Then Lyra's words came to his mind,

'_Even the greatest warriors ask for help once in a while.'_

Jaune's fearful expression turned to a scowl as he made his decision.

"No."

Cardin asked, "What did you say?".

Jaune gripped the jar harder. "I said, NO!", with all his courage, he threw the jar… at Cardin. His courage already diminished when Cardin didn't flinch from the impact. The redhead looked at his armor, stained with juicy red tree sap.

"Big mistake.", Cardin chuckled darkly. Jaune responded with nervous laughter as Team CRDL started beating him up for screwing up their prank.

"ENOUGH!", just as Cardin was about to lay a finishing blow on the blonde knight, Sonia walked out of her hiding spot.

Cardin chuckled as he toss the bruised and battered blonde aside. "Well well well. Looks like the blue loser brought a spy. Sneaking up on us so you can protect your boyfriend?", Cardin crossed his arms. Jaune was grabbed by Dove.

Sonia wasn't fazed by his words, "You been bullying Jaune, you harassed Velvet because she's a Faunus, and now you blackmailed Jaune to hurt Geo and my friends!", she yelled angrily.

"You're no Huntsman! YOU'RE A MONSTER!", she ranted.

Cardin laughed at her words, not even offended for being called such. "So what are you gonna do about it? Tell Goodwitch that I blackmailed Jaune with his fake transcripts into doing my chores?", Cardin shook his head and raised his arms gleefully. "In fact, since Jauney Boy didn't do what I said, I should send those to her right now.", Jaune's eyes lit up as Cardin pulled out his Scroll.

"NO! PLEASE!", Jaune panicked struggle was no match for Dove's grip, especially when Russel gave him a hand.

Sonia tried to stop Cardin as well, but was pinned down by Sky, "Ngh! Stop this, Cardin! That's none of your business!", Sonia shouted fearfully. "Then you should've mind your own either, bitch", Cardin spat as he casually scrolled through his picture album for Jaune's transcripts…..

Except there was no sign of them.

Cardin's sadistic grin turned to a confused frown as his fingers moved faster to search the entire album, but to no avail. "Where is it!?", Cardin shifted his head as he kept looking.

Sonia grinned, _'Thanks, Lyra._', she said. _'You're welcome. Now Cardin can't blackmail him without proof.'._ A while ago, Sonia was distracting Cardin so that Lyra can enter his Scroll and deleted the picture of the fake transcripts.

Cardin growled at Jaune. "Did you delete the transcripts!?", he grabbed Jaune's collar, thinking he had snuck on his Scroll and deleted the screenshots of his transcripts.

"I-I didn't. I don't even know your password!", Jaune shook his head in fear.

"LIES!", he swung his fist at Jaune's face, hoping to break his skull.

"NO!", Sonia struggled again. As Cardin's fist landed on Jaune, a flash of bright light blinded everyone nearby.

"Agh!", Cardin winced at the pain. Jaune fell down from the impact. Surprisingly, he didn't feel the punch, and his bruises were no more, his skin briefly glowed while his wounds slowly disappeared. _'That must've been my Aura healing me!'_, he concluded.

With Sky stunned by the flash, Sonia bashed her head at Sky's face to get him off her and stood up. "Enough is enough! Let him go, Cardin!", she said to him. "Make me!", Cardin pulled out his mace, ready to fight Sonia.

***Grrrrrrrr***

A growling noise approached the students. It was an Ursa Major. It must've sensed negativity caused by the chaos. Specifically Cardin's rage. Everyone froze at the sight of the large Grimm. "That's a big Ursa!", Russel cried as Team CRDL made a run for it…... without their leader, who was frozen stiff. "Oh sure! Leave your leader to die, why don't you!", Sonia was disgusted by his teammates' cowardice.

But for now, they have bigger problems to deal with. The Major walked towards Cardin, apparently having smelled the tree sap on his armor. Cardin still shuddered with fear, unable to react when the Grimm raised it's clawed paw.

"LOOK OUT!", Sonia ran towards Cardin, trying to push him aside, but she was too far from him to reach.

***CLANG!***

Cardin opened his eyes to find the very same person he bullied, protected him with his shield.

"Holy crap! Jaune!?", Cardin was genuinely surprised by the sudden change in his demeanor. "Get to safety, Cardin!", Jaune said to him.

Without wasting time, Cardin stood up and ran for his life, "WAIT FOR ME, GUYS!", he shouted. Jaune was baffled. To think that a tough bully like him to run away from a Grimm.

"Get to safety, Jaune! I'll take care of this!", Sonia grabbed two handles on her back and twirled them, revealing her weapons as they unfolded themselves.

On her right hand had a weapon that appeared to be a cross between a shotgun and a sword. It had two handles, the sword and the rifle grips were pale blue in color. The ammo barrel was pink in color. It had a pink pump. It also had two blades where the gun nozzle is located between them. Along the long blades were guitar strings.

The weapon is called the **Fay** **Slayer**. It was also her modified guitar.

On her left hand was a longsword with pink musical notes printed on the blade. It had a pale blue pommel guard on it's handle. It also has several crescent shaped blades on the sword's rear.

It is her secondary weapon dubbed **_Goushiki Zankantou_**_,_ or **Type-5 Colossal Blade.**

"You're not EM Wave Changing?", Lyra asked. Finally using her voice now that team CRDL isn't around. "Nope.", Sonia shook her head. "Geo-kun built these weapons for me. So I thought I'd take them for a spin.", she twirled her weapons.

Jaune gripped his sword in it's sheath tightly. He can't just run away. Sonia may have more experience than even Pyrrha, but it won't guarantee her survival by herself, let alone against a lone Elite Grimm.

Jaune unfolded his shield and stood in front of Sonia. "What are you doing, Jaune!?", she asked worryingly. "Even if you can, transform or something, I can't let you fight this Grimm alone.", Jaune said. "Besides, Geo's gonna kill me if anything happens to his girlfriend and I wasn't there."

Sonia was surprised by his resolve. Seeing Jaune getting kicked around by Cardin made her thought he was a coward, especially when Lyra told her that he faked his transcripts to Beacon. But seeing him standing in the face of danger just to protect his friends made her change her outlook on him. Even if he doesn't meet it's standards, he'd go far as to make fake transcripts just to get here. He really did want to become a Huntsman.

Sonia shook her head, amused by Jaune's resolve. "You're just as stubborn as Leon. You know that?", Sonia readied her swords. Jaune raised his eyebrow, "Was that supposed to be a compliment?". Their conversation was cut short when the Ursa unleashed a loud roar.

…..

"What was that?", a mighty roar alerted Geo, Ruby and the rest of the students. "URSA! URSA!", Russel shouted as he, Dove and Sky ran like hell, until he was grabbed by a distraught Yang. "What!? Where!?", Yang asked. "Back there! It's got-", Russel was cut off by another shout. "OUTTA THE WAY!", Cardin sprinted right behind his teammates. Geo tripped the redhead over as he crashed to the ground with a thud. He the picked him up by the collar of his armor.

"Where. Is. Sonia!?", Geo asked him darkly. Cardin, already terrified to insult his girlfriend right now, pointed at the back, "She's with the Grimm, and Jaune's with her!"

Pyrrha dropped her jar after hearing her partner's name. "Jaune! We have to save them!", Ruby nodded. "Yang! You and Blake find Professor Goodwitch.", Yang nodded and went off alongside Blake. "Go. There might be more Grimm along the way.", Pyrrha ordered Ren and Nora to help the two. "You too, Prez and Leon.", Geo told his two blonde teammates as he pulled down his Visualizer and pulled out his weapons.

On his right is a blue assault rifle with a red nozzle atop some sort of metal stake. It had a serrated foldable blade on the back of the rifle. It had a small magazine on the bottom.

Geo dubbed it the **Night Fowl.**

On his left hand was a blue revolver with a barrel as long as the body of his rifle and a black grip. It's cylindrical chamber had multiple Dust vials inside to fire Dust bullets, which can be chosen by pulling a second trigger behind the main one.

Geo called it the **Longtomb Special**

Ruby would be gawking over the weapon by now, but now is not the time. "Come on, guys!", they all ran towards the source of the roar while Cardin ran off with his teammates.

….

**Playing BGM (Kingdom Hearts 2.5: Dance to the Death)**

The Ursa Major roared again as it slapped it's paw at Sonia, who parried it with her Type-5. She used her free arm to fire a few rifle blasts from her Fay-Slayer. The blast hit the mark, the Ursa was pushed backwards from the blast. "HAAH!", Sonia spun herself to swing her swords at the Grimm's chest. Slash marks laid on the Ursa. Irritated, the Ursa managed to block another relentless blow with it's other arm. "_Shima ta! (Oh no!)", _Sonia cursed as the Grimm unleashed a powerful counterattack with a mighty swing. "Ugh!", she crashed to the ground. Groaning in pain, she was unable to dodge a massive slam of the Grimm's claw.

***CLANG!***

The sound of banging metal relieved her as she saw Jaune blocked the claw with the shield of **Crocea Mors. **"You alright, Sonia?", he asked. "Yeah. I'm okay. Thanks, Jaune.", Sonia used her Fay-Slayer as support to stand up. She resumed her battle stance. Jaune pushed his shield to push the Major away. "Sonia. I need you to attack the Grimm from the back. Ursai are big, but they're also slow. So it can't attack prey from opposite directions.", Jaune stated his strategy. "You're gonna attack it from the front? Are you sure about this!?", Sonia asked him worriedly.

Jaune held up his shield. "I have this. It took a lot of blows back when it belonged my grandfather. So I'll just bet my chances on this shield while I attack it from the front.". Sonia noticed that there were scratch marks on the shield, both new and old. Back in Beacon, Ruby told her that Jaune's Crocea Mors is a hand-me-down weapon, or family heirloom.

Sonia smiled and patted Jaune's shoulder, "Be careful, Jaune.", Sonia ran around the Ursa. The Grimm tried to turn it's head to chase her, but was met with a sword strike from Jaune. "Hey, Grimm! Over here!", Jaune taunted the Ursa.

"GRAWR!", It worked somehow, since the Grimm had finally focused on the blonde knight instead of the pink songstress.

"And I thought he wasn't capable of combat.", Lyra commented. "I guess when push comes to shove, he can grow a spine.", Sonia giggled before switching to a determined scowl. "Alright. Let's see what this baby can do!", Sonia pressed a trigger on the Type-5's handle. The blade began to extend into segments linked together by chains. "**WHIP SMASH!"**, Sonia wildly swung her whipsword at the Ursa's spiky back, slicing off the spiky bones. The Ursa roared in pain, but was too busy being punished by Jaune to pay attention to her.

….

Geo, Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha arrived at the scene where Sonia and Jaune were fighting the Ursa Major. Everyone readied their weapons. "Wait.", Pyrrha stopped them, wanting to see how her partner fare in this battle.

The Ursa grew more and more frustrated with the unfair battle. Unleashing another mighty roar, it spun around to swing it's arms, punching Sonia away. "Argh!", Sonia rolled on the ground from the impact. Jaune was then punched in the opposite direction. He rolled a good distance before stopping.

'_Cardin can pick on me all day if he wants to.', _he slowly, but weakly stood up.

_'But nobody can lay a finger on my friends!', _he gripped his sword harder.

_'AND THAT MEANS YOU TOO, GRIMM!'_, he ran towards the Ursa. "RAAAAAHH!", he shouted at the top of his lungs as he swung his sword. The Ursa swung it's arm at Jaune, ready to seal the deal.

Pyrrha raised her arm towards Jaune. A black glow enveloped her gloved hand, which gave the same glow to Jaune's shield.

The shield moved a little bit so that it blocked the claw. Jaune stuttered for a bit, but he finally managed to lay a killing blow and decapitated the Ursa. The head of the Grimm flew a few inches off the ground, while it's now headless body fell to the ground with a loud thud.

**BGM End**

Jaune gave a weak grin at Sonia, "We…*pant*…. did it…*pant*.", Sonia weakly got up and nodded in joy.

Pyrrha's hand stopped glowing. Ruby and Weiss were surprised by what she did, while Geo was impressed.

"Uh….What?", Ruby blinked confusedly.

"How did you….?", Weiss tried to ask, but Geo already guessed.

"I'm guessing your Semblance is **Polarity**?", Geo smirked.

Pyrrha was surprised by his answer, "Yes. How did you know?".

"Well. Judging by the black energy emitted from your hand to the shield, I assume your Semblance couldn't possibly be Telekinesis.", he said. Pyrrha was impressed by his intelligence. No wonder Sonia praised him as a great leader.

"Wow. Poles are cool.", Ruby squeaked. "No, you dunce! It means she can control magnets.", Weiss corrected her. "Magnets are cool too!", Ruby was still awed by her Semblance. "I'm guessing that's how you won the Mistralian Tournaments?", Omega-Xis asked her from Geo's Scroll. Pyrrha gave a nervous chuckle, "Not entirely. I only used it subtly and sparingly to catch my opponents off guard.", the spartan redhead scratched the back of her head. After Pyrrha gave her answer, Geo ran towards his girlfriend, who was struggling to stand up.

"Sonia-chan!", he shouted. "Geo-kun!", she responded with her own shout. Geo crashed into her with a warm embrace. "_Daijobu yogata…_(_I'm glad you're okay…)_", Geo sniffled, his eyes teared up from fear of losing his love. Sonia closed her eyes and returned the hug. They backed away slightly so that they can make eye contact. "I'm okay, Geo-kun. _Arigato (Thanks)_.", Sonia lifted up Geo's Visualizer and wiped a tear off his cheek. They both closed their eyes as Geo gently pushed her head towards his face. They leaned to each other and began to kiss each other in the lips.

"Aww.", Pyrrha cooed at the lovely couple. Ruby gagged at the display of affection, "Ewwww….. Gross!".

Weiss could only dope slap her partner. "Don't ruin the moment, you dolt!", she scolded her partner, who deflated in embarrassment. "Though I must agree with her. You two should really get a room."

"Someday you're gonna do the same thing when you find a boyfriend.", Lyra snickered at the Red Reaper. "Aww man…", Ruby pouted at her fate.

Geo and Sonia broke the kiss and smiled at each other. His warm brown eyes met her bright green eyes once again.

"**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!"**, a loud noise echoed in his Visualizer along with the words flashing in it. Geo pulled out his Night Fowl.

"We've got company!", a growling noise was heard from the trees. It grew louder and louder and finally, the source of the growls emerged. Everyone paled at the creature.

Said creature of Grimm is an elderly Ursa that's twice the size of the Ursa Major. It had three small red horns on it's mask. It's forelegs are bulging and have very thick bone armor on it. Even it's short hind legs have bone armor on them. It's back was covered with a thick shell with red spikes. It also had thicker and spikier shoulder plates.

"That's a huge Ursa Major.", Omega-Xis noted. Weiss shook her head, "That's no Ursa Major." Everyone looked at her with frightened looks.

"That's **Behemoth.**", she corrected.

"A **Bound Ursa."**, Pyrrha added. As if to agree with the heiress's answer, Behemoth let out an extremely loud and terrifying roar.

"RROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!"

Everyone covered their ears from the ear-splitting roar. "I guess he's mad at us for killing his brethren.", Sonia raised her swords. She then glanced at the decaying corpse of the headless Ursa Major.

**Playing BGM: (Mega Man X8: vs. 8Boss)**

Behemoth made his first move by slamming his large arms to the ground. The soft grass that covered the ground began to crack towards the group. "Scatter!", Geo ordered everyone to jump out of the way. His Visualizer began to form a crosshair locking on to the Bound Ursa. "Eat this!", Geo fired a barrage of bullets from his Night Fowl. Behemoth raised his arm to block them with his arm's shell. Weiss jumped towards the back of the Bound Ursa, using one of her glyphs to shoot fireballs with her Myrtenaster. But the thick shell of his means the fireballs can't hurt him. "No…..", Weiss groaned silently. She'd been killing many Ursai during her trials at home, but she never encountered a Bound Grimm before, and thus, wasn't prepared to combat one.

"We need to retreat! There's no way we can fight him ourselves!", Weiss declared.

As if the Bound Ursa actually understood her words, Behemoth let out another roar. Multiple Ursai crawled into the battlefield to assist him.

"That would be impossible right now.", Omega-Xis growled at the Ursai blocking the exit. Jaune and Pyrrha were forced to deal with Behemoth's underlings while the rest battled him.

"Can't you just turn into that, Joker, something? Geo?", Ruby asked him while sniping Behemoth's chest. Geo shook his head. "We can't. We don't have enough **Noise** to Finalize.", he said. Ruby blinked confusedly, "Noise? How do you collect sound?", she asked, not really understanding that single word. "N-not that kind of noise. The digital kind that any electronic devices emit. Like Scrolls.", his explanation still didn't get into Ruby's head, who still blinked in confusion. "We'll explain later.", Geo then fired some Lightning Dust bullets with his revolver. The bullets hit the mark as Behemoth roared in pain. In retaliation, Behemoth swung his arm to punch him in the gut. "Guh!", Geo crashed to the ground.

"GEO-KUN!", Sonia shouted in fear. "Damnit! We've gotta help them!", Jaune growled while slicing an Ursa's head. "We need to deal with the lesser Grimm first, Jaune!", Pyrrha pointed out while firing her Milo (her sword in rifle form) at another Ursa.

"I'm coming, Geo!", Ruby used her Semblance to sped towards Behemoth. "Ruby, wait!", Weiss called out to her, but failed as Ruby started slashing Behemoth with her scythe relentlessly.

Behemoth didn't have any of it. Waiting for the right move, he opened his paw into Ruby's path before closing it, trapping her into his grip. "Argh!", Ruby cried painfully as the Bound Ursa began to crush her with his tightening grip.

"Ruby! No!", everyone paled at the sight of the Red Reaper being crushed. "Let her go, you Grimm!", Geo was ready to aim his revolver at Behemoth, but the Bound Grimm held up the distressed reaper in front of him, acting as a meat shield. "_Kuso….(Damnit…)", _Geo muttered.

"I'll take care of this.", Weiss charged her rapier with Ice Dust and leapt behind the Bound Grimm. Her slashes and thrusts did managed to nick some parts of the shell. Behemoth roared in frustration of his shell getting more scratches. He then surprise the heiress by jumping back, using his spiky carapace to bludgeon her. "Ergh!", Weiss was concussed by the impact. She tried to stand up, but Behemoth used his free hand to grab her in a restraining grip.

**BGM paused**

"H-heeeeeeyy, Weiss.", Ruby smiled nervously once she managed to make eye contact with her partner. Weiss just gave her an ice cold glare, "Shut up, dolt."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAHHH!", the two girls yelled from the crushing grip of the Bound Grimm.

...

Their yells echoed all the way to the other group. The first one to react to it was Yang. "Ruby!", her sisterly instincts kicked in as she turned around towards the source. Blake grabbed her by the arm, "Where do you think you're going, Yang?", she asked her partner. "What do you think I'm doing!? My sister is in trouble!", Yang shouted angrily, as if it was obvious.

Blake took a good look at her eyes. Red replaced the lilac ones she usually has. And she's not in her usual snarky tone. For someone who's always casual at the face of danger, hearing her sister in peril is one of the few things that can break her into a near traumatic state.

"You're not going to save your sister by yourself.", Blake stated. "I'll go with you.", Yang was about to piss off at her partner for being apathetic, but eventually calmed down after she said so. Without wasting time, she and Blake ran towards their location. This earned Luna's attention, "Where are you two going?", she asked. "Don't worry about us. Get to Goodwitch.", Blake replied.

…..

"WEISS!", Jaune went wide-eyed at the sight. This proved to be a wrong move as an Ursa knocked him over and pinned him down. "Ergh…..", his attempt at getting up proved futile due to the Ursa's strength. "Jaune! I'm coming!", Pyrrha ran towards Jaune to slash away the Ursa pinning him down.

"S-shit! He's clever!", Geo hesitantly aimed his Longtomb Special. He knew Bound Grimm are smarter than an average Grimm, but he wasn't expecting a dumb muscle of one to use two Huntresses in training as hostages.

"I-I can't d-die like this…. No-GUH! Until….. I fulfill the legacy of my family…. company...ARGH!", Weiss was slowly losing her strength at keeping her eyes open at the hands of the Bound Grimm.

"D-don't worry a-bout-HHRRRGGGH!", Ruby tried to reassure them, but Behemoth's squeezing cut her off.

The two Huntresses in training began to feel weaker as Behemoth's grip became stronger. They started to blackout as their life force were literally being squeezed out.

They're gonna die.

Before they even become full fledged Huntresses.

"Then I won't let you die, Weiss!", Weiss nearly blacked out, if it weren't for the words of the male brunette.

"No, Ruby! I can't let you die before you become a Huntress!", Sonia shouted.

"B-but, Sonia…..", Ruby's voice grew weaker from all the choking. Sonia tightened her grip on her swords.

"We all have so much to live for…", Geo gritted his teeth.

"I promised to myself to help Yang take care of you.", said Sonia.

"It's my responsibility to protect everyone. Including my friends."

"We all wanted to make our dreams come true."

Geo and Sonia shot their determined looks,

"SO DON'T GIVE UP ON YOURSELVES!", they shouted with passion.

And for some reason, their Scrolls glowed brightly. "M-Mega? What's happening?", Geo pulled out his Scroll to see his Wizard glowing. "I'm feeling tingly all of a sudden, kid.", Omega-Xis was just as confused as him.

"M-me too!", Lyra was also glowing as bright as Omega-Xis. "W-what's going on!?", Sonia became surprised when she and Geo started shining brightly as well, blinding everyone in vicinity.

…...

"What is that?", Blake, for the first time, actually expressed shock when she saw the beacon of light. "Whatever it is, that's where Ruby and the others are. We're getting close!", Yang continued running ahead to save her sister.

…...

"Mmmmm…. Huh?", Weiss shook her head from the dizziness. The last thing she remembered that Geo produced a flashing light. She blinked a bit to try and regain her eyesight. But the sunlight only made it harder for her.

"-right?". Great. First she was being blinded by sunlight, now her ears were ringing. She squinted to try and see the figure in front of her face. Said figure seemed to understand her body language and moved it's head so that it blocked the sunlight.

With that out of the way, Weiss was able to see her savior clearly.

"Weiss! Can you hear me!?", the voice turned out to be Geo. Or rather, Mega Man. But he seemed rather, different.

Weiss stared at him. His helmet was white with light blue hues. The top part of his helmet resembled a crown with his hair exposed in the middle of it.

"Umm. Weiss? Are you okay?", Mega Man asked her. Weiss eventually snapped out of her stupor when she realized she was staring at him. She looked around and judging by her eye level, she's on Mega Man's arms, bridal carry style.

She turned her face away with her reddened cheeks, "I'm fine. Just… put me down already.", she replied with some pride to hide her embarrassment, before returning eye contact, "Please…..".

"Oh, right. S-sorry.", Mega Man eventually lowered the heiress to the ground. "Your armor!", Weiss gasped when she saw the full view of his armor.

His armor is white in color with blue undertones. The shoulder guards have spikes arranged to resemble snowflakes. His Mega Buster was replaced with a grey arm cannon resembling Myrtenaster, complete with colored chambers. His other gauntlet, boots and shoulder guards have black circles on them, especially on the forearms, the sides of the ankles and his back. His signature emblem was replaced with Weiss's emblem, painted gold.

"That's...odd", Mega Man was just as confused as Weiss. How the hell did he suddenly get an armor that looks like Weiss?

"Beats me.", Omega-Xis dismissed, but not before deciding to tease him with his theory, "Maybe it had something to do with you saving Ice Queen?", he snickered.

Both Mega Man and Weiss blushed at the jab. "That's not true!", Weiss stammered. Then she realized, "Wait a minute! What just happened?", she asked.

"Well…", Mega Man pointed at Behemoth, who was roaring uncontrollably. Weiss noticed that there was a bleeding stump on his right arm where his paw used to be. _'That's the hand where Ruby got grabbed. That means-', _she then looked at the guy, "Where's Ruby?".

Mega Man laughed nervously, "W-well…", he then pointed at the other direction. She looked at the direction. She jawdropped at what she saw.

"OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! YOULOOKJUSTLIKEME!", Ruby was immediately rejuvenated for some reason. She was gawking at Sonia, as Harp Note. But like Mega Man, she was also wearing a different armor.

Harp Note's armor is black with red undertones. Her skirt has red frills. Her gloves are red with black hands. Her breastplate is red with Ruby's emblem being black printed in the center. Her boots are also red. Her black helmet is adorned with a red heart for a headpiece, with red roses in place of the cylindrical headpieces. The new additions to her armor is a red hood and red cape similar to Ruby's replaced her white scarf, and bracelets made of rose petals. Ruby's emblem fastened the hood to her collarbone. Her guitar was black with red strings. It's body shaped like a rose, with it's headstock resembling a leaf.

_'Gods! It's like I'm seeing double!',_ Weiss muttered in confusion.

Harp Note looked at her hands. "My armor….. It copied you!", Harp Note exclaimed. "I know! You look like my twin sister!", Ruby said excitedly. "Except you're not, my twin sister." Harp Note giggled at her innocent joke.

"Oh my goodness!", Pyrrha exclaimed, dropping her arms in bewilderment. Fortunately, despite the bright pillar of light, the news team hasn't noticed that. And the school students of Beacon decided to wave off as Geo's Mega Man form as his weapon.

But the rejoicing will have to wait when Behemoth unleashed another roar.

"We'll worry about that later. We need to kill this beast once and for all!", Mega Man declared confidently.

"Yeah! Let's go guys!", Ruby readied her scythe, before looking at the armored duo.

"What?", Mega Man asked. "Aren't you gonna say your phrase? With that new armor of yours?", Ruby asked with a grin. "Seriously? Right now?", Weiss facepalmed.

"Sure.", Harp Note grinned happily.

**Playing BGM (Mega Man X Command Mission: Fight X!)**

"**ROSE HARP NOTE! DROPPING IN!**", she shouted triumphantly after twirling her guitar with a wink.

"Umm. Okay.", Mega Man said nervously before posing.

"**SCHNEE MEGA MAN! ROCK ON!**", he shouted and swung his Mega Buster.

Weiss's heart suddenly beat faster than usual. His posing is actually heroic, unlike a certain idiot knight. _'Wait. What am I thinking? Why did I like him posing? It's stupid!'_. She turned away to hide her blushing cheeks.

Ruby's eyes were sparkling with joy. Just what she expect from a super heroine.

Schnee Mega Man aimed his Mega Buster, when all of the sudden, the black circles began to glow with white glyphs. Then a glyph appeared in front of the cannon's nozzle. "**AMPLIFIER GLYPH!", **Schnee Mega Man shouted as he fired an energy ball. The projectile shot through the glyph and it multiplied before hitting Behemoth. "Whoa….", Schnee Mega Man was surprised at the ability he just called and used. "Did you just used my **Semblance**!?", Weiss was shocked. "I-I don't think so. Those glyphs have MY emblem on it.", Mega Man answered. "So this armor not only copies your weapons, but also Semblances.", Schnee Mega Man hypothesized. Weiss wasn't sure if she should be jealous of impressed.

"Okay. Let's see what this armor can do, Lyra!", Rose Harp Note said enthusiastically. "Alright. You go girl!", Lyra cheered. The Red Songstress held her guitar like a bludgeon, ready to use the Axe Bass. Instead, "**SONIC SCYTHE!"**, her guitar's body projected a red curved energy blade, resembling a futuristic Crescent Rose. Unexpectedly, she sliced Behemoth's chest. Roaring in anger, Behemoth countered with wild flailing of his arms. "Hmph!", Rose Harp Note held her guitar, err.. scythe up before leaping back.

"Wow! You got a scythe just like me!", Ruby gawked at Harp Note's new weapon. She giggled in response, "Thanks, Ruby.". Behemoth used the distraction to slam the ground, generating fissures. "ARGH!", the two reapers were flung from the shockwave and slid on the ground.

"SONIA/RUBY!", everyone shouted with worry.

"Grr…. Dammit!", Jaune struggled to stand up with his sword. "RAAAAAHH!", Jaune ran towards Behemoth and flailed his sword. He was afraid, but he couldn't let a powerful Grimm hurt his friend. No scratch that, his first friend in Beacon. But Behemoth blocked his slashes with his intact arm. He countered with a heavy punch to the gut, "Guh!", sending him flying back.

"Jaune! Are you alright!?", Pyrrha crouched to check on her partner. Jaune punched the ground in frustration, surprising the Invincible Girl.

"No….. I'm not alright! I cheated my way to Beacon! I got blackmailed by a coward of all people! And I couldn't fight a Bound Grimm!", he shook his head sadly. "How can I be a Huntsman if I can't do anything right!?".

_'Then you don't have to do it alone, milord.',_ a mysterious voice whispered in Jaune's head.

"Huh?", Jaune wide eyed. He heard a male voice, but it sounded deeper than Geo's. He looked around for the source. "Who said that?", Jaune asked. Pyrrha looked confused. "Who said what?", she asked him, wondering what happened to him.

_'I'll help you, milord. Raise your Scroll and say, 'EM Wave Change. Your full name. On Air'."_, the voice whispered to him again.

_'Wait. Geo mentioned that this is how he transformed into Mega Man before the Transcode Program was introduced by this Satella Police.', _Jaune pulled out his Scroll. Why did this voice told him to do it?

His confused look turned to fright when he saw his friends getting pummeled by Behemoth. He just can't argue with this….. voice anymore.

He sigh before raising his Scroll before saying the magic words.

"**EM WAVE CHANGE!"**

"**JAUNE ARC!"**

"**ON AIR!"**

"_NANI!?(WHAT!?)"_, Mega Man and Harp Note turned their heads to another glowing light with total shock. The bright flashing light forced everyone to shield their eyes.

Pyrrha was the first one to open her eyes and took a gaze. She was surprised to see what the new figure replaced Jaune, who was holding up some sort of laser sword where his Scroll was. "J-Jaune?", she asked.

He was no longer wearing his hoodie. On his body is now replaced with a black bodysuit adorned with full white plate armor with orange outlines. His chestplate is adorned with his Arc emblem. His helmet has a neon blue cross-shaped visor with an orange fin atop it. He has an orange cape with his yellow emblem printed on it where everyone can see. His left arm has his shield, which was modified with a holy cross atop it glowing blue and thicker trim. His sword now has an energy blade replacing the metal one. His appearance in overall is remniscent of a cyber knight.

"Jaune? Is that….. you?", Pyrrha asked again, hoping her voice could reach him. She was worried that this new armor could control him.

Jaune lowered his sword before turning his visored face at her. "I…. guess I am. I…. think.", Jaune looked at his own hands, confused. Pyrrha sighed in relief knowing her partner is still himself.

"Do not worry, milord. Thee are in control of thyself. I am only granting you my powers.", the voice spoke to him. This time it was more apparent and said voice belonged to a certain being in the interface of Jaune's visor.

Said being happened to be made of yellow energy. His orange gauntlets were holding a straightsword in a sword planting fashion. His head appears to be a knight's helmet with a multi slit metallic visor. He also has a yellowish white torso armor with a gold cross insignia on his chestplate.

Jaune remembered that those with a Wizard can EM Wave Change, so he asked the being, "Are…..you….an FM-ian?".

Said FM-ian gave him a nod in acknowledgement, "Correct. I am **Cross.** And thou art my liege. I shall swear on my life to provide thy with my utmost assistance, milord.", Cross pledged with a surprisingly Ye Olde English accent. Being based on a knight definitely explained such accent.

Jaune was a bit suspicious about having an FM-ian suddenly decided to help him out of nowhere. "So… What's in it for you?", he asked Cross.

"I'll repeat my statement. I only wish to provide thee assistance as your retainer, nothing more.", Cross answered genuinely. Jaune find it hard to see his expression since his face is hidden within his visor, or maybe his face IS the visor? Geo mentioned that some FM-ians are based on objects instead of animals. FM-ian biology is strange sometimes.

"Though I must suggest you make your move immediately, milord.", he said to Jaune, pointing at Behemoth raising both arms in the air, ready to slam it on the blonde knight.

"WHOA!", Jaune raised his new shield up. The shield's emblem suddenly glowed blue and the trims expanded to reveal neon blue parts. The shield started projecting an energy field larger than the shield itself. The impact pushed Behemoth back a bit.

"Alright! My turn!", Jaune wasted no time as he began retaliating by swinging his energy sword. Although his upgraded Crocea Mors still didn't sliced through the Bound Ursa's impenetrable armor, the scorch marks that were recently laid and the Ursa growling from the pain indicates progress.

"He's all yours, guys!", Jaune shouted to the others to attack.

"Geo! Weiss! Get ready! Sonia and I will distract him!", Ruby transformed her scythe into a rifle to snipe at Behemoth. "Okay. How do I do that?" , Rose Harp Note fiddled with her guitar-scythe, trying to transform it.

The guitar's body produced a trigger on it, an ejector pump and scope on the neck, and a long barrel with a muzzle on the head. "A **Sonic Rifle.** That'll do.", the red songstress aimed her guitar-sniper rifle to shoot red energy bullets.

The massive Ursa roared in anger from the bullet hell. It was too hurt to try and move to attack the two agile snipers.

"**GLACIAL RAPIER**!", Schnee Mega Man clutched his Mega Buster to project an icy blue energy lance. He then looked at Weiss. "How strong is your Gravity Glyphs?", he asked. "Enough to hold an airborne Giant Nevermore with two.", she said proudly. "Good. I need you to use it on me.", the Ice Bomber planted his two feet firmly while aiming his rapier at Behemoth. Weiss understood the message and her black glyph under his feet. "Think you can make the shot?", he grinned. "After using a similar tactic with Ruby once? Of course I can.", Weiss rolled her eyes before continued to focus on holding him with her glyph.

Without further ado, Schnee Mega Man fired his thrusters. Weiss nearly faltered from the sudden fatigue, but still focused her Semblance to hold him firmly until he gives the signal. Mega Man narrowed his eyes as his visor locked his crosshair at Behemoth.

"Steady…..", Schnee Mega Man aimed his arm rapier at Behemoth, who was being grazed by Ruby and Rose Harp Note's bullets.

"Steady…..", he activated his **Amplifier** **Glyph** on the muzzle, the energy rapier lengthened before solidifying into ice.

"NOW!", Mega Man signalled. Weiss released her glyph, slinging Mega Man towards Behemoth at high speed.

"**ICICLE BREAKER!",** Schnee Mega Man rocketed straight through Behemoth's armored chest thanks to his boosters, as well as both his and Weiss's glyphs. Ruby and Rose Harp Note widened their eyes at the incoming figure before jumping out of the way.

***CRASH****!***

**BGM End**

Schnee Mega Man eventually pulled to a stop. The Bound Ursa was still. It's gaping hole became visible for everyone to see. As the Ice Bomber stood up and gasping for air, Behemoth fell to his knees before crashing his head to the ground. The Bound Grimm then disintegrated to nothingness.

A small glowing BattleCard with a picture of Behemoth spawned from his corpse as it zapped not just into Mega Man and Harp Note's armor, but also into Jaune's new armor as well.

"Phew. Glad that's over.", Schnee Mega Man rubbed some sweat off his helmet in relief.

"WE DID IT!", Ruby raised her scythe with joy.

"RUBY!", everyone turned to the familiar voice of Yang, who looked panicked as she ran towards Ruby and gave her an embrace. "Oh thank Oum you're alright!", she blubbered worriedly. Blake ran behind her.

While Ruby was indeed a bit annoyed and almost choking from her sister's embrace, she did nearly got her life squeezed out of her. While she did tell Sonia to leave her to save themselves, it was stupid. In truth, she was afraid of dying. She was once again glad that Sonia saved her in time. She decided to let her grab the moment for now.

Except her sister hugged the wrong person.

"Umm. Yang. I think you mistook me for someone else.", Rose Harp Note stammered as she was the one stuck in the blonde brawler's embrace instead of Ruby.

"Huh!?", Yang immediately looked at the person she hugged.

Blonde hair underneath a black and red helmet. Not black hair with red streaks, she immediately realized her mistake. "Sonia!?", Yang blurted. "H-hey…", she waved her hand sheepishly. Yang removed her from the embrace.

"Whoops, sorry about that, Pinky. But why do you look like Rubes right now?", she asked her, hand on her hips.

"I don't know exactly what happened. I was trying to save Ruby, then suddenly I EM Wave Changed and my armor suddenly copied her outfit.", Rose Harp Note answered before undoing her transformation into Sonia.

"And she was awesome! She was using a scythe that's also a gun just like mine! Except it's also a guitar!", Ruby squealed excitedly.

Yang sighed in relief knowing that her sister's in good hands despite Sonia being a stranger from another world. She almost embarrass herself when she hugged someone resembling Ruby. "Well you definitely look like two _roses of a bundle._", Yang winked after saying a pun. Ruby, Sonia and Lyra groaned in response.

"Makes me feel like wanting to bring that Ursa back to life and let him squeeze me to death.", Ruby complained.

"Let's not push it, Ruby.", Lyra warned the red reaper.

…

Jaune, still in his new armor, walked towards Weiss. "*ahem*", he coughed, trying to earn her attention. "Like my new armor, Weiss?", he cracked a smile, showing off the new armor.

The heiress didn't respond. She was too busy staring at Schnee Mega Man's ice cold armor to even notice Jaune calling. Likewise, Mega Man was to busy looking at his own armor to notice Weiss gazing at him.

Her heart was suddenly beating faster than Ruby's Semblance when she saw his transformation undone with a freezing gust of icy winds before revealing Geo Stelar.

She clutched her chest in realization, _'Why do I feel like….. No! I can't possibly have a crush on him! My father wouldn't approve a commoner like him! Let alone he's from another world. Plus he already has a girlfriend. B-but.. I-I…_..', Weiss became conflicted, she was unsure of what she should do right now.

"Um… Weiss?", Jaune snapped his fingers at her face, snapping out of her daze. Weiss shook her head. "What?", she growled, expecting him to do something useless. Jaune nearly stumbled a bit from her anger, but tried to remain calm and puffed his chest. "Like my new armor?", Jaune batted his eyebrows, showing off his new armor.

"No.", she huffed before strutting away, leaving him slumped from his failure.

"Why….", he softly cried. "Don't push yourself, milord. Be thankful that I came to assist you to slay the beast.", Cross reassured him. Pyrrha walked towards Jaune, still nervous about interacting with his new armor. "That alien's right, Jaune.", Pyrrha comforted him with a warm smile. "Though I do like your new cape.", she complimented. Jaune smiled back before looking at the Crux FM-ian. "So…. How do I change back? Mega Man made it look so easy.", Jaune wondered. As much as he like the new look, like Geo said, 'The less people know about the FM-ians, the better'.

"Just focus your mind to it.", Cross replied. Jaune closed his eyes, calming his mind. He pictured himself undressing his armor in his mind. By the time he opened his eyes, he looked at himself once again.

He was back in his regular outfit.

_'Phew. Thought I was gonna be stuck in alien armor forever.'_, Jaune sighed in relief.

"So, what are you gonna call your alter ego?", Jaune yelped when Ruby suddenly zipped towards his face.

"What do you mean?", Jaune tilted his head.

"Oh, you know. Like how Geo calls himself Mega Man and Sonia calls herself Harp Note.", Ruby raised her shoulders.

Geo chuckled at the Little Red Reaper's enthusiasm. She is so innocent for a girl who's eager to start a career equivalent of a superhero.

"Hmm.", Jaune scratched his chin to think of a Hero name. "I think I'll go with…"

"**Cross Knight.**", he declared.

"Oh? So you named your alter ego after yourself because your a knight in shining armor?", Yang chuckled.

"Hey! Leon basically combined both his and his partner's names. And he made it sound cool.", Jaune retorted, reminding the two sisters about Camo Leon's name.

"Touche. It sounds better than Vomit Boy anyway.", Yang raised her shoulders in surrender.

Blake smiled at the scene, watching how those people from 'another world' interacting with her teammates as well as team JNPR have gained positive influences from them. She fiddled with her bow, wondering if she could try open up to team GLAS. _'They've been kind to a Faunus. And they don't support Faunus racism. Maybe I should give them a chance?'._

…..…

Once the whole ordeal is settled, half of team GLAS, RWBY and JNPR returned to the group.

Surprisingly, Cardin hadn't say a word to Jaune after the Ursa attack. Probably because he lost Jaune's fake transcripts, so there's no point in blackmailing Jaune anymore, especially after he saved him from the Ursa Major's killing blow.

And after that, Team CRDL chose to sit in a different **Bullhead** (a VTOL aircraft commonly used as public transports in Remnant) where team RWBY was on, while team JNPR was sitting in another Bullhead alongside team GLAS.

Jaune was silently sitting at the edge of the Bullhead door, legs dangling in midair as he gazed at the lush orange trees of Forever Falls. That's when he noticed Pyrrha sat down next to him, also dangling her legs outside the Bullhead.

"So. You're not sitting with Cardin anyone? I thought you're both best friends.", she grinned sarcastically.

Jaune sighed, "Pyrrha. I'm sorry.", he shook his head out of guilt. "I was being a jerk to you because I was trying to be….. macho. Just like real knights do. They-"

"That is not true, milord. Even the greatest of knights know when to call for reinforcements.", both Jaune and Pyrrha gasped in shock when they heard Cross's voice in Jaune's Scroll. Jaune fished out his Scroll to find the FM-ian on the screen.

"Cross!?", Jaune almost shouted when he realized he was talking to an alien knight. "You're still here?", he whispered as soft as he could.

"I told you. I swore on my life that I shall be your retainer as long as I live.", Cross declared to him.

Jaune blinked before repeating the message, "So you're saying you want to be my Wizard?", he asked.

Cross nodded, "Precisely, milord."

Jaune slapped his forehead in bewilderment. First they encountered people whose alien partners can transform into armor, now HE has his very own. It get crazier than fighting a Bound Grimm. But for now, he had other things in mind, like…

"P-Pyrrha…..", Jaune sighed.

"Hmm?", his partner perked up.

Jaune gave her a determined look, "I want to be a better fighter!", he declared.

"Sorry?", Pyrrha asked, hoping she wasn't mishearing.

Jaune looked down and clutched his beating heart, "I know I didn't deserve to be here because of how I got here. But I came too far to turn back now.", he then returned his gaze at her, "So. I want you to train me to become stronger so I can lead the team with both brains AND brawn."

Pyrrha blinked. It took her awhile to process before realizing that Jaune has decided to take a legit step to becoming a Huntsman. She giggled softly before punching his arm.

"Ow! What's that for!?", Jaune winced from such a powerful punch. No wonder she's called the Invincible Girl.

"Never let your guard down. Especially in a situation like this.", she playfully smirked.

Jaune laughed meekly as he rubbed his sore arm, "I guess I'll take that as a yes."

Sonia then stood between the duo. "So you finally decided then.", Sonia squatted, hands on her knees.

Jaune's eyes widened as he put two on two, "Wait. You're training me too?", Jaune pointed at himself in surprise. Sonia and Pyrrha looked at each other and giggled.

"Yup! I am a formidable kenjutsu practitioner. So as Harp Note, I usually fight in close range, despite my form's mid to long range support moveset.", Sonia said cheerfully.

"We'll be sparring in the balcony every night. But you'll be sparring with Sonia during the day.", Pyrrha elaborated.

Sonia then leaned her head towards Jaune's ear, "But be warned. My kenjutsu skills are pretty intense. Hope you can keep up with me.", she whispered eerily.

Jaune gulped, _'Hopefully…..'_

…..

"Hello, readers. _Konichiwa.(Hello)_. Geo Stelar here.", a **Chibi** Geo appeared into a stage and bowed to the readers, both in English and Japanese.

"And I'm Sonia Strumm!", **Chibi** Sonia skipped to the other side of the stage and winked.

"HOLD IT!"

A **Chibi** Omega-Xis materialized out of Geo's Scroll, while **Chibi** Lyra appeared out of Sonia's Scroll.

"EXPLAIN! THIS!", Chibi Omega-Xis roared angrily, questioning their current appearances by pointing his hands at himself.

"Well. Because we're going to be starring in a recap segment, we had to look more appealing to the readers.", Geo answered.

"What segment?", Lyra asked, crossing her arms.

"It's called…", Sonia continued as Geo pulled out a snare drum for a drum roll.

Red curtains pulled open to reveal a dark blue screen. Then a title flashed on the screen. Then Geo and Sonia shouted the title out loud.

"**REMNANT RECAP!"**

**Playing BGM: (Mega Man 11: Weapon Get)**

The title was replaced with a large picture of some kind of crystal spinning in place.

"This is a **Dust** crystal.", Geo pulled out a laser pointer and aimed at the crystal.

"They called that 'Dust'?", Omega-Xis laughed, "That's a weird name for an elemental crystal!"

"I know, Mega. But that's what they called it so….. Remarks aside, **Dust **isn't just used as ammunition for Huntsmen weaponry, it was also used as a primary energy source.", Geo elaborated.

The screen shifted to show Dust crystals of different colors.

"Dust comes in various elements. The four basic ones are red for **Fire**, blue for **Water**, yellow for **Lighting**, and green for **Wind**.", Geo explained.

"There are other kinds of elemental Dust, but that'll be a waste of time to name them all."

"I see.", Sonia nodded.

The screen changed to a silhouette of people holding weapons and aiming at the Creatures of Grimm.

"According to ancient legends, mankind was fighting a losing struggle against creatures of darkness known as the **Grimm**. However, through their resourcefulness and ingenuity, humanity managed to discover and harness a source of power they named "**Dust**" in order to battle the Grimm", Geo pointed his laser at the people, who were firing lightning bolts from their palms at the Grimm.

"So this **'Dust'** was discovered by humans a long time ago.", Lyra concluded.

Geo nodded, "As a result, people have been developing many forms of technology to utilize Dust in different ways.", he said as the screen shifted to show Dust being used in everyday appliances."

"_So desu ka.(I see.)", _Sonia nodded in acknowledgement.

"Unfortunately, despite it's amazing properties, Dust can't activate outside Remnant's atmosphere.", Geo sighed as he turned off his laser pointer.

"Hmph. No wonder people haven't been to space yet. I'd say it's bull-"

***SLAP!***

Omega-Xis was cut off midway by Lyra's paper fan landed on the back of his head. She smacked him so hard that he crashed into the camera and slid down the screen.

"Language, Mega! Everyone's watching!", Lyra yelled angrily at the AM-ian for swearing.

Geo and Sonia sweatdropped at the scene.

"Umm… T-that's all for today, readers.", Geo shrugged it off and bowed to the audience.

"We hope to see you again next time!", Sonia waved to the audience.

….

**Phew! I thought it'll never finish.**

**Honestly though, if anyone thinks this will be just another discontinued fanfic like the last one, well, I'm just gonna prove ya wrong.**

**I like Mega Man Star Force! And I intend on finishing this story no matter what! Even if it means taking forever to finish another chapter! **

**If CodenameSiarnaq can continue writing the Mega Man X x RWBY fanfic, then so can I!**

**Edit: I've changed Sonia's _Rokushiki_ to the _Fay_ _Slayer_ because I couldn't find the weapon's real name earlier. So from now on, this will be the name of Sonia's gun-sword.** **Sorry for the inconvenience.**

***Ahem* Anyway, how do you like this recap segment? Thought I should, 'Dust' things up a bit, amiright? Eh? Eh?**

…**..**

**Tough crowd….**


	7. Chapter 7: The Stray

**Heyo! Switch here. Sorry for the delay. I got a test this week so I had to, you know, hit the books. Believe me, despite my awesome imagination, calculus is never my MO. ****Yeah**.

**About the first part. I'm just gonna wave it off as Omega-Xis just lying about not knowing "what school is" just to get the rise out of Geo.**

**For the second part, I didn't know that the Star Force series takes place in a fictional setting in America until I read it out on the Wiki. Though I still prefer calling the main Star Force gang by their English Dub names and since their more recognizable while sticking to their Japanese nationality (except my OC), especially since the damage was already done.**

**Also, dude. Geo destroyed Andromeda, Le Mu, and Crimson Dragon ALONE? No offense, dude but that's where YOU'RE WRONG! It was Mega Man who defeated them (as in Geo plus Omega-Xis?). The reason I wrote this fanfic is to explore team GLAS's abilities _outside_ their EM Wave forms.**

**Also, because Team Star Force fell into a different universe, their rules don't always apply on Remnant because their different**.

**I've reupdated the previous chapters for fixed grammar. Hope you enjoy this chapter I've posted.**

**By the way, I don't own Mega Man Star Force (which belongs to Capcom), or RWBY (which belongs to Rooster Teeth. Except for a few OCs.**

"Speech"**_'_**

Thoughts'

**"ATTACK!!!"**

**_"_**_Japanese(translated)_**"**

* * *

**Playing BGM (Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD: Afternoon Streets)**

**"*Omnomnom*** MmmmMmmm! These burgers are the best!", Leon was happily munching a towering cheeseburger. '_Lucky you. I had to hide since we're not on Earth right now.',_ Camo complained that he can't eat with him in public.

Team GLAS was having lunch at Monty Cafe in Vale, in the middle of the afternoon. Luna, who was sitting next to Leon unfortunately, was forced to move her grilled salmon away a little bit to avoid getting both herself and her meal from getting stained by the splash zone. Sonia was nibbling on a sweet strawberry waffle.

"Seriously, Leon-kun! Slow down! You're gonna get my dress all dirty!", Luna complained.

"Woopff! Phhorry, Pwevv.", Leon apologized, unfortunately his voice was muffled by the burger in his mouth.

Luna sighed, "And don't talk with your mouth full!", she scolded, wiping off some morsels that landed on her face due to Leon accidentally spewing some while talking.

Leon heeded and swallowed the fillings, hard. "Sorry, Prez.", Leon grinned with his lips and teeth covered in veggies and sauces, before resumed eating his burger like there's no tomorrow. Luna rolled her eyes before slicing a piece of grilled salmon and took a bite of it.

Sonia giggled at the couple. Despite being polar opposites, Leon and Luna are like two adorable sweethearts. She then glanced at her own boyfriend, who was fiddling with his plate of bolognese spaghetti absentmindedly.

Sonia grinned mischievously as she slapped his shoulder, "BOO!!!", she yelled.

"YAARGH!!!", Geo yelped, accidentally flinging a meatball into the air with the fork he was fiddling with.

**"*gulp*",** Leon managed to grab the midair meatball and swallowed it whole. "Thanks, Geo.", Leon grinned happily for the flying food special.

Geo clutched his beating chest, breathing heavily. "Sonia-chan! What was that for!?", he called out his girlfriend, who was laughing so hard she was shedding tears.

She eventually calmed down after wiping a tear from her eyes, "Sorry. It's just you're being, distracted today. Just like Jaune.", Sonia's tone changed to worry. "Is something wrong?", she asked.

"Still worried about the whole,_ 'Stuck in another world'_ jig, kid?", Omega-Xis asked him from his Scroll.

Geo sighed in defeat. "Well. That. But mostly about what happened in Forever Falls. It's about Jaune's FM-ian partner, Cross.", he scratched his chin. "Either he was native in this dimension, or he was brought from our dimension as well. Something's fishy.", Geo scratched his chin in confusion.

"I know.", Leon sniffed at Luna's grilled salmon, "Prez's grilled salmon actually smelled like grilled bass.", he joked.

"This is serious, Leon-kun! How could a random FM-ian just showed up in Remnant yesterday like that?", the blonde girl scolded her boyfriend, who laughed at his own joke.

"I wonder who flung that meatball?", Team GLAS heard a familiar feminine voice, which grew louder as it closed in towards them. Then the figure appeared in front of them turned out to be-

"Oh. Hi there, Velvet.", Geo waved his hand at the rabbit Faunus. "Oh. H-hello, Geo.", Velvet waved backed shyly. "So that's your combat outfit I presume?", Sonia noticed that the Rabbit Faunus was indeed wearing her combat outfit instead of her school uniform. "Y-yes. I didn't think you'd noticed.", Velvet replied meekly.

A long sleeved brown shirt and shorts of the same color. She was wearing them over a black bodysuit covering her midriff and legs. She was also wearing gold pauldrons, cuffs, belt and gold heels.

"Nice to meet you too, Bunny Girl! Nice outfit by the way.", Leon gave a peace sign with a bright smile on his face. Velvet blushed at the nickname Leon gave her.

"So you're the guy who saved my little Bun-bun, hm?", another woman interrogated, who appeared next to Velvet, lowered her sunglasses, giving Team GLAS, particularly Geo, the curious look on her brown eyes.

Her clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with cartridges.

Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of cartridges with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles.

She also dons a number of accessories, such as a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. She is seen holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which is held by a bandolier strap.

Velvet's cheeks grew redder and she was steaming with embarrassment. "Coco! You're s-scaring them!", Velvet stammered in panic as she called out her friend named Coco. "I'd take it you're Bunny Girl's teammate?", Leon inquired.

Coco raised her eyebrow at the guy's nickname to Velvet. She then glared at him. "What? I think Bunny Girl sounds cute.", Leon raised his hands in defense. Velvet still blushing, rubbing her rabbit ears affectionately.

Knows now that the guy wasn't being racist, she chuckled at his gesture before putting her sunglasses onto her eyes, "**Coco Adel.** Leader of Team **CFVY(Coffee)**. Your teammates got some quirks but surprisingly friendly, Geo.", Coco offered her handshake to Geo.

"Yeah. Thanks for the compliment, Coco.", Geo shook her hand. Then he felt something breathing near his cheeks.

"Gah!", he yelped in surprise to find a certain brown skinned man staring intently at his face.

His own face is covered in scars. His eyes were blank white, implying that he's blind, which makes it all the more strange for his reason to stare at him. He has messy copper hair that has a long fringe and a cowlick. He wore a sleeveless, muted vermilion zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes. He also wears a pair of long black gloves and has several pouches attached to his belt.

Judging by the look on his crossed arms the man appears to be wearing curved vermilion wrist blades.

Coco gave a sigh of exasperation at the guy's antics, "Easy there, Fox. They're not hostile. Capped Blondie here was just giving Bun Bun a friendly nickname.", Coco readjusted her handbag. The guy named Fox nodded and relaxed his gaze.

"Meet my partner, **Fox Alistair.**", Coco announced. Fox simply waved his hand and smiled. Geo assumed he must be mute.

"Hmm. I was wondering if I'm the only sane one in the team.", a deep baritone voice of Yatsuhashi chuckled as he approached his teammates, also in his combat outfit.

He has a long short-sleeved robe, which he wears on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe is fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt with two pouches on it. He also wears brown pants and black-and-green boots. His left arm bears a 5-layer sode which extends up past his shoulder.

"Sup, Green Samurai!", Leon raised his hand to greet Yatsuhashi. The tall man decided to shrug it and greeted back, fully aware of his current attire.

"Perhaps you should've judge your own teammates before judging ours, Coco.", Sonia deadpanned.

Coco giggled in response, "Your right. Maybe I should. You got guts, Pinky.", she complimented at her attitude.

"So. I'd take it you guys are on lunch break too?", Geo asked.

"Yup. Had to get some grub before going back to shopping for getups.", Coco nodded.

The girls of Team GLAS stood up in response. "You're into fashion!?", Luna asked happily. Geo rolled his eyes_, 'Girls.',_ he muttered.

"W-well. Coco is well known to be into fashion. And to be frank, so do I.", Velvet explained, shyly twiddling her fingers.

'_Yeesh. She's too dang cute when she's blushing.',_ Camo commented on the Faunus' personality. _'I know. But you know what they say, "The softest of silk hides the strongest of steel".',_ Leon preached.

Camo rolled his eyes in amusement, '_You and your philosophies never stop amusing me.'_

As everyone were chatting amongst themselves, Coco eventually broke the noise by clasping her hands.

"Alright. We'd better hit the road. We have another trip to the Ms. Mistral, boys.", Coco declared, before glancing affectionately at Velvet. "And Bun Bun.".

"Wait. Before you leave.", Leon pulled out a selfie stick from his backpack. After attaching his Scroll onto the clamp, he huddled his friends and Team CFVY together.

"Everybody say 'CHEESE'!", he called out as everybody posed for the camera.

***Click***

"This one's a keeper!", Leon smiled as he checked his photo.

"Catch ya later, ladies and gents.", after Coco greeted them, she suddenly slapped Geo, "OW!", and Leon's butts, "OW!", before winking at them and left the cafe.

Geo and Leon hissed in pain, while Sonia and Luna were slack jawed.

"What the hell, gal!?", Leon grumbled at the rude gesture while rubbing his butt.

"S-sorry about that. Coco often does that to every man she meets, including Fox and Yatsu.", the rabbit Faunus explained meekly. Fox and Yatsuhashi simply chuckled.

"Good to know….", the blonde man groaned.

…………………..

After bidding "see ya later" to Team CFVY, Team GLAS decided to explore the town a little bit, since it was still early in the noon. Geo was sharing popsicles with Sonia, while Leon shared his lollipop with Luna. Luna's a bit uncomfortable about sharing the same food, unlike the double stick popsicle that the brunette and redhead shared, but, not that she minded much as long as it's from her boyfriend.

Oh. In case you hadn't noticed, Geo's currently wearing a dark blue army vest over his jacket, complete with magnet straps on the back to store his weapons.

"Geo!", the brunette turned his head to find the voice belonged to a certain heiress of Team RWBY waving her hand, with the rest of her teammates followed behind.

Team GLAS stopped, "Oh. Hey, Weiss. How are you?", Geo smiled as he waved back.

Weiss blinked, '_What's going on? Why does my heart beat faster all of a sudden every time I see him?',_ she thought, clutching her chest where her heart is, while stammering in place. _'I can't believe I'm actually falling for him?'_, could she be actually-

"Umm. Weiss? What's wrong?", Geo asked.

The heiress's cheeks turned red when Geo noticed her stammering. Weiss nervously put her hands behind her back, sweep the ground with her foot as she lowered her head, "W-well. I was t-thinking we s-should…… go check out the Vytal Festival today.", then she shyly raised her head, "I-I hope you don't mind……".

Everyone snickered at the scene. "Ice Queen's got a crush~", Yang sang teasingly before laughing along with Leon. Weiss shot a glare at the two blondes, her imaginary blizzard made them shut up in fear.

Geo decided to change the topic, "Sure. We were going to check it out anyway.".

Weiss smiled happily at the answer, "Then it's settled. We should go right now!", she grabbed Geo's arm and dragged him towards the festival. "H-HEY! Watch the arm!", Geo cried.

Everyone laughed as they saw that. Except Sonia, who was frowning sadly. She couldn't help but wonder why was Weiss suddenly being so nice to Geo when she was being a jerk to Ruby literally days ago?

"How come she's in charge?", Ruby remarked.

…………………..

Teams RWBY and GLAS gazed upon the banner that reads "Welcome to Vale!"

"Oh, the Vytal Festival! This is absolutely wonderful!", Weiss clasped her hands happily.

Ruby placed her hand on her hips, "I've never seen you smile this much, Weiss. It's creeping me out.", she cringed. Sonia couldn't help but agree silently, thought that's not exactly the reason why she was worried about.

Weiss turned around to look at her partner in disbelief, "How could you not smile? It's a festival dedicated to the rest of the World!", she said. Then Leon suddenly appeared in front of her face, startling her.

"I know! Right!?", he immediately zipped around the stalls selling food and knick knacks from Mistral, Vacuo, and Atlas. "This is AWESOME SAUCE!!!", he shouted joyfully before returning to the gang. "A festival like this means new challenges and new friends to meet and greet!", he hopped before pumping his fists, "WOOHOO!!!"

"Whoa! Chill out there, Bruiser. You'll get your chance later.", Yang wrapped her arm on Leon's shoulder. Luna simply sighed happily as she pressed her glasses, "That's my boyfriend.". Geo still couldn't help but notice that Leon's eyes changed from bright blue to vibrant yellow.

Weiss blinked before clearing her throat and resume her speech, "*ahem* Anyway, there will be dances, parades and a tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into the event is simply breathtaking!".

Leon made a mocking gesture with his hand and lips. Yang laughed before complaining to Weiss. "***sigh*** You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring…", she crossed her arms in boredom.

"Quiet you!", Weiss retorted.

"Heheh. _Tsundere_ much?", Omega-Xis joked. Weiss looked at Geo in confusion. "It's a Japanese term referring to someone who's both aloof and friendly in personality.", he explained. "Kinda like you.", that made her face totally red.

"Wha-!? I do not behave like that!", she dropped her arms and shouted in embarrassment. "Yeah. Sure.", Geo rolled his eyes. He's gotten used to Luna's similar attitude, so getting yelled by Weiss for teasing her didn't faze him much.

**End BGM**

Soon Teams RWBY and GLAS arrived at the docks. "Remind me why are we spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?, Yang asked. Her little sister had to pinch her nose from smelling the odor of fish, "Ugh. They smell like fish.". "Yes, Weiss. Why are you taking us here?", Luna gagged from the stench as well.

Surprisingly, Geo noticed that Blake seemed to be enjoying the smell of fish, a little too much for a normal person perhaps. "I've heard students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And as a representative of Beacon, I feel like as though it is my duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom.", she explained with pride.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament.", Blake said bluntly. Sonia and Luna giggled cutely at this. "You can't prove that!", Weiss crossed her arms in denial.

"Still, we will greet them nonetheless! Being friends with them is what Vytal Festival is all about, right?", Leon raised his shoulder. "Exactly, Leon.", Weiss immediately agreed with him. "Sure. Whatever you say.", Blake rolled her eyes.

"Woah….", Ruby turned to a corner to find a particular Dust Shop where it's entrance was covered in police tape. It was robbed. The two teams decided to check it out.

Luna asked a police detective about what happened. He said this was the second Dust Shop that got robbed this week. Then he went to talk to another detective about that whoever robbed this shop didn't take any money, just Dust.

"Hmph. The **White Fang**. What an awful bunch of degenerates.", Weiss's distasteful words offended Blake.

"What's your problem?", Blake asked, her tone seem to be filled with anger.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane.", she answered spitefully.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus.", Blake defended

Team GLAS and the Rose-Xiao Long sisters glanced at the arguing sides back and forth, confused and conflicted.

"Misguided!? They wanted to wipe humanity off the face off the planet!"

"So they're very misguided.", Blake argued, "Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"She's got a point.", Ruby agreed.

"If I recalled, the White Fang usually targets large Dust shipments and Dust shops owned by the **SDC (Schnee Dust Company)**, not just some random Dust shops.", Vogue mentioned in Luna's Scroll.

"Vogue!", Luna scolded her Wizard for her bluntness.

"Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago. Maybe it was him.", Ruby said.

"Torchwick?", Sonia asked her.

Ruby scratched her head after realizing that team GLAS never heard of him, "Oh, right. You probably haven't heard of **Roman Torchwick**. He's a very dangerous criminal around the streets of Vale. I just happened to be in a Dust shop where he was robbing. So I had to stop him and his goons from doing so, and met Professor Goodwitch and Ozpin and, that's how I got into Beacon early."

"You? Stopped him?", Lyra asked, a little baffled that she fought a nefarious criminal before she even enrolled.

"Well. I did managed to take out his henchmen. But he got away.", Ruby fidgeted nervously.

Sonia placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder, "It's okay, Ruby. If that Torchwick guy is as dangerous as you say, then you should be glad to be alive and met us now.", Ruby smiled at her reassurance.

Weiss crossed her arms, "That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum.", her words filled with hatred. Then she placed her hands on her hips, "Those faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

Blake's eyes narrowed at her words. Even Team GLAS were offended by her words. Especially Leon, who walked towards her in anger.

"Hey now, you take those words back, Ice Queen! We've met Bunny Girl a few hours ago and she's nothing but sugar, spice, and everything nice!", Leon angrily pointed his finger at her. He was unhappy about Weiss assuming all Faunus are bad, including those NOT associated with the White Fang.

Team RWBY widened their eyes at Leon's outburst. They never seen him and Blake this angry before, usually because Leon is always cheerful and Blake is always quiet. Except Weiss, who only huffed in response.

"He's right, you know.", Yang agreed, worried about her blonde friend.

That's when they heard someone shouting, "HEY. STOP THAT FAUNUS!!!".

Two sailors were chasing a man with a long blonde furred tail.

He's a tan-skinned Monkey Faunus with short spiky light-blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a twisted golden necklace around his neck, with a round pendant bearing his monkey emblem.

Teams RWBY and GLAS ran towards the scene where the Faunus leapt onto the edge of a ship, thanked the sailors for the ride and jumped onto the docks. As the sailors called him a no-good stowaway, the Faunus hung himself upside down to a lamp post, and casually ate a banana.

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught. I'm a great stowaway!", the Faunus replied cheerfully before taking a last bite of his banana. He even managed to move his head a bit to avoid a rock thrown at him, courtesy of one of the two police detectives.

"Hey! Get down from there!", the detective shouted. He got his answer in the form of the banana peel to his face.

The mischievous Faunus laughed before jumping off the lamp post. He landed in a forward roll and ran off, with the two detectives hot on his, well, tail.

He eventually ran into the streets and past RWBY and GLAS. But not before winking at Blake. The black clad girl stared in bewilderment.

"Well. Those two detectives are really hot on his, 'tail'. Gahahahaha!", Leon tried to relieve the tension with a pun. Only Yang snickered in response, her teammates groaned in response while Blake was still staring.

Only Team GLAS gave him looks of fear, as Leon stopped laughing when he noticed the looks on their faces.

"What?", Leon asked.

"Um. Leon-kun…. You're cap…", Luna nervously pointed at his head.

Leon raised his eyebrow before tapping the top of his head. Then his eyes widened as his breath grew faster when he only felt his hair.

"MY CAP!!!", he shouted as he saw that the Monkey Faunus sprinted off with Leon's cap on his head.

"AFTER THAT THIEF!!!", Leon roared angrily as he gave chase. "Whoa!", only to trip over the banana peel from earlier. He fell face first with a loud thud.

Everyone winced at the thud. "Uh. Leon?", Ruby asked worriedly as she stretched her hand towards him. Leon raised his head. "Grrrrrrr!!!", he growled angrily, but that's not the reason why Ruby pulled her hand back.

His eyes turned yellow again, and they're glowing. But the strangest thing is that he was discharging electricity from his body, despite his Aschen currently inactive AND he wasn't EM Wave Changing.

Everyone watching were completely baffled until Leon blasted off using his Brodel's gun blasts, electric sparks flying off.

***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***

"Whoa. Somebody's pissed.", Yang noted. "You're the one to talk, Miss Hair-trigger Temper..", Ruby rolled her eyes at her sister's hypocrisy. "Come on! We need to observe him! I mean the Faunus!", Weiss declared as everyone chased the two blondes.

……………………

A certain auburn haired girl was skipping and humming happily along the sidewalk, looking around the town of Vale. That's when she saw a blonde Monkey Faunus running away from two police detectives, ………. and a loud yellow crackling blur speeding like a bullet in the same direction.

"Hmm. What a strange sight.", the girl tilted her head curiously. She was about to keep walking, until she was crashed by someone.

………………….

The Monkey Faunus eventually ran to an alley and hid behind a dumpster. He waited until the two detectives ran past the alleyway and out of sight.

"Phew. Finally lost 'em.", he sighed in relief as he gripped the cap on his head. "And I got a sweet souvenir too.", he smirked.

***BAM!***

That is until he felt a sudden pain on his face and a flash of white and black. And the next thing he knew, he was on the ground, his arms were grabbed together by an arm of a rather pissed off blonde boy, who was standing on top of his body, with the other arm grabbing his tail.

"Gimme. Back. MY! CAP!!!", Leon roared while pulling his tail.

The blonde Faunus paled at the threat. "Okay! Okay! Chill out, dude! Just lemme go! Please!"

Leon simply responded by giving his open palm. "The cap. First. Monkey Boy.", he said darkly, bending his fingers.

"The name's **Sun Wukong.** Not Monkey Boy!", the boy named Sun growled as he took Leon's cap off his head and gave it to him.

"Oh! My precious! I'll never let you go!", after receiving his cap back, Leon hugged it happily before kissing it repeatedly.

"You're welcome. Now can you get off me, please?", Sun said frustratingly while tapping his fingers on the floor, still pinned down by Leon's weight.

"Oh. Sorry.", Leon eventually climbed off Sun as the Faunus got up. As Sun dusted himself off, Leon put his cap back on and held his hand up to him. Sun raised both hands up in self-defense, expecting him to beat him up.

"I'm Leon Ampere. Nice to meet you, Monkey Boy.", Leon said cheerfully.

Sun blinked, before hesitantly shaking his hand. "Okay? I thought you'd still be mad at me for stealing your cap."

"Well. You didn't soil my precious. And you did say you liked it. I had to admit. This handmade cap is to die for.", Leon replied honestly.

"Handmade?"

"Prez made it for me for my B-day.", Leon smiled.

"Yeesh. Now I feel terrible.", Sun cringed in guilt. He only stole the cap because it looked cool. He didn't think it was that valuable for him because it was a birthday present.

"Hey. Don't sweat it. You didn't know that.", Leon pinched his cap.

"Gee. You're nice. Ya know that?", Sun chuckled.

"Yup. Anyway. Why did you stowaway?".

"I didn't have enough money to pay tickets for my team or even myself. So I did what I always do.", Sun grinned confidently.

"Heheh. No wonder you're a 'great stowaway'.", Leon emphasized the part with his fingers. They both laughed at the joke. Then they calmed down.

"So. You're from Vacuo, huh?", Leon asked. "Yup. But my team and I studied in Mistral.", Sun nodded.

"Ya know. You're not half bad. Maybe someday we'll introduce our teammates the next time we meet.", Sun said after a fist bump with Leon. "Yeah. Someday. Catch you later, Monkey Boy.", Leon said as he waved his hand.

"It's Sun!", Leon laughed as he heard Sun's yelling as he left the alley, with Sun climbing up the fire escape.

"Well, pal. Looks like you've made another new friend.", Camo chuckled.

Leon laughed silently as he noticed team RWBY and his friends were talking to the auburn haired girl.

She had short, rather curly orange hair with a small ahoge on top that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She has green eyes that looked eerily similar to camera shutters. She wore a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. The green lines on the side of her stockings also appear to glow at times. She had what appears to be a small and thin backpack.

Judging by the looks, she doesn't appear to be from Vale either, just like Sun. His friends seemed unnerved and confused by her for some reason.

"Wassup? Did I miss something here?", Leon greeted to them and the girl. Said girl turned around in response to him. Her face had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. Leon couldn't help but notice that they look a lot like camera shutters.

The girl raised her arm, "Salutations! My name is **Penny Polendina**. And I am Ruby Rose's friend.", the girl named Penny greeted cheerfully.

"Well. And I'm Leon Ampere! Also a friend of Ruby Rose!", Leon winked and offered his hand to shake.

"Sensational! That makes us both friends!", Penny clapped happily before grabbing his hand. A little bit too hard.

***CRACK!***

"YYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!", Leon let out an ear-piercing scream from the pain.

Everyone gasped as Penny accidentally crushed Leon's hand with her own grip.

"Oh dear. My apologies. Are you hurt?", Penny asked as she let go of Leon's hand.

"N-nope… I-I'm fine…. Just a little bruise.", Leon forced a smile, his hand and eye twitching.

"You don't appear to be fine. Your hand has fractured bones and twisted ligaments. You need medical attention.", Penny said as she crept closer to check his hand.

"Whoa. Relax. I'm fine, really. Nothing like a little Aura can't fix.", Leon waved his other hand to push Penny away. "Man. You're strong. Stronger than Goldilocks, even. No offense.", Leon glanced at Yang, who shrugged it off.

Penny tilted her head, "Who's Goldilocks?", she asked.

Leon pointed at Yang, "She is."

"But I thought her name was Yang Xiao-Long?", she was confused.

Luna giggled, "It's a nickname. Leon does that all the time."

"Oh. Can I have a nickname, too?", Penny asked him, pointing at herself.

"Umm. Well….. I'm not sure what to call you right now. Maybe…..", Leon was stumped. He wasn't expecting some stranger to ask for a nickname.

"Strong Girl?", he laughed nervously. "Because you're so strong that you crushed my hand with yours?".

"Oh. I'm sorry about that, Leon.", Penny said dejectedly.

"Nonono! It's okay. I'll find a better nickname for you next time. I'm sorry if you don't like it.", Leon's tummy began to fill with guilt.

"It's fine. I like the nickname. I just wish I could do something to atone for my mistake.", Penny was back to her chipper self.

'_Wow. She's just as socially awkward as Ruby. _', Leon thought._ 'No wonder she claims herself to be Ruby's friend.',_ Camo snickered.

Weiss pushed Penny aside to approach Leon. She pointed her finger at him, "Leon. You were the last person who saw that monkey-tailed…… rapscallion-", a tick mark appeared on Leon's forehead as he slapped her arm aside.

"What's your damage, Ice Queen!?", Leon spat angrily. He definitely wasn't expecting Weiss to be a racist like Cardin.

"Huh?", Weiss tilted her head like she had no idea.

"Monkey Boy's no rapscallion! He's just a stowaway trying to pay a visit!", Weiss simply crossed her arms. "Do you seriously believed what he said? What if he's a White Fang spy planting some microchip on your cap when you least expect it?", she retorted spitefully. That made Leon gritted his teeth in anger. Why the hell did she had to assume the worst in people?

That's when Blake stepped in. "Leon's right! Stop calling him a rapscallion. Stop calling him a degenerate. He's a person!", she argued. "Oh? So you want me to stop calling a trashbin a trashbin, or calling a lamp post a lamp post?", Weiss sarcastically pointed at the aforementioned objects.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang."

"Since when did you started assuming the worst in people!? From what see. Monkey Boy is just a harmless thief! Not some monster!", Leon spat.

"Say whatever you want about it. That optimism of yours is going to get you killed someday.", Weiss cursed spitefully.

Blake kept glaring at the heiress, "You ignorant brat!", before walking away.

"Hey! Don't you dare walk away from me! I'm your teammate!", But Weiss refuse to end the argument and so was Leon. "Oh sure. A teammate who likes to insult Faunus. Real nice.", he muttered sarcastically.

As the three kept bickering, GLS and the Rose-Xiao-Long sisters could only watch in concern, while Penny watched in total confusion.

**"*sigh* **I can't take this anymore. I need to get to the bottom of this.", Geo mumbled quietly as he decided to leave.

"Geo-kun. Where are you going?", Sonia asked. "I….uh… I forgot that I have to finish my History homework. Yeah. So…. I need to go to the library.", Geo lied as he was about to leave.

………………………….

Geo's currently at the library, he was typing something on the computer, his brown eyes locked on the screen.

"Decided to leave the argument to the girls, kid?", Omega-Xis chuckled.

Geo sighed as he fiddled with the mouse. "I don't know? The way Weiss and Blake were arguing. They both seem to take it personally."

Omega-Xis raised an eyebrow. "Weiss's last name is Schnee. So it made sense she held some degree of hatred for the White Fang given their story.", Geo explained, his sight still glued to the computer screen. "Anyone would be mad if they suddenly find out that one of their teammates is a Faunus racist, even me. But Blake seems to take it very personally.", he then lowered his voice.

"As if she was directly involved in the Faunus War.", Geo answered. "So you're saying she's having PTSD or something?", Omega-Xis asked.

"Sort of.", he said as he searched 'SDC vs. White Fang'. He typed and moused some more as he managed to open a link for the 'Schnee Dust Company'.

'_Okay. Let's see what you're hiding',_ Geo narrowed his eyes as he attempted to open the archives. Unsurprisingly, the top secret ones were inaccessible.

"Of course they'd locked those files up.", Geo deadpanned as he waved his hand in frustration.

Omega-Xis cracked his knuckles_, "Makase nasai, kodomo.(Leave it to me, kid.)",_ he transed in to the computer. The password typed itself and the top secret files were opened.

"Thanks, Mega.", Geo smiled.

"Who were you talking to?", the voice of a librarian shocked Geo.

"N-no one.", Geo sweated profusely as he frantically changed the tabs on the screen to hide the website.

The librarian narrowed her gaze at the brunette, who was smiling nervously. She then sighed. "If you want to make video calls, I suggest you use your Scroll and not with the computer. The computer is for finding educational sources. Not for video calls and video games. Teenagers and those…….", she left, grumbling about teens.

Geo sighed in relief, "That was close.", he said as he reopened the SDC website. He took a few looks at the top secret files.

His eyes widened as he saw the contents. _"Ko-kore ha...(T-this is….)"_

………………

"Well maybe some of us are just tired of being pushed around!", Blake said angrily. Until she realized she made a mistake as silence filled the room and replaced the sound of her and Weiss arguing.

"I...", her eyes widened from her mistake. "Blake?", as Ruby tried to reach out to her teammate, Blake ran out of the door of their dorm.

Everyone looked at each other with worried looks, unsure if they should go after Blake. While Weiss was simply bewildered from her answer.

Then their attention turned to the door where they heard a faint commotion.

"There she is! Get her!"

The voice was faint, but it was definitely familiar. Then they heard banging noises down the hall. Then they heard Blake yelling as the door reopened. Revealing Geo pulling Blake into the room by the arm. His teammates were following behind. He looked rather upset. His teammates were also upset for some reason.

"Let me go!", Blake cried as she struggled to get out of Geo's grip. As they stopped in the middle of the room. Geo stopped pulling Blake.

"Blake. Sit down.", Geo said to her, his tone sounded stern and his grip still tight. Blake gulped. She wanted to escape. But now, not only she was completely outnumbered, but Geo's teammates had locked the door and the windows to make sure she doesn't try again behind their backs.

"Please.", he begged. Blake had no choice but to do as he says. He let go of her arm and she sat down on her bunk bed.

Then she gasped when Weiss pointed her Myrtenaster at her face.

Team GLAS and the Rose-Xiao-Long sisters gasped as well when they saw that. "Hey! What are you doing, Weiss!?", Ruby asked her distressfully. "Something that I should've done a long time ago.", she said darkly, her blue eyes glaring at the feared amber eyes. Blake closed hers, waiting for the imminent.

"WEISS!", Geo yelled at her, getting her attention.

"Put! That! Down!", he threatened. She growled at Blake before conceding and threw her rapier at her bunk bed. Then she sat down. Arms crossed.

Once the situation calmed down. Geo took a deep breath. He then looked at the raven-haired girl, who responded with a gulp.

"Blake. We get it. You don't like to talk about yourself much. But you can't just run away from us if you have a problem.", he gave a worried look. "Personal or not. It's our problem too. And running away will only make it worse. For all of us."

Blake could only lower her head. Feeling guilty for almost making a terrible mistake.

"We're friends, Blake. If you have a problem. Just tell us.", Sonia said sympathetically.

Then he turned his gaze at Weiss. "Weiss. You can't just assume that every Faunus you meet is a White Fang spy, or at least discriminate Faunus in general. I thought you were better than this.", he scolded.

"Hmph. Not my fault we had a White Fang spy for a teammate.", Weiss simply responded by turning her head away. "And I expect you girls to know any better!", she pointed at the sisters.

Her eyes turned red in anger, "OH YOU SON OF A-", Yang almost leapt out of her seat for being blamed for someone else's fault. But Ruby managed to grab her arm. She shook her head quietly. Her silver eyes begging her sister as if to tell her to calm down and let him handle this. Yang understood and calmed down. Her red eyes turned back to lilac. She eventually sat down, crossed.

Geo sighed. "Tell me, Weiss. Where did you get the idea?".

"Why do you need to know? You know I'm-"

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!", he yelled frustratingly.

This startled everyone in the room, especially Weiss. Her eyes widened at the outburst.

She was forced to swallow her pride as she gave her answer, "My father is the CEO of the SDC as you all know. But what you don't know is that my company has always been at war against the White Fang ever since my grandfather headed the company. There was bloodshed. Endless. Bloodshed.".

Her hands clenched tighter. "Most of my family members, maimed. The board members, killed. My father always returned, upset. My childhood, ruined. Now you know why I resent the White Fang so much!", she yelled spitefully. Everyone gave sympathetic stares. But some of them still gave her glares.

Geo nodded sadly, "So you decided to lash out your frustrations on any Faunus you meet.", he sighed. "I'm sorry to say this but, your father's story isn't exactly true."

This angered the heiress, "What's that supposed to mean!?".

"Take a look at this.", Geo turned his Scroll on and projected a screen. Everyone took a look at the video.

**Playing BGM (Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD: Night of the Cursed)**

Weiss's eyes widened, "This is….. the video feed from the SDC mines years ago!", she said as she looked at Geo with suspicion, "Where did you get this!?"

"That's not the point, Weiss. Take a look.", Geo said sternly. Everyone decided to do so without another word, not wanting to worsen the argument any more.

The video showed the miners were exclusively Faunus, heavily guarded by Atlesian soldiers. "This date... This is the time when my father recently took over the company.", Weiss deducted.

Everyone cringed when they saw some scenes where the Faunus miners were being whipped. They even forced weakened ones to keep it up. And there were no lunch breaks either.

"Those poor souls……", Luna covered her mouth with her hands. Ruby had to hide her face in her sister's chest, terrified. Blake lowered her head. Sonia covered her face.

"Hmph. I know what my father did was terrible. But that doesn't change the fact that the White Fang were enemies of my family company.", Weiss huffed.

"Then maybe this will.", Geo said as he changed to a different video feed to a protest party in front of the SDC building. "This one takes place a few months later after Jacques Schnee became CEO."

Weiss was mildly surprised that Geo guessed her father's name correctly. But shrugged it off before watching the feed.

The video was showing multiple Faunus shouting at the white-haired man, presumably the CEO, who was standing on the podium in front of the building. Many of them were holding signs written with words involving anti-Faunus enslavement. But what caught their attention was that some of the signs had a picture of some sort of face of a white beast within a white circle. Which is something Team RWBY was familiar with.

"Is that?", Yang asked, finding that picture familiar.

"The White Fang flag.", Blake eventually spoke. "Or at least, what it used to look like.", she trailed off. Teams RWBY and GLAS were surprised. They never saw any of these pictures in the history books.

"What do you mean?", before Ruby could finish, she noticed that one of the protesters is a little Cat Faunus with, black hair, amber eyes and black cat ears.

"That Faunus looks a lot like Blake.", Lyra noticed too.

"That's because that Faunus-.", Blake sighed in defeat.

"-is me.", she finished.

Everyone turned to Blake at her answer.

"Wait. So that means-", Sonia spoke with surprise.

Blake then gently removed her black bow from her head. Everyone widened their eyes at what they saw.

She has the exact same cat ears as the girl in the video!

"You're a Cat Faunus!?", Vogue asked.

Blake nodded sadly, her ribbon held in her hand, "I was a part of the faction for most of my life. You could say I was born into it. As you can see, it was different back then."

"In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between human and Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. So the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people."

Blake glanced at her younger self raising her sign passionately in the video. "And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. And I actually thought we were making a difference….. But I was just a youthful optimist…….", Blake's voice grew somber as she continued.

"Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking.", Blake looked at Geo, who nodded and changed the footage to a few years later.

Everyone gasped in terror.

The footage showed the burning hallway of the SDC where it was stained by the blood from the corpses of the SDC employees, robot parts scattered all over the hall. On the walls were marked with the White Fang insignia, but it was altered to form an angered version of the beast's head over claw marks.

"Suddenly our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us. Hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labour.", Blake continued as Geo changed the footage to the SDC cargo transports being assaulted by White Fang terrorists. One of them was Blake, and another was a red-haired masked man with bull horns.

"And the worst part was? It was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect….. Out of fear.", Blake sighed.

"So I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. And instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress.", Blake raised her head to look at everyone with a resolved expression. Geo turned off the projector in his Scroll, turning off the footage.

**End BGM.**

"So here I am. A criminal hiding in plain view.", she said as she held up the hand holding her black ribbon. "All with a little help from a little black bow."

Silence filled the room as everyone tried to piece the puzzles together.

**Playing BGM (Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD: Missing You)**

Blake lowered her head in guilt, she covered her face with her hands, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you guys sooner. I wanted to. But I wasn't expecting to be teammates with a Schnee. Let alone even came to Beacon.", she said as tears streamed from her eyes. "I was afraid that all of you would be terrified when you realize you're being teammates with a former terrorist!".

Out of all the people in the room, Weiss was the most slack jawed.

The first one to gave her a hug was Luna. "It's alright Blake. You made the right choice.", she patted her back, also sobbing in sadness.

"Redemption is a hard path to take for many people. But once you managed to proceed with it, it will bring you great rewards.", Ophiuca said gently. "Believe me. I know what it's like to face the hardships of redemption myself. When I was revived, not many people were willing to forgive me because of my previous actions, including recently. But the first person to do so was my partner, Luna. And because of that, she willingly accepted me as her BattleWizard."

Ruby and the others smiled at the ordeal, then they heard another sobbing noise from Weiss. She was covering her teary face with her palms.

"I-I don't understand! I always know what my father did to the company was wrong……***sniff*"**, she shook her head in denial. "But I didn't know he was the one responsible ***sniff*** for turning the White Fang into what I hate!", Leon hissed with guilt for snapping at her earlier. So he decided to give her a box of tissue papers to wipe her tears. "I promised myself to never turn out like my father***sniff***. But look at me! I was doing the opposite!", she shouted sadly before resumed crying.

Geo frowned sadly at Weiss's pitiful state. Now he realized that Weiss only became a racist because of her father's influence. She really regretted her actions today. So Geo decided to do something to help. He wrapped his arms around the heiress, making her squeaked in surprise.

"G-Geo?", she asked, having stopped crying. "Apology accepted, Weiss. At least you're aware of your actions and you weren't proud of it.", he said before patting her back. Weiss just doesn't care anymore, with Geo dropping the bombshell on her and just up and forgave her, all she wanted to do is just cry on his chest as she wrapped her arms around him, returning the embrace. "That's it. Let it all out.", Geo closed his eyes and smiled as he carressed her snowy white hair.

Sonia smiled sadly. While she was indeed angry to see Weiss insulting Faunus and the White Fang with a passion, but that was because her father put the blame on the terrorists. Besides, Geo's always the best person to provide moral support to everyone.

Geo asked Weiss, still in the embrace. "There. Feeling better now?"

Weiss sniffled a bit before nodding her head, "Y-yes……".

They both released each other from the hug. Then they both gasped.

"Y-your body's glowing!", Geo exclaimed as he saw her surrounded by bluish-white glowing outlines.

"Geo! Y-your eyes!", Weiss exclaimed too. "What's with my eyes?", the brunette asked as Weiss handed her mirror to him. Geo looked at his reflection in shock.

He caressed his own face to see that his usual chocolate brown eyes are now glowing blue.

"M-my eyes! They're glowing!", he said again.

"So that means…..", Blake said.

"You've unlocked your **Semblance**, kid.", Omega-Xis finished.

Geo looked at everyone else. They all have glowing outlines of different colors.

"So? What's your Semblance?", Leon asked excitedly. "I think it lets me see Aura.", Geo hypothesized.

He took another look at everyone.

Sonia's Aura was glowing radiant light pink with music notes flowing around her.

Leon's Aura was bright green and was crackling with electric sparks.

Luna's Aura was serene emerald green and surrounded by leaves blown in the gentle breeze.

He then took a look at Team RWBY.

Weiss's Aura was a glacial bluish-white glow with snowflakes flowing through her.

Blake's Aura glow purplish-black and was teeming with shadows.

Yang's Aura was burning hot yellow and engulfed in flames.

Finally, Ruby's Aura was glowing bright red and was surrounded by rose petals. But what's really surprising is that radiant silver energy surrounded her eyes.

He looked at his own hands. His Aura was glowing bright blue and…… that's pretty much it.

The only ones who didn't show Aura were their Wizards, since they haven't unlocked it yet. Not like they needed to.

"And it's not just the presence of it, but also some hints that let's me guess what Semblance you guys have.", Geo continued. He scratched his chin, entering his 'Thinking Mode' as Sonia called it. Every Semblance are named to make it easier to remember, and the fact that the Semblance is going to be written in most official forms later on.

"I think I should call it, **Aura Vision**.", he declared.

"So? What Semblance do I have?", Leon pointed at himself, hoping to know. Everyone gave him baffled looks. How could he not noticed that he just unlocked his?

"I…. don't know….", Geo said sheepishly. "Like I said. I can only see hints of your Semblance. But only the rough details. I can't EXACTLY guess what Semblance you have.", Geo said. '_And because it'll be better if you figure it out yourself.',_ he muttered.

"Aww……", Leon pouted. "Relax, pal. We'll find out for sure.", Camo said, half lying about the fact he did noticed his own partner's Semblance kicking in. "So. How do you turn it off?", Luna asked him.

Geo looked at Weiss's mirror and closed his eyes for a second. He then opened them again and his eyes were back to brown. "I guess that's how."

Blake then cried once again. "T-thank you so much, everyone. Ever since I left the White Fang, I've always felt so lonely, too afraid to tell anyone about my past.", she then smiled, for the first time, it was genuinely warm. "But thanks to you guys, I don't feel lonely anymore.", she said.

"A-and…. I'm sorry I was being a horrible racist. I've never realize that my father has done much worse than I thought if it weren't for you……. nine…", Weiss said guiltily, trying not to exclude the Wizards this time.

"Like Geo said. We're more than just teammates. We're all friends.", Sonia said, then she realized something. "Speaking of which, we should form a **BrotherBand** right now.".

"Brotherwhat?", Ruby tilted her head in confusion.

Before she could get her answer, Team RWBY's Scrolls rang. They all pull out their Scrolls to find a particular new app called 'BrotherBand' appeared in the screens.

**[You have new Brothers]** :

\- **Ruby**** Rose**

\- **Weiss**** Schnee**

\- **Blake**** Belladonna**

\- **Yang**** Xiao Long **

"BrotherBand is kinda like a social app that connects the people together. A friend who's connected with this is called Brother.", Geo explained.

"Brothers? Shouldn't we be called 'Sisters'?", Ruby raised her hand. Once again her innocence has made her curious about the term.

"That's….. A good question.", Luna hesitated. "Too bad the one created the app is no longer alive for us to ask.", she hung her head low.

"Oh. I'm so sorry for asking that……", Ruby said apologetically.

Luna shook her hands in reassurance, "Nonono, it's okay. The app was made 200 years ago. So no need to worry about it too much.", she said.

**End BGM**

"...", silence….

"Wow. We sure took a lot of time together, don't we.", Yang remarked. "Yeah. I guess it pays to make friends and talk about ourselves together.", Vogue smiled. The tension between themselves was finally relieved from the adversity between Weiss and Blake.

"And now that the mood's back to normal…..", he said as he dashed into his team's room……. And dashed back into team RWBY's room. "Who's up for a game of Monopoly?", he happily held up the aforementioned board game.

As everyone started playing the game together, none of them noticed that Team RWBY's Scrolls were glowing faintly.

"OH MY GOD!!!", Luna shouted suddenly.

"What's wrong, Prez?", Leon asked.

"Our own BrotherBands were gone!", she exclaimed. "Relax, Prez. We'll just reform the BrotherBand again.", Geo reassured her. "Yeah. No need to freak out, gal.", Camo said.

……………….

Chibi Geo was busy sweeping the stage, which was surprisingly empty. "Oh. Hello, everyone.", Geo waved his hand at the audience.

He sighed, "Sorry we had to cancel today's 'Remnant Recap'. Stuff happened and we're not exactly in a mood for it. But I promise we'll do another Recap in the next chapter."

He then looked around before whispering to the audience, "And there will be a big surprise for Team RWBY. Don't tell them.", he said before resumed sweeping the floor, whistling even.

**You said it, Geo.**

I** know some people were probably weren't expecting this, but I'm actually disappointed with how Volume 1 ended.**

**So I decided to give the Ice Queen here a big humble pie.****I know you're probably expecting Solo to show up in the story. But I'm not planning on adding him until Volume 2.**

**But like Geo said, I'll be putting in the next best thing in the next chapter. So stay tuned for**

**GLAS!**

**And by the way, if Team RWBY and JNPR would receive FM-ian partners in the future, what would it be? Give your answers in the Reviews section below. (A/N: Note that FM-ians are alien beings based on constellations)**

**Fanfiction hungers reviews. Fanfiction must eat reviews.**

**Note: I've edited the part where Vogue will be the one mentioning the SDC part since I felt it was out of character for Ophiuca to be the logical one like Vogue.**


	8. Chapter 8: EM Uprising (Part 1)

**So. What do you think of Geo's Semblance? You've only seen the first gist of it. The full potential of it will be seen in this chapter.**

**Also, did you notice any shipping moments in the previous chapter?**

**I don't own Mega Man Star Force (which belongs to Capcom), or RWBY (which belongs to Rooster Teeth). Except for a few OCs.**

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

"**ATTACK**!!!"

_"Japanese(translated)"_

**Playing BGM (Kingdom Hearts 2.5: Gearing Up)**

"Is it done?", Luna asked Geo. They're currently at the forge building Luna's weapon. Well, Geo did most of the work since Luna refused to get her hands dirty with smolder.

"Almost………", Geo was sweating from all the metalwork. But he was just about to lay the finishing touches on her new weapon with the last screw until…….

"HEEEEEEEYYYY!!!", a high pitched screamed alarmed the two, as a red blur crashed into Geo and fell down with him.

Luna gasped at the event.

"Ugh……", Geo groaned from the concussion. He opened his eyes. And the first thing he saw was Ruby.

Whose shocked face was right in front of him.

His face turned red in embarrassment. "Uh…. Hey.", Geo greeted awkwardly.

"Hey…..", Ruby repeated the greeting, also blushing, unsure how to react other than blinking.

They're currently in an awkward position, with Ruby on top of Geo, on the floor.

Luna, who saw the whole thing, turned red with anger. She's was steaming too.

"Oh boy.", Vogue facepalmed, predicting what's gonna happen next.

"Up! UP YOU TWO!", Luna yelled and grabbed Geo and Ruby by their collars, standing them up, since they're too embarrassed to even do anything right now.

**"*Ahem*** The weapon?", Luna coughed, trying to snap them out of it.

Without another second to pass, the Red Reaper was already at Geo's working table where Luna's weapon was resting on. Her sparkling eyes had looks of ecstasy on it.

"Wow! I've never seen anything like this before!", Ruby said happily.

Geo scratched his head sheepishly, "Really? I thought all weapons had to be unique. So…..", he trailed off.

"Cosmetically? Yes. Functionally? Not so much. I've seen plenty of scythes before.", Ruby then raised Crescent Rose. "I've even based my sweetheart on Uncle Qrow's!"

"Oh.", Geo replied.

Ruby then stored her scythe on her back. "But seriously! Where did you get all the materials to build this!? It's gotta be expensive!", Ruby exclaimed.

"Well…."

………………………

_**Flashback**._

_"__HEY! YOU GOTTA PAY FOR THOSE, KID!", an angry junkyard owner yelled at Geo, who ran off with a shopping cart filled with scrap iron.__"I promise I'll pay you back for it, sir!", Geo said panickedly as he sprinted away.__The junkyard owner threw his cap to the ground in rage, "THAT'S IT! I QUIT!", he walked in the other direction while muttering some swearing words._

**_Flashback_****_ end_**

…………………..

Ruby gasped, "You stole the scrap metal!?", she yelled.

Geo scratched his cheek nervously, "Well. I could ask Weiss, but I don't wanna rely on someone else's money too much or they'll call me a beggar."

Ruby and Luna sweatdropped.

"Especially since she's still recovering from yesterday.", Geo sighed sadly. Everyone else hung their heads in guilt.

"Heh. Never take you for a rebel.", Omega-Xis chuckled in Geo's Scroll.

"Anyway, what are you gonna call this weapon, Luna?", Ruby asked the blonde girl.

Luna smiled at Geo for a second before declaring the name of her weapon.

"**_Jyaki-GUN-Oh_**."

**End BGM**

………………………..

"Good afternoon, everyone.", Glynda greeted the students in the auditorium. Once again her uptight nature silenced the audience as usual.

"For today's Combat class, we will have a Double battle.", this earned a few mutters from the students.

"Ahem!", she coughed, silencing them again.

"Cooperation among your teammates play an important part of your duty as Huntsmen and Huntresses. Individual strength can only take you so far, but when you combine your strengths together, nothing is impossible.", Team GLAS, RWBY and JNPR were awed.

"As long as you don't let your mentality block hinder your progress, that is.", and there's the words of discouragement. Just when they thought they could get some pep talk from the Deputy Headmistress. Especially when the black and white members of team RWBY hung their heads low from her verbal jab. Either she could read their minds, or that's just _'Glynda being Glynda' _as the Headmaster said.

Speaking of Blake, she was wearing her bow like usual, once again hiding her cat ears. She said she wasn't ready to express her true self just yet. Geo understood her situation and told her to take her time and don't force herself if she doesn't feel comfortable doing it.

The Deputy Headmistress then pressed her glasses, "Now. Who wishes to take part for today's match?"

Geo smiled, now feeling ready to go on stage. "Prez and I will go.", he raised his hand while Luna looked at him in shock.

"Are you sure about this, Geo? I mean we haven't tested it yet!", Luna asked him nervously while hugging a rather large purple suitcase.

"Which makes this the perfect time to test it.", Geo reassured her. _'Don't worry, Luna. We got your back.',_ Ophiuca spoke telepathically. The blonde lolita gulped in response. "O-okay….", Luna nodded. They both walked up the stairs.

"You're not taking part, Greenie?", Yang asked Leon, since he's usually eager to battle anyone. "Nah. I may enjoy fighting. But I can't just hog all the spotlight for myself.", Leon lifted his shoulders before crossing his arms again. "Besides, I wanted to see my BFF and my girlfriend showing off their weapons."

"Aww. How sweet.", Yang cooed playfully while punching his shoulder.

Everyone, especially many girls, were cheering for Geo. Guess even in another world, he can't seem to stop getting attention. Geo could only wave back politely. Luna could only blush redder.

"Wow. Dude really knows how to bait the babes. Looks like you'll have some intense competition, Pinky.", Yang smirked at Sonia, who pouted in response to the crowd.

"So. Who do you wish to spar against?", Glynda asked Geo.

"Ren and Nora."

The strong and silent duo walked to the other side of the stage.

"Ooooooo! What's that thing?", Nora cheerfully pointed at the large purple case next to Luna. Even Ren was curious about her weapon. The large purple wheeled suitcase has some parts colored white.

"Umm….", she replied hesitantly as the pink dynamo continued bombarding her with questions.

"Does it turn into a gatling gun? Or a bazooka? Oh! Oh! Maybe it's a gatling bazooka!"

"I don't think the last one would be possible, Nora.", Ren facepalmed.

Ruby just smirked. Weiss noticed the look on her face, "What are you thinking?", she raised her eyebrow, arms crossed. "Oh I'm thinking you'd be surprised.", Ruby stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Umm… Actually… Nora is kinda right.", Luna giggled meekly, earning a confused look from the emerald ninja.

Luna pulled out a pair of folding iron fans, or tessens, from her skirt. The tessens are white in color with purple cherry blossom patterns adorned on it. There were yellow needles on the ribs of the fan.

Suddenly, Luna pointed her fans at the purple case as needles shot out of the fans and stabbed the case, connected by glowing blue wires. Then as Luna performed an elegant fan dance, the case began to transform.

Metallic clinks and clunks echoed across the auditorium. Everyone except Team GLAS and Ruby jawdropped at the sight.

"Wow! Your suitcase is a ROBOT!?", Nora yelled shockingly.

Said weapon is indeed a humanoid robot that is only slightly taller than Luna. Most of it's body is purple and emerald green in color with some hints of white. It has black horns on it's shoulders with white spikes on them and the ankles. It's head has a human face with a black horn on it's forehead between white plates with two yellow eyes. On it's back lies two long gatling guns folded downwards. There also gatling guns hidden in the forearms. On top of it's forearms are mounted with twin barreled shotguns. On the hips are cylindrical grenade launchers. The wires were tethered to the robot's joints.

"It's called the **_Jyaki-GUN-Oh_**. It's technically a mechanical puppet. Geo and I built it just recently.", well, mostly Geo, but she decided to take some credit for herself. "We actually haven't tested it yet. But Geo insisted on doing it now.", Luna glared at Geo, who scratched his head sheepishly.

"The wires are made from Hard Light Dust. Wireless motion control was impossible to emulate without the right tech, so this is the best way we could think of to control the puppet.", Ruby explained to the others.

"Hmm. This will be interesting.", Ren said as he slid his SMGs, called Stormflower, out of his sleeves and into his hands.

"You said it, Ren!", Nora gleefully twirled her sledgehammer called Magnhild.

Luna entered her default dance pose, one fan in front of her face while the other behind her back, as her puppet's eyes glowed.

Geo pulled out his Night Fowl, and lowered his Visualizer as it began to scan his opponents.

**Targets:**

**Lie Ren:**

**Aura (100%)**

**Nora Valkyrie:**

**Aura (100%)**

"Oh! and did I forget to mention that Geo's Visualizer has been upgraded to scan targets and even check his own Aura? Because he upgraded it before the Forever Falls assignment where it detected danger as well.", Ruby explain to her friends about Geo's Visualizer.

Leon grinned widely, arms crossed, "This is gonna be fun!"

**Playing BGM (SRW OG: All Correct!)**

"Begin!", Glynda announced.

"NORA SMASH!", with the sound of her battle cry, Nora leapt forward and swung her hammer towards the opposing duo.

"Hmph.", Luna smirked as she fluttered her fan.

***CLANG!***

"Huh?", Nora's hammer hit something metallic. It was the puppet. It managed to grab her hammer by the head with it's hands. Then with another dance, the puppet's chest opened to reveal a cannon hidden inside it.

***BOOM!***

"Yaargh!", Nora was sent backwards by the explosion. "Nora!", Ren shouted worriedly. Fortunately she landed back on her feet, "I'm okay, Ren.", she smiled.

"A cannon inside the robot!? Your boyfriend's got crazy creativity, even rivaled Rubes!", Yang crossed her arms and snickered at Sonia. "Not to mention fast enough to block Nora's attack! How could something so heavy move so fast!?", Weiss questioned.

"Actually. It was Leon's idea. He said that this kind of weapon is perfect for weaponizing Prez's dance moves.", Sonia answered Yang's question, making Leon rubbing his nose proudly

"Also, to compensate for the Jyaki-GUN-Oh's weight, it was filled with Gravity Dust.", Ruby answered Weiss's question.

"I'm not going down against some puppet!", She changed her hammer into a grenade launcher to bombard them with pink heart grenades.

"_Iinchou! (Prez!)",_ Luna nodded at his command. She swung her arms forward to raise her puppet's arms and deployed it's arm gatlings. The bullets struck the grenades, generating pink smoke and blinded them. "YOOHOO!", Nora's voice was heard from the smoke as she emerged from it and swung her hammer at Geo.

***WHAM!***

"Ngh!", Geo fell back from the impact. As soon as he got up, "Gotcha!", Ren dashed towards him and struck him with Stormflower's bayonets. Geo twirled his assault rifle 180 degrees and held it in a reverse grip. That's when a blade unfolded from the back and the three blades met with a loud clang. "A gun that's also a sword?", Ren raised his eyebrow.

"Yup.", Geo answered bluntly as he pressed a trigger on the handle. The blade began to vibrate violently, causing a massive friction and nearly sliced the bayonets off Stormflower. Ren had to pull back, giving Geo the chance to pull out his sidearm, Longtomb Special and fired at Ren's face. He flinched, despite the Aura protecting him, but managed to jump back before getting pelted with more bullets. Geo continued to fire a barrage of bullets from both his rifle and revolver. Ren had to run around and countered with his own barrage fire from his SMGs. Geo pressed the second trigger on his revolver as the ammo barrel spun until the pointer touched the brown marker. He then fired on the ground in front of him.

The bullet generated an Earth wall that blocked Stormflower's bullets. "Huh….", Ren raised his eyebrow in shock. "_Kore de! (Take this!)_", his brief shock left him distracted enough for Geo to shoot a Lightning Dust bullet to his chest, but nowhere vital.

***BZZZZZZZZZT!***

"EEEERRRGHH!!!", Ren yelled in pain from the electric shots.

"The Longtomb Special is capable of firing regular bullets that can be powered with Dust inside it's drum.", Ruby explained.

"NOBODY HURTS MY REN!", Nora was livid seeing her partner being harmed that she was flailing her hammer faster.

"Hmph!", Luna wasn't flinched by the outburst, but all that dancing was tiring her out, since she had to dodge her onslaught, or let her puppet take the brunt of the attacks. "_Osoi! (Too slow!)",_ Luna twirled once again. This time she managed to ensnare the berserker with the wires. "What the!?", Nora's eyes widened as she was suddenly wrapped in the glowing wires. Then a metal fist met her stomach, forcing her to cough. Then Luna twirled again to throw the berserker, unwrapping the wires from her in the process. "Augh!", Ren cried due to being hit by Nora landing on him.

Ren struggled to get up from her weight. Nora managed to hop off his back. "Nora. Cover me!", Ren signalled her. "RAAAAH!!!", Nora shouted at the top of her lungs as she lunged at the duo.

"It's no use!", Geo fired a lightning bullet at her, pushing her back. But he soon realized he made a fatal mistake as Nora landed unscathed.

"He... hehehe.", Geo lowered his revolver in curiosity at her giggling. "HAHAHAHAH!!! THANKS FOR THE CHARGE!", then she was laughing madly as her body was crackling with electricity.

"Uh-oh…", Geo and Luna gulped.

"Whoa! Sugar Fairy looked like she just ate a huge piece of chocolate!", Leon exclaimed at her excitable state.

Jaune cupped his chin in thought, "I don't know much about them, but I think that's Nora's Semblance. Perhaps she can absorb electricity and convert it into chemical energy."

"So her Semblance lets her eat lightning like sugar?", Camo joked. "Well. Sort of.", Pyrrha sweatdropped at the FM-ian's joke.

With Nora supercharged, Geo and Luna were having a hard time trying not to get hit by her wild swings and grenade blasts. Especially when Ren took advantage of the situation to land some cheap shots. _'Didn't see that coming, eh Kid?',_ Omega-Xis snickered. When Geo shook his head and opened his eyes, they were blue once again, indicating that his Semblance is active.

He noticed that Ren's Aura is magenta in color and surrounded in lotus petals, signifying his calming nature.

Nora's Aura is hot pink and she was completely engulfed in a massive electrical energy. Perhaps because her Semblance was kicking in?

Luna couldn't help but notice the similarities between their personalities and relationship to herself and Leon. Ren is quiet and mature, contrasting Nora's fun-loving and energetic persona_. 'I wonder if they will be together-together?',_ Luna wondered as she continued dodging the Magnhild.

"This is getting nowhere!", Geo gritted his teeth in frustration. That's when his eyes widened as he saw a wave of Aura aiming at Luna.

"LOOK OUT!", Geo dashed towards Luna and pushed her away, and soon enough, Nora only managed to make a crater out of the floor where Luna was standing. Then, he aimed his assault rifle where Ren was about to strike them.

With a click on the trigger, the stake on the rifle exploded.

***Click!* *BOOM!***

"Argh!", Ren was sent flying off the ring due to the impact. His Aura then fizzled out, signifying that his Aura is empty.

"I guess Lotus Ninja isn't as durable as Sugar Fairy.", Leon commented, arms over his head. "Geo's Night Fowl has a default secondary weapon that was meant to pierce through even the strongest armor, while dealing massive damage to Aura.", Ruby explained regarding Geo's weapon. "But how did Geo predict Ren's attack?", Weiss asked. "You said his Semblance lets him see Aura, right?", Teams RWBY and GLAS nodded at Jaune's question. "Aura can also be used to enhance firearms wielded by Huntsmen. So I'm guessing Geo's Semblance acts as clairvoyance, as long as his opponent uses Aura.", he hypothesized.

"Wow, Jaune. You're really smart!", Sonia complimented his accuracy in analyzing. "Well. That's what happens if you grew up with seven sisters.", he scratched his head nervously, "You gotta play the role model, and that includes being smart.", everyone jawdropped at his statement.

"SEVEN SISTERS!?", Jaune flinched at everyone shouting.

"Goodness, milord. Thou have quite a massive family.", Jaune pulled out his Scroll in response to the familiar voice of Cross in the device. He sighed. "You know. I still haven't gotten used to having an alien knight in my Scroll, Cross.", he complained. "My apologies, Lord Jaune. But my contract has been signed the moment you EM Wave Changed with me.", the Crux FM-ian bowed. Jaune chuckled, "People must be thinking I'm crazy for talking to an alien in my phone."

"Welcome to the club.", Lyra rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Geo pulled Luna up. "We've dealt with surprises before.", he grinned. "Surprises. Smurprises. I'll just avenge Ren's defeat!", Nora twirled her hammer before resuming her battle stance. Geo's Visualizer continued displaying it's target.

**Nora Valkyrie:**

**Aura (47%)**

**Semblance (Active)**

_'Without the brains, the brawns is as good as toast.',_ Geo thought as he clicked on the stake, releasing it from the clip and replaced it with a metal twin barrel with a pump under it. Luna twirled her fans again to reactivate Jyaki-GUN-Oh.

"RAAAAH!!!", Nora was lunging towards the duo. Geo smirked as he tossed a grenade into the air. Said grenade started spraying thick smoke around him and Luna even after it fell to the ground.

"A smoke bomb?", Pyrrha raised her eyebrow.

Nora eventually entered the smokescreen. She looked around in the smoke for the two, but found no sign of them at all.

"You know, instincts can be a powerful tool a Huntress can use.", Geo's voice flowed around the smoke, but was still nowhere to be seen by her. Then she was suddenly struck by a bullet, then another, then another.

"But strength alone can't solve everything.", then Luna said as she and Geo shot her again.

"That's why we have teams.", another bullet shot. Nora was reeling from the relentless barrage.

"To compensate each other's weaknesses.", said Luna. "Like how brawns can't think without brains."

"Who needs brains when you can do THIS!?", angered, Nora jumped in place and slammed her hammer to the ground. The impact, combined with the power of her Semblance, managed to dissipate the smokescreen as well as push back the bullets.

"So you managed to remove the smokescreen with your strength.", Geo smirked. "But you overlooked the main part of our strategy." The brunette then aimed his rifle with what appears to be an RPG mounted on the secondary nozzle.

Behind Nora, Luna danced elegantly to unload all of Jyaki-GUN-Oh's weapons. It's back and arm gatlings unfolded, it's chest cannon extended and it's hip mounted grenade launchers, arm shotguns cocked, and it's shoulder missile pods opened. She then performed another fan dance to make her puppet go full dakka!

"OH NO!", Nora gasped as she held up her hammer to block the bullet barrage again. But since Luna was behind Nora, "Checkmate.", this gave Geo the opportunity to fire the RPG at her.

***BOOM!***

Once the grenade did hit Nora and knocked her down did Luna stopped her puppet from shooting, especially once Nora's Aura fizzled out.

**End BGM**

"And that's a match. The winners of this match belong to Geo Stelar and Luna Platz.", said Glynda.

Everyone cheered at the victors, though the cheers came mostly from girls.

Geo ignored them and walked towards Nora and held her hand to help her stand up. "Sorry we got carried away.", Geo said. "Are you kidding? That was AWESOME!", Nora jumped up happily, almost knocking Geo over. "She's right. That was a very clever strategy you just pulled off.", Ren complimented him, having just walked back to the ring. Though he did felt some bruises after falling off. "Still. It's too bad that our strategy took a lot out of my Jyaki-GUN-Oh.", Luna said sheepishly as her puppet deactivated due to it's weapons overheating. It's arms lowered, eyes unlit and it's body steaming.

Teams RWBY, GLAS and JNPR walked up the stage to congratulate him, until Jaune noticed something. "You do realize your Semblance is still active, right?", he pointed out.

Geo eventually realized that he forgot to turn it off. But he decided to take a quick look at Jaune's and Pyrrha's Aura.

Jaune's Aura is cream in color and was glowing bright as the Sun.

Pyrrha's Aura is vermilion and was surrounded in greyish metal chunks, signifying her magnetic powers.

"Taking a sneak peak at their Aura, hm?", Luna shot a teasing glare at Geo, who sheepishly rubbed his head and raised his Visualizer. He blinked for a while and his eyes were back to chocolate brown.

"Damn, Shades! Leon's moves were crazy awesome! But you gave the Atlesian soldiers a run for their money!", Yang wrapped her arm around Geo's shoulder, impressed by his and Luna's display of skill. "I think you and Rubes make a perfect pair!", Geo and Ruby ended up blushing at the blonde brawler's teasing words.

……………………..

**Playing BGM (Kingdom Hearts 2.5: Afternoon Streets)**

It was a sunny day in the streets of Vale. Well, not exactly normal for everyone. Especially for Team GLAS and RWBY. They still haven't fully recovered from yesterday's revelations, but thankfully managed to hide it from everyone else thanks to Team GLAS's assistance.

Right now, they're currently having lunch at the Monty Cafe. "And that's how I got this scar.", Weiss pointed at her scarred eye. She has just told Team GLAS about her story of how she had to go through her father's trial just to go to Beacon Academy. The trial involved a battle against an animated Armored Knight.

"Holy.. shit….. I don't know what the hell was in your dad's mind to keep you from going here.", Geo said, completely dumbfounded by her predicament.

"Well. If that's what my father intended to, then he definitely underestimated me.", Weiss said smugly. Before hanging her head low. "Sometimes I wish I had a happier life like yours.", she said sadly before sipping on her cup of coffee. "The only family I have left is my sister. And she's currently working for the Atlesian Military."

Geo frowned sympathetically, "Weiss. You chose to came to Beacon all by yourself. I think parents are supposed to be supportive. To think your father would do something like that…. It's….. it's…..", Geo hesitated to think of the right word. "Terrible?", Weiss guessed. Geo sighed in defeat as he nodded. Knowing he must be feeling guilty about insulting her father, heiress raised her hand, "Don't. My father isn't as kind as yours. I never see my father as a role model anyway. In fact, I never felt so happy to finally leave his clutches.", Weiss smiled warmly before sipping her coffee.

"I don't know if I should compare my own family to yours.", Weiss turned her attention to Luna. "Hm?", she asked. "I'm also as rich as you. So my parents expect the best out of me at everything.", Luna hung her head low. "In fact, they even thought about transferring me to a different school simply because my friends aren't as rich as I am. It didn't help that I was already stressed by my jealousy to Sonia dating Geo.", her tone grew distraught.

"And that's when I possessed her.", Ophiuca mentioned, as usual, through her partner's Scroll. "When I was serving the King, I took advantage of her emotional weakness to retrieve the Andromeda Key from Omega-Xis.", then she dramatically facepalmed, "But alas, you know the outcome."

Meanwhile, Blake was drinking tea with the others. "So Blake. Did Ozpin know about your…… secret?", Yang asked her partner. Blake placed her cup of tea on it's saucer before nodding sullenly, "Before I met you all, he was the first person I trusted ever since I left the White Fang. Not only that he didn't judged me for what I am, but he also let me keep my Faunus identity a secret unless I wanted to expose myself."

Half of Team GLAS and RWBY gave worried looks. "But before that, I had a partner. Well, more like a mentor to me. He always said to me that our actions would make the world a better place.", Blake lowered her head, "But as time goes, I began to realize that his idea of a perfect future…… wasn't perfect for everyone.", she took a sip of the tea. "I joined Beacon Academy because Huntsmen and Huntresses are regarded as the most noble warriors in the world, always fighting for good. But I never thought past that."

Her hands clenched her cup harder, " I….. I don't know what will I do when I leave the academy…..", then she was startled when Luna suddenly banged her palms on the table, shaking the contents, which startled everyone else as well.

"Stop overthinking about what to do in the future if you don't know what to do at all!", Luna scolded. "We've only been through half the first year. So right now, what you need to think about is what to do throughout the academy years. Then you can think about your future.", Blake blinked at the blonde lolita's words.

"Luna's right, Blake. We may not know about the White Fang more than you do, but rest assured we'll still fight them together.", Ruby said before hugging her black clad friend. "After all, we are teammates!", she said reassuringly before glaring at the heiress.

"Right, Weiss?"

Weiss blinked in response. She then looked at Geo, who responded by eye shifting, as if to say, 'just say yes.'

Weiss suddenly felt nervous, her ego was shattered by the harsh truth last night, so she had no other choice but to nod silently.

"It's alright, Weiss. Like they said, my past is behind me. I never held a grudge against you.", Blake smiled, glad to be able to forgive at least one Schnee. Weiss smiled back.

**(Record Scratch)**

"Hey! Wassup, dudes and dudettes!?", a voice made everyone screamed in shock. "ACK!", everyone jumped in shock as they turned to find a familiar Monkey Faunus perching on a planter on the edge of the balcony, smiling at them.

**Playing BGM (Kingdom Hearts 2.5: Laughter and Merriment)**

"Damnit, Monkey Boy! Can't you use the front door!?", Leon shouted angrily.

"Aww, come on. Where's the fun in that?", Sun shrugged, "Also, how long are you gonna sit on your girlfriend's arms?", he pointed at him in his position, being lifted by Luna, bridal style.

"Ahehehehe……..", Leon laughed nervously when he saw Luna's annoyed face. Everyone else laughed as she unceremoniously dropped her boyfriend to the floor. "Ow….", he winced.

"I know you! You're that monkey sc-", Weiss almost slipped her tongue. Fortunately she stopped when Geo and Ruby glared at her to make sure she didn't say anything to insult Sun.

"I mean, monkey faunus that stowed away and stole Leon's cap.", she corrected herself.

"Hey. To be fair, I didn't know that Blondie's cap was his birthday present.", Sun raised his hands apologetically. "I didn't mean to piss him off."

"And that's why you should never steal.", Geo sweatdropped.

As Leon got up and dusted himself off, he announced, "Everyone, this is Sun Wukong, a.k.a. Monkey Boy.".

"Sup.", Sun greeted.

"Sun. This is my team, GLAS. Geo, Sonia, Luna and me, Leon.", he gestured at himself proudly.

"And this is Team RWBY.", he gestured to the aforementioned all girls team. "Ruby, Yang, Blake and Ice Queen.", that ticked off Weiss. "Seriously!?"

"You need to re-earn my respect after the whole, "All Faunus are scummy.", thing.", he deadpanned. Weiss cringed at the fact. "Okay, Leon. No need to put my partner through that much humiliation.", Ruby scolded the capped blonde. "No, Ruby. He's right.", Weiss sighed before getting off her seat and walked towards Sun.

Then she bowed, surprising the faunus. "I-I'm…. I'm sorry that I was being a racist. I was raised by my father to be this way. And….. and-"

"Whoa there! No need to go that far. I'm glad you didn't end up like Big Daddy Schnee. I totally hated that guy!", Sun chuckled. This earned him a glare from Blake.

Weiss just giggled, "It's alright, Blake. I never liked my own father anyway."

Sun chuckled, twirling his tail in amusement, "Neptune's gonna be so jealous when he sees this. Who knew you were such a lady killer, Leon?", his question made all the girls blush, while Yang snickered.

"Whoa, dude! I would never kill a lady. I don't do pointless brutality!", Leon said angrily.

Sun jawdropped at his answer. He actually didn't know the term? "I mean you're good at flirting with the ladies, man! Didn't you go to vocab school?", the monkey faunus scratched his head.

"Don't mind him. He's just dense.", Luna sighed.

"Besides. If anyone here's a lady flirter, that'll be my BFF.", Leon wrapped his arm Geo's shoulder. That made him blush.

……………….

After lunch, Teams RWBY and GLAS, plus Sun decided to take a walk along the streets of Vale. Blake had finished explaining to the monkey faunus about how she was a White Fang member. Sun was so surprised that he almost choked on his drink, especially since he always thought that the faction was some sort of insane cult. He didn't knew that the faction was formerly a peaceful anti-Faunus racism movement until it turned violent. Then she told him that this is the reason why she had to hide her nature as a Faunus.

"Well. Glad you got some good friends on your side, Blake.", Sun said, surprisingly gently, "Especially when one of your teammates is a Schnee.", he smirked teasingly. The heiress pouted in response.

**End BGM**

Sun's smile turned to a frown as he asked the cat faunus, his arms resting on his head, "So. What's the plan?"

Blake cupped her chin in denial, "I still don't think the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before."

"Though it might've be Torchwick. Though it's kinda strange for a criminal like him would only rob for Dust.", Ruby hypothesized. Sonia raised her eyebrow, "He doesn't?", she asked. The little redhead shook her head, "No. This is new to me. Roman Torchwick has been a criminal for a long time. But he never did steal just Dust."

"But what if they did?", Sun said. Blake just glared at him.

Sun backtracked, "I mean, the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there, right?", Sun was practically waving his arms, trying to find the best words to explain without offending the cat faunus/ex-terrorist.

"You mean we should investigate for White Fang activity to confirm our suspicions?", Geo crossed his arms in a deadpan tone.

"Yeah! That's what I said! See? He agrees with me!", Sun gave him the finger guns, earning him an eye roll from the brunette.

Blake shook her head. As much as she wanted to deny it, Sun and Geo have a good point. "The thing is, I have no idea where they would be.", she said dejectedly.

Sun cupped his chin as he remembered something, "Well. When I was on the ship, I heard some guy about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas."

Weiss's eyes widened, "Wait. How huge?", she asked.

"Huge.", Sun spread his arms to emphasize the word. "Big Schnee Company freighter."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure.", Weiss nodded. "If the shipment is from Atlas, then I'm positive it's from the SDC.", she then opened her Scroll to check the SDC shipment schedule. "If I'm correct, the ships should be arriving at the docks right about……", she scrolled through the schedule. "This dusk."

………………….

**Playing BGM (Mega Man X8: Pitch Black (Sneaking))**

_The same day, at the docks_.

Dusk eventually settled at the docks, chock full of large Dust containers emblazoned with the SDC emblems. Everyone were positioned in different areas of the dock in pairs, one member of team GLAS and RWBY.

Blake and Geo were proning on top of a warehouse. "You okay, Blake?", Geo asked as he attached a targeting scope and a long sniper barrel onto his Night Fowl, effectively turning his assault rifle into a sniper rifle.

Blake shook her head, doubts still clouding her mind. "I'm….. not sure. I may be a former terrorist, but part of me still wished that the White Fang would go back to the good old ways.", she returned her gaze at the quiet docks.

Geo unfolded the tripod of the sniper barrel attachment before settling it on the ground. "It's not too late to make a difference. The FM-ians may have been hostile to us during my early days as Mega Man, but they've finally started a society underneath our town a year later and got along with the humans.", he laid his eye on the scope, "If the FM-ians can coexist with the humans peacefully, then so can the faunus.". Blake couldn't help but smile at Geo's optimism.

……………………..

At another corner of the docks, Sonia and Yang hid behind a crate. "So…. I see you've been getting along with my little sister, Pinky.", the blonde brawler smirked, her arms crossed and laid on the crate with her head rested on them. Sonia was also resting in a similar fashion. "Mhmm. Ruby did told me that you wanted her to make some real friends instead of weapons.", Sonia remembered how'd Ruby said she preferred to let her Crescent Rose do the talking. Who knew she was such a weapon fanatic for a young girl? "She even told me you suddenly left her alone to go with some friends of your own, and she ended up making an enemy out of Weiss for sneezing up a crater thanks to Weiss shaking her Dust vials at her face", Yang scratched her head in embarrassment at Sonia's statement.

"Hey! I can't always be by her side forever, ya know! Back at Signal, she didn't make many friends because she'd rather spend her time with me, Dad, or fixing her 'sweetheart' with our uncle.", she retorted, "To her, I was like her guardian angel. Not that I'm complaining, but, sooner or later, she'll need to rely on someone else other than me in case we'll go our separate ways."

Sonia could tell the looks on her face that she felt guilty for leaving her sister just like that, but she didn't have a choice. "It's okay, Yang. Nobody's perfect. There is one time when Lyra and I got kidnapped, I was forced to work for the enemy just to keep Geo safe."

Now it's Yang's turn to see Sonia's guilty look. "When Mama passed away, I had no one else to cry on, until Lyra and Geo came into my life.", she smiled warmly as she remembered her time as a pop idol. "I used to smile just to keep my fans happy. But thanks to him, I can smile for real. I know he can't replace my Mama in any way, but the void in my heart was finally filled."

Yang bit her lips in guilt, she and Ruby had lost both their mothers, but Sonia became a complete orphan. She couldn't imagine what Sonia went through all that loneliness compared to her and their dad.

…………………...

At another, _another_ corner of the docks, Ruby was resting Crescent Rose in rifle mode, with Luna sitting next to her with Jyaki-GUN-Oh on standby.

"So. Why did you want to become a Huntress?", Luna asked her. "Because my Mom was one.", Ruby answered.

"That's it?", the blonde lolita raised her eyebrow.

The little redhead nodded, "Well. My mom was the best Huntress in the family. When I was little, she always read me stories of how Huntsmen are always there to slay the evil monsters that threatened the innocent.", she said as she rubbed her weapon. "That was until….. her last mission……", she trailed off. Tears began to flow from her eyes as she recalled a sad memory.

Luna assumed her mother must've died during said mission, "Oh dear…. I-I'm so sorry to ask you that.", Luna covered her mouth, feeling guilty. "No. ***sniff*** It's okay.", Ruby smiled, wiping off the tears with her sleeve. "Even if she's gone, I will still become a Huntress for her sake."

_'Poor girl. She really loves her mom, does she?',_ Luna thought sadly. Seeing a young girl like her crying really breaks her heart. Ruby really loved her mother so much that she's willing to follow her footsteps after her death. "I'm sure she'll be proud of you, Ruby.", she patted her Ruby's shoulder.

…………….

At another, another, _another_ corner of the docks **(Yeah, I know. It sounded redundant.),** Leon and Weiss were hiding at some large Dust containers. Leon noticed that Weiss didn't seemed so confident like usual. "Cheer up, Ice Queen. We'll kick those White Fang butts once and for all!", Leon pumped his fist enthusiastically. Weiss simply rolled her eyes, "That's all you think about. Don't you?", she sighed frustratingly.

"But that's not why I'm worried about. I don't know if I am worthy of upholding my family's legacy. My father has caused too much damage to the company's reputation towards the Faunus and caused the White Fang's commitment to genocide.", Leon frowned at the heiress's lack of confidence.

"That's so not like you, Ice Queen.", Weiss widened her eyes at Leon's words. "Your usually confident enough to achieve anything!", he said. "No need to uphold the company like any Schnee. Uphold like Weiss Schnee!", he then gave her a thumbs up.

Weiss blinked. Honestly, she wasn't sure if Leon knew what he was saying, but it's clear he was trying to help her with her problems. She shook her head, "I still have no idea what Luna saw in you.", then she smiled, "But thanks for the pep talk.". Leon responded with a wide smile.

**Pause BGM**

Then the screen paused, except for Leon. He then looked at the readers.

"Yeah I know, I know. Not the best advice I could think of. I just wanted to get back on her good side again. As much as a jerk as Weiss is, she's not so bad compared to her daddy."

Then the screen unpaused.

**Resume BGM**

………………..

Back on the warehouse roof, Sun came back to Geo and Blake. "Did I miss anything, lovebirds?", Sun asked, earning blushes from the two. "W-well. Nothing so far.", Geo stuttered, trying to change the topic. Omega-Xis silently snickered. "They've offloaded all the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there.", Blake said, trying to shrug off Sun's teasing.

Sun grinned, "Cool! I stole you some food.", the monkey faunus handed some apples to Geo and Blake. "Do you always break the law without a second thought?", the cat faunus asked, not happy with having to stakeout with a petty thief.

"Weren't you in a cult or something?", Blake shot a glare at the faunus's question. Geo facepalmed at his bluntness, "Cult? Really, dude?". Sun reeled back apologetically, "Okay. Too soon."

That's when a strong gale from a Bullhead blew across the docks, forcing everyone to brace themselves and hide when said vehicle flashed it's lights on the docks, making sure the landing area is cleared.

As the Bullhead landed, the first one to exit was a White Fang grunt, if the red insignia on the back of the grunt's white vest didn't give it away.

"Oh no…..", Blake paled, her fears realized. "Is that them?", Sun asked.

…………………….

"Yes. That's them. The White Fang.", Weiss glared at what she considers the enemy of her family. Especially when several more grunts in identical uniforms and masks walked down the Bullhead.

………………..

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?", Sun asked Blake. She shook her head, "No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right.", she said_. 'Blake.',_ Geo looked at her worriedly. Seeing her past haunting her is definitely not a good sign.

"Hey! What's the hold up?", a voice alerted Team RWBY, sounding rather familiar.

A middle aged man walked down last, looking rather frustrated. He had slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye. He wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so….. Why don't you animals try to pick up the pace.", he demanded, given his words of distaste and lack of animal features, it's clear that this man is a human.

………………

"I'm guessing that man is **Roman Torchwick**?", Luna guessed. "Yeah. That's him alright.", Ruby said, cocking her Crescent Rose, ready to settle an old score with that nefarious criminal.

…………………

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that.", given her experience, she knew the exact history between them. She stood up and pulled her katana, Gambol Shroud and jumped off the docks. "Blake, wait! Dammit!", Geo growled angrily. Then he saw something else through the targeting scope.

It was another man about the same age as Roman. He is a fair skinned individual with long blonde hair styled in braids. He wore a dark purple longs sleeved longcoat with metal bands of the same color with an olive green underside and a white bowtie. He wore an olive green striped pants. He wore brown shoes, white gloves and a dark purple bowler hat.

"Roman. Roman. Please. Dust smuggling takes time, just like rehearsals. The important thing is that we don't let-", just as he was about to finish his words, they were assaulted by Blake.

But Geo, and by extension, Team GLAS, were too surprised at the familiar figure.

"**HYDE**!?", team GLAS exclaimed.

**End BGM**

…………………………..

"Hello, everyone. I'm Geo Stelar.", Chibi Geo bowed. "Wassup! Leon Ampere is in da house!", Chibi Leon jumped onto the stage.

Geo smiled back, "And with no further ado, it's time for-"

**(Drum roll)**

The curtains opened, revealing the title.

**"Remnant Recap!"**

**Playing BGM (Mega Man 11: Weapon Get)**

The screen changed to show several video clips.

"**Huntsmen and Huntresses** are licensed elite warriors dedicated to slaying the Creatures of Grimm and whose duty is to "uphold the peace" of their world.", Geo explained as he pointed with his laser pointer. The slide then changed to feature a crowd of students in Beacon Academy, "As such, Huntsmen Academies are built in dedication to create the new generation of these noble warriors and heroes."

"Holy, whoa! They look so awesome!", Leon exclaimed excitedly, aware that he shouldn't be swearing.

"What about us? We're superheroes in our universe?", Chibi Camo appeared out of his partner's Scroll, crossing his arms.

"True. We superheroes are cool.", Leon scratched his head. "But look at them! They practically slayed Grimm with their own hands! Well, with weapons and superpowers. But still."

"Hey! Chillax, pal. You can be a Huntsman too.", Camo gave Leon the noogie.

Geo chuckled at the two. Then he quietly mumbled, _"How did Hyde end up in Remnant anyway?",_ he scratched his chin in curiosity_. "Beats me.",_ Omega-Xis lifted his shoulders, just as confused as his partner.

**End BGM**

………………….

**Yup! Hyde has entered the scene! I'd figured he could be the perfect main antagonist for the post season MMSF series, so, I wrote him in. (In case you didn't know, Hyde is the main antagonist in MMSF 2 and a minor antagonist in MMSF 3)****Cliffhanger! I'd figured making a two parter chapter would make a volume finale. So that means Team RWBY's FM-ian Partner Poll is still up until I updated the next chapter.**

So**. How do you like Geo and Luna's weapons?** **Leave your answers in the review section below.**


	9. Chapter 9: EM Uprising (Part 2)

**Dear ptl,**

**Thanks for reviewing my story. In return, I shall answer some of your questions. (Puts on reading glasses, holds up paper full of answers for ptl.)**

**\- I still support Geo x Sonia (Anybody thought of a shipping name for those two?), but I am planning on making Geo a typical harem protagonist, but that doesn't mean all girls, including Team RWBY, will have a relationship with him. That would be unrealistic.** **(Plus, I support _Arkos_ and _Renora_ as much as everyone else does.)**

**\- Of course I will, you can't cross over MMSF with RWBY without explaining the origins of both Universe after all.**

**\- Plus, yeah. Geo and Sonia did achieve some variation of Double Soul in chapter 6. And you'll be seeing more in future chapters.**

**\- And no, EM Wave Change _does not_ amplify Aura in any way. Although Aura can still be used during this form as well (as demonstrated in Chapter 3.****)**

**(Tosses paper aside.) And that's all my answers to you.**

**"HEY! WHO TOOK MY GLASSES!?", Luna shouted off page.**

**(Becomes blank eyed.) Whoops! That's all for now, folks!**

**This is Switch, over and out! (Runs off. But returns briefly to disclaim)**

**By the way, I don't own Mega Man Star Force (which belongs to Capcom), or RWBY (which belongs to Rooster Teeth). Except for a few OCs. (Runs away from screaming Luna)**

"Speech."

_'Thoughts.'_

**"ATTACK!!!"**

_"Japanese.(translated.)"_

* * *

**Playing BGM (Mega Man X8: Pitch Black (Sneaking))**

Blake slowly slid behind the containers of Dust. '_Why would the White Fang work with humans? They've always been obeying that rule when I was a part of the faction.'._ Blake thought confusedly. She never hated humans even before she joined the protest turned terrorist group. But it's just so confusing for said group to be recruiting humans, let alone the infamous criminal Roman Torchwick and some similarly shady man.

As soon as she saw the two human criminals barking orders at the White Fang grunts, she held the hilt of her sword, Gambol Shroud tightly. She then leapt out of her hiding spot and towards Roman.

Hyde patted Roman's shoulder, trying to calm him down, "Roman. Roman. Please. Dust smuggling takes time, just like rehearsals. The important thing is that we don't let-", that's when Blake leapt in and kicked Hyde aside, and grabbed Roman in a choke hold, her blade barely touching his chin.

"Hey! Wha-!? Oh…", Roman rolled his eyes in bemusement.

"Nobody move!", Blake shouted her threat. The White Fang grunts aimed their weapons at her.

Blake didn't flinch from her spot. She then removed her bow, revealing her cat ears to the grunts.

"Oh my.", Hyde expressed his surprise at the reveal, sort of, after getting up and fixed his jaw.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding these scums!?", Blake's question made the grunts lower their weapons. Even they weren't sure why they were helping two human criminals in the first place.

Roman just chuckled behind her blade, "Didn't you get the memo, kid?". "What are you talking about?", she asked, her blade still locked on the criminal's throat. "The White Fang and us are going on business joint venture together.", Hyde replied, totally unfazed by the threat. "You and your partner better give up this little operation or else.", she said, teeth grinding from anger.

Everyone looked up and saw several Bullheads hovered above them. "I wouldn't exactly called it 'little'.", Roman spoke. "Plus. You and your friends are just in time for the main act.", Hyde then suddenly aimed his cane at some crates.

Hyde's cane has a metallic black head in the shape of a crow, with a small crest on it's back and a trigger on it's neck. It was rested on a long black stick with a white tip.

The cane's beak opened to reveal a gun nozzle where bullets fired out of it and struck the crates where Sonia and Yang were hiding, scaring the heck out of them.

**Playing BGM (Metal Gear Solid 3 - Snake Eater : Battle in the Base)**

The two girls crouched down to avoid the gunshots. "Damn! They spotted us!", Yang yelled. "Then we'll counterattack!", Sonia aimed and fired her gun-sword, Fay Slayer, while Yang fired her gauntlets, Ember Celica.

With Blake distracted by the Bullheads, Roman fired his own cane, **Melodic Cudgel** on her foot. The explosion forced her to release him and rolled back. Roman shot some more projectiles at the Cat Faunus, who continued to dodge with backflips and her shadow cloning Semblance. She then tripped over and fell down. Roman then shot another explosive at her. Blake raised her arm, vainly trying to shield herself. That's when Weiss showed up and blocked it with her glyph.

"Weiss….", Blake called her. "And I thought Ruby was supposed to be the reckless one.", Weiss joked, finding it ironic for the most quiet member of Team RWBY to be more reckless than their literally childish leader.

Roman lowered his cane when he saw Weiss before chuckling. "Well well well. If it isn't the little Schnee girl.", Roman smirked. "Shouldn't you be studying in Atlas or, doing piano lessons or, I don't know, just looking beautiful for your daddy's sake?", he opened his arms sarcastically. Weiss growled at the mention of her father, the man that started this mess. "My father has nothing to do with this! This is my fight!", Weiss said, pointing her rapier, Myrtenaster at him.

"Well in that case. I'm sure they won't mind a little playdate with you, young lady.", Roman pointed his thumb at some White Fang goons aiming their weapons at her.

"KILL THE SCHNEE! KILL THE TRAITOR!", they all cried. Apparently any Schnee, young or not, are all archenemies of the White Fang. Same goes for White Fang deserters. Weiss pulled Blake up, "Next time, save some action for the rest of us.", she remarked. "Thanks, Weiss.", Weiss nodded at her gratitude.

The two girls aimed their swords at the grunts. Weiss initiated her attack by twirling once, then stabbed the ground with her ice charged rapier, creating spikes of ice that stabbed and knocked away several goons. Blake then dashed forward to slice, dice and grappled some more goons.

As Roman observed the battle, he was pelted with a banana peel to the face. "Ugh.", he groaned, removing the disgusting peel off his face as he saw Sun just above him, "YAHOO!!!", slamming his crimson bo-staff, dubbed **Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang.** Roman blocked the attack with his cane, forcing Sun to jump back. His excited smile turned to a frown. "Leave her alone.", he growled. "Great. More brats to deal with.", Roman rolled his eyes sarcastically as more White Fang goons surrounded the Monkey Faunus. Sun then split his bo-staff into two shotgun/nun-chucks.

As Sun began twirling them, some of the goons were shot down by bullets, but not from his nun-chucks. "Snipers!? Really!?", the criminal complained, getting increasingly frustrated. Sun smiled, guessing that his friends must've helped him out. Using the sniper fire to his advantage, he started swinging and blasting his gun-chucks and busting out some killer moves.

Geo and Ruby were firing bullets from their sniper rifles, way out of their enemies' reach.

Earlier in the academy, Geo built the sniper barrel for long ranged combat. The sniper barrel had it's own set of bullets that can travel at a velocity capable of piercing through Aura, although Geo tried his best to aim for non-vital areas to avoid killing the Faunus terrorists, just incapacitate them. Unlike the Viruses or Grimm, Faunus are people.

"This is getting really hectic.", Omega-Xis groaned. "Ya think?", Geo replied as he reloaded the bullets from his Night Fowl in sniper mode. "But still, how did Hyde ended up in Remnant in the first place?", he muttered.

Ruby did the same with her Crescent Rose. While Luna fluttered her fans to control Jyaki-GUN-Oh into shooting and bashing the mooks. "I'd take it you know that man in black?", Ruby asked Luna while firing a Fire Dust bullet. "Yeah. Hyde was pretty much Mega Man's arch-nemesis.", Luna replied as she made her puppet unload it's shoulder missiles. "And by extension, our enemy as well.", Vogue added.

"Ah. Chaos. What a tremendous display of chaos!", Hyde widened his arms, gleefully observing the entire scene.

"**INAZUMA KICK!!!",** Leon took the opportunity to unleash a diving kick on the distracted man. Hyde only smirked.

***CLANG!***

"_Ittai nani!?(What the hell!?)"_, Leon was baffled when his metal greave struck a large metal shield belonging to someone else. Said person pushed the shield and Leon by extension.

"**Rich Dotcom**!?", his eyes widened when he saw the familiar man.

He's a dark skinned, pudgy individual wearing a pink business suit with a big golden collar fastened by a big golden 'Z' button. The pink shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his white undershirt. He also has several rings on his fingers. He also has purple hair styled in a wild pompadour. His big grin has two golden teeth in it.

His shield is large and rectangular. It's light grey in color. There were two holes on the center of the shield. And there a gold "$" sign between the two holes.

"That's right! So why don't you and your brats go home to your momma so we can steal the Dust in peace?", Rich roared.

Leon cupped his chin in thought, "Hmm…… How about… Nope?", he answered casually.

"Then DIE!!!", angered, Rich pressed a trigger on his shield, the two holes on the center of the shield began firing bullets at him.

Leon charged up his gauntlets, Aschen, with Earth Dust. "**EARTH SHIELD!!!**", he banged his gauntlets together to form a shield made of rocks around his arms, blocking the bullets. "It's been a while since we haven't talked. So why don't we start over? What's your weapon's name?", Leon asked. His tone still casual despite his state. "Hmmm…. Lemme guess, Cash Cannon? Bling Blockade? Oh wait, don't tell me, Toilet Paper Gun?", he laughed at the last guess.

"It's **Goldbanger**! What's it to ya!?", Rich yelled as he fired some more. "Nothing? Just asking so I can kick your ass with your weapon's name on it.", Leon joked. As the pink clad billionaire continued shooting through Leon's shield like crazy, he was suddenly punched in the back by Yang.

***BANG!***

"Oof!", the Ember Celica's gunshot knocked him a few feet away. Yang ran towards Leon. "Geez, Greenie! Hogging all the fun to yourself?", Yang snarked, resuming her boxing stance. "Ya know what they say, the early reptile gets the bug.", Leon said as he sheds the rocks off his gauntlets. Yang laughed at his words, "Settling for reptile jokes now? Guess I should've called you Lizard Boy."

Soon they were surrounded by White Fang grunts aiming their weapons at them. The blonde brawlers smirked at each other, "Shall we dance?", Yang raised her fists, cocking her gauntlets. Leon responded by punching his own gauntlets together, charging them with Fire Dust, "YOU BET I AM!", he yelled excitedly, entering a Muay Thai stance.

"Kill those brats!", Rich finally got up from the concussion, rubbed his bleeding nose, and commanded the grunts to start firing. But alas, none of them managed to hit Yang and Leon. "Yeesh! When was the last time you guys went to marksmanship school?", Leon joked as usual over the grunts' poor firing accuracies. Yang thrusted her fists to fire bullets at the grunts, while Leon decided to be more extreme by using his greaves, Brodel, to launch himself at the enemies, "**TIGER KNEE!"**, he unleashed a recoil boosted knee to a grunt's face. Then he threw a flaming punch to more grunts. "**TIGER SHOOT**!", Leon thrusted both hands to launch fireballs, incinerating more grunts. Yang eventually caught up and threw jabs and crosses.

"That's not the style you used during the spar, right?.", Yang asked, baffled by the different stance he used. "Yeah. The dojo I trained in isn't exactly like any other dojo. Heck. I had many teachers there who taught me all kinds of martial arts.", Leon chuckled nervously. "Then you'd better teach me those moves when we're done here.", Yang smiled.

………………………...

Hyde silently laughed at the two. He then nonchalantly dodged an Ice Dust sword beam fired by Sonia'sFay Slayer_._

He then parried her sword strike, locking blades with her. "Like my prop? It's dubbed **_Griffe de Corbeau_**.". Sonia simply growled, pushing her sword against his Corbeau, "Why are you here?", she asked. "My my, feisty, aren't you?", Hyde smirked as usual, pulling his cane towards himself to use the spinning momentum to swing it and struck the pink Songstress. "My friends and I are just robbing Dust for our own purposes. Is it so wrong?", Hyde shook his head in a casual manner.

"Why are you and Rich in Remnant!?", Sonia asked again, clearly irritated by his delaying. Hyde simply response by waving his finger, "I'm afraid that I cannot answer. A magician never reveals his secrets.", he then locked blades with her sword. His evil smirk engaging Sonia's angry scowl.

"Including this one.", his eyes suddenly flashed brightly, blinding Sonia in the process.

**Pause BGM**

……………….

"Ugh! What happened!?", after Sonia shook her head, Hyde was gone.

Heck, everyone was gone. The docks was completely barren.

"Hello? Geo? Leon? Luna?", she looked around, her swords still in her tight grip. No sign of them.

"Lyra!?", no response from her Wizard either. Something's wrong here. Sonia started trembling in fear from the greatest thing she's afraid of.

Loneliness….

"Looking for your friends?", Sonia turned her head to find Hyde giggling. Her angry gaze only amused him, "What did you do?", Sonia asked him. He only laughed some more, angering her more. "I SAID WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?", she roared, lunging at him with both swords in hand.

………………………

**Resume BGM**

"Sonia!? What are you doing!?', Weiss yelled in confusion, parrying sword strikes from… Sonia? Last thing she remembered she was fighting off some White Fang goons alongside Blake before separating, then she was suddenly attacked by the pink teenager.

Said pink teen didn't respond. Her eyes looked completely empty for some reason, and there was no emotion displayed on her face.

"This isn't funny, Sonia! SNAP OUT OF IT!", Weiss managed to slice the Fay Slayer off her hand, but she didn't seem to flinch and performed a spinning slash with her other sword, _Goushiki_ at her abdomen.

"ERGH!", Weiss yelped from the pain, then Sonia kicked the same wound, knocking her away, "Augh!", the heiress yelped again, but stood her ground thanks to her Aura healing. When Sonia swung her sword again, Weiss was suddenly pulled away by a black ribbon belonging to the Cat Faunus. "I could've handled her, you know.", Weiss told Blake, who unwrapped her Gambol Shroud's ribbon off her. Blake simply checked the wound on the heiress's blouse before speaking her thoughts, "Whatever Torchwick's ally did to Sonia, she won't stop attacking us until we find a way to undo his Semblance.", Blake said, turning her kusarigama into it's katana form. Weiss spun her rapier's Dust chamber. Sonia extended her whipsword.

………………….

"I don't know what happened! Sonia was fighting Hyde and the next thing I know, she was attacking Weiss and Blake all of a sudden!", Lyra said panickedly. Geo was frozen in place, his eyes were as wide as plates when he saw Sonia attacking Hyde , then stopped for a while before suddenly attacking Weiss and Blake. "Kid?", Omega-Xis reached out to his partner. "Wh-what just happened?", Geo couldn't believe his eyes. He was looking at the whole thing through his sniper scope. His girlfriend was attacking their new friends out of the blue.

"Easy there, kid. Hyde must've brainwashed her.", Omega-Xis said. Geo calmed down for a second to think. He knew his lover wouldn't just turned tail for no reason. Unless……

"He must've used his Semblance on her!", Geo hypothesized. Then he saw Hyde apparently laughing at him. "You saw that, Mega Man!? Come down and fight me if you wish to save her!", he knew Hyde couldn't see him. But he knew Geo was near, so he taunted cruelly. And given his tactics, it was proven effective enough to make Geo growl with rage.

"I won't stop you on this one, kid. Just don't do anything stupid.", Omega-Xis warned. Geo nodded before changing the sniper barrel of his rifle to a grappling hook. He shot the hook to a nearby Dust container and swung down to meet his opponent head on.

……………………...

Meanwhile, Leon and Yang were busting out a few killer moves. Leon in particular was blasting some White Fang goons with a stolen rifle.

"This is why I picked the gauntlets. Gives me free hands.", Leon said before tossing the empty gun aside. "Seriously. What did that dojo taught you?", Yang asked while shooting out her own gauntlets. "Lots of things. Nuff said.", Camo said.

***CRASH!***

"Argh!", suddenly both brawlers were punched to the ground by something hard. Leon jawdropped when he saw that a crystalline fist belonged to the mad billionaire.

"How do you like my Semblance? It's made of diamonds!", Rich grinned. "Too……. hard…... to lift,... apparently…….", Leon and Yang struggled to lift the giant crushing crystal arm off. "Then you'll probably like THIS MORE!!!", Rich roared as he raised his other arm, also crystallized in diamonds.

He slammed both fists rapidly, utterly battering both blondes like mashing potatoes. They both had to cross their arms to block the relentless barrage of diamond fists since they couldn't dodge them. "At this rate we'd be running out of Aura!", said Yang, trying not to flinch from the punches.

As Rich raised his arms again, Leon threw some dirt at his face, "OWW!", blinding Rich long enough for Leon and Yang to land a punch to the guts.

***WHAM****!***

…...Sadly said guts was crystalized the moment both fists met.

***Crack* *Crack* *SMASH!* *BOOM!***

Said impact made Leon's right gauntlet shattered and Yang's left gauntlet backfired.

"Oh….. Shit……", Leon cursed at his heavily damaged weapon.

After scratching the sand off his eyes, Rich snickered evilly at the two blondes, "Nice try."

………………….

While the black and white girls of team RWBY were still fighting the brainwashed Sonia, Geo was battling Hyde with nothing but his Night Fowl in sword mode and an army knife.

"Let. Her. Go.", Geo growled, his knife gripped tighter. Hyde simply giggled, twirling his cane, "Do you really think a villain like me would release his hostage that easily?", he mocked the young brunette. "Plus. You should be worrying about everyone else as well as yourself.", he smirked before pulling the head off the cane's body, revealing a long blade, with the stick acting as the sheath. Geo didn't flinch from his spot, "How did you unlock your Semblance like that?". Hyde laughed at his question. "Please, Stelar. Do you really think we adults are that unintelligible to not know what to do in a different world?", he asked back. Geo could guess he must've asked Torchwick to unlock his Aura, given their partnership. With that, Geo fired his Night Fowl at the man, who deflected it with by spinning his sword cane.

………………………

Torchwick was smoking his cigarette, strolling through the chaos, that's when he saw the red clad girl shooting her rifle next to a blonde girl in a purple lolita outfit. Both were too distracted by the chaos to notice him. Roman smirked and dropped the cigarette as he locked his cane's crosshair at the crates and fired an explosive at them.

Ruby widened her eyes when she saw an explosive flying towards them. "LUNA! LOOK OUT!", using her Semblance, she pushed Luna out of the way. Both fell to the ground, but fortunately weren't too injured from the explosion.

"Hello, Little Red. Isn't it past your bedtime?", Roman's snark alerted the two girls. Both girls stood up and readied their weapons. "Take care of the others. He's mine.", Ruby told Luna, turning her sniper rifle into a scythe. "Are you sure about this, Ruby!? We're up against a criminal master-"

***BOOM!***

"ARGH!", as Luna tried to question Ruby's decision, she was struck by one of Roman's explosive Dust, knocking her out. Her puppet, Jyaki-GUN-Oh, shut down as a result.

"NO!", Ruby shouted. "There. That's one down.", Roman spoke casually, angering the little redhead.

"HOW DARE YOU!", she roared at the criminal for the cheap shot, before rushing towards the criminal. Roman simply blocked it with his cane, the blade was only a few inches to his face, "Whoa there! Watch where you point that thing! You'll cut someone's eye off!", he said faux-angrily. Ruby swung her scythe again. Roman did the same thing with his cane. Then he found an opening where he fired the cane's wired head towards Ruby's leg to trip her over. "Kyah!", Ruby yelped before zipping away to dodge a projectile from Roman's cane. "Let me ask you something? Do you really think that you, a young freshman, could beat me, an experienced Huntsman?", he playfully asked.

Ruby's frown remained, "A criminal like you doesn't deserve the name!", she stood up and swung her scythe again. She managed to nick her blade on Roman's cheek, "Engh! Not bad for a little girl.", Roman rubbed the cut on his cheek, impressed by her skills, "But not good enough to beat me!", he yelled before swinging his cane, parrying her strikes and smacking her. Ruby yelped with each strike. Then Roman fired an explosive right at her face, "GAH!", knocking her down.

………………………

"Augh! She's much more persistent the last time we fought her in a sparring match!", Weiss complain, her body covered in bruises and cuts. And she's getting pretty tired to boot. "Apparently being brainwashed means she won't feel the pain.", Blake explained, also in the same state as Weiss.

Speaking of Sonia, the still brainwashed girl extended her whipsword at Blake, "Whoa!", the raven haired Faunus got spun around from the sword's grip before being tossed to a nearby Dust container, leaving a noticeable dent on it, "Ugh……", Blake groaned before passing out. Not only she's too exhausted and injured to keep fighting, her Aura reserve was totally drained, leaving her defenseless. "BLAKE!", Weiss yelled, but the brainwashed girl took the opportunity to slash her in the back, "Ergh….", Weiss groaned as well, before being pinned down by Sonia's foot.

"No…. No…", Geo, who was firing his rifle at Hyde at the moment, shook his head in despair, his teammates are getting dysfunctional externally by the minute. "That's right! Watch as your friends suffer!", Hyde grinned madly as he slashed the emotionally stunned brunette relentlessly. Then once Geo's Aura reserves drained out, Hyde kicked him to the ground. "Guh!", Geo cried in pain. "Get up, kid!", Omega-Xis growled.

**End BGM**

Hyde planted his foot on Geo's chest, pinning him down. "I'd like to continue this torture even further, but I'm afraid that our mission requires no witnesses.", Hyde pointed his sword cane at Geo's face. The brunette was too exhausted and emotionally scarred to panic. "Any last words, Stelar?"

……………………..

"Say goodnight, Little Red.", Roman pointed his cane's nozzle at Ruby's face, ready to put her to sleep, permanently.

…………………

"Pal!? GET UP, MAN!", Camo yelled, trying to wake up Leon. Yang was lying on another crater, futily looking at Rich holding the badly bruised and bleeding Leon by the neck. "DIE! YA LITTLE BRAT!", Rich yelled before raising his crystallized arm ready to crush the boy.

…………………

"NOOOOOO!!!", Weiss yelled as she futility reach out to Geo, when suddenly, her Scroll, no, Team RWBY's Scrolls started glowing brightly, blinding everyone in the docks.

……………….

"Ugh!", Roman was blinded by the light flashing out of Ruby's Scroll. Forcing him to back away.

………………

**Playing BGM (Mega Man X8: Dr. Light)**

_In an unknown dimension;_

Ruby opened her eyes to find herself in a black empty space. "Am I…. Dead?", Ruby said to herself.

_"No! No! You're not dead, girl! You're in some empty space! I had to take you here so I can talk to you."_, a chirpy voice called out to her. Ruby tried to look for the source, but to no avail.

_"I've heard your cry for help. I'll provide you assistance in rescuing your life partner.",_ a gentle feminine voice told Weiss, who was also in the same dimension as Ruby, but was nowhere near her.

_"We all wanted to make a better place for our race.",_ a masculine voice told Blake.

_"We sisters can't really protect everyone by ourselves. Not unless we have each other's backs, that is."_, a sassy female voice told Yang.

"Who….. are you?", Weiss asked the voice, since she couldn't see whoever was talking to her.

_"That question matters not for the moment.",_ the masculine voice denied Blake's question.

_"We can't waste time! We'll give you girls a hand.",_ the chirpy voice told Ruby. _'We?',_ she wondered. Who else is going to help them?

_"Raise your Scroll. And say your full name. Then 'ON AIR'.",_ all four voices instructed Team RWBY.

The four girls pulled out their Scrolls, then began thinking intently before making their choice.

'_I want to be a Huntress just like the ones in the stories Mom told me.',_ Ruby thought.

'_I want to uphold my family's legacy and returned it to it's former glory.',_ then Weiss.

'_I want to bring equality between Humans and Faunus the right way.'_, then Blake.

'_I……. ' _Yang hesitated. She was the only one who haven't exactly thought of a purpose beyond becoming a Huntress, but for some reason when this voice was willing to give her a chance to help her new friends, her reason became clear.

With her determined look replacing her doubtful one, she declared her purpose, '_I__ want_ _to protect what's left of my family.',_

Team RWBY raised their Scrolls in the air,

**"EM WAVE CHANGE!"**

**"RUBY ROSE!"**

**"WEISS SCHNEE!"**

**"BLAKE BELLADONNA!"**

**"YANG XIAO LONG!"**

**"ON AIR!",** they all shouted simultaneously as the Scrolls began to surround them with data.

**End BGM**

…………….

***SMACK!***

"What in the blazes!?", Hyde cried in shock when his blade was blocked by a familiar glyph, except it was surrounded by ten solid diamond icicles.

…………….

"Huh?", Rich blinked when his arm was grabbed by two bulky arms.

………………

Roman rubbed his eyes, finally unblinded by the light. When he saw what happened, he was totally shocked, "What. On. Remnant!?"

From what the criminal saw, in front of him was a pair of large curved blades belonging to someone in front of Ruby. No. They actually belonged to Ruby. When Ruby moved the blades apart to peek out, he noticed that the girl wasn't holding the two blades.

They're actually a part of her!

**Playing BGM (Mega Man Star Force 3: Moving Scene)**

"GAH! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HANDS!?", Ruby yelled in panic when she saw the large blades.

From what Roman saw, the large scythe blades are in place of her hands. While the smallest blade was on top of the largest, acting as the thumb. Heck, Ruby's arms have several blades resembling Crescent Rose, arranged in a manner that makes them look like metal wings. The joint that connected the largest blades are red circles. Her legs are jet black and her feet are replaced with black four toed talons. Her black dress have several red linings and also has a red breastplate with her emblem colored black. A pair of red, long rectangular cannons facing downwards are on the sides of the black skirt. There's also a red metallic avian tail on the back of her skirt. Her red cape is now adorned with triangular ends with black rose patterns. Her shoulders are mounted with small rectangular cannons. She's also wearing a black helmet with a black beak with red eyes over her head and small red fins on the sides of the helmet with a sigil of a red feather on black circular earpieces. Her face was covered entirely in a red visor. What's really strange is that her black and red streaked hair is now completely red like her helmet. The longer bang in particular ended up in her helmet and covered her right eye.

Her overall appearance resembled a mechanical harpy. "Okay. This is getting ridiculous.", not having any of it, Roman aimed his cane at the mecha harpy to fire Dust again. "Whoa! Time out!", Ruby thrusted her arms, or, wings forward, then suddenly her wings are engulfed in bright red light before transforming to a pair of long cannons, also resembling Crescent Rose, extended from where the blades were. The cannons fired red energy bullets, "Argh!", knocking Roman down.

Ruby fell on her back due to the recoil, then the cannons turn back into scythes. With him out of the way, Ruby then realized that there's only one thing to do.

"Luna!", getting up, she ran towards the unconscious girl. She knelt down and carefully grabbed her with her wings, given their sharp nature. "Wake up! Please!", Ruby started shaking her, though as careful as possible so she wouldn't injure her with her wings by accident.

"Mmmmm...", fortunately the girl's eyes slowly opened to find Ruby looking completely different than usual. "I-is that you….., Ruby?", Luna asked. "Yeah! I think. I don't know!? I was just about to get blasted by Torchwick then suddenly I fell into some weird dimension talking to someone invisible who told me to do something like you usually do then I turned into, THIS!", Ruby pointed her wings at herself.

"That's EM Wave Change, girl. Don't worry about it.", they both heard a girly voice, but not from Luna's Wizards. That's when an alien resembling a crow appeared on Ruby's visor interface.

Said alien is a female Corvus FM-ian whose energy body is red in color. Her crow like head is black with red eyes and black sclerae. What's interesting is that she looks cartoonish like Lyra. Complete with small black wings and tail.

"Ohmygosh! You're the voice that told me to transform!", Ruby hopped excitedly. "You betcha! I'm **Crowi**!", the FM-ian named Crowi cawwed.

"Goodness me!", Ophiuca blinked in surprise at the appearance of another FM-ian. Vogue came back to retrieve Luna's glasses, which fell off her from Roman's surprise attack.

………………….

As Hyde tried to swing his cane blade around the glyph, the icicle drones flew so that one of them smacked Hyde in the head, "AUGH!", three of them pushed the concussed man away, two gently lifting the recently dazed Sonia off Weiss, and two more pulling Geo up.

"Huh?", Geo was totally confused by the dilemma.

"Geo!", then he heard Weiss calling out to him, when Geo turned around, he noticed something completely different about her attire.

Weiss's entire body is donned in a white bodysuit with blue linings. Her sleeveless, strapless white dress is now pale blue in color, while her bolero is replaced with icy blue shoulder guards with black circles where glyphs would occasionally glow in it, as well as crystal blue spikes on top of it. Her emblem was emblazoned on the right shoulder. On the back lay a large pair of white avian wings spraying snowflakes. She was wearing icy blue shoulder length fingerless gloves with crystal snowflake patterned bracelets. She's also wearing crystal ballet slippers with ice skates under them. On her head lies a white helmet with black earpieces where her glyphs would glow on them. On the front of her helmet lies a dark blue transparent domino mask usually worn in masquerade balls. Her mask had white snowflake patterns on the right side and a white line tracing her scar on the left. The mask only had a right wing, while the left one looked damaged. Her side ponytail was also moved to the back of her head, tied with a crystal blue tiara that's slightly larger than her normal one. On her hand is a wand styled after Myrtenaster, with the Dust chamber separated from the grip by a short rod.

Geo blinked as she…. skated towards him in her new form. In fact, her skates left icy trails as she goes. In Geo's thoughts, she looks beautiful doing it. Same goes for the beautiful wings on her back. "Weiss? Is that….", Geo tried to ask.

"Yes. It's me. Somehow…….", Weiss answered while fiddling with her new weapon, unsure of what happened to herself too. Then her diamond icicles docked onto her shoulder guards. "It's alright, milady. You're in full control of yourself.", the gentle female voice belonging to a Dove FM-ian emerged in Weiss's interface.

Said FM-ian's energy body is icy blue while her body armor is white. Her head has two blank aqua blue eyes and a yellow beak. Her overall appearance resembled a typical dove, without the feet, nuff said.

"I am **Columba**. Pleased to meet you, milady.", the FM-ian named Columba bowed.

Both Geo and Weiss were confused. "Ugh…..", until Sonia's groan alerted them. Geo saw her gripped her forehead dizzily. "Sonia-chan!", Geo ran towards her and hugged her.

Sonia opened her eyes widely to find that she's now in her boyfriend's embrace. Tears began to stream from her eyes as she hugged him back. "Geo….. You're okay…..", she cried, finally free from Hyde's hypnotic trance. "I'm glad you're okay too.", Geo caressed her pink hair.

Weiss smiled at the scene. As much as she wanted to impress Geo, he needs to be with Sonia now that she's no longer hypnotized.

………………….

"BLAKE!", Sun shouted as he ran to check on the Cat Faunus after she suddenly glowed. "Mmm...", When he found her waking up from the impact, he jawdropped. "Holy shit……."

Sun could see that Blake's standard combat outfit is now replaced with a black and purple bodysuit with purple glowing linings that perfectly formed with her body. Her breastplate is purple in color, along with her shoes that looked like the ones worn by ninjas. Her left arm guard is white while her left is black. The belly part of her bodysuit is white, contrasting the rest of her suit. Her black gloves and shoes have white paw prints on the palms and soles. Her emblem is adorned on her breastplate. A purple utility belt appeared on her waist. She also has a long black tail resembling a cat, with a small stud on the side of the tail end. She also wore a black helmet with triangular parts on top similar to cat ears. On the sides of her helmet lied white circular earpieces where her human ears should be. Her helmet also had yellow oval lens over a purple mouthplate. Her hair remained loose through the slot under her helmet, though her black hair had gained purple undertones for some reason. On her back, over her tail, is a futuristic version of Gambol Shroud.

When Blake opened her eyes, she was just as baffled as the currently infatuated monkey faunus, who was staring at her form-fitting outfit. "What….. happened….. to me?", she asked, her voice was strangely unfiltered or muffled by the mouthplate. "You've EM Wave Changed. Courtesy of me.", the masculine African voice belonging to a black Lynx FM-ian appeared on Blake's interface

Said FM-ian resembled a panther. His energy body is purple in color. His head is black with yellow blank eyes. His chestplate is white while his wrist guards are black in color. Despite his feline face, his mouth didn't appear to move whenever he speaks. His arms were crossed to signify his authoritative nature.

"Greetings, young lady. I am **Panther**. A Lynx FM-ian.", the African-American sounding alien named Panther bowed his head. Blake simply blinked in confusion.

"Dude! You look like a sexy cyber cat ninja!", Sun quipped at Blake's new form, earning a blush from her, which was thankfully, hidden behind the mouthplate. Panther facepalmed at the faunus's tactlessness.

………………………….

"WAAAAHHH!!!", said arms threw Rich high into the air, making him scream until he crashed into a warehouse wall.

"Whaaaaa?", Leon was jawdropped at the arms' strength. That's when said arm was held up to him.

"Need a hand? Or four?", said arm belonged to a grinning Yang, who just revealed another pair of arms behind her new form for emphasis.

Apart from having a total of four arms, Yang's new form consists of a black bodysuit with yellow linings. She wore a yellow breastplate, thighs and skirt armor. Her emblem is emblazoned on a golden buckle over a belt usually worn by wrestling or boxing champions. There's a large red oval crystal on her belly, as well as smaller gems of the same color on her hands, arms, knees and helmet. Her main pair of arms are on the round but spiky shoulder guards with small pauldrons, which are orange with light grey spikes. Her second pair of arms are on the torso, just below the first pair. Each arm has three fingered hands, which are split into thumbs, index finger and three more were fused together. The knuckles are shaped like boxing gloves. Her armguards are basically a bulkier version of her Ember Celica. Though the knuckles of the guards are four square studs instead of the shotgun nozzles. Her boots have yellow guards covering her shins as well as black hooves. Her yellow helmet is styled after a boxer's headgear, except it has two small horns on the side and a purple visor. Her hair is tied to a ponytail unlike Blake. But what's even strange is that her hair is now entirely made of flames!

"Wow, Goldilocks! You're hot! Literally!", Leon said after grabbing Yang's bulky hand. Yang only snickered at his pun. She does look fiery after all. "You bet your ass she is, kid!", the sassy female voice belonging to a Taurus FM-ian appeared in Yang's interface.

The FM-ian is a female version of Taurus. With a shorter snout and smaller flaming horns as well as bigger orange eyes. Her entire body is made of orange fire energy like Taurus, except she has yellow and brown chest armor and yellow cuffs. Oh! And she also has four arms, which probably contributed to Yang's new form.

"Call me **Tauri**. Sounds like you kids could use a hoof.", the FM-ian named Tauri quipped with a New York accent. The two blondes laughed at the FM-ian's sense of humor.

"I think we could get along already, Tauri!", Yang grinned, crossing all of her arms. Then she touched her flaming hair. Unsurprisingly, she didn't get burned by it. Make sense that her form is Fire attributed. "Although, at least warn me before you decided to change my hair."

Tauri blinked. "She loves her hair.", Camo added.

...

After that, teams GLAS and….. the EM Wave Changed RWBY, plus Sun, eventually regrouped.

"Well. Looks like we've got your style, Shades.", Yang said while flexing her four arms.

"Yeah! I never thought about having wings before! This is so much fun! WHEEEEE!!!", Ruby said excitedly while flapping her wings, making her fly around in the process.

"I-I'm feeling a little, violated about this…..", Blake said nervously while….. wagging her tail.

"So this is what it feels like to be like you, Geo.", Weiss said. "I had to be honest, it feels….. strange."

"Eh. You'll get used to it.", Leon shrugged. "At least you didn't get brainwashed like me.", Luna said. '_First Cross, and now four more FM-ians came to Remnant? What's going on here?',_ Geo thought at the prospect. Something tells him that somehow him and his friends were definitely being sent here for a reason. "Now for the most important rule of superheroing; **Code names**.", Leon raised his finger.

Having just landed, Ruby rubbed her chin with her wing, trying to think of a code name. "I know! **Rose Harpy**!", she cried out her hero name. Sonia smiled as the newly named Rose Harpy folded her wings. Interestingly, they became small enough to hide in her cape when folded.

"Eh. I'll go for **Asura Blaze**.", Yang said with a shrug. Leon gave a thumbs up.

"Umm….. **Shadow Panther**?", Blake muttered. "Nice!", Sun complimented, once again making her blush.

"I think this is ridiculous.", Weiss crossed her arms, feeling a little embarrassed at the thought. "Then don't think of an embarrassing name, Ice Queen! Superheroes have code names for a reason.", Leon scolded. "Or maybe Ice Queen can make a perfect code name?", he grinned slyly.

"Ugh. Fine!", Weiss rolled her eyes. She then hummed to think of something. "I'll go with, **Columba Aurora.**", she declared.

"I think it's cool.", Geo smiled. Columba Aurora turned away, cupping her face with a blush. _'Oh my gosh! He thinks I'm cool!',_ the literal snow angel squealed in her thoughts_. 'You do know I can read your thoughts, right?',_ she squeaked in surprise when she heard Columba whispering. '_Wha-!? You can do that!?',_ she asked._ 'Of course. Any FM-ian can speak with their partners telepathically.'_, the Dove FM-ian explained. Columba Aurora blinked, she's been wondering why Geo and his team were making those weird faces.

**Pause BGM**

"Hehehehehe……. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!", then Teams GLAS and RWBY….. and Sun, turned their attention to a madly cackling Hyde. "Do you children really think having new allies will solidify your chances of victory? Think again!", Hyde shouted before raising his Scroll.

**"EM WAVE CHANGE!"**

**"HYDE!"**

**"ON AIR!"**

With a bright flash of light, he transformed into Dark Phantom.

Team RWBY simply maintained their battle stances, having already know about how their enemy can also EM Wave Change like Team GLAS.

"I'd figured you'd be with him again, Phantom.", Omega-Xis frowned.

"Silence! Beast!", another voice, presumably Phantom yelled.

**"EM WAVE CHANGE!"**

**"RICH DOTCOM!"**

**"ON AIR!"**

Then they all saw a bright glow in the warehouse where Rich crashed into. "ROAAAAAAAR!!!", a loud roar belonging to Yeti Blizzard, who just crashed his way out of the warehouse, leapt next to Dark Phantom. "YOU THINK A BIG THROW LIKE THAT CAN KNOCK ME DOWN!? I'LL SHOW YA WHO'S STRONGER!", Yeti Blizzard ended his sentence by banging his chest. "Ugh! All I wanted was to rob some Dust in peace. Is that so wrong?", Roman complained. The White Fang grunts simply stared at the ordeal, apparently too stunned and confused to do anything.

Sun jawdropped at the transformations, "HOLY CRAP! DID THEY JUST TURN INTO SOME SORT OF PHANTOM GUY AND A SASQUATCH!?", he yelled confusedly. Guess it sucks when you have no knowledge about EM Wave Change.

"Yeti. Technically.", Leon corrected the monkey faunus. "Welp. Guess we're doing this the old fashioned way.", Geo said as he held up his Scroll. His teammates did the same.

**Playing BGM (SRW V: Raise the Anchor!)**

**"TRANSCODE 003!"**

**"MEGA MAN!"**

**"TRANSCODE 004!"**

**"HARP NOTE!"**

**"TRANSCODE 006!"**

**"CAMO LEON!"**

**"TRANSCODE 007!"**

**"QUEEN OPHIUCA!"**

Team GLAS successfully transformed into their EM Wave forms. "LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!", Camo Leon twirled his guns. That's when he noticed something's different about Mega Man and Harp Note. "Another costume switch, I guess?", he smirked at the changes.

Mega Man now has yellow colored armor. It was bulkier compared to his usual armor. His helmet is yellow with three spikes on the front, mimicking an ogre. He also has brown thigh armor for additional defense. His gauntlets are round like Yang's Ember Celica. His shoulder guards are round and yellow with light grey spikes. His boots are bulky and brown with spiked knees. His signature emblem is replaced with Yang's emblem.

Harp Note on the other hand has black themed armor. Her dress is black with a purple breastplate. The skirt is shorter than her regular form. **(She's still wearing black tights, mind you. Don't get any funny ideas.) **Her left glove is white while the right is purple, while both gloves have black hands with purple arm guards. Her boots are purple with cat shaped feet. Her white scarf is replaced with a purple bandana. The pink helmet is is now black with white whisker paintings on the side. The white circular headpieces were replaced with black cat ears. The helmet is added with a black mouthpiece. Like Shadow Panther, she gained a black slender tail. Her guitar has a black body resembling a cat's head with a small headstock with a small hilt on top of it.

"Guess you guys should be called **Xiao-Long Mega Man **and **Belladonna Harp Note**.", Camo Leon joked. Columba Aurora blushed at Mega Man's bulky and hunky armor while Harp Note giggled at Rose Harpy gawking at her new armor, pretty much expecting what weapons she'll have in store.

"WHOA! DID YOU GUYS JUST TRANSFORMED INTO SUPERHEROES!? HOW COME I DIDN'T GET ALL THOSE COOL STUFF!?", Sun threw his arms and shouted in both astonishment and jealousy.

"Hey. You get to fight without a Wizard and that made me jealous.", Camo Leon smirked slyly. Sun blinked. "Long story, pal.", said Camo. Sun didn't respond. He was completely frozen in place. Camo Leon waved his arm at his face. "I think you broke him.", Queen Ophiuca pointed out.

Even the White Fang goons were frozen in confusion. "WHAT ARE YOU ANIMALS WAITING FOR!? KILL THOSE BRATS! OR DO YOU WANT ME TO HAVE A TALK WITH YOUR BOSS!?", Roman shouted, snapping them out of their stupor and started attacking.

Team RWBY, plus Sun, surrounded by the goons, eventually entered their battle stances, ready to kick some ass in their new gear. Then Rose Harpy looked at Xiao-Long Mega Man.

"So. What do you guys say again before you start fighting?", she asked for their catch phrase. Columba Aurora facepalmed, "Seriously, Ruby? Again with the stupid questions?"

Team GLAS smirked at each other. Team RWBY eventually got the message to say their catch phrase.

**"WAVE BATTLE!"**

**"RIDE ON!"**

**End BGM**

………………………

"Hello everyone. I'm Geo Stelar.", Chibi Geo greeted the audience.

_"Soshite watashi wa Luna Platz. Yoroshiku ne.(And I'm Luna Platz. Pleased to meet you.)",_ Chibi Luna curtseyed to the audience.

"I'm having mixed feelings about this.", Chibi Ophiuca appeared out of Luna's Scroll.

"I'm not.", said Chibi Vogue. Surprisingly, Chibi Vogue doesn't look too different from her canon self.

"Of course you don't, little bunny.", said Chibi Omega-Xis, who rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Geo coughed to resume his routine, "Well. Now that's settled, it's time for……", cue drum roll, curtains opened, title screen, blah blah blah…..

**"REMNANT RECAP!"**

**Playing BGM (Mega Man 11: Weapon Get)**

The slide projected the black evil-looking creatures. Geo turned his laser pointer at the slide.

"The **Creatures of Grimm**, or simply called **Grimm**, are described as "creatures of destruction" that lack a soul; hence, they can't use Aura. They are also drawn to feelings of negativity - such as envy, sadness, loneliness and hatred - often congregating towards the source of these emotions.", Geo explained.

"Fascinating.", Luna put her chin on her hand.

"The Grimm may look mindless, but if they managed to survive long, they can learn to fight smarter.", Geo changed the slide to show several elephant like Grimm trudging in single file.

"In mysterious circumstances though, some were able to survive for thousands of years, evolving far beyond the strength and intelligence of an average Grimm.", Geo then changed the slide to show Fenrir in front of a pack of Beowulves, then a picture of Behemoth battling the heroes. "They're called **Bound Grimm**."

Luna pushed her glasses on her nose, "According to the history books, the Grimm were locked in an eternal war against humanity for as long as anyone can remember. No one knows why. All we know is that the Grimm are hell bent on destroying humanity.", Luna explained.

Ophiuca cupped her chin in thought, "I wonder if Viruses have Aura? Considering they're technically mindless."

Omega-Xis shrugged, "Beats me. They're hardly the kind to think."

Geo turned his laser pointer off before muttering to himself, "First Cross, then Hyde, and now more FM-ians showed up in Remnant? What is going on?"

**End BGM**

* * *

**Aaaaannnnnd…. To be continued.**

**Now Team RWBY has their fair share of fun with the aliens from the Star Force universe! Too bad that also means the real fun starts in the next chapter. But don't worry, rest assured they'll be fighting more than just the White Fang. So that means the poll is still open for Team JNPR's Wizards.**

**If anyone was wondering why did I give Ruby a Corvus FM-ian instead of a Wolf FM-ian, that's because Ruby (SPOILER ALERT!) always looked up to her uncle, and even built her scythe based on his. And because I think she looks cuter as a harpy.**

**So**** stay tuned for the next chapter of,**

**GLAS (Galaxy)!**

**P.S. : So what do you think about Team RWBY's EM Wave Changes? ****Please let me know in the Review section below.**


	10. Chapter 10: EM Uprising (Part 3)

**Here it is. The final chapter of Volume 1! It's gonna be an epic battle that'll change the fate of humanity! Just kidding, it's just plain epic. But hey, it had to be done.****By the way, I do not own Mega Man Star Force (Which is owned by Capcom), or RWBY (Which is owned by Rooster Teeth)**, **except for a few OCs.**

"Speech."

_'Thoughts.'_

**"ATTACK!!!"**

_"Japanese.(translated.)**"**_

* * *

**Playing BGM (SRW Z3: White Reflection)**

The battle against the White Fang in the docks was already chaotic to begin with. But the inclusion of the FM-ians on the heroes' side has turned the battlefield into a warzone. Thankfully it managed to put them on equal footing against the villains though.

Weiss, or currently known as Columba Aurora, was blasting some White Fang grunts with her wand. Using the wand wasn't too different compared to her rapier. All she had to do was wave it forward and she fired some ice bolts that struck them. Turns out she can also fire bolts of different elements like her Myrtenaster. But it wasn't enough compared to the seemingly endless numbers. Soon enough, she was surrounded by them.

"Wh-what? W-who exactly is this…… freak!?", a White Fang soldier said fearfully, his grip on his rifle was shaking. Columba Aurora raised her eyebrow behind her mask, _'Now I know what it feels like to be discriminated.',_ she thought guiltily_, 'It felt ... terrible.',_ she thought sadly, almost lowering her guard. "Who cares if the Schnee transformed into, that!? Just kill her already!", another grunt ordered, equally afraid and dumbfounded by the ordeal, but wasn't the kind to just freak out.

_'Weiss! Focus!',_ Columba snapped her partner out of her thoughts. Columba Aurora shook her head to find several grunts blasting her like crazy. "Whoa!", she panicked, her glyphs can't protect her from all directions. Then her wings unfolded, glowed vibrant blue and sprayed snowflakes.

And the next thing she knew, she was rocketing to the sky.

"I'm…. FLYING!", Columba Aurora yelled in shock. "Just relax, Weiss. Focus on the enemy.", Columba advised. "R-right!", the Snow Angel looked at her wand.

"So. How do I use a sword like Mega Man?", then her wand's tip chamber lowered to the hilt and an energy blade of ice projected from the chamber, essentially turning it into a futuristic Myrtenaster.

"Oh. Never mind.", entering her standard fencing stance, she shrugged before flying towards multiple goons and sliced them with her energy rapier. Most of them ended up turning into Faunus popsicles due to the rapier's effects. "Cool.", Columba Aurora smirked, before facepalming herself for making an ice pun, "Great. Thanks a lot, Yang."

***WHAM!***

Then suddenly, she was struck in the back by a survived White Fang brute with a sledgehammer. The snow angel flinched, but not from pain, but shock, as the impact was absorbed by her icicle drones forming a glyph behind her.

"Fuck…….", the brute cursed at his failed attempt.

Columba Aurora turned around to give him an ice cold glare, then waved her finger at him, "Tsk tsk tsk tsk. Tried to attack me from the back? Clever, but dishonourable.", she said, before waving her wand to make the glyph explode. That pushed the grunt back, nearly making him fall over, but Columba Aurora wasn't finished. Closing her eyes to focus, she waved her wand in a circular motion, mimicking a clock's hand.

"**FROST SCREAMER**!", with another wave of her wand, her drones flew erratically to shred the enemy, then circled around him to form an icy tornado. Once the tornado calmed down, the brunt was inside a prison of ice. The snow angel crossed her arms victoriously, "Hmph. Consider this a lesson for messing with me.", Columba Aurora gloated. Then she blinked, "Did I just said the attack out loud?". Columba nodded. The snow angel blushed in response_. 'I hate to admit it, but it does sound cool.'_, she cupped her cheeks meekly.

…………………………

Meanwhile, Ruby, or Rose Harpy, was flying above to bombard several White Fang grunts with her wing rifles and vulcan cannons. "You're getting the hang of this, Ruby.", her Wizard, Crowi, complimented. Rose Harpy giggled, "Well. You're not the first FM-ian I've met, and this isn't too different from how I've been fighting with just my scythe. Except for the flying part.", she said sheepishly. "EEK!", before dodging a machine gun blast courtesy of a winged WF grunt, with a few more flying faunus behind her.

"You're not the only one with wings!", she taunted the Little Red Flying Hood.

"But can she do THIS!?", Crowi taunted back. That's when Rose Harpy's tail raised and several missiles shot out from it and flew straight towards the winged grunts. The lead flyer flapped her wings to outfly the missiles, leaving the rest to get hit by the missiles. "Have some more!", Rose Harpy fired more missiles from her tail. The winged grunt tried to use her machine gun to shoot the missiles as they get closer, but there's just too many of them. Her face was filled with fear as the missiles get even closer to her, "OH SH-",

***BOOM!***

The missiles struck her, cutting off her swearing. Said Faunus crashed to the ground. Hard.

"Oh my gosh! I have missile launchers in my tail!", Rose Harpy said excitedly. "Like it, girl? I call them **Tail Missiles**.", Crowi smiled. The harpy's eyes were sparkling with joy. If she hadn't met Harp Note, or Sonia much sooner, she would've got these cool toys to play with.

***BOOM!***

"AUGH!", the thinking was cut short by a grenade blast by a mounted grenade launcher in a White Fang Bullhead. Rose Harpy almost fell down from the blast, but she managed to regain consciousness to flap her wings and realign herself to fly back in the same altitude as the Bullhead.

"Hey! That hurts!", Rose Harpy yelled at them angrily, though in her head, she didn't feel hurt as much as her regular form. Probably because the armor enhanced her Aura protected defense.

The gunner didn't respond to her words and just continued firing grenades at her. Rose Harpy flew around to dodge them, especially when another White Fang grunt opted to use a gatling gun for faster targets like her.

"Man! Those guys really thought of everything.", Crowi noted. "Ya know what? Time to get close and personal!", Rose Harpy declared by flying towards the Bullhead. As she kept dodging the Bullhead, her wing scythes began to glow red with energy. "Oh crap! Is she insane!?", the gunner was losing his cool, and his focus as the harpy flew closer, her face had no sign of hesitation.

"**SONIC SCYTHE**!", Rose Harpy shouted as she sliced the Bullhead's hull with one strike. The gunners jumped away from the glowing scythes of death. "Not yet!", she turned around to slice the turbines. The turbines exploded. The White Fang pilot tried to regain control. But eventually, the Bullhead crashed into the ground.

"They'll be fine. They have Aura protecting them.", Rose Harpy assured her Wizard, right before the vehicle exploded in flames. "I hope……", she suddenly became doubtful, worried about their safety after seeing the crashed vehicle in flames.

"Ruby. Worry about it later. We need to take out the rest of the enemies.", Crowi reminded her. Ruby silently nodded before flying off.

Only to get surrounded by more Bullhead's…

"Nowhere to run, little crow.", a White Fang gunner taunted as he readied his mounted gatling gun. Rose Harpy paled at the threat, she might be unable to dodge when the Bullhead's reduced her space.

Then two of them got blasted by a green laser, exploding violently enough to blew away the surviving vehicles.

Rose Harpy shielded her eyes with her wings from the bright laser, before watching the explosion in front of her. "Huh?", the red harpy blinked in confusion. "Was that your doing, Crowi?", she asked her Wizard. "No. Our lasers are red. Not green.", the crow like FM-ian shook her head. Rose Harpy then saw who fired the laser, which turned out to be,

"Penny!", Rose Harpy then flew towards the auburn haired girl who was standing on one of the Dust containers. After landing in front of the girl, sh noticed that on the back of the gingerhead are eight floating swords attached with strings on a tiny backpack behind her.

"Ruby? Is that you?", Penny tilted her head in confusion. "Uhh. No?", Rose Harpy wished she could lie. "Are you sure? Because you have the exact same blood type and DNA match as her.", Ruby shuddered when she mentioned that, she said like she already saw through her mask. So much for the secret identity. "What confused me is that you are no longer 100% human. Yet you also don't appear to be a Bird or a Bat Faunus of any kind. What happened to you?", Penny asked, making Rose Harpy increasingly nervous.

_'Whoa? How did she know?',_ even Crowi was creeped out by her extremely accurate analysis. "I-it's complicated, Penny. What are you doing here anyway?", Rose Harpy asked her after folding her wings.

"I was exploring Vale today. That's when I saw the explosion and the flashing pillars of light and I decided to observe the commotion out of curiosity.", the girl explained.

"Sometimes curiosity killed the cat, girl.", Crowi chirped. "Who said that?", Penny tilted her head. Even her swords tilted like her head. "Uh. My AI?", Ruby smiled nervously. "Could you, please keep this a secret?", she clasped her wings together in a begging fashion.

"Sure. Anything for a friend.", Penny saluted. Rose Harpy was essentially glad that she immediately agreed.

……………………..

"Please! Why are you helping those humans!? The White Fang I knew are completely against that policy!", Blake, or currently known as Shadow Panther, was interrogating a White Fang swordswoman while clashing swords wit the faunus. Said WF swordswoman kicked her away, almost making the ninja fall over. "Heh. How funny to hear that from a deserter like you.", the opponent raised her sword at her. "In fact. Your head will be the perfect trophy for Brother Taurus.", she smirked underneath her mask.

Shadow Panther's eyes widened at the name. She hadn't heard that name for a long time. Part of her wanted to be with him again. But most of her wished he never existed at all. Not because of his twisted ideals for the future of the Faunus, but something….. personal.

"Blake! Incoming!", her Wizard, Panther, shouted in her interface to warn her of the swordswoman thrusting her sword at her. "HAH!", she yelled, her sword almost hitting it's mark. Fortunately for Shadow Panther, she did managed to use her Semblance to phase out of the attack.

"Huh?", the swordswoman was baffled when all she managed to stab…..

….. was a black cutesy cat plush?

Her eyes widened when she saw that the plush's tail is a fuse that's lit.

"NONONONO-"

***BOOM!***

"ARGH!", the WF swordswoman winced as she crashed into a nearby Dust container, knocked out by the explosion.

_'Gazelle……',_ Shadow Panther mourned at the unconscious swordswoman. It was a shame for her to go down like this_. 'Her name is Gazelle, hm? I was wondering about that when I saw her…. antlers.',_ Panther replied telepathically with curiosity, scratching his chin. Blake was aware that he's unfamiliar with the Faunus_. 'She was a fabled swordswoman in the Adam's division of the White Fang. Even till this day, she still remained loyal to her cause in the end.',_ Blake smiled, remembering her old times. Then her expression returned to her serious one, "Let's go, Panther.", her Wizard nodded as the cat ninja proceeded to sprint towards several more WF grunts.

Shadow Panther pulled out her sword from the sheath, which was held with the other hand. Unlike her standard Gambol Shroud, this version created a purple energy blade instead of a metal one, while the bladed edge of the sheath glowed purple. The grunts fired their weapons at her.

"**SHADOW FLURRY**!", Shadow Panther announced her attack before conjuring two shadow clones on both sides. "What the hell!?", the grunt was dumbfounded, leaving the cat ninja to strike him, with the clones attacking the other mooks. She then proceeded to shoot down more grunts with her sword pistol, which fired purple energy bullets instead of physical ones.

"ERGH!", Shadow Panther got blasted by an explosive Dust, courtesy of Roman Torchwick. "Yeesh. Shouldn't you wear something thick and warm? It's pretty chilly at night.", he joked at her current outfit, only to get kicked aside by the monkey faunus. "Hey! Blake's outfit is cool, dude!", Sun yelled at the criminal, earning a blush from the ninja.

"**SNAKE WHIP!",** a green energy whip swished past Shadow Panther and struck another White Fang mook. "Thanks, Luna.", Shadow Panther said to Queen Ophiuca, "You're welcome, Blake." who nodded in response.

"You're a fast learner. Not bad.", Ophiuca complimented in her snake form. "Well. Shadow Panther's powers aren't too different from my Semblance and armaments. So the learning curve wasn't too steep for me.", Shadow Panther replied.

The three heroes leaned on each other's backs as they're surrounded by more grunts.

"Seriously! Where the hell did Torchwick get all these many goons!?", Sun questioned. "He probably had great investors.", Vogue joked. The girls simply smirked at each other. "Still have more tricks on your sleeves?", Queen Ophiuca asked after storing her whip. "Plenty.", the cat ninja smirked as she laid on all fours.

**"TAIL STRIKE!"**

**"LAMIA'S FANGS**!"

Shadow Panther fired her tail that conjured a purple energy sickle connected by a wire. While Queen Ophiuca transformed her arms into snake heads that stretched towards them.

"I'm not letting you ladies have all the fun!", Sun grinned before clasping his hands together, summoning clones of light that lunged towards the White Fang goons.

Several goons got pummeled by the clones. Some managed to land some hits at the light clones, but this only resulted in the clones exploding into bright light, briefly blinding them long enough to get sliced and diced by the cat ninja's energy sickle, while some of them got nicked by the snake charmers fangs, even sprayed venom at their faces, making them scream in agony. "Don't worry, Blake. I can control the venom's concentration so that they'll range from extremely corrosive to harmless, but painful.", Queen Ophiuca reassured Shadow Panther as one of her snake arms hissed near the ninja's face, making her shudder. "Lefteria!", Queen Ophiuca scolded the snake, who drooped it's head apologetically before moving back to the snake charmer. Shadow Panther giggled at the scene. Maybe having alien partners aren't bad after all.

"You're welcome!", the Monkey Faunus shouted, earning eye rolls from the girls.

……………………

"**SNOWBALL RUSH**!", Yeti Blizzard slammed the ground, dropping giant snowballs onto Yang, or currently known as Asura Blaze. "Okay, seriously. Where did all those snowballs come from?", Asura Blaze lampshaded while dodging the falling snowballs. "From the clouds? Who knows?", Tauri quipped. "AUGH!", sadly, she eventually got crushed by one. "HAHAHAHA! Not so tough without your boyfriend, Blondie!?", Yeti Blizzard taunted over the absence of the green chameleon kid

"Actually. She's not my girlfriend.", said Camo Leon, alerting Yeti Blizzard. He turned around to find him, but alas.

"When I say '_hey_', you say '_argh_'!", Camo Leon said rhythmically once he's suddenly phased on the alien yeti's back. Apparently he was invisible.

"Hey!", he then charged his palm with electricity and slapped the yeti's back.

***BZZZZZZZZZT!***

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGHH!!!", Yeti Blizzard shouted in pain from the tazing. Asura Blaze popped her head out of the snowball and laughed at the prank attack.

"Hey!", he repeated the attack again. This time with the other hand.

***BZZZZZZZZZT!***

"AAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!!!", Yeti Blizzard screamed again. "Get off me!", annoyed, Yeti Blizzard grabbed Camo Leon and threw him off his back and next to Asura Blaze, who just melted the snowball off her by firing up her armor. Camo Leon landed on his feet and hands.

"I could've saved you, ya know.", Camo Leon joked after grabbing the flaming brawler's hand. "And I could've joined the fun manhandling this big ape.", Asura Blaze retorted playfully.

"You're seriously pissing me off right now!", Yeti Blizzard roared. "Aww. Big Ape doesn't get his banana snack tonight?", Asura Blaze clasped her hands sarcastically. "Ohohoh. Burn!", Camo Leon fist bumped Asura Blaze. "But this job calls for a certain cowboy.", he smirked before crossing his arms.

**"CAMO CHANGE!"**

**"PONY THE KID!"**

Light briefly surround Camo Leon, replacing him with a middle aged man in a cowboy themed armor.

**Playing BGM: (SRW OG: Trombe!)**

This man is brightly brown skinned with black sideburns and moustache. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. His ears were covered by brown hair. His beige cowboy hat is made of metal like the brown left shoulder plate that resembled a horse's head. His entire torso was covered in a poncho. With only the arms, legs and head being visible. In fact, the arms are donned with brown leather gloves. He was wearing black pants and brown cowboy boots with round spurs. Atop his belt is a buckle shaped like three gold bullets, implying to be Pony the Kid's emblem. He has two revolvers stored in the holsters on the side of his pants. Yang noticed that there's a gold bullet on the cowboy's mouth, acting as an oral fixer.

"A space cowboy? Now I've seen everything!", Tauri laughed in curiosity

"Well ma'am. Whaddya say we pull the curtains on this cryptid and make'em extinct?", Pony the Kid said to Asura Blaze, twirling his six-shooter.

Asura Blaze happily responded by punching her fists together, "Thought you'd never asked, cowboy!". "You read my mind, Blondies!", Tauri laughed confidently.

Pony the Kid deployed his spurs on his boots and started skating towards Yeti Blizzard, while Asura Blaze ignited her fists and, "**FLAME BULLET**!", threw fireballs at the alien yeti. Yeti Blizzard raised his arms to block the attack.

"Hit 'em where it hurts, **Six Shooters**!", Pony the Kid twirled his revolvers and began shooting at the yeti while circling around him. Yeti Blizzard's super tough body makes him resistant to physical damage, but the bullets do sting a little.

"**SNOWBALL RUSH**!", irritated, Yeti Blizzard slammed his fists to the ground, summoning large snowballs on the oppositions. "RAAAAH!!!", Asura Blaze roared loudly, her body surrounded in flames melting off the snowballs, while the cool headed cowboy simply dodged the snowballs swiftly. The flaming brawler then leapt towards the distracted yeti. "Have some knuckle sandwiches!", Using her four arms, she threw her fisticuffs at him. While her punches are equally powerful, they're hampered by her elemental disadvantage. Especially when Yeti Blizzard used his crystallizing Semblance to block the attacks. "Get out of my face, bitch!", Yeti Blizzard grabbed all four of her arms thanks to his large hands, lifted her up in the air before throwing her towards Pony the Kid, knocking him down.

"Do you have a death wish or something? You just sacrificed your elemental advantage.", Yeti Blizzard laughed at the cowboy. Camo Leon is Elec Elemental, so he had the advantage against Yeti Blizzard's Aqua Elemental attribute.

"Ya don't get the message, do ya? It's the skills that make the results, not the powers.", Pony the Kid blew the smoke off his revolver, after getting both him and Yang up.

"Arrogant, aren't ya little brat?", Yeti Blizzard raised his arms. "**SNOWBALL**-"

"Hmph.", Pony the Kid smirked as he threw his hat like a chakram. The hat flared with blue energy as it spun around and struck Yeti Blizzard right in the face.

"MMPH!!!", Yeti Blizzard flinched at the impact of the **Shield Hat.** This also caused the snowball to fall on him. Pony the Kid spat the gold bullet from his mouth into the air. The bullet landed into one of his revolver's cylinder drum.

"Time for the **Last Bullet**!", the cowboy aimed his revolver at the Yeti and fired the bullet at the yeti.

……. And missed narrowly.

Asura Blaze blinked in bewilderment. He just fired bullets at Yeti Blizzard with pinpoint accuracy but just missed the last shot.

"Hah! You can't even hit a big target like me!", Yeti Blizzard taunted as he wiped the snow off his face.

Pony the Kid just smirked after retrieving his hat back and put it back on, "I wasn't aimin for ya, varmint."

The bullet hasn't ended it's flight path. It started ricocheting on random objects all over the docks, including the White Fang mooks, wounding them in the process before eventually hitting a cable of a crane holding a Dust container right above the yeti. The cable snapped in half and the container began to drop.

The cowboy blew the smoke of his gun. "Oh. You might wanna take a step back, ma'am.", Pony the Kid gestured the brawler after putting his revolver back into his holster. Both Asura Blaze and Yeti Blizzard gave confused looks as the former did what he said.

Then a shadow loomed above the yeti. Yeti Blizzard looked above before responding with a deadpan look after understanding the cowboy's message, "Oh you son of a-"

***WHAM!***

He was eventually crushed by the container. The blowing dust forced Asura Blaze to block her face with her arms, while Pony the Kid didn't flinch at all thanks to his sunglasses.

By the time the dust settled, Yeti Blizzard was knocked out, his eyes were swirling.

Asura Blaze punched him in the arm, "Oof! What in tarnation was that for!?", he groaned.

"Next time, call me 'Sir'.", Asura Blaze chuckled in a playful, though serious manner. Pony the Kid simply rubbed his sore arm before transforming back into Camo Leon.

**End BGM**

"Damn your punches are stronger than when you're not fused.", Camo Leon looked at the bruise on the arm. "Not to mention hotter.", he hissed in pain.

"Guess I had to 'hand' it to my partner here.", Asura Blaze raised her shoulders to emphasize her pun. Camo Leon laughed at the brawler's pun. "Heheh. 'Hand'.", he pretended to wipe a tear.

……………………

**Resume BGM (SRW Z3: White Reflection)**

The last battle involved the battle between Xiao Long Mega Man and Belladonna Harp Note versus Dark Phantom.

"Give it up, Dark Phantom! You're not stealing all of this Dust!", the Flame Bomber said while shooting his **Rocket**** Grenade** at him. Dark Phantom smirked and simply phased out via **Phantom Illusion**. He phased in right in front of Xiao Long Mega Man's face and swung his Sword Cane. The Flame Bomber raised his arms to block the attack. Thankfully, his Xiao Long armor is bulky enough to even resist physical attacks. "Give it up? But we've only barely started the second act. Plus our plans involved an excessive amount of Dust.", Dark Phantom said as he pushed his cane harder.

"**PHANTOM CLAW**!", shouting out his attack, a claw popped out of Dark Phantom's chest and struck Xiao Long Mega Man's chest. The claw's large size wrapped it's fingers around the Flame Bomber, crushing him in it's grip. "Hrrgh! **FLAME THROWER**!", the nozzles on his wrists began to blast flames, the claw began glowing bright orange before melting in half. Guess his Aura doesn't protect the additional limbs that were summoned as attacks. "Molten claw, anyone?", Omega-Xis joked. As if that wasn't enough, Xiao Long Mega Man fired his head vulcans at the phantom thief.

Dark Phantom was forced to pull back from the flames and vulcans. Then he spun his cane to deflect some kunais thrown by Belladonna Harp Note. "**SHADOW SWORD**!", she pulled out a purple energy saber from her guitar and sliced him.

"GAH!", Dark Phantom cried from the hit, gripping his wound. But he shrugged it off to converse with the musical assassin. "Aww. You don't appear to be enjoying my magic trick.", he smirked. "You were just messing with my head! How is that enjoyable!?", Belladonna Harp Note yelled angrily.

"Calm down, Sonia. He's trying to get to you again!", Lyra told her. Harp Note's breathing slowed down.

"_Murata! (Gotcha!)",_ Dark Phantom waved his hand at the musical ninja. Multiple arms made of shadows appeared and wrapped around Belladonna Harp Note's limbs.

"Oh no!", she gasped in shock, struggling from the grasping claws. "_Shinei! (Die!)",_ putting on his sadistic face, Dark Phantom thrusted his Sword Cane at her.

"SONIA!", Xiao Long Mega Man stretched his arm to stop him. And just as soon as the can hit her chest, instead of blood bursting from her back, she disappeared into shadows.

"Tch.", Dark Phantom growled, knowing full well that Harp Note was copying Blake's Semblance. The shadowy smoke reassembled together to form Belladonna Harp Note. "**PULSE SONG**!", strumming her guitar, she fired several hearts at Dark Phantom. He crossed his arms to block the music notes, "ERGH!", though he couldn't help but cry in pain from the burning hearts. "Enough is enough, Dark Phantom! You're going behind bars!", Belladonna Harp Note scowled behind her mask, armed with her energy bladed shamisen and her energy saber in reverse grip.

"You'll have to ca-", Dark Phantom's speech was interrupted by a large feather landed right in front of them. Xiao Long Mega Man's eyes widened when he recognized the feather.

**Pause BGM**

"_M-masaka……(I-it can't be….)",_ he stammered. A feature this big and black. There's no doubt it's a Nevermore feather.

Several more Nevermore's feathers bombarded the docks and most of them destroyed the Bullheads. "No….. way…..", Columba Aurora paled. Everyone saw the sky to reveal a large flock of Grimm, specifically Nevermores, flying towards the docks.

"The Grimm!? Here!? How the hell did they get past the town borders!?", Roman jawdropped. He definitely wasn't expecting the evil creatures to enter past Vale's borders.

"They must've been attracted by the chaos here!", Shadow Panther concluded.

That's when Xiao Long Mega Man spotted a rather unique looking Nevermore amongst the flock.

This Nevermore is only slightly larger than the others, but smaller than the Giants. It has three long feathers on it's head, red in the middle, two black feathers surrounding it. It also has six wings instead of two. Though only the lower wings have talons. The wings have red feathers arranged in a manner that looked like stripes, further making the Grimm stand out.

"That's…… A Bound Nevermore.", Rose Harpy said.

"**Ruhk**.", Xiao Long Mega Man declared it's name.

**Playing BGM (Mega Man X8: Vs 8 Boss)**

With a loud screech, Ruhk commanded his lesser brethren to unleash a shower of feathers at the docks.

"Whoa!", Rose Harpy yelped as she flew to avoid them.

**"BARRIER GLYPH!", **Columba Aurora thrusted her palm forward to conjure up a large glyph in front of her to block the feathers.

Some of the unlucky White Fang goons got stabbed by the bombardment.

**"PHANTOM ILLUSION!", **Dark Phantom phased out to avoid the feathers and escape from Mega Man and Harp Note.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!", Roman sweared endlessly, trying to dodge the massive feathers. He and Dark Phantom, as well as some goons dragging the unconscious Yeti Blizzard, ran into one of their Bullheads.

"Get us out of here, NOW!", Roman yelled at the White Fang pilot, panic evident in his tone. "But, sir? What about the Dust?",

"DO YOU WANT US TO DIE HERE!? PUNCH IT!", he roared, prompting the pilot to drive the Bullhead to escape the battlefield.

"Hmhmhmhm. You have quite the outburst, Roman. Perhaps you should be taking anger management classes in the future.", Dark Phantom teased.

"Shut it, Hyde!", Roman retorted before pointing at the still KO'ed Yeti Blizzard, "And somebody please get that ape some smelling salts!"

"Those fucking bastards!", Asura Blaze swore at the escaped Bullhead. "Heh. Typical villains, leaving us behind so they won't have to clean up the mess.", Camo Leon chuckled. Then his casual smile widened to his signature game face (a confident grin) as he looked at Ruhk. "Well, Camo. We've found ourselves yet another challenge!", he said excitedly, his eyes glowed yellow once again. "Heh. You and me both.", Camo replied.

………………………….

Airborne battles are very tricky when half of the heroes aren't flyers. "I-I'm not exactly used to battling in the air, Columba.", Columba Aurora said while blocking some tackling Nevermores with her glyphs.

"Well, consider this your on-the-job training, Weiss. And don't worry about it, I'm here for you.", Weiss couldn't help but giggle at the Dove FM-ian's words, as the FM-ian reminded her of her sister. "Thanks, Columba.", said the snow angel.

"Weiss!", she turned to look at the red harpy who called her. "That Bound Grimm! He must be the one leading the flock!", Rose Harpy cried.

"I know that, Ruby! Thanks for telling me the obvious!", Columba Aurora rubbed her temple sarcastically.

"Then we need to take him out!", Rose Harpy said while slicing a Nevermore with her wing scythe.

"Not when there's too many Nevermores in the way!", said Columba Aurora while casually waving her wand, causing another Nevermore behind her to get shredded by her icicle drones.

"OUTTA MY WAY!", both flyers turned in shock when they saw an armored eagle Faunus slicing and kicking more Nevermores.

While it's body features could pass him off as an eagle Faunus, his eagle shaped helmet is actually his head. It's entire body is purple with green highlights. His avian head has a yellow beak, angry looking eyes and a single feather on top of his head. On his forehead is a gold emblem shaped like an eagle. His chestplate and skirt armor are purple and he has yellow legs with white talons. His arms have purple gauntlets with large feathers expanded into wings past his white hands.

"**Hawk Hurricane**! On the scene!", the aforementioned eagle-like alien announced his appearance, complete with a Kung Fu pose.

"Is that you, Leon?", Columba Aurora asked, as Rose Harpy is too busy gawking to do it.

"No. It's Hawk Hurricane!", he cawwed angrily. "Yup. It's my pal alright.", Camo explained in a deadpan fashion.

………………….

Meanwhile, the EM Humans on the ground, plus Sun and Penny were shooting at the Nevermores, or some that can shoot at least.

"Geez, Tauri. How do you shoot?", Asura Blaze complained about her form's lack of ranged weaponry, since her Flame Bullets were out of reach. "Heh. Glad you ask, Blondie. Aim your chest at the Crow's and pump your fists. Trust me.", Tauri instructed. **(A/N: If you want something nostalgic, try imagining her doing the Mazinger Z's Breast Fire pose.)** Yang raised her eyebrow, before doing as she said. Soon the red gem on her belly began glowing bright red.

**"BLAZE BLASTER!",** with a sudden shout, a beam of heat energy shot out of the gem and incinerated some Nevermores. Yang was impressed by the power of her attack. "Whoa! That really burns!", she said before her legs shook and she nearly fell over. "Ugh…… I'm feeling burnt out myself…..", she groaned tiredly as her flaming ponytail extinguished. "Yeah. Sorry about that. That attack uses a lot of energy.". As she was about to fall to the ground, she was caught by Xiao Long Mega Man.

"Are you alright, Yang?", he asked worriedly. Asura Blaze chuckled, "No wonder Sonia and Weiss liked ya so much. Your just too kind for your own good.". "Wait, what?", Mega Man squeaked in surprise when she mentioned Weiss. Sure, Sonia already loved him because of that, but Weiss?

"Uhh. Kid?", Omega-Xis's voice snapped him out of trance. Mega Man immediately blushed when he realized that his arm were wrapped on Asura Blaze's breasts.

"Ohohoh, didn't know you had a perverted side in you, Blue.", she smirked, surprisingly amused by his move. He immediately released the hug and flailed his arms panickedly.

"I'm so sorry, Yang! It was an accident!", his cheeks became a dark shade of red like his visor, while Omega-Xis was going LOL on his partner.

"Geez, cool your jets, man. I know that.", Asura Blaze scratched her head after her gems glowed and her ponytail reignited. "But hey, take care of Weiss as much as how you take care of Pinky. She's one lucky lady to have a guy like you.", she winked at him before jumping off to hunt some more Nevermores, then she turned around to look at him once more, "Oh! And by the way, yellow really suits you.", she said before leaving. Xiao Long Mega Man was left blinking in confusion.

"Girls are so weird sometimes.", Omega-Xis rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Maybe to you, Mega. But every day is a weird day for us.", he smiled warmly. Sometimes weird is just a part of life, so he had no choice but to embrace it.

"WHOOOOOOOAAA", That's when he saw Hawk Hurricane propelled into a nearby Dust container and crashed into it, leaving a large dent, "Ugh…..", he groaned in pain.

"LEON!", Xiao Long Mega Man shouted distressfully, he tried to run towards the Aquila EM Human, but was prevented by the Bound Nevermore landing in front of him. "Huh. You're a lot uglier than I pictured.", Omega-Xis's insult made Ruhk screeched angrily. Ruhk made his first move by driving his beak at the Flame Bomber. "_Keraih! (Eat this!)",_ Xiao Long Mega Man fired some energy bullets at Ruhk's face. The Bound Nevermore flinched and shrieked in pain before swatting him away with his lower wing.

"Oof!", Xiao Long Mega Man cried as he fell to the ground. But Ruhk didn't end his onslaught as he lunged at him and pinned his arms with his wings. "Grr! Get…. off….. me!", the Flame Bomber gritted his teeth as he tried to peck him several times, forcing him to move his head.

"I said….", unbeknownst to him, the neon lines on his bodysuit and armor began to glow red while the gauntlets, pauldrons, greaves and even his helmet began releasing flames!

"GET!", using his newfound strength, he pushed Ruhk off him. Then his shoulder guards detach and reattached into his hands, acting as boxing gloves.

"OFF!", he threw a flaming left cross at Ruhk's face.

"ME!!!", roaring with fury, Xiao Long Mega Man mustered the strength to uppercut the Bound Nevermore over yonder.

***CRASH!***

The strength of the fists sent Ruhk flying and crashed into a warehouse. The impact scared the workers inside as they all make a run for it to avoid the Grimm.

"Whoa. That's one tough punch, kid!", Omega-Xis complimented him. Xiao Long Mega Man looked at his guarded hands as the flames extinguished from his armor and the knuckle guards relocated back to his shoulders. "Either because of Dad's **Kaiser Knuckle**, or that was Yang's Semblance in action.", his pondering will have to wait as Ruhk immediately got up and flew up to the sky.

Xiao Long Mega Man looked up. "Any way to get up there?", Omega-Xis asked. Mega Man's Dash Boots are capable of propelling, but not complete flight. Mega Man's eyes widened when he saw Team RWBY's emblems in his visor. He scratched his chin in thought as he scrolled through the emblems with his mind. His mind eventually set on Ruby's emblem_. 'Let's tryyyyyyy… This one.',_ he thought as he crossed his arms.

**"ARMORIZE!"**

**"CODE: ROSE!"**

A flash of red light, complete with rose petals, surrounded him, replacing his Yang-themed armor with Ruby-themed armor.

The yellow coloring of the armor was replaced with red and black color scheme. His armor appears to be much lighter than his own standard armor. Makes sense to accommodate Ruby's Semblance. The back of his armor is outfitted with a winged jetpack, the wings resembled the scythe blades of Crescent Rose folded downwards. The jetpack is also outfitted with a pair of energy cannons resembling Crescent Rose. His helmet has a second pair of fins on top of it. His emblem is replaced with Ruby's emblem.

"Heh. Yang's right, goth does not suit you.", Omega-Xis noted. "How did you know this armor has wings, kid?", Rose Mega Man raised his shoulders, "Lucky guess? Seeing that Ruby's EM form has wings, I'd figured I should change to this armor to deal with the crows.", he said before unfolding the wings on his backpack. The wings unfolded into three as Mega Man boosted his way up, surprising Rose Harpy and Columba Aurora who just happened to be nearby.

"Wow! You copied me too!?", Rose Harpy asked excitedly, clasping her wings together. Rose Mega Man scratched his head sheepishly, "Y-yeah. Sorry if it offend you. It came to me that this form helps me fly."

"Why would I be offended? It looks awesome on you! Right, Weiss?", she turned to Columba Aurora, who was staring at him. "Umm. Weiss?", Rose Harpy nudged her wing at her torso, her sharp thumb made her yelped in pain.

"Oww! No need to poke me with that!", Columba Aurora scolded her partner while rubbing her torso. "Well…. You were staring at Geo when I was asking you about how awesome his armor is. So…..", the statement made both Columba Aurora and Rose Mega Man blush and turned their faces away from each other. The Speedy Bomber scratched his helmet while the Snow Angel was twirling her wand shyly.

"What did I say?", the Little Red Flying Hood became confused by their reaction. "Girl. You've got a lot to learn about romance.", Crowi shook her head in disappointment.

They were startled by the flock of Nevermores still attacking the docks, and some of them began flying into the town. "Crap! We forgot about the Grimm!", Rose Mega Man swore as he unfolded his backpack rifles. The rifles extended as it began charging energy.

"**SNIPE CANNONS**!", calling out the attack, two red beams of energy shot through several Nevermores. He fired more beams that pierced through the hides of more of the crow-like Grimm.

Rose Harpy's eyes sparkled in amazement in Mega Man's marksmanship with the rifles. Even though the rifles are part of his armor, she couldn't help but feel impressed that he used two rifles instead of one, midair nonetheless.

"That should clear the others.", Rose Mega Man sighed in relief. "Now we should be able to take out the-"

"**WING CUTTER**!", they heard Hawk Hurricane shouted as he dashed towards Ruhk, clashing wings and talons at each other. Considering that the Bound Nevermore has six wings instead of two, it's no surprise that he's super fast. But Hawk Hurricane has battled must faster flyers.

"Is that all you got, punk!?", the alien eagle taunted. Ruhk screeched before flapping his wings widely, firing his feathers at him. Hawk Hurricane tried to dodge the feathers, but what surprised him is that the feathers were chasing him. "Heat seeking feathers!?", he squacked as he tried to outfly them.

"It'll take more than those to bring me down to Earth! Or…. Remnant?", he said, although he became confused by his own joke. Seriously, should he call this planet Earth, or Remnant, because it looked like Earth so far. "Focus, pal!", Camo snapped him out of it. "**FEATHER KUNAI**!", Hawk Hurricane swung his arms, launching several feathers that struck Ruhk's feathers and pinning them to the ground. Too bad some of them managed to hit him head on. "Argh!", he cried in pain from the feathers' sharpness.

**Pause BGM**

The two flying girls tried to help, but Rose Mega Man stopped them. "Trust me. He knows what he's doing.", he reassured the girls. Rose Harpy gulped in fear for her friend's safety.

**Playing BGM (WILD BLUE by Penguin Research)**

Hawk Hurricane simply rubbed his grazed cheek. "You just made a big mistake, chump.", he grinned, when suddenly, his eyes began glowing yellow and electric sparks emitted not just from his body, but also from his eyes!

"Ready for the big finish, Camo?", he asked his Wizard. "You betcha!", Camo answered.

Soon enough, he switched back to Camo Leon.

_"Ore no tamashī wa ore no me de no shōri de moete imasu! (My soul is burning with victory in my eyes! _)", he shouted as a golden BattleCard materialized into his hand.

_"KEMONO O HANATSU JIKAN!!!(TIME TO UNLEASH THE BEAST!!!)" _he yelled even louder as he inserted the card into his gun. Electricity began discharging from the gun as it glowed.

**"STAR FORCE BIG BANG!!!"**

He declared as he threw the gun into the sky, thunderstorm clouds began forming from where the gun was thrown. A tall rod appeared from the spiral cloud formation as Camo Leon grabbed it and pulled it out of the clouds. As the clouds disappeared, the rod turned out to be connected to a massive hammer that's ten times his height! The hammer resembled a giant chameleon's head with jet engines on not just the head, but along it's rod as well!

**Pause BGM**

Team RWBY, plus Sun, were jawdropped.

"Did he just….", Shadow Panther said.

"Summoned a giant hammer-", then Asura Blaze said.

"FROM THE SKY!?", Columba Aurora was the most surprised.

"_Ikuze, aibo__! (Let's go, partner!)_", Camo Leon said, ready to seal the deal with this flying abomination.

"_Yosh! (Yeah!)_", Camo nodded, also just as eager.

**Resume BGM**

_"HISSATSU!"_

The hammer's engines propelled him upwards, right above Ruhk.

"**HYPERVOLTIC SMASHER!!!",** with a loud cry that can echo through the heavens, he brought the massive hammer that even opened it's mouth, revealing an energy bunker, right onto the Bound Nevermore.

But that's not the end of the sequence.

"GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!",

***SPLASH!***

As he roared, the jet hammer dragged the Bound Nevermore right below the ocean's surface and once they hit the ground did he caused a huge wave that doused nearly half the docks!

***BOOM!***

"Grab the others! Get to higher ground!", Rose Mega Man commanded the flyers to grab their teammates, plus Sun and Penny, to avoid getting flushed by the waves, unlike the unfortunate Grimm. After the waves calmed down, rain began falling heavily.

**End BGM**

"THAT'S FREAKING OVERKILL!", Sun cried in shock, he was being carried by Rose Harpy. He was flailing his arms and almost made the harpy lost her grip with the talons_. 'Sun's right. That attack's much stronger than usual. Could it be that his Semblance was giving him a power boost?',_ Rose Mega Man pondered, holding Belladonna Harp Note and Shadow Panther.

"But what about Leon?", Queen Ophiuca asked worriedly after seeing her boyfriend diving into the water via the attack. Her gaze relieved when he saw him jumping out of the water. Though he seemed pretty exhausted and his eyes were back to bright blue in color.

The flyers landed near him and Teams GLAS and RWBY unfused from their Wizards. "Heh. Finally got that bird into his grave.", he said tiredly, even doing the 'OK' gesture. He was then promptly tackled into a hug by Luna, who was on the verge of crying. "This is getting really old, Prez.", he deadpanned before returning the hug, "But I didn't say I hate it.", he smiled.

Sun wiped a tear on his eye with his tail, even blowing his nose with it. "That's so……. Beautiful, bro. I wish I had a girlfriend."

The two blonde lovebirds broke the hug when Luna noticed Leon's closed hand glowing. "Oh! I almost forgot!", he opened his hand, revealing Ruhk's BattleCard. "We've got the treasure.", Camo smirked.

**Playing BGM (Mega Man X8: Weapon Get)**

The card eventually turned into data and entered not only Team GLAS's Scrolls, but also Team RWBY's. The ones with Wizards checked their Scrolls to find card with the Bound Nevermore in it.

**End BGM**

"I hope these cards won't haunt us in our sleep.", Weiss said worriedly about carrying a digital card of a Bound Grimm in their Scroll.

"Nah. Don't worry about it. These Mega BattleCards summon data constructs of the person, not the actual thing.", Geo explained.

"I see.", Weiss scratch her chin in thought, _'So some BattleCards act like the Summon Glyphs. This is interesting.'._

Ruby looked around. She realized that they're missing someone. "Wait. Where's Penny?"

……………………

Penny was inside a black limousine, looking rather sad. "You should know better not to wander off in a strange city.", a voice coming from a man scolded her. "I know, sir.", Penny nodded sadly as the limousine drove away. "Your time will come.", the man said.

……………………..

**Playing BGM (Kingdom Hearts 2.5: Afternoon Streets)**

The police eventually arrived at the crime scene. Team GLAS, RWBY, and Sun were sitting together, recovering from the battle.

Sun was scratching his head like crazy. "Okay. Seriously! Who are you guys!? How the hell did you transform into, whatever you guys were!? And why am I the only one who didn't get something like that!?", he was totally confused.

"Well….. It's a long story. You see……"

Geo explained to him about how Team GLAS were dragged from their own world, how they can EM Wave Change with the help of energy aliens called EM Beings, now referred to as BattleWizards to defend their world from evil aliens.

"Whoa! That's so awesome, dudes!", Sun pumped his fists excitedly. "So. Are there Faunus in your world?", Luna shook her head at his question, "No, sadly. They don't exist at all."

"Oh. Bummer.", Sun scratched his head, feeling slightly disappointed. "Oh well. You can't win 'em all, I guess.", he shrugged.

"You're taking this really well.", Blake pointed out. "Well. We do look pretty weird if we end up in their world, right?", he smiled. Blake chuckled at the man's optimism.

"Believe me. Even I was a little puzzled by the whole, 'another world' jibber jabber.", Yang crossed her arms amusedly.

"Kinda makes me feel like we are **_'isekai'_** characters right now.", Sonia said.

"Is a what now?", Ruby asked, confused by the term.

"It's a Japanese term for 'another world'.", Lyra giggled. "Oooooh.", Ruby nodded.

"Geez. We've got a lot to learn about the whole, Japanese stuff, do we?", Yang laughed.

Then they heard a growling noise. Leon blushed, "_Gomen.(Sorry.)_ All this fighting is making me hungry."

"Well it's a good thing I ate plenty during tea time.", Blake said, then her stomach growled, making her blush and clutched her stomach in embarrassment.

Everyone laughed. "Know any place where we can buy some raw seafood?", Leon asked, making Blake drool. Geo simply chuckled.

**End BGM**

……………………

_At Beacon Academy,_

In the Headmaster's office, Ozpin was observing the teenagers through his tablet. Then he received a message from someone named Qrow. The message says, "The Queen has Pawns." Ozpin hummed at the message. '_So the Queen has made her move. Unfortunately for her, we have some Pawns of our own.',_ he thought as he looked at Geo.

"Does this prove you enough that he is the one?", a mysterious voice asked Ozpin.

Ozpin sighed, his eyes still fixated on the tablet, "He may have extraordinary leadership skills, but it will not be enough proof to answer your question.". He turned off his tablet, laid it on his desk and sipped his coffee. "But unless he shows the correct symptoms, I might reconsider, **Cepheus**."

The screen on his tablet reactivated, revealing the FM King. "Very well, Ozpin.", he sighed.

…………………….

**Playing BGM (Kingdom Hearts 2.5: The Underworld)**

_Unknown location,_

Roman, Hyde, and Rich (having recently woken up), were walking into an abandoned warehouse. Roman sighed as he placed a toolbox full of Dust onto a table.

"How very disappointing, Roman, Hyde.", a feminine voice startled him and Rich. Hyde simply turned his head around.

"Woah! Haha. Didn't expect to see you guys so soon.", Roman said nervously as they're approached by a trio of younger villains. Two of them were in the shadows so Roman couldn't describe them. Only the woman was visible to them.

The woman appears to be a rather young adult woman who wears lipstick and violet eyeshadow. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees.

There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. Her fingernails are painted dark red. She wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She has a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg.

"We were expecting…… more from you three.", the woman said casually, though her tone obviously screams disappointment at her colleagues' failure.

Roman laughed nervously, appeared to be intimidated by her for some reason despite looking younger than him. But he steeled his nerves to give his reason, "Hey, you were the one who suggested working with those mutts from the White Fang.", he pointed his cane at her. Rich crossed his arms, "Besides. If it weren't for those meddling kids, this place would've been loaded with Dust overnight!"

The woman simply gave a sinister giggle, "And you will continue to do so. And hopefully there will be no more 'meddling kids' in your next assignment.", as if to make sure of it, she raised her palm, a fireball appeared on it. This made Roman and Rich gulp. "Come on, ma'am! You're seriously make us work with them again!? Didn't you-"

"I am well aware of the news that those 'meddling kids' managed to exterminate the Bound Grimm they've attracted, Rich. I just don't see that as a problem you can't handle, since you managed to escape.", the woman interrupted Rich's complaint, still keeping her fireball lit.

Hyde stood in front of the two, planting his cane in front of him. "We thank you for the kind reminder, **Cinder**. We understand that you do not tolerate failures. We will try our best to ensure our plans run smoothly.", he then lowered his bowler hat as he walked closer to her with a smirk, "After all, why wouldn't our Boss would be allying with your Queen?", he was about to stroke her chin, but was pushed back by her two henchmen.

"At ease, you two.", Cinder commanded. Her minions eventually calmed down. Cinder simply giggled as she extinguished the fireball on her palm. "Well played, Hyde. Well played.", she crossed her arms. "I expect better results from you three next time.", she said.

Hyde lifted his hat and bowed, "As long as you play your cards as well. Oh. Be on guard for a certain young boy wearing a blue visor. I will guarantee you that he's a legitimate threat.", Hyde warned her as she walked away, seemingly ignorant to the warning. The clacking sounds of her heels softened as she left the building.

Roman couldn't help but felt impressed that he wasn't afraid of Cinder's threat. If it weren't for him, he would've shit his pants by now.

**End BGM**

…………………………

"Hello, everyone. Geo here.", Chibi Geo bowed on stage. "And I'm Ruby Rose! Nice to meet you!", Chibi Ruby waved at the audience cheerfully.

"And I'm Crowi! Ruby's Wizard!", Chibi Crowi appeared. Chibi Omega-Xis materialized with a deadpan look. "What? Too outgoing?", Crowi asked. The AM-ian facepalmed.

"W-well. We apologise that we will not be doing a Remnant Recap today.", Geo said. "Aww.", Ruby pouted.

"Instead, we will be putting a feature presentation made by **Switch 4 Life**.", Geo said as the curtains opened to reveal a video. "Yay!", Ruby cheered.

**(Playing BGM: Makenai ai ga kitto aru (Mega Man X4 Opening Jap. Ver.))**

_(Music starts with Geo closing his eyes as he began receiving a mysterious power from the Fall Maiden. Geo's eyes began to glow green as the power entered his body.)_

_(Scene transitioned to Luna, sadly gazing at the stars in the academy balcony, feeling homesick. Her Wizards, Ophiuca and Vogue patted her shoulders in reassurance as the title appeared.)_

**[GLAS]**

**_WHY? Suki na kimochi wa surudoi toge_**

_(Sonia was seen strumming her guitar while she and Weiss were singing to the lyrics above.)_

**_WHY? Mayoisugiru to jibun ni sasaru_**.

_(Rose Harpy performed a barrel roll before transforming into Ruby and did a three point landing on a cliff while planting her scythe, then her Wizard, Crowi, materialized next to her.)_

**_Dandan to hanabira o sakaseru bara no you demo_**.

_(Leon was sparring against Yang at the front lawn of her and Ruby's house, with Taiyang, Zwei, Camo and Tauri watching from the front door.)_

**_Hontou wa kokoro ni furueteiru ai ga kowai_**

_(As Leon's fist clashed with Yang, scene immediately changed to Jaune sparring against Pyrrha in the auditorium, with their Wizards watching them.)_

**_Kowaresou de..._**

_(Scene changed to Roman's hideout, where Roman was tapping his foot with a smirk, with Hyde standing next to him alongside Rich and Neo, posing evilly as the White Fang goons ran ahead of them.)_

**_(Kowaresou de...)_**

_(Scene changed to the night sky where Solo, who was standing on a tall building, was looking at the streets of Vale alongside Laplace with his stone cold glare, his cloak flowing in the breeze.)_

**_Dakishimete kureru yori,_**

**_Motto wakatte hoshii_**.

_(On a highway, Geo gets pushed back by Cinder. Sonia steps in to block Cinder's scimitars with her swords. Geo recovers to shoot her with his rifle, but Cinder deflected them with her scimitars. At the same time, she was clashing blades with Sonia. Geo fired his rifle's shotgun accessory, forcing Cinder to unleash her Maiden's powers and the two teens ascend to fight her midair.)_

**_Yasashisa o kureru yori,_**

_(Cinder successfully parried both Geo and Sonia's sword strikes with her bare hands, before burning Geo's chest, and kicking him and then Sonia to the ground.)_

**_Samishisa o koete yuku chikara hoshii_**!

_(As Geo gritted his teeth, struggling to get up from the wound, he suddenly triggered a flashback where Cinder fired an arrow at the Fall Maiden, mirroring her current attempt on the unconscious Sonia.)_

_(As he opened his eyes, they suddenly went ablaze!)_

**_Makenai ai datte, kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo._**

_(Cinder was forced to pull back to dodge a blustering wave blasted at her, thanks to a wind sword made by Geo's power of the Fall Maiden. His green windy eyes made him looked very angry. Cinder then commanded her army of Grimm to attack them while she retreated.)_

**_Tashikana ai datte, motomereba itsuka wa mieru kara._**

_(Geo sliced, diced, and blew away several Grimm, but was severely outnumbered, until a blast of wind blew the rest away, thanks to Leon's Semblance. He gave a thumbs up while Luna smiled next to her puppet. After waking Sonia up, Team GLAS encountered a horned blood red Atlesian Paladin.)_

**_Ima dounatte yukou to,_**

**_Ima unmei ni sakarau_**,

_(Leon began the team combo attack by punching the custom Paladin with Lightning Dust, stunning it, followed by Luna's puppet fireworks, then Sonia's sword strikes, then Geo slashing it with the sword and finally smashing through it with drilling winds, leaving a massive hole in the machine.)_

**_Tsuyosa o, shinjisasete!_**

_(Two mysteries figures, one woman sitting in her throne looking relaxed, while a caped muscular figure dwarfing her throne, was standing behind her. Both opened their eyes to reveal their red and purple glow respectively.)_

**End BGM**

"Wow! That's awesome!", Ruby's eyes sparkled in awe at the video. Geo scratched his chin in curiosity_, 'The Maiden's power? How did I get that? I really need to get to the bottom of this.',_ Geo said as he went to backstage.

* * *

**Well, now that Volume 1 has ended with a bang, maybe I should-**

**Geo: Okay, Switch 4 Life. What's the meaning of this!?**

**Geo? How did you get into my room?**

**Omega-Xis: No games, jokester. I thought Geo only has an Aura Vision Semblance!?**

**H-hey! Watch the shirt, Omega-Xis! Those scenes in the opening is the only way I can attract the readers!**

**Geo: *sigh* Put him down, Mega.**

***Gasps for air.***

**Geo: I get that we don't have many reviews, Switch 4 Life. But was the scenes in the opening really necessary?**

***Nod* I know I'm still fresh in the website, but I was really hoping that I can read as many opinions as I can.**

**Omega-Xis****: I don't mind letting him get all the action, but WHY AM I NOT IN THE OPENING ALL!?**

**Geo: Wizard Off!**

***Omega-Xis continued rambling unintelligibly***

**Geo: Just carry on with the writing.**

***Geo walked out of the room.***

***sigh*ahem* Anyway. How do you like the chapter and the opening so far? Please leave a review on the section below.**

**Edit: Maiden's powers aren't limited to just one element, except in Geo's case. Cinder's Maiden's power is fire because she prefers fire, not because it's limited to her use. All will be explained in future chapters.**


	11. Team RWBY's EM Human Speculations

**Here's a list of Team RWBY's speculations after EM Wave Changing in their Scrolls, in case you didn't get their forms in the pages. Jaune may have a Wizard, but I will not list him in this page until the whole Team JNPR gets their Wizards as well.**

**Rose Harpy:**

**Host**: Ruby Rose

**Wizard**: Crowi

**Attribute**: Null, Wind

**Appearance**: The large scythe blades are in place of her hands. While the smallest blade was on top of the largest, acting as the thumb. Heck, Ruby's arms have several blades resembling Crescent Rose, arranged in a manner that makes them look like metal wings. The joint that connected the largest blades are red circles. Her legs are jet black and her feet are replaced with black four toed talons. Her black dress have several red linings and also has a red breastplate with her emblem colored black. A pair of red, long rectangular cannons facing downwards are on the sides of the black skirt. There's also a red metallic avian tail on the back of her skirt. Her red cape is now adorned with triangular ends with black rose patterns. Her shoulders are mounted with small rectangular cannons. She's also wearing a black helmet with a black beak with red eyes over her head and small red fins on the sides of the helmet with a sigil of a red feather on black circular earpieces. Her face was covered entirely in a red visor. What's really strange is that her black and red streaked hair is now completely red like her helmet. The longer bang in particular ended up in her helmet and covered her right eye.

When not using her wings, she usually folds them like any bird would do, keeping them hidden underneath her cape.

**Powers and Abilities:**

Sonic Scythe \- Rose Harpy's scythes glow red with energy, increasing slicing power.

Wing Rifle \- Rose Harpy's wing scythes transform into rifles resembling Crescent Rose that fire armor piercing energy beams.

Tail Missiles \- Rose Harpy's tail unfolded to shoot homing missiles at the target.

Vulcan Cannon \- Rapid firing shoulder blasters that are fast enough to intercept most projectiles and fast enemies.

Rose Rocket \- Utilizes Ruby's Semblance to propel herself into a drill, destroying everything in her path.

**Columba Aurora:**

**Host**: Weiss Schnee

**Wizard**: Columba

**Attribute**: Aqua, Wind.

**Appearance**: Weiss's entire body is donned in a white bodysuit with blue linings. Her white dress is now pale blue in color, while her bolero jacket is replaced with icy blue shoulder guards with black circles where glyphs would occasionally glow in it, as well as crystal blue spikes on top of it that can be deployed as drones. Her emblem was emblazoned on the right shoulder. On the back lay a large pair of white avian wings spraying snowflakes. She was wearing icy blue shoulder length fingerless gloves with crystal snowflake patterned bracelets. She's also wearing crystal ballet slippers with ice skates under them. On her head lies a white helmet with black earpieces where her glyphs would glow in. On the front of her helmet lies a dark blue transparent domino mask usually worn in masquerade balls. Her mask had white snowflake patterns on the right side and a white line tracing her scar on the left. The mask only had a right wing, while the left one looked damaged. Her side ponytail was also moved to the back of her head, tied with a crystal blue tiara that's slightly larger than her normal one. On her hand is a wand styled after Myrtenaster, with the Dust chamber separated from the grip by a short rod.

**Powers and Abilities:**

Magic Shot \- Shoots bolts of varying elements from her wand.

Icicle Drones \- Deploys diamond shaped drones from her shoulders that can slice or shoot ice beams.

Glyph \- Actually Weiss's Semblance that was amplified by Columba's abilities. The drones can surround the glyph to power up the barrier.

Glacial Rapier \- The closed ranged form of Columba Aurora's wand, basically resembling a futuristic Myrtenaster. Projects an energy blade of varying element.

Frost Screamer \- Columba Aurora commanded her drones to fly around the target, freezing it with an icy tornado.

**Shadow Panther:**

**Host**: Blake Belladonna

**Wizard**: Panther

**Attribute**: Null

**Appearance**: Blake's standard combat outfit is now replaced with a black and purple bodysuit with purple glowing linings that perfectly formed with her body. Her breastplate is purple in color, along with her shoes that looked like the ones worn by ninjas. Her left arm guard is white while her left is black. The belly part of her bodysuit is white, contrasting the rest of her suit. Her black gloves and shoes have white paw prints on the palms and soles. Her emblem is adorned on her breastplate. A purple utility belt appeared on her waist. She also has a long black tail resembling a cat, with a small stud on the side of the tail end. She also wore a black helmet with triangular parts on top similar to cat ears. On the sides of her helmet lied white circular earpieces where her human ears should be. Her helmet also had yellow oval lens over a purple mouthplate. Her hair remained loose through the slot under her helmet, though her black hair had gained purple undertones for some reason. On her back, over her tail, is a futuristic version of Gambol Shroud.

**Powers and Abilities:**

Tail Sickle \- Her tail generated an energy sickle and fired from a long wire, similar to a kusarigama.

Substitution \- Uses Blake's Semblance to replace her body with a cutesy cat plush when attacked. The plush explodes briefly after.

Shadow Gunblade \- A futuristic Gambol Shroud that generates an energy saber on an energy pistol, while it's sheath generates an energy blade on it.

Claw Knives \- Deploys energy kunai from her wrists. The kunai can be held like claws or thrown at targets.

Shadow Flurry \- Utilises Blake's Semblance to conjure sentient shadow clones to outflank the enemy

**Asura Blaze:**

**Host**: Yang Xiao Long

**Wizard**: Tauri

**Attribute**: Fire, Break

**Appearance**: Apart from having a total of four arms, Yang's new form consists of a black bodysuit with yellow linings. She wore a yellow breastplate, thighs and skirt armor. Her emblem is emblazoned on a golden buckle over a belt usually worn by wrestling or boxing champions. There's a large red oval crystal on her belly, as well as smaller gems of the same color on her hands, arms, knees and helmet. Her main pair of arms are on the round but spiky shoulder guards with small pauldrons, which are orange with light grey spikes. Her second pair of arms are on the torso, just below the first pair. Each arm has three fingered hands, which are split into thumbs, index finger and three more were fused together. The knuckles are shaped like boxing gloves. Her armguards are basically a bulkier version of her Ember Celica. Though the knuckles of the guards are four square studs instead of the shotgun nozzles. Her boots have yellow guards covering her shins as well as black hooves. Her yellow helmet is styled after a boxer's headgear, except it has two small horns on the side and a purple visor. Her hair is tied to a ponytail unlike Blake. But what's even strange is that her hair is now entirely made of flames!

**Powers and Abilities:**

Flame Bullets \- Shoots fireballs from her knuckles.

Ignite Knuckles \- The knuckles resembling Ember Celica shifted forwards and become engulfed in flames, increasing punching power.

Blaze Blaster \- Fires a powerful heat wave from the belly gem that can instantly melt through the toughest armor. The attack becomes more powerful when Yang's Semblance becomes active. However, this attack can heavily drain her energy if overused.

Burning Tremor \- Charges her fist with flames, jumps in place and punch the ground, generation a massive shock wave that incinerates enemies in the area.

Lariat Tornado \- Spins around while swinging her flaming arms. Turning herself into a flaming tornado that randomly shoots fireballs.

**Please note that the attacks are only documentated based on the ones recorded throughout my. Meaning that not all attacks may be listed on this page.**


	12. Chapter 11: Aftermath

**By the way, I do not own Mega Man Star Force (Which is owned by Capcom), or RWBY (Which is owned by Rooster Teeth), except for a few OCs.**

"Speech."

_'Thoughts.'_

**"ATTACK!"**

_"Japanese. (Translated.)"_

* * *

**(Playing BGM: Makenai ai ga kitto aru (Mega Man X4 Opening Jap. Ver.))**

_(Music starts with Geo closing his eyes as he began receiving a mysterious power from the Fall Maiden. Geo's eyes began to glow green as the power entered his body.)_

_(Scene transitioned to Luna, sadly gazing at the stars in the academy balcony, feeling homesick. Her Wizards, Ophiuca and Vogue patted her shoulders in reassurance as the title appeared.)_

**[GLAS]**

**_WHY? Suki na kimochi wa surudoi toge_**

_(Sonia was seen strumming her guitar while she and Weiss were singing to the lyrics above.)_

**_WHY? Mayoisugiru to jibun ni sasaru._**

_(Rose Harpy performed a barrel roll before transforming into Ruby and did a three point landing on a cliff while planting her scythe, then her Wizard, Crowi, materialized next to her.)_

**_Dandan to hanabira o sakaseru bara no you demo._**

_(Leon was sparring against Yang in a fistfight at the front lawn of her and Ruby's house, with Taiyang, Zwei, Camo and Tauri watching from the front door.)_

**_Hontou wa kokoro ni furueteiru ai ga kowai_**

_(As Leon's fist clashed with Yang's, scene immediately changed to Jaune sparring against Pyrrha in a swordfight in the auditorium, with their Wizards watching them.)_

**_Kowaresou de..._**

_(Scene changed to Roman's hideout, where Roman was tapping his foot with a smirk, with Hyde standing next to him alongside Rich and Neo, posing evilly as the White Fang goons ran ahead of them.)_

**_(Kowaresou de...)_**

_(Scene changed to the night sky where Solo, who was standing on a tall building, was looking at the streets of Vale alongside Laplace with his stone cold glare, his cloak flowing in the breeze.)_

**_Dakishimete kureru yori,_**

**_Motto wakatte hoshii._**

_(On a highway, Geo gets pushed back by Cinder. Sonia steps in to block Cinder's scimitars with her swords. Geo recovers to shoot her with his rifle, but Cinder deflected them with her scimitars. At the same time, she was clashing blades with Sonia. Geo fired his rifle's shotgun accessory, forcing Cinder to unleash her Maiden's powers and the two teens ascend to fight her midair.)_

**_Yasashisa o kureru yori,_**

_(Cinder successfully parried both Geo and Sonia's sword strikes with her bare hands, before burning Geo's chest, and kicking him and then Sonia to the ground.)_

**_Samishisa o koete yuku chikara hoshii!_**

_(As Geo gritted his teeth, struggling to get up from the burn wound, he suddenly triggered a flashback where Cinder fired an arrow at the Fall Maiden, mirroring her current attempt on the unconscious Sonia.)_

_(As he opened his eyes, they suddenly went ablaze!)_

**_Makenai ai datte,_**

**_kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo._**

_(Cinder was forced to pull back to dodge a blustering wave blasted at her, thanks to a wind sword made by Geo's power of the Fall Maiden. His green windy eyes made him looked very angry. Cinder then commanded her army of Grimm to attack them while she retreated.)_

**_Tashikana ai datte,_**

**_motomereba itsuka wa mieru kara._**

_(Geo sliced, diced, and blew away several Grimm to protect Sonia, but was severely outnumbered, until a blast of wind blew the rest away, thanks to Leon's Semblance. He gave a thumbs up while Luna smiled next to her puppet. After waking Sonia up, Team GLAS encountered a horned blood red Atlesian Paladin.)_

**_Ima dounatte yukou to,_**

**_Ima unmei ni sakarau,_**

_(Leon began the team combo attack by punching the custom Paladin with Lightning Dust, stunning it, followed by Luna's puppet fireworks, then Sonia's sword strikes, then Geo slashing it with the sword and finally smashing through it with drilling winds, leaving a massive hole in the machine.)_

**_Tsuyosa o, shinjisasete!_**

_(Two mysteries figures, one woman sitting in her throne looking relaxed, while a caped muscular figure dwarfing her throne, was standing behind her. Both opened their eyes to reveal their red and purple glow respectively.)_

**End BGM**

* * *

**Playing BGM (Sonic Unleashed: Apotos Day)**

_"Ita dakimasu! (Bon appetit!)",_ after clasping their hands in a praying manner, those were the last words uttered in unison by Team GLAS after they and Team RWBY have sat down for dinner. Team GLAS had to take their gloves off so they don't get dirty from the food. In Leon's case, he had to remove his gauntlets because they were too bulky, and because one of them was badly damaged and needed to get fixed later. On the table were laid with rather, strange food that only Team GLAS were familiar with.

It's not the food that's weird. They were all seafood, chicken and vegetables. But it was the utensils. They're not using fork and spoons to pick up food, but rather a pair of sticks on a bowl of rice. Team GLAS paused their eating, realising why they were staring.

"What? Never of chopsticks, ladies?", Leon chuckled. "Or was it the Japanese cuisine?", Luna asked, knowing that they're unfamiliar with the Japanese way of greeting before mealtime. The only one out of Team RWBY who was using chopsticks proficiently was Blake. "I'm impressed, Blake. Honestly I thought everyone on Remnant know how to use them.", Luna complimented

"Well. My family were very much into Mistral culture. We even modeled our house based on the ones from Mistral.", Blake stated.

"So I guess Mistral is the Remnant equivalent of Asia.", Geo deducted. Blake nodded before picking up the chopsticks and picked some food from the center of the table and onto her plate.

"My family's butlers had always been preparing any meal for me. So yeah, I'm not as familiar with these as anyone else.", Weiss said, scratching her chin. Leon pulled out some standard utensils from his backpack and gave them to her, Yang and Ruby.

"What's also surprising is that you and Four Eyes made all of these by yourselves. How did you make these?", Yang asked after using her fork to grab some veggie salad. The nickname "Four Eyes" referred to Luna.

Luna blushed as she brushed her pigtails with her hands, _"A-ano... (U-umm...)_. When we w-were kids, I watched a TV poll called _"Most Desirable Women",_ and the poll says, _"Woman Who Can Clean House"._ S-so I asked Mrs. Stelar to teach me how to cook so I can impress _"Mega Man_".", she replied shyly, remembering the time when she asked Hope for that and going as far as to kick Geo out of his own bedroom. "But turns out, her skills were also favored by a certain _"American Idiot"_ as Luna claimed.", Ophiuca giggled teasingly, making Leon blush as well, fully aware of the nickname.

"Well. It's kinda boring to be a pop star if you're eating meals prepared by your manager and chefs. So Lyra and I often sneak out of our apartment to buy some ingredients to cook by myself.", Sonia said before taking a bite of a salmon slice.

"Well. I just like eating so much so I wanted to practise cooking myself." Leon smiled before munching on some grilled beef slices. "Though more like he was inspired by Gramps, who often cook for us during Summer Vacation.", Camo explained.

"I always wish I could make cookies so can eat them as much as I want.", Ruby said, before getting a noogie from her sister.

"Then you'll be getting endless suger rush all day, Rubes.", Yang snickered, making her sister pout.

"Or maybe we should call it, 'COOKIE RUSH'!", Leon waved his arms dramatically to emphasize the joke. Everyone groaned in annoyance while Yang laughed.

"Dude. You never let me down.", Yang smacked his back playfully, making him choke on his food.

"Whoops.", Yang apologized before squeezing his stomach by wrapping her arms around it, making him spat the food out and cough. "Don't sweat it, Goldilocks.", he gave her a thumbs up.

Ruby simply giggle at the two blondes before deciding to scoop some sort of green paste. "Ooh! Pistachio ice cream!", she said before eating the paste.

"Ruby! _DAME! (NO)!_", Geo tried to stop her, but it was too late.

"MMMMMPPPPPHHH!!!", Ruby gagged, dropping her spoon and covering her mouth as tears and snot streamed from her face. Geo sweatdropped, "That was wasabi. A very spicy condiment native to Japan.".

"And it's not pistachio ice cream, Lil' Red.", Leon joked. "Yeah. My partner here learned that the hard way.", Camo snickered, earning a blush from him.

Ruby was too busy coughing to respond as Crowi handed her a tissue to wipe her wet face. "Starting to enjoy living with alien partners for roommates?", Lyra asked with a wink.

"Honestly. I'm still having a hard time getting used to your way of life.", Weiss said as her Wizard, Columba, poured tea into her cup before curtseying. She took another look at the drink. It was hot like tea, but was green instead of the usual red or black.

"It's green tea. It's a Japanese local beverage that's usually boiled much hotter than regular tea. So I suggest you wait longer so you don't scald your tongue.", Geo advised.

Weiss lowered her face to hide her blushing cheeks. "T-thank you…. G-Geo… I-I mean…. Arriiiiigaaaatooouu, Geo?", she even tried to say a Japanese word, hoping it'll impress Geo.

Geo chuckled, "Not bad, Weiss. You're getting the hang of the Japanese linguistics.", he complimented.

"Y-yeah…...", Weiss nodded meekly._ 'Yes! Score!',_ she squealed in her thoughts.

_'I think Jaune's gonna be jealous about this.'_, Sonia giggled, noticing her blushing.

Then they heard knocking on the door, alerting everyone in the room.

"I'll get it. Must be the JNPRs.", Leon got up his to reach the knob and opened the door.

***WHAM!***

"HELLOOOOOOOOO!!!", Nora slammed the door open and immediately ran to her seat, with the rest of Team JNPR following.

"Wow! They look delicious!", Nora was hopping on her seat excitedly, all too eager to dig in. "Calm down, Nora. Wait until everyone sit down at the table.", Ren scolded after sitting down next to her, along with Jaune and Pyrrha sitting next to each other, with the former sitting next Weiss, much to her chagrin.

"Oh yeah! Where's Leon?", Nora asked, looking around the room.

"R-right h-her-re…", they heard the blonde replied weakly as the door closed, revealing him to be flat on a crack on the wall thanks to Nora slamming the door on him. He promptly fell down to the floor, twitching in pain. "_Itai…. (Ouchie….)",_ tiny Camo's heads circling above his head.

"Whoops! Sorry, Leon. Sometimes I forget how strong I am.", Nore nervously stuck her tongue out and scratched her head. "No kidding.", Camo materialized to help his partner stand up.

Then Nora turned her attention to Blake, who wasn't wearing her bow at the moment, revealing her cat ears. The pink berserker immediately zipped towards the Cat Faunus, examining her ears excitedly. "WOW! ARE THOSE EARS REAL!? I DIDN'T KNOW YOU ARE A FAUNUS! THEY'RE SO CUTE!!!", Nora was bursting with joy. Blake just blush from embarrassment.

"NORA!", the pink girl startled to a stop at her partner's voice, which also surprised everyone. Ren was glaring! Blake was worried that he might be a Faunus racist like everyone else.

"Don't touch her ears.", he said. Nora nervously pulled her hand back. Blake's heart raced faster than a bee's flapping wings.

Then he sighed as his glare calmed down, "Without her permission.", Blake sighed in relief at those words. Guess he was just calling out his partner for being rude.

"It's okay, Nora. I don't mind.", Nora then gave Ren a look that says, 'Can I?'. Ren smiled and nodded. If Blake says yes, then go ahead. Nora squealed before putting her hand on Blake's cat ears. The cat girl moaned softly from the stroking

Ren chuckled at his partner's antics before examining the food. "So this must be what you call, 'Japanese' cuisine.", Ren said before holding a grilled fish with the chopsticks, "Not too different from the ones in Mistral."

Nora stopped stroking Blake's ears and dashed beside Ren. "FYI, Ren and I grew up in Mistral. So the only thing we need to worry about is getting expelled because if we get expelled, then we have nowhere else to go because we have no parents so we have no one to take care of us and we'll be nothing but losers because that's what everyone will call us and our friends will abandon us to preserve our social status-***gasp***", Nora paused her rambling for air, "Then we'll be called team LOSE-iper!", Nora ended her rambling with a forced laugh, which turned into her crying on the table.

Everyone simply blinked, totally baffled by her speech.

"Whoa. That's deep, girl.", Leon commented pitifully.

Nora has always been the most cheerful one in Team JNPR, seeing her crying is definitely not a cute sight. Ren sighed as he patted the crying girl. "It's true. We're both orphans at young age. Nora was already one when I met her. I lost my parents after a………", he clenched his fist, his eyes shadowed, a tear flowed from his eye. He seemed too angry to recall something in the past. So the best he could say is, "Tragedy in our village.", he was almost on the verge of growling at the memory.

Sonia cupped her mouth sadly after realizing that they're also orphans like her, "I-I'm so sorry about your loss, Ren, Nora.". Ren smiled after wiping off his tears, "That's alright, Sonia. You shouldn't blame yourselves for something that happened a long time ago.". Nora immediately raised her head, "Yeah! It's not like you can't come since we don't know you guys came from another world as superheroes.", she added with her usual cheerful tone.", Sonia hung her head in guilt. "Nora.", Ren glared at his partner for her blunt honesty. Nora grinned nervously. "Anyway. Aren't we supposed to have a fun dinner? What are these?", Nora tried to change the topic by pointing some sort of dark brown noodles on a wooden plate. "Oh. Those are called soba. They're buckwheat noodles.", Luna replied.

Nora grabbed some with her chopsticks, but like everyone else she had a hard time using them. Ren giggled before using his own chopsticks to pick up some soba for her. "Here.", he lifted it towards Nora's face. "Ahh~", the girl opened her mouth as Ren slid the noodles into her mouth as she began chewing it.

_"Kawaai~ (Adorable~)_", the GLAS girls, including their Wizards, cooed at the couple.

The cute scene was interrupted by a loud ringtone, which turned out to be Weiss's Scroll ringing. Weiss pulled out her Scroll to find that the caller was her dad, Jaques Schnee. Her heart began to beat faster. She was hesitant on answering his call. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, which she noticed that it belonged to Geo, a warm frown plastered on his face. "You don't have to do it if you want.", he said. Since Weiss told Team GLAS about her horrible relationship with her father, he knew what to do.

Weiss looked at her Scroll again for a second……

…Before pressing 'Ignore' on her Scroll, silencing the ringing. "Good riddance to him.", she huffed before putting her device back to her pocket. Geo smiled warmly at her decision. "Umm. Why didn't you answer your dad?", Jaune asked, earning an ice cold glare from the heiress. Geo sighed at his tactlessness, "Let's just say, Weiss's family isn't your typical kind of family."

"A big, screwed-up family if you ask me.", Leon added, getting a smack in the head from Luna, "Can't you be any less blunt?", Luna scolded her boyfriend.

"Oh. Sorry, Weiss. I-I didn't know.", Jaune lowered his head. "Well, to be fair. None of you know much about Weiss, so, apology accepted.", Vogue nodded, acknowledging that Team JNPR are out of the loop.

**End BGM**

……………………...

_"Gochiso sama deshita! (It was quite a feast!)",_ Team GLAS chanted their words, with RWBY and JNPR mimicking. "Phew! I'll say this once and I'll say it again. Best! Dinner! Ever!", Yang folded her arms behind her head. "I agree. It's good to try new things after all.", Weiss wiped her lips with her handkerchief.

***sniff* *sniff***

Everyone turned their attention to the sobbing cat Faunus. Blake was wiping her tears. "Oh. Blake. Are you alright?", Sonia asked her worriedly. Blake sniffled before wiping the tears dry. "Yeah…..", Blake smiled. "It's just….. ***sniff*** I've never felt so happy to have friends like you guys.", she proceeded to hug Geo. **"*sniff*** You guys hardly know us, and yet you did so much for an ex-terrorist like me.", she said. "Well. Perks of being friends, I guess.", Geo said nervously before caressing Blake's hair, but in the process, accidentally stroke her cat ears.

"Mmmmmmmm…….", Blake moaned uncomfortably from the rubbing. "Oh. Sorry about that, Blake. I-I didn't mean to.", Geo jerked his hand back. "No. I-I k-kinda like it. K-keep going.", the cat Faunus blushed, urging the brunette to continue.

Geo blushed too, "Uhh…. Sure.", but decided to do what she said so he won't offend her. Blake seemed surprisingly aroused by the gesture, since she was smiling and wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette and even nuzzled his chest.

_'Did she just purred on me?',_ Geo swore he heard said noises from the cat Faunus. The rest of his friends tried to hold their laughter watching the scene unfold, while the girls cooed at it. Weiss on the other hand was pouting and crossing her arms.

Team JNPR froze at the word Blake said. "Wait. EX-TERRORIST!?", Team JNPR shouted from the bombshell, snapping Blake out of her trance. "Hush! Not so loud, JNPRs!", Leon whispered.

"I'm sorry. But did I heard her saying she's an EX-TERRORIST!? AS IN THE WH-MMMMPPPPPPHHHH!!!", Nora's ranting was muffled by Yang covering her mouth.

"He said not so loud!", Yang said frantically.

"Before you guys freak out any longer, yes, Blake WAS a White Fang member. But she defected from the faction long before she went to Beacon Academy.", Geo explained to them.

"If any of you want to tell Ozpin about this, don't bother. Blake already told him about her past and yet he still accepted her to his campus.", Luna spoke.

Silence……..

Blake fidgeted nervously, "It's okay if you hate me now that you know the truth. I wish I could-"

"Why would we hate you?", Nora interrupted Blake's pleas. This surprised her a bit.

"Well you did say you WERE a White Fang terrorist, so that means you're not a bad guy anymore.", she explained, still in her cheerful tone.

"I agree with Nora.", then Blake turned her attention to Ren, who was resting his hand under his chin curiously. "To be honest, I was suspicious of your behavior since the first few weeks. I guess that explains it.", the emerald ninja smiled.

"I always thought you were a typical emo teen to begin with. But turns out you had a good reason to be one.", Jaune said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry if I was being rude.", he apologized.

Blake's smile grew warmer, her heart was even warm as well now that Team JNPR also accepted her despite her former criminal status.

"You guys took the news pret-ty well.", Tauri popped out of Yang's Scroll.

"Well. Everyone has a secret. Sometimes embarrassing, sometimes dreadful.", Pyrrha replied.

Then Team JNPR did a double take.

**Playing BGM (Mega Man X8: With the Hunter Base)**

"Wait. YOU HAVE A WIZARD, YANG!?", Jaune stood up from his seat in shock.

"Actually, she's not the only one.", Ruby scratched her head shyly as her Wizard, Crowi, as well as Columba and Panther materialized.

"Hi! I'm Crowi!", the Corvus FM-ian waved her wing energetically.

"Greetings. I am Panther.", Blake's Wizard bowed.

"Heya, kids. Call me Tauri.", Yang's Wizard waved two of her four hands.

"And I am Columba. Pleased to meet you all, Team JNPR.", Weiss's Wizard curtseyed.

"Ah. What a lovely angel you are, milady.", Columba gasped when a Crux FM-ian suddenly materialized in front of her. "As a fellow knight, I shall throw my life to protect thee.", Cross knelt down to offer Columba a rose.

"I refuse, foul interloper.", Columba coldly rejected the rose by freezing it with her ice breath. The frozen flower shattered into pieces. The Dove FM-ian turned away from the slumping alien knight.

"Oooh…. Shot down…. Hard", Camo winced. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!", Omega-Xis laughed out loud.

***SLAP!***

"Gah!", Lyra shut him up with her paper fan.

"Cut him some slack, stupid mutt!", Lyra scolded before resting the fan on her shoulder.

"I guess despite his chivalry, Cross is just like his partner.", Ophiuca giggled. "Mhmm. Knightly outside, dorky inside.", Vogue nodded.

Everyone laughed at the scene. Jaune just groan in defeat. "Ha ha. Very funny.", Jaune remarked sarcastically.

"Hah. Now that the mood is back to normal, who's up for a game?", Leon asked everyone.

"Do you have another one of those board games from your world?", Pyrrha asked him.

Leon grinned, "Even better!". He dug into his backpack. "It's gotta be around here somewhere…..", he pulled out a toolbox. "Nope.", he pulled out a rubber ducky, "Uh uh.", he squeaked the bath toy before pulling out……. his spare boxer shorts. He immediately blushed when he realized his mistake. Everyone blushed at the item as well. "Whoopsies! Where did that come from!?", he chuckled goofily before quickly putting it back into his backpack.

"What else does he carry in that bag?", Weiss asked Luna, baffled by the items he pulled out from his bag. "Everything _but_ the kitchen sink.", she pushed her glasses with a shrug. Weiss jawdropped at her answer, especially at her calm tone of voice when answering her question. _'How does that idiot carry that many stuff!?',_ the heiress wondered.

"Aha! Here it is!", he held out some sort of strange device. "BEHOLD!", he shouted as he raised the device up high.

The device is a black rectangle with red and blue ovals on the sides.

Teams RWBY and JNPR looked impressed by it. But Leon's teammates gave perplexed looks.

"You brought your **Nintendo Switch** along with the docking device? I get that you need to bring a charger plug, but the dock?", Luna raised her eyebrow.

Leon facepalmed in dismay, "Aww come on, Prez! You ruined my awesome moment!", he complained, raising his free hand dramatically.

"Nintendo……. What?", Ruby asked him about said device.

Leon sighed and calmed down, "It's Nintendo's revolution of the gaming era. The very. First. HYBRID CONSOLE!", he yelled excitedly.

"Hybrid?", Yang asked.

"It means you can now play it on both TV, or outdoors!", he winked.

The people of Remnant blinked in awe.

"Wow! It can do that!?", Ruby's eyes sparkled as she dashed towards Leon, startling him and nearly made him drop the console.

"Whoa there, Lil' Red! This thing is more expensive than a monthly house rent.", Leon said as he frantically flailed his arms to grab the console.

"Sorry…..", she lowered her face.

"Don't sweat it. I was kinda expecting that kind of reaction anyway.", he chuckled before ruffling Ruby's hair.

"Hey! Cut it out!", she flailed her arms to push Leon's arm away from her hair.

Leon just laughed it off, "But yeah. It can do that." He walked towards the dorm's television.

"I'll just have to connect this here, aaaaannnnd. Done!", he connected the dock's cable to a TV, then it's charger plug into an empty socket.

"Now let's SWITCH ON!", Leon cried out the pun as he pressed the power button on the device.

……… But nothing happened.

"Huh?", confused, Leon examined the console. The device did blinked green for a split second, but the TV screen didn't light up. He checked the plug, it was switched on.

"Maybe there's something wrong with the TV's circuits?", Columba wondered.

Pyrrha sighed, "Some people just have no appreciation for public property.", she shook her head in disgust.

Leon stood up and put his hands on his hips, "Heheh. Not to worry. I know just the person to call.", he pulled his Scroll out.

**"TRANSCODE 006!"**

**"CAMO LEON!"**

He transformed into his EM Human form.

"How's your suit going to fix that machine?", Blake asked him confusedly.

"Who says I'M gonna fix it?", he grinned before crossing his arms.

**"CAMO CHANGE!"**

**"MICROSCOPIUM ATOM!"**

A bright light flashed and blinded everyone in vicinity.

Ruby was the first to open her eyes, eager to see Leon's new transformation.

But he was nowhere in sight.

"Leon? Where are you?", Ruby looked around the room, wondering where the heck he disappeared to.

"Down here, my red-hooded acquaintance.", the Little Red Riding Hood responded to the high pitched, and sophisticated sounding voice, which belonged to a tiny microscope-shaped alien standing on the Nintendo Switch console.

Said being looked like a living microscope, only smaller than the Nintendo Switch. The two red eyepieces acted as his eyes, complete with shutters for him to blink. He has two slender robot arms where it's shoulders are located on the focus knobs. He has a stage on his torso, possibly to carry whatever sample he has found. His red base has what appears to be four spider legs.

"Uhh. What's this form do?", Ruby asked disappointedly.

Microscorpium Atom spun the eyepiece as if he was adjusting his glasses. "I'm glad you asked. You see. This figure may not be suitable for combat due to my inferior size. But it compensates with superior intelligence, thus making this form suitable for reconnaissance, infiltration, and intelligence gathering.", he explained in a sophisticated tone.

"NERD!", Yang was shouting from the couch, apparently just teasing him.

Microscorpium Atom and Ruby gave her deadpan looks, **"*Ahem*** As I was saying, this form should be able to help me diagnose the problem that was causing the television to malfunction.", he coughed before climbing up the television table……. by simply walking up with his spider legs. The problems is that despite his reduced size, it's still not small enough to fit into the TV's circuitry.

"How are you gonna fit in-", before Ruby could finish, Microscorpium Atom pressed a button on his neck, which caused him to shrink into the size of a flea before jumping into the TV like a flea into a dog, "-there……"

"Ah, there it is. The rusting copper is what is causing the wires to disconnect. A little bit of welding should do the trick.", soon enough, tiny sparks were seen inside the television.

"Does he often used those forms for this kind of problems?", Weiss asked Luna, since she's the closest to Leon, so she should know him the most.

"Most of the time. In fact. Household conveniences, security, or personal companionship are just some of the functions Wizards are programmed for.", the bespectacled lolita explained to the heiress. "Custom ones like Vogue, have more specific functions."

"Which is to help Luna keep in touch with the latest trends to make her as elegant as possible.", Vogue stated proudly. Ophiuca then added, "FM-ians like me weren't originally Wizards. It's only until the introduction of the Hunter-VG that us FM-ians have to modify our bodies to be registered as Wizards."

"Repairs have been completed!", their conversation have to cut short when Microscorpium Atom announced his status with the television. Said microscope alien hopped out of the TV and returned to his original size.

"Now without further ado-", he transformed back to Camo Leon, before unfusing into his human form.

"LET'S SWITCH ON!", he excitedly pressed the power button on the TV. The screen began lightning up before displaying several windows of video games.

"Wow. So this is the Nintendo Switch, huh. Looks kinda like our console back at home.", Yang smirked.

"But can it do this?", Leon slid the console from it's dock. The interface on the TV screen disappeared. Team RWBY and JNPR marvelled at the device when they saw the same interface on the screen of the console.

"Amazing! I don't think any of the gaming consoles on Remnant can do that!", Jaune exclaimed.

"You ain't seen nothing yet.", Leon placed the console back into the deck as he dug into his backpack and pulled out a small satchel full of cartridges.

"So these are the games that go with the Switch.", Ruby said before pick up one of the cartridges.

Yang whistled before picking one that she seemed interested in. "I think I found what I wanna play!"

Leon took a look at what Yang was holding up.

**"Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers**? Neat! I haven't played that game in awhile!", Leon grinned before taking the fighting game cartridge off the blonde girl's hand.

Yang crossed her arms, chuckling, "Fighter is my middle name, after all.", she then sat on the couch.

Leon inserted the cartridge into the console and chose the aforementioned game.

"I wanna play too!", Ruby hopped in excitement.

"Well. The thing is….. It's a two-player game. And since Goldilocks chose this game, I'll have to teach her how to play it.", Leon scratched his head.

"Sorry, Rubes. But I called dibs.", Yang raised her shoulders, shrugging.

Ruby drooped her head in disappointment, "Aww….."

Leon decided to give her a pat in the head to cheer her up, "Cheer up, Lil' Red. I'll let you play a game of YOUR choice the next time we play.". Ruby decided to just enjoy the patting and giggled, "Thanks, Leon."

Yang looked rather confused when she saw the main menu of the Street Fighter game, "Huh. So it's one of those classic videogames. Meh, I can live with that.", she shrugged.

"The Nintendo dev team are major fans of nostalgia. They like to publish reupdated versions of classic videogames as much as the newer ones.", Leon explained.

She then looked at Leon confusedly, "So. What do we play with? Where are the controllers?"

Leon grinned before removing the red and blue edges of the console, revealing them to be small controllers. "Right here.", he twirled the controllers. "They're called Joy-Cons.", he then gave the blue one to Yang. She whistled before lifting the Joy-Con up and down. "Pretty small for a wireless joystick.", she gave the blonde boy a grin. "Sometimes fun can come in small packages.", Leon replied before choosing two player game on the screen.

As they entered the character selection screen, Leon pointed at the icon of a brunette man in a sleeveless white gi and red headband, called **Ryu**. "In case you're wondering, that's my Sensei who taught me karate."

Yang gave him a blank stare, "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!", before bursting with laughter. Once she calmed down, she wiped a tear off her face, "Seriously!? You learned karate from a videogame character!?", she said while facepalming.

"No! He's real!", Leon shouted angrily, making her stop laughing at his tone. "Wait. You're serious about this?", she raised her eyebrow.

"Yes. He is.", everyone turned to Geo. "We met him once, and even then we're completely confused about how he fights with nothing but fists and ki energy."

Everyone except Team GLAS jawdropped. Team GLAS explained to them earlier that Earth was abundant with aliens. They never mentioned anything about these "ki" powered fighters. "What do you mean? I thought your world only consists of aliens.", Weiss asked him.

Geo scratched the back of his head, "That's….. what I thought too. Even I've been wondering how the hell can Leon do all of those moves? And I don't mean the shooting ones like Sonic Cross and Tiger Shot.", he explained as Leon chose **Ryu**, while Yang chose **Ken**.

"And not just that. **Demons** and **giant monsters from another dimension. ****Cyber-enhanced ninjas, short and stout knights, super soldiers, zombie apocalypse,** and **lawyers that can blow you away with words!**", Luna added with increasing bafflement in her voice.

Blake blinked at the last part, "I don't see what's so weird about the lawyer-"

"**Literally**!", Luna finished, making everyone drop their jaws so hard they already hit the floor. Even Yang lost her jaw trying to comprehend their words. Leon chuckled and paused the game to lift Yang's jaw back into place.

"And don't get me started on how we fought alongside the **Avengers** once!", The capped blonde shouted excitedly.

"Avengers?", Pyrrha voiced her curiosity.

Leon crossed his arms proudly, "Only the greatest team of **Earth's mightiest heroes!**", he grinned at the prospect about mentioning the legendary heroes.

Weiss didn't seem to believe Leon's words, considering he's the team's idiot despite being a combat expert. She crossed her arms in disbelief, "Oh yeah? Prove it."

Leon grinned cheekily, "Oh I will.", he said before pulling out an album, titled "My Awesome Adventures!"

"Let's see. Where is it?", He opened the pages, eyes shifting left and right as he turned the pages to find the photo. "Ah! There it is!", he pulled the photo out of the slot and showed it to Teams RWBY and JNPR.

The picture showed him and Team Star Force in their regular human forms, posing alongside their Wizards and a group of middle-aged adults dressed in rather flashy, but practical costumes.

"They look more like adults in cosplay to me.", Weiss stated, still not believing him, making him deadpanned. Pyrrha decided to be nice and asked him some questions. "So. Those people are the Avengers?"

"You got that right, Lady Spartan.", Leon replied. Then she pointed at the fat kid and the short kid with glasses. "What about those two? They seemed to be of your age.", Pyrrha asked.

"They're **Bud Bison** and **Zack Temple.** Closest friends of ours.", Luna answered. "Zack's the brains and Bud's the brawn of the group."

"And the Wizards floating next to them are **Taurus** and **Pedia**. Taurus is an FM-ian like Lyra and Ophiuca. Pedia is an Artificial Wizard like me.", Vogue added.

"I see.", Pyrrha rubbed her chin curiously. Luna hung her head low, "I wonder how are they doing now?", she sighed in concern.

"Oh. I'm sorry…", said Pyrrha guiltily. "It's alright, Pyrrha. At least you remind me to never forget our friends back in our world.", Luna smiled. "Moving on. As Leon said. These Avengers are indeed the Earth's mightiest heroes."

"Really? Do they have Wizards like yours?", the redhead gladiator asked, resting her chin on her hand.

Ophiuca shook her head, "No. The country they're stationed at is America, which hasn't developed Wizard technology yet.", she scratched her cheek.

"And yet it doesn't stop the Avengers from kicking ass!", Leon pumped his fist. "You got that right, Blondie.", Omega-Xis fist bumped Leon.

"Wow. Leon. You really admire them, do you?", Ruby asked him.

"Well, duh. They're even popular enough to have their very own comic books.", Leon dug into his backpack to grab several comic books featuring individual Avengers.

"You carry those comics too, Leon?", Luna facepalmed.

"What? In case I get bored.", Leon lifted his shoulders defensively.

Jaune narrowed his eyes at one of the comic books Leon was holding.

"**MARVEL**?", Jaune read the brand of the comics.

"The brand that made these comics. It shows the adventures of every superhero from many generations.", Leon replied. "The company eventually evolved to start publishing films later on, and eventually, **Marvel Cinematic Universe**, or **MCU** for short, was established."

Jaune became interested in the comics, mostly because he also had a similar interest as he is. He scratched his chin while inspecting the books. "Come to think of it, They're kinda like the **X-ray and Vav** comics I always read.", he mentioned.

"Really!?", Leon approached Jaune with gleaming eyes. "Fascinating. I assumed this to be a hobby of thou, Lord Jaune?", Cross asked Jaune, earning him a nod.

"Who knew he's such a comic fanatic? I don't see any good values from reading books about cosplaying adults.", Blake rolled her eyes. Sonia giggled, "Wise words coming from the Cat Faunus who likes to read romance novels.", she smirked playfully, earning a blush from the black clad girl. Panther shook his head, "Though it is mostly por-", Blake cut off Panther's secret spilling words by changing the topic.

"I-is it true that you used to be a pop star, Sonia?"

Sonia sighed after hearing that question, "I still am, actually. I did retire a few times before going back to the job.", she chuckled, "I guess you could say I was married to the job.". She then looked at the ceiling, _'I wonder how Belle is doing without me?',_ she thought about her friend's condition after knowing that she's missing.

Then Nora approached her, "Can we hear you sing now?", she asked her excitedly. Sonia blushed while rubbing her arm. "I-I don't know. I haven't been singing for a long time.", she replied nervously. "You know. I agree with Nora. We really wished to hear your singing again, Sonia.", Geo smiled, making her blush redder. "Just do it, dear, even Geo's interested, you know.", Lyra winked at her partner. "Umm. If Geo wants to, then I'll do it.", she pumped her fists eagerly.

"Aww. You're such a lady-killer, Shades.", Yang teased, "I wonder if you've ever flirted with other ladies like that?". Weiss rolled her eyes. Sonia walked to the corner to grabbed Fay Slayer. Pyrrha asked her in confusion, "Why are you picking up your sword?"

"Since my guitar is no use in Remnant other than playing music, I asked Geo-kun to give it an upgrade. I'm just not willing to let go of Mama's birthday present.", the pinkhead answered as she cradled her guitar-sword. "Oh. You must've really cared about your mother, Sonia.", Pyrrha smiled, earning a warm smile from her as well.

**End BGM**

Sonia took a deep breath, placed her headphones on her ears, and took a few strumms of her Fay Slayer. "Okay. Here goes.", she sat down on her chair.

**Playing BGM (Mayomayo Compass wa iranai by StylipS, TV ver.)**

She closed her eyes and began plucking the strings of her guitar-sword.

**Sonia:**_ "__Sawaritai ashita ga aru,_

_Jibun de tashikametai,_

_Kirai? Suki? Docchi darou."_

Everyone, except Ruby and Yang, who were playing Leon's videogame, and Leon and Jaune, who were sharing comic books, were listening to the song calmly. Teams RWBY and JNPR in particular were confused by the lyrics since they weren't familiar with the Japanese language, but decided to keep listening.

**Sonia:** _"Tabun chousen wa Journey,_

_Wakaranai michi samayoi nanbai mono yorokobi e to.",_

Then their eyes widened when pink magical music notes began to spawn from Sonia's glowing pink Aura. The notes began to spread across the room. The four exceptions eventually paused their current activities when they noticed the notes flying around them.

**Sonia: **_"Hashiridasu made ga kowakute,_

_Hashiridashitara tomaranai,_

_Go Sign matteta'n da ne,"_

**Lyra: **_"Kokoro seku mama nanika wo,_

_sagashitai sono jounetsu de?"_

Everyone suddenly began to feel the positive energy from the music notes. When Sonia opened her eyes, she was surprised by the flying notes and everyone cheering for her. But she and Lyra continued singing nonetheless, only with more energy.

**Sonia and Lyra:** _"Nankai mo deaou,_

_(kimi to),_

_Sono__ tabi ni kimi wa chigau honki misete?_

_(misete yo),_

_Atarashii koto,_

_(boku to)_

_sagashidasu chikara,_

_Wasurecha DAME nanda yo!_

_Honki no kimi ga honki no boku e to,_

_Waraikakeru tabi ga,_

_Suki sa suki sa KONPASU nashi no Journey,_

_(Today, I'll be there…ALIVE!!)"_

Sonia and Lyra ended their song with a bow, as the music notes disappeared, as well as Sonia's Aura stopped glowing.

**End BGM**

"Bravo, Sonia and Lyra! You two still got it!", Leon clapped joyfully. The two singers stood up. "Did I….. do that?", Sonia asked everyone about the visible musical notes.

Geo nodded, "Looks like you've found your Semblance, Sonia-chan.". "It might not be much useful in combat, but a Semblance like that will definitely be useful in keeping people's spirits up in times of need.", said Luna while fiddling with her glasses.

Sonia cradled her guitar-sword with joy. "Wow. I never thought that my power lies in my talent this whole time." Then tears fell on the Fay Slayer, "I guess Mama was right….. My voice is like an angel…...", she cried softly.

"Sonia….", Geo called her name sadly, worried that he might have made her recalled some sad memories. This caught him off guard when Sonia leapt him to a hug.

"Th-thank you so much, ***sniff*** everyone…", she sobbed, tears began to soak on Geo's jacket. Geo wrapped his arms around his lover and patted her back, while wiping some tears off her eyes. "No need to thank us. You're the one who found your Semblance. We just gave you a little help.", he smiled. They both released each other from the embrace.

"I think I'll call it, **Serenade**.", Sonia declared the name of her Semblance.

"Aww. You guys are so _kawaii! (adorable!_)", Nora cooed at the romantic scene, even adding a Japanese word to emphasize it "I know, Sugar Fairy. I know.", Leon stood next to Nora. Ren gave a nod of agreement.

Omega-Xis groaned, "Ugh. I still don't get this whole lovey dovey thing."

"Of course you don't, you stupid mutt.", Lyra rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU OUT-OF-TUNE HARP!?", Omega-Xis yelled at her angrily, not liking the insult at all. "IT MEANS YOU'RE TOO STUPID TO UNDERSTAND LOVE!", Lyra retorted. Soon enough both Wizards began butting heads.

"So, are you guys gonna kiss?", Crowi asked innocently.

"NO!", they both shouted in unison, making her shrink in fear. Ophiuca gave her a pat on the back, "And this is why you should never interrupt a lover's spat.", she said.

Weiss's eye twitched, her fist clenching. _'W-why do I feel so jealous of her? I know she's Geo's girlfriend. But I love- Wait!', _then she blushed when she realized what she was thinking_. 'Drat! Why can't I stop thinking about Geo!?'_, her thoughts became increasingly distraught as she gripped her head in confusion.

_"Ano… (Umm…)_, Weiss? What are you doing?", Geo's words alerted her when she noticed everyone giving her confused stares at her clutching her head.

The heiress blushed in embarrassment, but recompose herself to brush it off with an excuse. **"*ahem* **W-well. I'm sorry to ruin your moment. But we have class tomorrow morning at I'm just worried that we might oversleep if we stay up this late.".

Columba giggled at her fibbing_, 'Exquisite cover up, milady.'._ Weiss cringed at her Wizard teasing in her thoughts,_ 'Shut up, Columba.'_

Pyrrha checked the clock. It was 10.00 p.m. She gasped, "You're right! It is getting late!", she exclaimed. "Wow. Guess we lost track of time from all the fun we've been having!", Yang chuckled.

"Oh well. There's always tomorrow.", Leon said before turning off the Switch. "Can't wait to continue my journey to become the STRONGEST HUNTSMAN IN REMNANT!", he shouted passionately, eyes lit yellow once again. "Hmph. Good luck with that. If anyone here's the best Huntsman. It's Pyrrha.", Weiss crossed her arms smugly. The redhead blushed from the praise, "Come on, Weiss. I'm not that great."

Then Leon gave her the pointer finger, "Then prove your greatness, Lady Spartan! Hopefully you can give the the most epic challenge I can crave on!", he grinned enthusiastically.

Everyone were surprised by his resolve. Not many people would dare to challenge her at her face. "Uh, excuse me. Do you know who you're talking to?", Weiss pointed her finger at him.

Leon raised her eyebrow, "Uh, Pyrrha Nikos?"

"She graduated top of her class at Sanctum."

"So she's as smart as Luna and Geo.", said Camo.

"She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row! A new record if you ask me."

Leon's grin grew wider, "Which is exactly why I wanted to battle her!"

Weiss jawdropped, "Are you serious!?"

Camo rolled his eyes, "Have you met my pal? He's always eager to fight strong opponents so he can defeat Mega Man at his peak performance.", the Chameleon FM-ian stated.

Yang slapped his back, "Damn, Lizard Boy! I don't know if I should be impressed or worried about your confidence. I mean, seriously. She's called the 'Invincible Girl' for a reason!", she chuckled.

"So what? I'm the 'Chameleon Kid'!", Leon declared his title. Pyrrha giggled, "You know. I might wish to see your real skills as well, Leon.", she crossed her arms confidently. Everyone laughed together.

...

After cleaning up the lounge room, everyone went to sit down at the couch. Well, Team RWBY gets to sit on the couch due to the lack of space, the rest had to stand up or sat on the floor. "Hurry up, Leon! My legs are getting tired here!", Luna scolded him as he was setting up the camera.

"Just a few more seconds, Prez. Aaaaannnnd, done!", he tapped the timer on the camera, before running into the group, he stood in between his own teammates and hugged them together.

"Everybody say TRANSCODE!", he shouted the cue.

"TRANSCODE!", everyone shouted before smiling for the camera.

**(If you'd like, you could imagine them doing random poses for fun. ; )**

***Click!***

Then Team JNPR heard beeping noises from their Scrolls. They opened the screen to reveal the Brotherband app.

**[You have new Brothers]**

**\- Jaune Arc**

**\- Nora Valkyrie**

**\- Pyrrha Nikos**

**\- Lie Ren**

"Umm. What's this?", Jaune asked confusedly.

"It's the Brotherband. It's an Earth thing.", the bespectacled lolita replied. Team JNPR wanted to ask more about it, but decided to ask later due to the time.

"_Yosh. Oyasuminasai, minasan. (Alright. Good night, everyone.)_", Geo greeted in Japanese, earning looks of confusion from Teams RWBY and JNPR.

"It means 'Good night, everyone.'.", Luna translated.

"Oh.", everyone except Team GLAS nodded in acknowledgement. Blake put her arm on her waist, "I had to admit, Japanese language has got me taking a liking to it, Geo.".

"Yeah.", he nodded as everyone went to their dorms.

_"GAH!"_

"Argh!", Geo knelt down and clutched his head in pain due to a vision of a screaming woman flashing in his head.

Team GLAS widened their eyes at their suddenly pained leader.

"Geo!", Sonia crouched down to check her boyfriend. _"Daijobu!? (Are you alright!?)",_ she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Geo shook his head and looked at Sonia tiredly, "_Hai, daijobu. Boku wa tabun sōji ni hontōni tsukarete iru. (Yeah, I'm fine. I'm probably just really tired from the cleaning.)"_, he nodded.

Everyone sighed in relief. "Well we'd better get some rest then.", said Luna. "Wouldn't want to have someone accidentally slamming their heads on the table in the middle of a lecture.", she glanced at Leon, who scratched his head sheepishly.

Geo smiled goofily, "Hai. You guys go ahead and change. I'll catch up with you guys later.", he said before standing up. Everyone nodded before heading into the GLAS dorm.

Geo rubbed his forehead, trying to recall the vision._ 'What the hell was that, kid?',_ Omega-Xis asked him_. 'I don't know, Mega. I just hope it doesn't happen again.',_ he thought worriedly before entering the dorm and closed the door.

* * *

Chibi Geo appeared into the stage. _"Konnichiwa, minasan. Boku wa Geo Stelar. (Greetings, everyone. I'm Geo Stelar.).",_ he bowed.

After waiting for a few seconds, he took a glance at the other side of the stage.

"Come on. Don't keep them waiting.", a feminine voice belonged to Chibi Columba said as she pushed an embarrassed Chibi Weiss onto the stage.

Weiss twiddled her fingers for a second before greeting the audience, "Umm….. I-I'm Weiss Schnee… P-please to meet you?", she shyly curtseyed to the audience, earning a confused look from Geo.

"Are you alright, Weiss? You're not usually that shy when getting up the stage.", he asked her obliviously, not knowing the exact reason for freezing up.

Weiss responded by looking away from him to hide her blushing cheeks, "I-it's nothing, Geo. I'm fine.", she crossed her arms_, 'I can't believe you dragged me into this, Columba!',_ she growled in her thoughts. Columba simply giggled at her partner's shyness.

Geo eventually shrugged, "Okay? Maybe this would snap you out of your stage fright, since it'll be one of your favorite topics.", he reassured her.

Weiss looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

Then the curtains opened, revealing the title.

**"REMNANT RECAP!"**

**Playing BGM (Mega Man 11: Weapon Get)**

The screen displayed the snowflake symbol usually seen on Weiss's jacket. Geo turned on his laser pointer at the screen.

"The **Schnee Dust Company, **also referred to by its abbreviation as the **SDC**, is a corporation owned by the Schnee family, and is one of the largest producers and exporters of Dust in the world of Remnant.", he explained. Weiss's eyes were gleaming with awe as Geo began lecturing about her family company.

Geo looked at Weiss, who's still staring at the screen. "Um. That's your cue, Weiss.", he whispered.

Weiss blinked out of her trance, "Oh, right.", she cleared her throat and recomposed herself as she carried on where Geo left off.

"The Schnee Dust Company was founded by my grandfather, **Nicholas Schnee** in the aftermath of the **Great War**, in the kingdom of **Mantle**. Nicholas Schnee personally led numerous expeditions around the world to find Dust veins, earning him praise and respect throughout the Kingdoms, while also greatly expanding his company. However, as time passed Nicholas began to grow weary. His family missed him and his health was failing. He was convinced by his son-in-law, as well as my father, **Jacques Schnee**, to let him inherit the company.", then Weiss tone grew more dismayed.

"Under my father's leadership, the Schnee Dust Company's profits grew exponentially, albeit through less-than-ethical practices, such as the use of cheap labor, mostly towards Faunus, allowing dangerous working conditions, possible monopolies and having shady business partners.", she stated sadly.

"As a result, The Schnee Dust Company and the **Schnee family** are currently at war with the **White Fang**.", she covered her face with her hands, verging on crying in guilt.

Geo sighed in concern as he walked towards Weiss and hugged her, making her yelp in surprise.

"It's okay, Weiss. We won't let you go through this alone.", he said in reassurance.

Weiss's cheeks turned even redder than usual. And she started hyperventilating as she began fantasizing,_ 'His hugs are so warm! And he's so kind to me! A-am I d-dreaming? I-I hope I-it's not. B-but d-does he really l-love me back? H-he does have Sonia. I-is he willing to be with me!? Oh, my God! I'm so confused right now!'GAAAH!',_ her thoughts and fantasies became so scrambled that she passed out, her face now became totally red and steaming and her eyes were swirling, her goofy smile plastered on her face. Her limbs became limp that Geo was forced to hold her tight.

"Weiss? Weiss!? What's going on!?", Geo asked the heiress, but there was no answer. He put his palm on her forehead and jerked back suddenly, "Oh, man! She's burning up!", he muttered worriedly before carrying the unconscious heiress out of the stage. Leaving the remorseful Columba and a confused Omega-Xis behind

Columba cringed. Guess it was too soon to drag Weiss to be with Geo_. 'Oh, dear. Perhaps this was a terrible idea.'_

"Geez. Women are weird sometimes.", Omega-Xis rolled his eyes, only to get frozen alive by Columba's ice breath.

"Lyra was right. You are a stupid mutt.", Columbia shook her head in dismay.

**End BGM**

* * *

**Playing BGM (Heroes, by Brian the Sun)**

**_Saenai boku to boku wo kakomu sekai de_,**

**_Egaite mo tsukande mo mada tookute._**

_(A photo of Team GLAS, RWBY, and JNPR was laid on the dorm desk.)_

**_Woo!_**

_(Leon stretched his arms, before smiling at Camo in his Scroll. Then he started jogging.)_

**_Nando chikazuite mo,_**

**_toozakatteiku yume de okita._**

_(As Leon was jogging, several photos appeared in the transition.)_

**_Yoake no kehai de michita_,**

**_Machi wa koe wo hisometeiru_**

_(Many of the photos consists of Team GLAS doing several activities together. Including a Dust Chemistry lab mishap, Leon and Yang's sparring sessions at the Gym, having lunch with Teams RWBY and JNPR.)_

**_Yureteiru boku wa sonzai igi wo kurayami de sagashiteiru?_**

_(Leon stopped to find his friends chatting with RWBY and JNPR. Then they noticed him and Sonia was waving at him. Leon's smile grew wider as he ran towards his teammates.)_

**_Saenai boku to boku wo kakomu sekai de_,**

**_Egaite mo tsukande mo mada tookute_,**

**_Nani wo sutereba soko ni tadoritsukeru._**

_(Leon became more excited now that he's jogging alongside his friends.)_

**_Nando mo nando mo sakende mite mo_,**

**_Boku wa boku de shikanai kara_,**

**_Yume de arou to genjitsu darou to__Kitto koete yukeru!_**

_(Everyone eventually stopped at the edge of the Emerald Forest clifftop, watching the sunrise together.)_

**_Korondatte ii_,**

**_Naitatte ii_,**

**_Itsuka sono subete ga hana ni naru kara._**

_(Leon then grinned at Geo, who smiled back at him, then they fist bumped before resuming watching the sunrise.)_

**End BGM**

* * *

**Finally! Got the hang of these line breaks!**

**And it seems like Geo's got a vision of things to come. But there will be plenty of adventures Team GLAS will go through before starting Volume 2, so stay tuned for more GLAS!**

**So! Whaddya think of this breather chapter? Leave your opinions on the review section below. Your opinions are important to help me improve my fanfic writing skills in the future.**

**Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 12: Fallout

**I do not own Mega Man Star Force, which belongs to Capcom. Or RWBY, which belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

"Speech."

_'Thoughts.'_

**"ATTACK!"**

_"Japanese. (Translated.)"_

* * *

**Playing BGM (Makenai ai ga kitto aru (Mega Man X4 Opening Jap. Ver.))**

_(Music starts with Geo closing his eyes as he began receiving a mysterious power from the Fall Maiden. Geo's eyes began to glow green as the power entered his body.)_

_(Scene transitioned to Luna, sadly gazing at the stars in the academy balcony, feeling homesick. Her Wizards, Ophiuca and Vogue patted her shoulders in reassurance as the title appeared.)_

**[GLAS]**

**_WHY? Suki na kimochi wa surudoi toge._**

_(Sonia was seen strumming her guitar while she and Weiss were singing to the lyrics above.)_

**_WHY? Mayoisugiru to jibun ni sasaru._**

_(Rose Harpy performed a barrel roll before transforming into Ruby and did a three point landing on a cliff while planting her scythe, then her Wizard, Crowi, materialized next to her.)_

**_Dandan to hanabira o sakaseru bara no you demo._**

_(Leon was sparring against Yang in a fistfight at the front lawn of her and Ruby's house, with Taiyang, Zwei, Camo and Tauri watching from the front door.)_

**_Hontou wa kokoro ni furueteiru ai ga kowai._**

_(As Leon's fist clashed with Yang's, scene immediately changed to Jaune sparring against Pyrrha in a swordfight in the auditorium, with their Wizards watching them.)_

**_Kowaresou de..._**

_(Scene changed to Roman's hideout, where Roman was tapping his foot with a smirk, with Hyde standing next to him alongside Rich and Neo, posing evilly as the White Fang goons ran ahead of them.)_

**_(Kowaresou de...)_**

_(Scene changed to the night sky where Solo, who was standing on a tall building, was looking at the streets of Vale alongside Laplace with his stone cold glare, his cloak flowing in the breeze.)_

**_Dakishimete kureru yori,_**

**_Motto wakatte hoshii._**

_(On a highway, Geo gets pushed back by Cinder. Sonia steps in to block Cinder's scimitars with her swords. Geo recovers to shoot her with his rifle, but Cinder deflected them with her scimitars. At the same time, she was clashing blades with Sonia. Geo fired his rifle's shotgun accessory, forcing Cinder to unleash her Maiden's powers and the two teens ascend to fight her midair.)_

**_Yasashisa o kureru yori,_**

_(Cinder successfully parried both Geo and Sonia's sword strikes with her bare hands, before burning Geo's chest, and kicking him and then Sonia to the ground.)_

**_Samishisa o koete yuku chikara hoshii!_**

_(As Geo gritted his teeth, struggling to get up from the burn wound, he suddenly triggered a flashback where Cinder fired an arrow at the Fall Maiden, mirroring her current attempt on the unconscious Sonia.)_

_(As he opened his eyes, they suddenly went ablaze!)_

**_Makenai ai datte,_**

**_kono mune ni kanarazu aru hazu yo._**

_(Cinder was forced to pull back to dodge a blustering wave blasted at her, thanks to a wind sword made by Geo's power of the Fall Maiden. His green windy eyes made him looked very angry. Cinder then commanded her army of Grimm to attack them while she retreated.)_

**_Tashikana ai datte,_**

**_motomereba itsuka wa mieru kara._**

_(Geo sliced, diced, and blew away several Grimm to protect Sonia, but was severely outnumbered, until a blast of wind blew the rest away, thanks to Leon's Semblance. He gave a thumbs up while Luna smiled next to her puppet. After waking Sonia up, Team GLAS encountered a horned blood red Atlesian Paladin.)_

**_Ima dounatte yukou to,_**

**_Ima unmei ni sakarau,_**

_(Leon began the team combo attack by punching the custom Paladin with Lightning Dust, stunning it, followed by Luna's puppet fireworks, then Sonia's sword strikes, then Geo slashing it with the sword and finally smashing through it with drilling winds, leaving a massive hole in the machine.)_

**_Tsuyosa o, shinjisasete!_**

(Two mysteries figures, one woman sitting in her throne looking relaxed, while a caped muscular figure dwarfing her throne, was standing behind her. Both opened their eyes to reveal their red and purple glow respectively.)

**End BGM**

**...**

**Playing BGM (Kingdom Hearts 2.5; Laughter and Merriment)**

Another day at the academy! And what better way to start the day……

With History class…….

As usual, the jittery Prof-, ***ahem***, DOCTOR Oobleck was just zipping around the lecture hall, teaching some stuff regarding Remnant History…… and sipping his coffee mug between the zipping.

"Alright, class! Can you guess what did the old hermit rewarded the four maidens with to express his gratitude for their hospitality?", Oobleck asked the students.

A hand raised up, grabbing his attention.

"Yes? Miss Nikos?"

"The old hermit grant the four maidens the powers to control the weather, as a token of gratitude for helping him go out to explore the world with his own eyes once again, out of mere kindness.", Pyrrha answered matter of factly.

"That is correct!", Oobleck complimented. "And judging by the reactions from half of you students, it is made very clear that you did not study this tale of The Four Seasons I've told you to read last week.", he waved his stick at half of the class's jawdropped faces.

Yes. **The Story of the Four Seasons**. It's a tale of how four maidens named after the seasons**, (Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter) **were helping an old hermit regained his confidence to see the world again with his own eyes and feel the world again with his own hands. The old hermit was skeptical about the maidens' kindness towards him despite being a seemingly average elder. Fall said they didn't ask for anything in return nor ever did see him as someone special, they just helped him because they can. This impressed the old hermit so much, he decided to reward them……… by granting them the powers to control the weather.

"Who knew that the old hermit was capable of granting magical powers to anyone? And yet he claims himself nothing special.", Luna wondered.

"Well, to be fair, the elderly man lost faith in himself that time. But after the maidens helped him experienced the world once again, he decided to return the favor.", Oobleck replied.

"Bah. There's no such thing as magic.", Cardin scoffed.

"But what about those Dust? Aren't those magic?", Sonia asked, raising her hand for the History professor to notice…… and zipped right towards her face, startling her.

"Not quite, Miss Strumm. While Dust do appear to have magical properties, they do NOT count as magical minerals!", Oobleck answered before tapping his chin as he glanced at Cardin, "Although in regards to your question, Mr. Winchester, the existence of real magic is still a mystery even till this generation."

Geo scratched his chin, 'Interesting. Apparently Remnant does have a history with magic.', he thought.

**(End BGM)**

_"HELP!!!"_

"GAH!", Geo gasped at the voice yelling in his head. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"***Ahem* **Is there a problem, Mr. Stelar?", Oobleck asked, adjusting his glasses.

"U-umm. N-nothing, Dr.. J-just sneezed.", Geo stifled a lie, even pretending to wipe his nose just to make it more convincing.

The History Professor hummed before sipping on his coffee mug. "Gesundheit.", he replied bluntly before resuming his lecture.

Geo sighed in relief before sitting down. _'Kid. You okay there?',_ Omega-Xis asked telepathically. He gripped his head in confusion_. 'Wh-what the hell w-was that?',_ he wondered. Somehow he began to feel that this is going to be a once a day thing.

...

Once again it's many brawlers' favourite period of the day.

Combat Class!

"Good morning, students. Today we'll be having another Double Battle.", Glynda announced. Most of the fighters grinned enthusiastically, especially Leon and Yang, who were cracking their knuckles.

After butting heads, the two blondes decided to flip a coin to see who gets to be in the ring this time. While Double Battles do allow students from different teams to team up for the sake of emergencies, Leon preferred to get comfortable pairing up to his own teammates as to get used to their new Huntsmen weaponry.

Coin flipping may seemed childish (Weiss's words), but it's always efficient compared to a game of rock-paper-scissors. Leon gets the heads, Yang gets the tails. Plain and simple.

Once the coin was flipped into the air, Leon quickly clasped the coin shut. That's when the two blondes took a peek over which side is up

"So. Who will be taking part this time?", Glynda asked the audience. Leon grinned, Yang frowned.

"Sonia and I'll go!", a hand raised up to the Combat professor, earning a glance from the pinkhead.

Glynda raised her eyebrow at Leon. "Don't you think you've done enough sparring sessions for one week?", she asked frustratingly.

Leon raised his finger, "One-on-one, technically. I just haven't practiced two-on-twos."

Glynda narrowed her eyes at Leon, but eventually sighed since he technically haven't done much team sparring. "Very well. Who do you wish to spar against?"

"Bunny Girl and Green Samurai."

Glynda raised an eyebrow, while the rest of the students whispered to each other about his choice of nicknames.

"He means Velvet and Yatsuhashi.", Sonia explained.

The two aforementioned second-years walked onto the ring. Yatsuhashi seemed rather calm, typical for a samurai, while Velvet was twiddling her fingers shyly.

"Relax, Bunny Girl. At least you don't have to fight the Grimm today. We are sparring after all.", Leon gave a thumbs up.

"Umm… O-okay….", Velvet nodded.

"May the best Hunter wins.", Yatsuhashi bowed.

"Yeah. Do your best too, Yatsuhashi.", Sonia crossed her arms, smiling.

Leon punched his gauntlets together and entered his karate stance.

Sonia raised her hood, and twirling her swords, Fay Slayer and Goushiki Zankantou.

Yatsuhashi pulled out his curved, bronze greatsword, **Fulcrum**.

Velvet nervously raised her arms to enter a fighting stance.

"I'm worried about Velvet.", Luna scratched her chin.

"Why?", Ruby asked.

"Leon hardly pull his punches, even when sparring. I don't know if Velvet could handle this.", the bespectacled lolita said, seeing how shy and fragile the Rabbit Faunus looked.

"Don't worry about it, Four Eyes.", teams GLAS, RWBY and JNPR turned around to see Coco and Fox walking towards them. "You'll find out soon enough.", Coco adjusted her sunglasses.

**Playing BGM (Kingdom Hearts 3; Working Together)**

"Begin!", Glynda raised her crop, signalling the start of the match.

Leon crouched down,** "TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU!"**, and dashed towards Velvet to unleash a spinning kick, boosted by the recoil blast from his greaves, Brodel.

***BANG!***

Only to get blocked by Yatsuhashi's sword. The samurai gave him a scowl. "I won't let you hurt her.", he said.

"I wasn't planning on it.", Leon said before grinned and planted his other foot on the sword, "Yet.", before blasting his greaves again to jump off the Fulcrum, making him stumble backwards.

Sonia pressed a trigger on her Fay Slayer as the metal blades of her sword began to slide down as an orange blade made of Fire Dust energy emitted below the gun nozzle**. "KOUGENJIN!",** Sonia shouted as she swung her sword. The sword's Fire Dust blade extension released a flaming wave towards the green samurai. He raised his free arm since he didn't have time to block it.

***BOOM!***

"ARGH!", Yatsuhashi yelled in pain as the wave's explosion, knocked him down.

"Oh yeah! Sonia's Fay Slayer can use Dust to generate plasma blade extensions of various elements.", Ruby explained.

"The plasma blade extension was generated by a combination of Fire and Lightning Dust.", Geo explained.

"Plasma made of Dust? I don't think many scientists have actually succeeded in producing that.", Weiss crossed her arms, skeptical about his achievement. "Well……. I've spent some time experimenting with Dust.", Geo scratched his head nervously.

"Huh. That explains the explosion I heard at the chemistry laboratory weeks ago.", Ren scratched his chin.

...

_Flashback,_

_Ren was walking by, apparently bringing ingredients to make pancakes for Nora._

**_*BOOM!*_**

_He flinched when he heard the explosion from the chemistry lab. Ren took a little glance to find that the only one in the lab, Geo, was covered in ashes, as the explosion appears to come from a chemistry set, or at least, what's left of it._

_***Cough!* ,** Geo coughed out some dust, (regular dust!) out of his mouth._

_Ren sweatdropped and decided to ignore him and left._

_Flashback end,_

...

"Had to go through several failures, but it was worth it.", Geo said with a blush on his face. Guess he was a little embarrassed about accidentally blowing up the lab.

Weiss fidgeted her fingers after noticing his reddened face,_ 'Sonia's right. He looks cute when he's blushing.',_ she twirled her hair shyly.

"Sonia had been practising kenjutsu in hopes of being more useful in combat. Now she's one of the best fighters on the team.", said Geo, smiling at Sonia's combat prowess.

"Aww…. No wonder you two are perfect for each other, Shades. You're the Gun to Sonia's Sword.", Yang winked, earning a blush from the brunette.

"YATSU!", Velvet shouted worriedly.

"Eyes on the enemy, Bunny Girl!", Leon shouted, earning Velvet's attention long enough to raise her arms and blocked Leon's punch with her vambraces. "Mmph!", Velvet squeaked.

Leon grinned enthusiastically, "Not bad. But not good enough!", he then straightened his arms away, spinning the Dust chambers, "Lightning Dust! Set!", and punched his gauntlets, Aschen together to charge them with Lightning Dust, before entering a boxing stance.

Velvet gulped.

"ORYAH!", with a loud roar, he dashed towards her to throw a jab. "Eep!", Velvet sidestepped to dodge it before countering with a kick to his abdomen. "Urgh!", Leon coughed from the hit as he clutched the wound.

"Oh! S-sorry, Leon!", Velvet apologized. "Why sorry? That was a pretty solid kick!", Leon chuckled, earning a blush from the Rabbit Faunus. "Th-thank you."

**"KIKOKEN!",** Leon thrusted his palms forward to fire a ball of lightning at her.

***BZZZZZZZZZTTT!***

"KYAAAAAAHH!!!", Velvet screamed from the electricity that struck her before falling to her knees. "Gamers Rule No. 56: Never let your guard down during a fight.", Leon raised a finger.

"See what I mean?", Luna pointed out. "When he's sparring, he sometimes can be a little….. overwhelming…". Coco simply chuckled, "Still not enough to beat Velvet, if you ask me."

"Velvet!", Yatsuhashi yelled in distress at his fallen partner, but he couldn't move due to Sonia pinning him down by pressing her Dust plasma sword, and her superheated whipsword over his greatsword.

"How can your sword block my plasma and superheated blades?", she asked him. Normally a metal sword would've been sliced instantly by an energy blade, unless the metal blade is superheated as thermal energy acted as a sort of plasmarized coating, hence capable of parrying pure plasma energy, (Geo's words, which the wordings themselves really confused her.). So how does a simple greatsword like Fulcrum can do so?

Yatsuhashi eventually managed to win the sword clash, pushing her back. "**Anti-Dust Coating**. The perfect solution to overcome the weakness of simplicity.", Yatsuhashi answered._ 'So desuka. (Of course.)',_ the Pink Samurai rolled her eyes, being rather familiar with those words thanks to her smarty-pants boyfriend.

Velvet shook her head before standing up, "I-I'm not down…… for the count."

Leon grinned, "Good.", before charging his gauntlets with Ice Dust, "Because I'm just about to throw the chill pills!", he quipped before raising his charged fists.

"W-wha…..?", Velvet blinked and nearly lowered her guard due to the confusion of his jokes.

**"FROZEN BLADES!",** Leon punched the ground with his right arm. Large spikes of ice trailed across the floor and straight towards the distracted Rabbit Faunus.

"GAH!", letting out a frightful squeak, Velvet hopped to her right.

_"Murata! (Gotcha!)",_ Leon dashed towards her and unleashed a roundhouse kick to her abdomen. "Gngh!", Velvet coughed before dodging a punch before it hit her face. "Not yet!", She counterattacked with a punch of her own, but Leon ducked before it could hit.

"Ungh!", before being hit by her knee to his chin. Velvet eventually finished with a backflip kick that sent him flying back. Fortunately Leon managed to land on his feet and hands._ 'Capoeira, huh? That's interesting. Not the first one I ever fought though.',_ he mumbled before ducking from a high kick from the rabbit faunus, then blocked another kick with his arm.

_'So I know what's gonna happen next!',_ he grinned before grabbing Velvet's foot. "Oh no!", Velvet widened her eyes in fear. "HIYAH!", Leon spun rapidly, before throwing Velvet a few inches away. Velvet rolled a few metres before landing on her feet, breathing tiredly.

"Come on, Bunny Girl! I've fought plenty of opponents and I can tell that you're holding back!", Leon said, while hopping in place.

Velvet widened her eyes when he said that, "What?"

"Well for starters, what's that thing on your hip?", Leon pointed at what appears to be a rectangular box of the same color as her combat outfit.

Velvet flinched when he asked that question, "Um….. It's my camera, **Anesidora**."

"So it takes pictures. I bet it's also a gun!", the fighter said excitedly.

"U-umm. Not exactly….. I just don't think it's ready yet.", Velvet shook her head.

"Too bad. Cuz enemies don't care if you're not ready, Bunny Girl.", Leon then dashed towards her and threw an ice powered punch.

Velvet dodged the punch, but Leon relentlessly fired an onslaught of punches and kicks, forcing Velvet to block, dodge and counter.

"Besides. If you keep acting too passive, no doubt people like Cardin will keep walkin all over you.", Leon's words hit Velvet like a brick than his fists. One point she didn't want to retaliate whilst getting into more trouble, but maybe Leon was right.

Meanwhile, Yatsuhashi wasn't so lucky either. His large body made him too slow to dodge Sonia's sword strikes, and his weapon is too simple. But he did managed to grab Sonia to throw her aside, before swinging his sword down towards her.

_"Yara sete murau! (I don't think so!)",_ the Pink Samurai managed to roll over to avoid getting crushed by his sword, before projecting a Lightning Dust blade from her sword, **"RAIJINGEKI!",** thrusting her sword towards Yatsuhashi.

"ERRGGGHHH!", Yatsuhashi cried in pain from the electric shock, but still managed to retaliate by smacking Sonia in the stomach with the hilt of his sword. This made Sonia flinched, long enough for Yatsuhashi to swing Fulcrum at her.

"Augh!", Sonia was sent flying from the impact. Fortunately, towards Leon, who turned around to reach out his hand to her.

_"Daijobu ka? (You okay?)_, Sonia?", Leon asked her as he pulled her up to her feet. _"Hai. (Yeah.)",_ the Pink musician nodded. They both leaned on each other's backs before smirking at each other. "Ready for the thing?", Sonia asked before emitting a Wind Dust plasma blade from her Fay Slayer. Leon charged his Aschen with Fire Dust, "I was born ready!"

Sonia reared her Fay Slayer back, while Leon raised his right Aschen up.

**"FIRE WORM!",** Leon punched the ground, creating a trail of fire,

**"HADANGEKI!",** Sonia swung her sword along the ground, forming a sword wave of Wind Dust that struck the flaming trail.

Which not only set the sword wave on fire, but enlarged it as well!

And it's heading right towards the opposing duo at high speed!

"LOOK OUT!", Yatsuhashi stood in front of Velvet and held his sword in front of him.

***BOOM!***

An explosion surprised everyone in the auditorium. As the smoke dispersed, Yatsuhashi was kneeling on one knee. He was covered in burn marks all over and he was breathing heavily, despite the fact that he managed to block the explosion caused by the flaming sword wave.

As Yatsuhashi opened his eyes, he saw Sonia and Leon dashing towards him. Sonia and Leon were holding Fay Slayer and Goushiki Zankantou respectively and reared the swords back. Yatsuhashi widened his eyes as he pushed Velvet away so she wouldn't get hit by their incoming attack.

**"ITTOU RYOUDAN!",** both Sonia and Leon shouted in unison as they finished off the weakened samurai with a cross slash.

"GAH!", Yatsuhashi yelled in pain as the attack drained the last of his Aura. He fell down on his back as a result.

"Wow! A combination attack!", Ruby beamed with amazement. "Well. We have been practicing team attacks long before we're dragged to Remnant, so…. yeah.", Geo explained. Yang smacked him in the back, "Geez. What can't you and your team do, Shades?", she laughed.

"Yatsu! Are you alright!?", the Rabbit Faunus knelt down to check on her partner.

Yatsuhashi hissed in pain, but managed to gave a nod to his faunus partner, "I'm fine.", he coughed a bit before resume speaking, "But it looks like I'm out of the fight for now.". Then he gave her a pat to the shoulder.

"It's all up to you now, Velvet.", Yatsuhashi said as he limped his way off the stage. Velvet became increasingly nervous at the thought of being forced to fight two opponents alone. She looked like she's at the verge of crying at this point.

"Heh. Figured freaks like her couldn't fight on her own. She's practically useless without her team.", Cardin spouted spitefully, earning growls from Teams GLAS, RWBY, and JNPR.

_'Ugh! The nerve of that meanie!',_ Crowi expressed her dislike towards Cardin, despite haven't exactly know him aside from what her partner Ruby told her. _'Sounds like Cardin hasn't learned his lesson since we left Forever Falls.',_ Lyra spoke telepathically_. 'Perhaps for some people, once a racist, always a racist.',_ Panther commented.

**(End BGM)**

Cardin's words didn't go unheard by Velvet, who began to process Leon's recent words,

_'If you keep acting too passive, no doubt people like Cardin will keep walkin all over you.'_

_'I-I kept thinking that my weapon wasn't ready, and eventually, my teammates believed me too. B-but Leon's right.',_ the rabbit faunus touched her box, feeling indecisive at the moment.

"Hey! Bunny Girl! If you won't resume the fight, then I will!", Leon shouted as he readied himself. Velvet widened her eyes as he prepared to charge towards her, ready to unleash a straight punch.

Velvet sighed, _'I'm sorry, Coco. But they won't give me a choice.',_ she closed her eyes, pressing a button on her Anesidora. And as soon as Leon thrusted his fist……..

***SWISH!***

"GAH!"

Everyone gasped and dropped their jaws.

Leon cried in pain as he was pushed back towards Sonia, who jawdropped in surprise at Velvet's counterattack. Leon wiped his face and simply grinned, "So that's what your weapon actually does."

Why was everyone shocked except Leon? Because Velvet managed to counter with…..

…...Crocea Mors?

Or rather, a light blue hard light construct of Jaune's sword and shield set. And Velvet's nervous look is now replaced with a brave scowl. Her eyes were now filled with determination to avenge her fallen partner.

"WOW! So that's Velvet's weapon!?", Ruby jumped in excitement. "Did she just, copied my weapon?", Jaune asked in bafflement.

Coco nodded, "Yup. The Anesidora uses the pictures of the weapons Velvet taken. Then the camera uses Hard Light Dust to project said weapon from the picture into a hard light construct.", Coco explained. "She spent the whole semester making it, so I didn't want her to stress it out.", she then adjusted her sunglasses, "But to be honest, I think it's always ready. I just wanted her to decide if it's ready to use."

Geo scratched his chin curiously, _'Interesting. Velvet's weapon is actually kinda similar to the BattleCard system.'_, he analyzed.

Back in the ring, Velvet continued to glare at her opponents intently, 'Well. No bugs on the projector. So far so good.', she thought.

**Playing BGM (SRW OG, CHARGE THE SOUL OF FIGHTERS)**

"Well. Time for Round 2!", Leon said excitedly as he turned his cap backwards. Sonia brandished her swords again.

"I…… I don't know i-if i can win.", Velvet said with hesitance in her voice, "B-but I won't let you defeat me that easily!", she declared with confidence.

Leon's grin grew wider as his eyes turned yellow, "THAT'S THE SPIRIT! COME ON!", pounding his gauntlets together, he quickly dashed towards the rabbit faunus, both gauntlets charged with electricity.

As soon as Leon thrusted his fist forward, Velvet spun once to dodge the punch, then swung her sword at his back. "Ergh! Not yet, gal!", Leon responded with a roundhouse kick, ***CLING!* ,** but Velvet parried it with her sword. Then she bashed her shield at the blonde brawler before parrying Sonia's sword strikes with the sword. After kicking Sonia away, she switched the Crocea Mors to the Crescent Rose, twirling her scythe like how Ruby would do.

"T-those are my moves!", Ruby jawdropped at how easily Velvet copied her fighting style. "That's Velvet's Semblance, **Photographic Memory**. She can copy anyone's fighting style just by looking at them. So she created Anesidora to compensate for her Semblance.", Coco explained proudly about her teammate's abilities.

Velvet continued her attack by anchoring the scythe's blade to the floor, firing several rounds rapidly at the duo. Sonia had to block the bullets with Goushiki, while Leon used his Brodel's gun blasts to dash and dodge them.

"I won't let you!", Velvet removed her fake Crescent Rose from the ground, using it's recoil blast to head towards Leon and slash him.

Leon's eyes widened from the incoming attack, "Oh sh-AUGH!", he wailed in pain from the slash to the chest. Velvet then used the scythe's recoil blast again to clash blades with Sonia. Her way of handling said weapon really does resemble Ruby's fighting style. Since the weapon was made of hard light, it somehow managed to block the Fay Slayer's plasma blade and the Goushiki's superheated blade, by crossing her swords together like a scissors and grabbed the blade no less.

**"POWER GEYSER!",** Sonia smirked as she heard Leon's voice before jumping away. Velvet turned around to see Leon punching the floor, creating pillars of water towards her! But instead of hopping away like any sane person would, Velvet simply swung her scythe, slicing the wave apart. But unfortunately for the faunus, this is exactly what Leon was betting on.

**"FLASH KICK!",** Leon fired an uppercut kick right onto Velvet's arms, knocking her fake Crescent Rose off her arms. "GAH!", the scythe eventually dispersed into particles of light.

"RAH!", Leon launched another axe kick, only to get blocked by a hard light Gambol Shroud. Leon gritted his teeth as he tried to counterattack. But Velvet reacted faster with a kick,

**(Pause BGM)**

To his groin...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHH!!!", Leon screamed to the sky, his voice became high pitched from the hit! He ended up kneeling down and headbutted the ground, too hurt to move.

At the sidelines, all the boys (Including Team CRDL) were holding their own groins, all turning pale, feeling his pain, while the girls winced in sympathy for the brawler. Many had to cover their ears from his bloodcurdling scream. Coco simply chuckled, "I taught her that.", crossing her arms amusingly.

**(Resume BGM)**

"S-sorry, Leon.", Velvet apologized before heading towards Sonia, shooting with the fake Gambol Shroud, who proceeded to block the bullets with her Goushiki.

"Yikes! Remind me not to mess with Velvet the next time we spar with her.", Jaune commented on just how formidable the shy rabbit faunus is.

"Y-yeah. I don't think Leon will be getting up from that anytime soon.", Ren cringed as he saw Leon still crouching in pain.

"But remember that Leon's Aura is still not in the red. Unless he throws in the towel, he's not out of the fight yet.", said Geo as he used his Visualizer to scan Leon's current Aura percentage, which is currently at 39%.

"Wow! You're goggles can scan Aura!? I thought only your Semblance can do that.", Nora stated curiously. Her eyes were even sparkling.

Geo blushed due to Nora being too close to his face, earning looks of jealousy from Weiss. "W-well. M-my Semblance c-can only sense Aura, but it can't measure the exact amount of Aura of one person. S-so I u-upgraded m-my Visualizer to s-scan Aura.", he increasingly stuttered as he loses his personal space.

"Ooooooohhhh!", Nora nodded in understanding. Only to get pulled by the collar by Weiss. "For God's sake, Nora! Can't you see that he's uncomfortable!? You were being too close to him!", the heiress scolded the gingerhead, who stuck her tongue out in embarrassment.

"Oh? Are you saying you're jealous of Nora for being too close to your dear knight in blue armor?", Yang teased her teammate. _'Knight in blue armor!? Weiss has a crush on Geo!?',_ Jaune's eye twitched._ 'Oh my...',_ Cross blinked.

Weiss blushed at this and turned her face away, crossing her arms, "N-no! I'm just saying that it's rude to invade one's personal space, that's all!". Pyrrha giggled at the snowy-haired girl's denial, finding it rather endearing. _'I think it is rather endearing that you care for him, milady.', _Columba giggled teasingly, earning a pout from her white-haired partner.

On the other hand, Luna noticed that Blake was giggling at their harmless arguing. The blonde lolita smiled in response, "I'm glad to see you smiling more often, Blake."

Blake yelped from her sudden comment, but calmed down eventually. "What's wrong with not smiling?", she rolled her eyes.

Luna shook her head, "Nothing. But if Leon was here, he would simply tell you to stop being so 'emo'.", she gestured her fingers to quote the last word.

_'I agree, Lady Blake. You looked more approachable with a smile.',_ Panther supported her statement. The Cat Faunus simply chuckled, "Leon sure loves to bring out the best in people, does he?"

Back in the fight, Sonia was clashing swords with Velvet.

"That was a little harsh. Don't you think?", the Pink Samurai flinched after watching Leon groaning on the floor.

Velvet laughed nervously. "W-well, Coco taught me this to stun whatever enemy I faced. A-and it worked.", she said while using the sword's pistol to shoot and force Sonia back.

**"YOUDANTOTSU!",** Sonia thrusted her Fay Slayer towards Velvet, who parried the thrust. Then her sword suddenly extended, catching the Faunus off guard as the metal blade almost nicked her cheek.

"Gah!", Velvet squeaked before switching to Nora's Magnhild to slam the sword, or rather spear, off Sonia's hands. "Mudaioh! (No use!)", the Pink Samurai managed to spin around to avoid the swing and twirled her spear.

_'Ganbatte! (You can do it!) Sonia!',_ Lyra cheered in her partner's mind.

"Gngh!", Velvet was forced to backflip to avoid the spear, then she counterattacked by firing the Magnhild's grenades at her.

**"RYUUENJIN!",** Sonia shouted as she unleashed a fire powered plasma slash that parried the grenades with a flaming wave.

"Wow! I get that Sonia's amazing, but this is impressive!", Pyrrha complimented.

"Nice try, Velv- huh?"

Sonia paused when she heard a clicking noise, implying that Velvet was switching to a different weapon.

After the smoke subsided, the rabbit faunus was holding some sort of gatling gun!

"But given Velvet's unpredictable weaponry, it's anyone's game at this point.", Ren said.

"No kidding. I don't think I've ever seen that weapon. Velvet must've been busy.", Jaune commented.

Coco adjusted her sunglasses, grinning happily. "That would be my weapon, **Gianduja**."

"Uh oh.", Sonia gulped as the minigun began to spin it's barrel before firing bullet hell on her.

Sonia used her Fay Slayer's blast recoil to dodge the bullets and lunged towards Velvet.

"Eyy!", Sonia swung her sword downwards, but Velvet managed to block it with the fake Gianduja. Velvet kicked her abdomen, pushing her fast enough for her to transform the minigun into….. a handbag? She spun once to swing the bag at Sonia's face, "ARGH!", forcing her into a daze.

"Damn! Who knew a handbag can cause that much damage?", Jaune noted.

Geo scratched his chin curiously, "Given the contents that form the minigun, the weight itself probably contributed to it's ability to act as bludgeon in handbag form."

Yang slapped his back jokingly, "Always the braniac, Shades. Always the braniac."

"Umm. Guys?", Blake pointed at where Leon was still groaning in pain. Everyone went wide eyed when electric sparks began to surround not just his gauntlets, but also his entire body!

Back in the fight, Sonia was still fighting Velvet, slicing swords against a bashing handbag.

_'Who knew a small handbag could carry so many components of a large firearm?',_ Lyra asked.

_'Not to mention heavy! I nearly dazed from every hit! Feels like I'm hit by a truck!',_ Sonia gritted her teeth in frustration with the handbag's mass, despite being a hard light replica. 'How much time did Velvet spent taking pictures with that?'

Then as soon as Velvet prepared another big swing, 'Chance!', Sonia smirked as she swung Goushiki upwards at the Gianduja. "GAH!", Velvet squeaked once again as the hard light construct flew off her hands and vanished.

But just as Sonia began to land another swing, Velvet blocked it with hard light Ember Celica. "Hah!", landing a knee to Sonia's gut, Velvet then threw a double punch to the gut again, firing the gauntlets' shotgun mechanisms.

"ERGH!", the point-blank blast hit Sonia and knocked her down. Her Aura fizzled out, signifying her defeat.

Velvet sighed in relief, "One down, one to-

**Playing BGM (Street Fighter IV; Evil Ryu's Theme)**

_"Ore wa (I won't)……. Ore wa (I won't)…..!",_ recognizing the voice to be Leon, Velvet gulped as she turned around to find the blonde teen slowly standing up. That's when she noticed something is different about him, and not just because he had an angry scowl on his face.

Leon's body was crackling with electricity. Red glowing veins covered his whole body, including a similarly colored cross on his face. His glowing yellow eyes are releasing streaks from them.

_"ORE WA MAKE NAI (I WON'T LOSE)!!!",_ Leon roared with fury, releasing massive discharge of lightning that shook across the auditorium.

Charging his fists to the point they literally glow, he lunged towards the rabbit faunus, with blinding speed!

Velvet reflexively raised her Ember Celica clad arms to block Leon's straight punch.

*******WHAM!***

Somehow the impact was so strong that it pushed Velvet very far. Thankfully she managed to land to avoid a ring out.

"RAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHH!!!", but Leon's onslaught didn't end here, as he continued lunging at the rabbit faunus and delivered a roundhouse kick to her back. "GAH!", Velvet cried in pain as she's sent back to the center. Eventually she was forced to switch to a pair of bladed gauntlets to parry Leon's speed blitz, apparently due to some assistance by whatever power his wielding. _'Pal! Chill out! You're hurting the bunny girl!',_ sadly not even Camo's telepath could calm Leon down. In fact Leon could only grunt and roar furiously as he kept pummeling the Rabbit faunus around the ring.

His friends widened their eyes at his sudden change of fighting style. "W-was he supposed to be d-doing that?", Ruby asked in concern of how Leon's fighting. Normally Ruby would be just excited to see a Semblance in action as much as weapons, but not in this case.

Luna shook her head, just as worried as Ruby, "I don't think so. Leon's always been a person who brings out the potential in people, but never going as far as to brutalize them to do so!", she explained.

"Well he looks like he's doing it! Do something!", Coco pointed out, actually freaking out about her teammate getting pummeled by her berserking opponent. She tried to intervene, but was lifted back by Glynda's Semblance.

Geo blinked his eyes to activate his Aura Vision, indicated by his glowing blue eyes. His Semblance began to detect Leon's Aura constantly bursting with electricity! "I think his Semblance is amplifying his rage! If we don't stop him, he'll might kill Velvet!", everyone gasped when he said that. Yang could help but ponder just how similar Leon's Semblance was to her own.

Back in the arena, Sonia was groaning as she got up. A look of horror crept onto her face when she saw Leon, somehow gone hyperactive by his own Semblance, mercilessly beating up Velvet.

_"Yame te, Leon! (Stop it, Leon!)", _the pink songstress held her hand forward to call out Leon, but he still ignored her and everyone else, too hell-bent on revenge for hitting his marbles.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!", Leon jumped up into the air to deliver a massive punch to the rabbit faunus, too hurt and terrified to move.

Until a whipsword wrapped itself around her and pulled her away.

*******CRASH!***

The brawler ended up punching the ground instead. And because it was enhanced by his Semblance, it ended up leaving a humongous crater on the ring!

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHH!!!", he ended up letting out an extremely loud scream, likely due to the pain from punching the ground so hard.

Team GLAS, RWBY, and JNPR looked in concern as Sonia cuddled Velvet protectively.

Silence stood among the crowd, either due to shock from Leon's overloading Semblance, his brutality towards his opponent, or both?

Eventually the scream ended and the lightning sparks subsided and his veins stopped glowing, as he saw what just happened. Starting with his arm.

It looks charred. Likely because the punch was so powerful that the backlash was proven too much for him. He winced as he gripped his damaged arm.

But that wasn't the only damage he got.

*******SLAP!***

Something hit his face as he nearly fell over. He turned around, and saw a rather pissed Coco.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!?", she screamed angrily. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL VELVET!?"

Leon simply stared in confusion, still registering the pain over anything else. His bloodthirsty yellow glowing eyes are now replaced with the confused and horrified normal blue eyes. But Coco ended up misinterpreting his silence as blatant indifference.

The leader of Team CFVY crossed her arms as she looked away. "Fine. If you wouldn't answer, then perhaps you would say to this.", she then grabbed Leon's cheeks as she began to whisper threateningly at his face.

"Next time I see you near Velvet again, I will break your balls with my purse, then shove my gun up to your ass. Got it!?"

Leon still stared at her, still confused and hurt. Coco simply tossed him down and walked away. "Velvet. Boys. We're leaving."

Velvet removed herself from Sonia's arms and nervously walked with her teammates.

"B-Bunny Girl……?", Leon tried to reach her. But was forced to backpedal by Coco's threat.

Velvet reflexively hid behind her teammates when Leon tried to call her. Yatsuhashi sighed. "Look. Nothing personal Leon, but I'd do what Coco says if I were you. Just…… leave us alone for a while, okay?", he warned the brawler, but he was mostly worried that he'll worsen Coco's wrath if he tries to interact with them right now.

He stared as Team CFVY left. But not without spotting Velvet giving a glance at him. She looked terrified, or worried? He couldn't tell.

Eventually his friends went to check on him.

"LEON! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?", Luna scolded. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WH-",

"Did you know this?", Leon asked, his tone sounded rather angry, but quiet.

A far cry from his usual cheerful demeanor.

**Playing BGM (SRW Z; Rain and Tear)**

They all paused.

"What are you talking-"

"Did you know about my Semblance?", he asked again, not facing his friends.

Everyone paused, unsure what to say.

"I'll take that as a yes.". Leon gripped his damaged arm tighter.

Then he stood up. Tears welling up from his eyes and dripped to the ground.

"You know ***sniff***, none of this would've happened if you hadn't told me ***sob*** that I've unlocked my Semblance sooner.", he said quietly but it does nothing to hide his anger at his friends.

He felt betrayed for their ignorance.

His friends felt guilt for his revelation.

Neither side said a word as Leon walked away silently, gripping his broken arm.

"L-Leon-", Luna spoke, but was interrupted.

"I can walk myself. Thank you very much.", his voice was monotone, but nonetheless warned them not to help him, showing just how upset he was for letting this disaster happen to him.

The others couldn't help but watch helplessly as he limped out of the auditorium.

"I advise you students to stay off the ring, please.", their silence broke from Glynda's instruction as she waved her crop.

Then the pieces of the ring began to float before reassembling together with the destroyed ring, making it as if it was never even scratched to begin with.

But that wasn't the least of their concern. "Why didn't you stop him, Miss Goodwitch!? You saw how Leon's pulverizing Velvet out there!", Ruby called out the Combat Professor for her ignorance

Glynda simply sighed as she adjusted her glasses, not even flinching from Ruby's outburst, "As a Combat Professor, my duty was to assess the efforts and the skills that my students displayed during a match. The students themselves are the ones responsible for any damages and injuries they've inflicted upon themselves or their opposition.", she explained.

"Class dismissed.", she walked away without another word. Soon the rest of the students, including Team CRDL, began to leave the auditorium as if nothing happened.

"Let's just hope it'll blow over eventually.", Geo stated, hoping their animosity will settle.

...

Meanwhile, Leon was limping across the hallway and eventually arrived at the infirmary. But once he gripped the doorknob, he hesitated. He still couldn't believe that his friends didn't tell him about his Semblance unlocked earlier. And thanks to them, he lost his chance at making a friend out of Team CFVY, including Velvet. But part of him wondered if knowing when his Semblance unlocks is actually up to the user themselves.

_'Hey, pal. Y-you okay there, bro?',_ Camo asked telepathically, concerned for his partner's health, both physically and mentally.

Leon sobbed, a tear dropped on the floor.

_'I…… I don't know….. Part of me was mad because they didn't say anything about my Semblance. B-but ***sniff* **w-what if they have a point?',_ Leon replied, sobbing as he thought.

_'D-don't ask me. I k-know even less about this world than any of you guys.'_, Camo stated in his mind.

Leon shook his head and opened the door, wanting only to get his arm fixed and then think about it again.

...

**(End BGM)**

"Greetings. _Ore wa (I am) Geo Stelar.",_ Chibi Geo bowed.

"Blake Belladonna. Pleased to meet you.", Chibi Blake bowed as well.

"Hmm. This feels strange.", Chibi Panther, Blake's Wizard, looked at himself, confused by the changes in his body.

Chibi Omega-Xis simply growled in frustration.

Geo just shrugged, "And without further ado, It's time for-", he then does a drum roll as the curtains open to reveal……

**"REMNANT RECAP!"**

**Playing BGM (Mega Man 11; Weapon Get)**

The title on the screen was then replaced with silhouettes of people, some displaying some animal body parts.

"**Faunus**. A term referring to one of the two intelligent races that inhabit Remnant, besides Humans. While Faunus do resemble Humans, they're often easily distinguishable from the latter in that they possess the traits of animals.", Geo lectured while pointing a laser at the screen. "In fact, they're much more common than you think."

"Despite this. Many Faunus were treated more like second-class citizens at best, or labor slaves at worst.", Blake explained as Geo changed the slides to show some shops having 'No Faunus' signs pasted on the doors, then another slide showing a picture of Velvet being bullied by Team CRDL.

"This eventually led to the formation of the Faunus Rights Revolution and the White Fang.", Blake continued as Geo changed the slide to reveal a White Fang flag, the current one at least. "But that's a topic for another time."

Then Omega-Xis began to smirk, "You know, I think people deserve to know who you really are, Kitty Kat.", he chuckled as began to reach for Blake's bow, attempting to remove it.

***SHING!***

Only to get his head sliced off by Panther's claw.

"I appreciate if you would respect my partner's privacy, mutt.", Panther warned with a stone-faced demeanor.

Blake gasped in horror at the sight of her Wizard slicing the AM-ian's head off.

"Relax, Blake. EM Beings can survive even decapitation as long as their head is intact.", Geo explained as they watched Omega-Xis's body crawling to find his own head.

"A little to the right. No, your other right!", Omega-Xis was barking orders at his body, who ended up even farther from the head.

"I-I don't know if I should find this funny, or freaky?", Blake said, still weirded out by the bizzare alien biology of these… EM Beings.

"I'd find this amusing, Lady Blake.", her Lynx FM-ian chuckled at the sight.

"Can someone PLEASE QUIT LAUGHING AND GIVE ME A HAND HERE!?", Omega-Xis eventually snapped, his head hopping angrily and helplessly on the ground.

"Wizard Off."

And in an instance, both the head and the body of Omega-Xis immediately disappeared into Geo's Scroll.

"That'll make sure he doesn't bother anyone, including the audience.", Geo put the Scroll back into his pocket.

"What audience?", Blake asked.

"That audience.", Geo then glanced at the readers.

Blake and Panther did the same, and still confused.

"What are we looking at?", Panther asked cluelessly.

**(End BGM)**

**...**

**Playing BGM (Heroes; by Brian the Sun)**

**_Saenai boku to boku wo kakomu sekai de,_**

**_Egaite mo tsukande mo mada tookute._**

_(A photo of Team GLAS, RWBY, and JNPR was laid on the dorm desk.)_

**_Woo!_**

_(Leon stretched his arms, before smiling at Camo in his Scroll. Then he started jogging.)_

**_Nando chikazuite mo,_**

**_toozakatteiku yume de okita._**

_(As Leon was jogging, several photos appeared in the transition.)_

**_Yoake no kehai de michita,_**

**_Machi wa koe wo hisometeiru._**

_(Many of the photos consists of Team GLAS doing several activities together. Including a Dust Chemistry lab mishap, Leon and Yang's sparring sessions at the Gym, having lunch with Teams RWBY and JNPR.)_

**_Yureteiru boku wa sonzai igi wo kurayami de sagashiteiru?_**

_(Leon stopped to find his friends chatting with RWBY and JNPR. Then they noticed him and Sonia was waving at him. Leon's smile grew wider as he ran towards his teammates.)_

**_Saenai boku to boku wo kakomu sekai de,_**

**_Egaite mo tsukande mo mada tookute,_**

**_Nani wo sutereba soko ni tadoritsukeru._**

_(Leon became more excited now that he's jogging alongside his friends.)_

**_Nando mo nando mo sakende mite mo,_**

**_Boku wa boku de shikanai kara,_**

**_Yume de arou to genjitsu darou toKitto koete yukeru!_**

_(Everyone eventually stopped at the edge of the Emerald Forest clifftop, watching the sunrise together.)_

**_Korondatte ii,_**

**_Naitatte ii,_**

**_Itsuka sono subete ga hana ni naru kara._**

_(Leon then grinned at Geo, who smiled back at him, then they fist bumped before resuming watching the sunrise.)_

**(End BGM)**

* * *

**Heyo! Switch here! Sorry for the massive delay. With my exam results gone downhill, mom had me cut off a bit on the "distractions" till my academic progress rise up again.** **The amount of assignments and tests given certainly didn't help things either. I'll**** still be writing more chapters, but not as often. But until then, enjoy your day at home.**

**Yeah****, COVID-19 sucks. But that doesn't mean there's still plenty of stuff to do at home.**

**So. Whaddya think of this new chapter? Leave a comment in the Review section below.**

**PS: I'm no expert in Japanese, so correct me if there are some mistakes here and there.**

_**#StayHome,StaySafe**!_


End file.
